My Heart Still Beats For You
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Percy Jackson está passando por um momento de escolhas em sua vida. Luke também está de volta em Nova York para afetar a vida de todos. No entanto, Annabeth Chase será a ponta desse triângulo de escolhas. Luke ou Percy?
1. Prólogo

**My Heart Still Beats For You**

**Prólogo**

_Querido diário, _

_O meu nome é Annabeth Chase e eu estou no segundo ano escolar de Yancy._

_Bem, na verdade, eu não gosto muito de diários, e eu só resolvi escrever para tentar aliviar um pouco de tudo o que eu venho sentido ultimamente. Talvez isso ajude! _

_Há poucos meses, eu me mudei para Nova York. E desde então, muitas coisas mudaram em minha vida, como, por exemplo, eu apaixonei pelo garoto mais popular de todo o colégio: Percy Jackson. Que, aliás, namorava Thalia, que era umas das cheerleaders. Ops, quero dizer, ainda é uma cheerleader, só que eu sou a capitã de todas elas. Foi uma questão de conquista!_

_Porém, não quero muito falar sobre isso, porque ainda dói só de pensar que eu e o Percy não estamos juntos mais. Nós terminamos há pouco menos de uma semana, bem... Repito, não quero falar sobre isso porque ainda dói! _

_Ocorre que estou numa sala de espera em um hospital, moro em com a minha mãe Athena em Upper East Side, é um apartamento muito grande para nós duas, - falo nós duas porque os meus pais são separados. Frederick mora em Los Angeles. E uma vez por mês, o meu pai vem nos visitar. Porém, dessa última vez foi para uma visita mais séria, um caso de vida ou morte. _

_Faz alguns dias que não volto para casa desde que a minha mãe descobriu que tem uma doença muito séria. Nada fatal para ela, mas para o irmãozinho que eu estava esperando (sim, Athena estava grávida de Frederick, bem, essas visitas mensais que meu pai fazia, eles acabaram se envolvendo, digamos que, romanticamente! Argh! É algo que não gosto de pensar muito sobre, prefiro pensar que fui concebida com ajuda da cegonha, enfim...). Lembro-me exatamente como descobri, ou melhor, como ela me contou sobre a gravidez, era o meu aniversário e eu fiquei muito zangada, mas depois fui acostumando com a ideia e quando menos percebi estava tão envolvida quanto o meu próprio pai. _

_E essa ansiedade é o que me mata, ficar esperando, as pessoas são educadas em dizer que isso é uma "sala de espera", deviam chamar de "sala de tortura". Estou angustiada, várias cenas da minha vida estão passando pela minha cabeça nesse exato momento. Eu só queria que tudo acabasse bem e que voltássemos para casa o quanto antes. E de preferência felizes, o que vai ser bem difícil levando em consideração que não está correndo nada bem. Os médicos sempre saem do quarto sérios, concentrados, ou até mesmo, nervosos. _

_Há algum tempo, Athena não está conseguindo se lembrar de coisas simples da vida, tais como o nome da sua própria filha, ou seja, o meu. E situações comuns ao seu redor, isso foi se tornando cada vez mais preocupante uma vez que ela está grávida. E com o tempo descobrimos que ela precisaria tomar uma medicação forte para sobreviver, tivemos que decidir: ou ela ou o bebê. Ou o medicamento ou nada. Ou a minha mãe ou sem ela. Eu e o meu pai Frederick não tivemos dúvidas quanto a isso. Porém não era uma decisão nossa. Era dela, somente dela! – não que eu não tenha tentado interferir, mas foi muito difícil mudar algo na cabeça dela. Athena é decidida, determinada. _

_E diferente de todas as outras vezes em que estive no hospital, estou sozinha, estou sem o meu ex-namorado, Percy Jackson. Que sabe-se lá Deus aonde ele está também. Faz mais de 24 horas que não nos falamos desde a nossa última briga. _

_Sinto-me sozinha, angustiada, triste. _

_E espero que as coisas fiquem melhores daqui para frente, pois jamais suportaria se acontecesse algo com a minha mãe ou com o meu irmãozinho._

_Retornarei em breve, _

_Annabeth Chase. _

_PS: Contarei mais detalhadamente da minha vida nas próximas páginas! _


	2. Capítulo 01 xx Os olhos de Percy

**Capítulo 01 – **

**Os olhos de Percy. **

Era simplesmente um dia qualquer outro, sendo mais específico, era 02 de setembro de 2006.

O sol raiava do lado de fora nas ruas de Nova York, os passarinhos cantavam, o trânsito continuava normal como sempre fora, porém não era um dia qualquer para Annabeth Chase e os seus amigos de escola.

Annabeth era uma garota no auge de seus 16 anos, estava matriculada para o segundo colegial em uma escola de Elite na cidade de Nova York, Yancy. No entanto, ela não estava pensando nas aulas que estavam por vir ou nem mesmo no final das férias de verão, ela estava preocupada com o estado de saúde de sua companheira, melhor amiga – sua mãe, Atena Chase.

Há poucos meses, Annabeth tinha abandonado toda a sua vida em Los Angeles. Trocara a vida de praia, de vôlei com as amigas nos finais de semana por Nova York, para ficar ao lado de sua mãe e participar tacitamente de sua vida. No entanto, o drama a englobou catastroficamente. Annabeth fora sugada para uma realidade completamente diferente do que estava acostumada.

Apaixonara-se de verdade em Nova York. E mais do que isso, sofrera. Aliás, ainda sofria por Percy Jackson, o rapaz de sua mesma sala, cujo coração batia mais forte toda vez, só de pensar em seus olhos, seu cheiro, seu suspiro. Era doloroso demais. Evitava trazer esses pensamentos de volta. O que ela mais queria agora era odiar Percy. Odiar com todas as suas forças. E se pudesse, pegar a força dos outros emprestada para odiá-lo um pouco mais.

E ainda, em sua nova realidade, ela fizera uma nova amiga, uma intercambista Hermione Jane Granger. De melhor amiga, as duas praticamente viraram irmãs. Andavam sempre juntas, abraçadas, rindo. Só que ultimamente estavam meio afastadas por conta de algumas brigas que vinham tendo. Coisa que Annabeth superaria mais tarde.

E, para piorar todo esse drama, a sua madrasta tinha falecido durante uma cirurgia em Los Angeles. Ela também estava grávida, assim como Atena, e do mesmo marido: Frederick Chase. A diferença é que Giullia, atual esposa dele, estava grávida de apenas seis meses e o bebê sobrevivera. O que era difícil de prever no caso de Atena, que estava na UTI, em péssimas condições.

Annabeth queria o mais simples de tudo: ter a sua vida de volta. Acordar em sua casa, queria tudo isso fosse um pesadelo, mas não era, não era mesmo. E estava enfrentando isso sozinha. Por vezes, ela tinha que se o suporte, o apoio na vida de seu pai, que estava sofrendo dos dois lados.

Falando em Frederick Chase, este vinha caminhando em sua direção, todo desarrumado, com uma jaqueta velha por cima de uma roupa mal-lavada. Ficou de frente a sua filha na sala de espera daquele hospital infernal.

- Eu estou voltando para Los Angeles, filha – disse ele baixinho. Annabeth ficou em pé, era tão alta que os dois quase tinham o mesmo tamanho. Os cabelos loiros de Annabeth vinham do pai – Você promete que ficará bem?

- É a pergunta que eu deveria fazer a você, papai – disse ela meigamente olhando no fundo de seus olhos claros – Você está precisando da minha ajuda, não acho que seja recomendável voltar a Los Angeles com tantas coisas acontecendo.

- A morte de Giullia me pegou de surpresa – disse, triste – Eu não fazia ideia de que ela estava passando por essa cirurgia. Ela... Ela escondeu isso de mim o tempo todo – ele limpou a lágrima que estava prestes a cair – Eu preciso buscar o meu filho. Ele não está muito bem.

Annabeth, tentando ser solidária, abraçou o seu pai com muita força. Querendo transmitir o máximo de segurança possível, porém era o mínimo que sentia, ou ainda passar qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse fazer com que ele se acalmasse.

- Cedo ou tarde essa nuvem negra que está sobre a nossa família irá passar – murmurou Annabeth em seu ouvido desejando que após tudo ficasse mais calmo e tranqüilo, porém Frederick estava muito frágil para aceitar tudo numa boa, os seus olhos marejaram ainda mais em lágrimas. Estava assim desde o velório de Giullia – Nós ficaremos bem, papai. Nós seremos uma família outra vez, isso é o mais importante!

Frederick beijou-a na altura da cabeça.

- Fique bem, meu anjo.

- Eu ficarei, papai! – disse ela baixinho encarando os olhos dele, transmitindo força, coragem de alguma forma. Ela deu um sorriso encorajador, e eles soltaram-se do abraço de pai e filha.

Frederick se afastou, cabisbaixo. Annabeth deixou-se cair no sofá da sala de espera. Pegou uma caneta e um papel para escrever, resolveu desabafar em uma espécie de diário.

- Querido diário – começou ela lendo em voz alta tudo o que escrevia – O meu nome é Annabeth Chase...

E continuou a escrever.

- 02 de setembro de 2006 –

O barulho de ambulância nem incomodava mais quem estava no hospital. As duas portas do mesmo tamanho foram abertas com um empurrão, uma maca trazia um paciente sangrando. Os médicos estavam em volta gritando e ressaltando atitudes a serem tomadas em relação ao paciente que estava correndo risco de vida. Eram vários médicos com os seus equipamentos, respiratórios, de pressão, medindo pulso, entre outros. E logo atrás, vinha outra maca acompanhada por outro grupo de médicos, fazendo o mesmo percurso do paciente anterior. Ambos estavam gravemente feridos, vermelhos, sangrando, cobertos por toalhas até na altura do peito. As pessoas olhavam curiosas perguntando se eles não estavam mortos.

- Acidente de carro! – gritou uma das médicas enquanto ajudava o garoto de cabelos lisos a respirar, uma vez que estava com sérias dificuldades provavelmente por conta do ocorrido – Sala de cirurgia agora mesmo!

- O segundo paciente está muito mal também, irá precisar de avaliação médica urgente – eles andavam sem parar com as macas deslizando pelos corredores amontoados. As pessoas abriram espaços para as camas de rodinhas – Iremos tirar radiografia para ver se não aconteceu nada mais grave com eles.

Uma terceira pessoa abria as portas bambas do hospital, trazendo alguns objetos materiais localizados no local do acidente.

- Eles estavam alcoolizados – disse o rapaz segurando além de uma garrafa de vodka, alguns documentos – Acredito que ambos!

- Ainda bem que eles sobreviveram, meu Deus – disse uma quarta pessoa ao seu lado – Foi uma tragédia. Eles caíram de um barranco, achei que estivessem mortos!

O rapaz olhou para o outro, preocupado, como se ainda não estivessem completamente seguros.

- Vamos ligar e avisar as famílias.

O cirurgião perguntou.

- Eles tem nomes?

Lendo os documentos, o primeiro médico respondeu.

- Percy Jackson e Grover Underwood – ele leu normalmente em uma prancheta – Ao menos é o que dizem os seus respectivos documentos!

- 02 de setembro de 2006 -

Por sorte, a garota Annabeth não estava no mesmo corredor do hospital de que seus amigos Percy e Grover, que ainda por serem enormes, podiam ter cruzado com ela em algum momento. Ela teria se sentido definitivamente pior se visse a pessoa que mais amava no mundo naquele estado, sangrando, machucado. Foi melhor que tivesse passado grande parte da tarde trancada na capela, com as mãos unidas, as lágrimas escorrendo, rezando para que tudo desse certo e sua mãe saísse daquela situação sem seqüelas.

A aparência de Annabeth era algo deplorável; os seus olhos estavam inchados de insônia, roxos na parte debaixo, também de tanto chorar. Ao mesmo tempo que queria dormir, tentava se manter acordada. Os seus cabelos estavam embaraçados, a sua expressão era de cansaço físico e mental. Estava ali fazia mais de 36 horas e o tempo parecia cada vez mais lento. Estava curvada, com as mãos juntas em volta de um terço, murmurando palavras de salvação, a espera de um milagre.

Sentada, distraída com as próprias orações, ela nem notou a presença de uma garota familiar atrás. Hermione ainda mantinha o penteado do casamento do dia anterior, estavam apenas alguns cachos soltos. Tinha acabado de subir no altar com o seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley. Apenas para ganhar o visto americano e permanecer permanentemente no país, uma vez que era britânica. Era somente um pacto de amigos – que, na verdade, tinha toda uma história enrolada de amor por trás disso. Mas era tão difícil tocar nesse assunto, a história dos dois era tão complicada que talvez fosse nem melhor tocar no assunto.

- Oi Annabeth – disse Hermione bem baixinho ao se aproximar, ela quase que tomou um susto ao vê-la ali, porém os seus olhos estavam tão vagos e perdidos, que ela limitou-se a olhar para a amiga.

- Oi Hermione – disse a voz vencida pelo cansaço.

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado sabendo que pelo menos a amizade entre as duas estava a salvo. As duas tinham brigado na semana anterior, Hermione escondera uma informação muito importante na vida de Annabeth, ocultara a traição de Percy com Thalia. Annabeth ficara arrasada ao descobrir que era a única que não sabia da traição, brigou até mesmo com Hermione e a expulsou da própria casa.

Aproveitando o espaço, a liberdade que tinha readquirido, Hermione passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Annabeth, puxou-a para o seu lado, abraçando. Ela deixou a cabeça cansada cair no ombro de sua melhor amiga, as lágrimas ainda escorriam.

- O que está acontecendo exatamente? – perguntou Hermione mordendo o lábio, na dúvida se deveria tê-la feito.

- A minha mãe perdeu o bebê, ela está passando por uma cirurgia nesse momento – Annabeth enxugou as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos – Ela terá o útero retirado – ela ficou em silêncio por meros segundos – A minha madrasta veio a falecer, tudo isso no mesmo dia!

- Eu te amo, Anna – disse ela baixinho como se ajudasse – Não sei se falei isso para você algum dia, mas eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione – resmungou Annabeth no mesmo tom – Desculpa ter brigado com você, ter falado todas aquelas coisas e não ter aparecido no seu casamento – Annabeth apertou a mão esquerda de sua melhor amiga, viu a aliança dourada reluzindo em seu dedo – Espero que tenha dado tudo certo.

- Foi tudo ótimo, deu tudo certo – disse Hermione um pouco mais animada – Harry estava lá. Ele era o padrinho!

Annabeth ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos que pareceram eternidade. Hermione respeitou os seus pensamentos entrarem em ritmo de trabalho. Achou que ela fosse perguntar alguma coisa de seu ex-namorado, levando em consideração que Harry e Annabeth tiveram um pequeno caso no verão passado, rápido, de poucas semanas, mas tiveram. No entanto, Annabeth disse outra coisa, completamente fora do assunto.

- Eu não vou me matricular na escola esse ano, não vou me matricular em Yancy esse ano – ela disse baixinho – Eu quero cuidar da minha mãe, ela precisa de mim!

Hermione a olhou de lado, sem entender.

- Annabeth, você não pode deixar a escola. Eu sei que a saúde da sua mãe é importante, vem em primeiro lugar, mas você terá que conciliar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo – Hermione tomou fôlego – É difícil? Sabemos que é, eu estarei lá para te ajudar se for preciso.

- Você está casada, tem a sua família agora – murmurou Annabeth baixinho, levemente chateada – Eu preciso da minha mãe, preciso disso, são grandes responsabilidades nas minhas costas agora.

Hermione a abraçou de lado com mais força, numa espécie de sacudida. Ela olhou para o perfil de sua amiga.

- Escuta, eu sei que é difícil, mas eu estou do seu lado agora, quero que você durma bem, pense bem e não desista dos seus sonhos, ok? Você precisa se formar, Deus, isso é tão importante o quanto! – Hermione a encorajava – Logo, logo, a sua mãe estará bem, estará saudável e você não pode simplesmente jogar o ano inteiro fora!

- É difícil, Hermione. É difícil encarar certas coisas, voltar para a escola, certas realidades.

Hermione sabia que ela estava pensando em Percy Jackson e o término de seu namoro, embora não falasse explicitamente, ela estava sofrendo muito com tudo isso.

- Escuta, você é mais forte do que isso. Ou pelo menos costumava ser! – Hermione a encorajava com as palavras. Annabeth apenas escutou-as, sem dizer mais nada, sem dar opinião, mantendo-se decidida quanto ao assunto de não voltar à escola – Qualquer coisa, estarei lá por você. Vamos superar isso juntas como sempre fizemos!

E abraçou com mais força, beijando a sua testa.

- E você e a polícia do governo? Estão amigas?

Hermione deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Quase, quase, agora sou a Sra. Weasley, eles não podem me deter tão facilmente!

Annabeth aconchegou-se em seus braços, um pouco mais animada por saber que alguma coisa estava dando certo no mundo lá fora. Alguma coisa, pelo menos. E a amizade das duas estava a salvo!

**Música: Carolyne Neuman – All The Way**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=_jjU0dChD-E_

- 03 de setembro de 2006 -

Thalia estava deitada, como quem dormia profundamente, Rachel segurava o braço de Hermione ao entrar no quarto, as duas esperavam uma cena mais catastrófica, uma espécie de mutilação ou qualquer outra coisa pior, porém a situação era bem menos grave do que imaginavam, exceto por Thalia estava tão branca como um fantasma, branca e algumas veias verdes e roxas pelo rosto.

- É bom que Thalia receba uma pouco de companhia – disse sua mãe passando a mão nos cabelos da filha – Ela inalou toda a droga que havia comprado, não sei como fez para adquirir – ela olhou com um certo medo para filha, medo de mãe. Aquele medo de perder a filha para morte – Eu a criei tão bem, tão perfeitamente, não sei porque aconteceu isso, não sei se foi influencia das amizades ou sei lá o que.

Rachel e Hermione trocaram um olhar como quem soubessem todas as circunstâncias, era claro que não era culpa da Sra. Grace. A personalidade de Thalia que sempre demonstrava um certo costume para o mundo das brigas, drogas e encrencas do tipo. Também não ousaram falar nada, a Sra. Grace não merecia ouvir nenhuma verdade enquanto a filha estivesse naquele estado tão delicado. E aos poucos, as duas repararam que Thalia foi recuperando as forças, mexendo-se na cama lentamente.

- Ela está melhorando – observou Rachel transformando os seus pensamentos em voz, bem baixinho.

- Já posso sair da cama e dançar Spice Girls? – perguntou Thalia brincalhona para as amigas. As duas sorriram e se aproximaram. Embora Hermione não fosse muito próxima de Thalia, estava sendo bastante amiga de Rachel nos últimos meses, e as duas tinham combinado de visitar Thalia no hospital, dar uma força.

- Ainda não – disse Rachel se aproximando – Mas já pode voltar a ser uma cheerleader, com certeza! – Rachel apertou a sua mão em cima das cobertas – E venceremos qualquer outro tipo fracassado de Forks. Quem aquela Bella Swan acha que é para vencer a gente? Tão fraquinha que tenho dó!

Thalia deu um sorrisinho, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, ela olhou de relance para Hermione.

- Annabeth está furiosa comigo, não está? – perguntou meio chateada.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, embora não fosse dizer a verdade, fechou a boca várias vezes, engolindo o ar, porém foi poupada de inventar qualquer mentira com a batida na porta, em seguida, sendo aberta por ninguém menos que Rony, que trazia flores nas mãos.

- Tem alguém pelada por aí? – perguntou ele enfiando os olhos mais do que depressa para dentro do quarto, esperançoso.

- Claro! Estou com os seios de fora! – respondeu Hermione serenamente, sendo irônica – Estamos nos trocando para o desfile da Vogue!

Ele fez uma cara de sem graça para ela, mexeu a cabeça e entrou trazendo um pote com uma margarida. Logo que ele entrou no quarto, Hermione se arrependeu de ter incumbido a ele a diligência de escolher uma flor para dar a um paciente de hospital.

- Margarida? Sério?

- Essa veio do Brasil – disse como quem justificava e entendia tudo de flores, provavelmente fora esse argumento que o florista tinha usado para vender uma flor daquelas para o rapaz mais entendido do assunto, Rony.

Hermione pegou de suas mãos o mais depressa possível, colocou ao lado da penteadeira para Thalia, nesse momento ela viu as alianças douradas reluzindo em seus respectivos dedos.

- Quantos meses eu fiquei em coma? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Quase dois dias – disse a sua mãe séria passando a mão em seus cabelos – Foi muito grave tudo o que aconteceu, filha!

- Eu sequer fui convidada para esse casamento – disse ela indicando com o queixo para as mãos de Rony e Hermione. Eles trocaram um olhar gracioso, abraçaram-se de lados como se fossem um verdadeiro casal.

- É... Achamos melhor dar um passo em nossas vidas! – Rony beijou-a na altura da testa. Ela sorriu, meiga.

- Parabéns – disse Thalia – Parabéns mesmo, fico feliz em saber que as coisas estão indo bem. Podemos comemorar assim que eu sair do hospital.

Hermione assentiu, o sentimento de traição gritava bem alto em sua cabeça. Afinal de contas, o que estava fazendo ali, conversando com Thalia normalmente enquanto pensava que por aquele mesmo motivo Annabeth estava sofrendo, triste sem Percy Jackson? Thalia era a culpada, ela havia dormido com Percy, ela havia intrometido, estragado o casal. Não queria pensar nisso agora, ela estava ali mais para fazer companhia para Rachel, nem tanto para Thalia. Ela apenas continuou a assentir, enquanto sorria para Rony, de lado. Os dois pareciam mesmo um casal de verdade.

- 04 de setembro de 2006 –

O senhor Gabe estava em casa, a arma estava ao seu lado, caída na cama, sem nenhuma bala, porque ele havia disparado todas elas.

Todas contra a parede do quarto de Atena Chase.

Ele podia ter matado Frederick, poderia ter matado até mesmo Atena, mas não o fez. O seu amor por ela era maior do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo, mas não a ponto de matá-la. Tudo o que fez foi apontar a arma para a parede e disparar. Atena ficou assustada, deu alguns suspiros com a respiração falhando, com medo de ser atingida, e o mais bonito foi que Frederick em momento algum fraquejou. Ele segurou a ex-esposa nos braços com força, coragem, esperançoso de que ia salvá-la de todas as formas. Ainda que custasse a sua própria vida, porém os seus olhos denunciavam medo. Medo. Ele precisava salvar Atena.

Gabe estava deitado na cama, não estava arrependido de sua decisão, era um homem livre, consciente de seus atos, não precisaria fugir da polícia e nem de ninguém. A sua consciência estava limpa.

Só não podia negar que ainda amava Atena.

- 05 de setembro de 2006 –

**- fim de música - **

Frederick Chase observava atentamente as seis balas na parede do quarto de Atena, não soubera muito bem o que se passava na cabeça do Sr. Gabe, ficara bastante assustado ao ver a arma apontada em sua direção, mas por algum motivo maior, ela fora apontada para a parede. Seis tiros seguidos. Achou que um deles fosse ser guardado para acertá-lo ou talvez Atena, mas não perdeu as esperanças de salvá-la.

Por outro lado, naquele mesmo dia, a sua atual esposa Giullia estava em uma sala de cirurgia, tendo o bebê prematuramente. E, pior de tudo, foi não ter contado para ninguém.

Annabeth estava com os ombros apoiados no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, ela encarava as costas de seu pai. Ele observava atentamente os buracos.

- Sério que até a sua filha precisa ser revistada pelo porteiro toda vez que ela precisa entrar nesse prédio? – perguntou com um tom irônico, Fred tomou um susto de leve – Não estou com nenhuma arma, eu juro!

- São medidas de segurança, filha, sinto muito – ele sacudiu os ombros e caiu na cama, meio brochado.

- Eu sou a filha! – murmurou indignada, desencostando-se da porta. Ela caminhou até ele, sentou ao seu lado, abraçou-o de lado dando forças – Não preciso ser revistada!

O seu pai ficou encarando o carpete do quarto, em silêncio. Annabeth respeitou o silêncio, era bem difícil enterrar a esposa, imaginou. Por mais que ela tivesse criado Annabeth dos 11 aos 15 anos, ela já sentia uma grande perda, imagina então Frederick, que a amava, casou-se com ela.

- É um momento difícil, mas vai passar – disse ela consolando-o.

- O meu filho está na incubadora, eu não posso abandoná-lo dessa forma – o seu olhar estava disperso – Eu preciso ir para Los Angeles, filha, desfazer das coisas de Giullia, desfazer de algumas coisas nossas!

Annabeth assentiu, dando apoio.

- Gostaria que pudesse ir com você, mas preciso ficar de olho na mamãe – disse ela ao seu lado.

- Será bom que alguém tome conta dela – Frederick a olhou – Peço a gentileza de me ligar, qualquer coisa que houver, qualquer probleminha que surgir. Eu virei correndo de Los Angeles.

Annabeth assentiu e o beijou na bochecha, a barba roçou de leve em seus lábios. Ela o olhou, carinhosa.

- Somos uma família e vamos superar isso juntos, papai!

Ele apertou a mão de sua filha, sentindo o coração apertar no peito de dor.

- 05 de setembro de 2006 –

Thalia estava sentada nos pés da cama de Grover, no mesmo hospital. O garoto acordou assustado ao vê-la em seus pés.

- Não, você não está no inferno – disse ela mordendo uma maçã – Não ainda – e sorriu.

Grover esfregou os olhos.

- Como eu sobrevivi?

Thalia sacudiu os ombros, como se não se importasse.

- Vaso ruim não quebra, é um ditado corriqueiro – resmungou entre as mordidas da maçã – Mas fico feliz que você esteja bem, sério, ter alguém para eu zoar – ela o olhou – Falando nisso, poderia estacionar o meu carro no meio desse seu cabelo ein?

Grover passou a mão nos cabelos, estavam bem grandes e bagunçados.

- Eu... – ele sentou na cama, dolorido, tentando se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos. E tudo veio devagar, em flashes. Ele bebendo com Percy, de repente os dois estavam dirigindo. Ouviu uma buzina que ainda doía em sua cabeça por tocar tanto em seus pesadelos. Ele caindo, sangrando, de ponta cabeça. E olhou para os braços arranhados, cheio de curativos – Eu... Sofri um acidente!

- Jura? Achei que estivesse aqui para aprender a dançar tango! – resmungou Thalia.

- Quer fazer o favor de ser educada enquanto eu estou sofrendo? Quero dizer, acabei de acordar de uma coisa que eu não lembro o que está acontecendo – ele parou assustado, viu Percy do outro lado, branco, inconsciente, respirando através de aparelhos. O seu coração paralisou ao ver a sua cabeça enfaixada no lugar dos cabelos lisos e loiros do rapaz – O que diabos aconteceu?

Thalia terminou de começar a maçã, arremessou no lixo como se fosse uma bola de basquete, acertou em cheio, comemorou erguendo os braços.

- Ora, vocês não sabem beber, acabaram caindo do barranco!

- Ninguém bebe e cai do... Ah, agora eu me lembro – disse ele abrindo os olhos e fechando várias vezes – Que puta dor de cabeça do inferno!

Thalia o olhou.

- Já disse que não está no inferno, eu estou viva!

Ele a ignorou, rastejou até o espelho do banheiro para se olhar no espelho, estava cheio de hematomas, o rosto inchado em vários lugares.

- Como está o Percy?

- Razoavelmente bem! – Thalia estava com as pernas cruzadas – Conversei com ele ontem à tarde, as suas únicas palavras foram Annabeth – ela estava avaliando se as unhas estavam bem feitas – Na real, o que aquela vaca tem o que eu não tenho?

- Peitos? Ops, quero dizer, além de uma bunda incrível?

- Achei que estivesse doente. Aff, garotos nerds do colegial – Thalia revirou os olhos, saltou da cama de Grover para o chão – Vou para o meu quarto, se bobear, eu recebo alta hoje, enquanto isso espero que não se divirtam sem mim. E se forem fazer uma balada no quarto do hospital, me liguem para que eu traga a vodka!

- Não quero nem ouvir falar em vodka – resmungou ele esfregando os olhos, com muita dor de cabeça.

- Certo, então eu trago e bebo sozinha. Tchau! – ela acenou e deu o fora do quarto aos pulinhos excitados. Ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a saúde dos demais.

Grover se aproximou da cama de Percy, preocupado. Olhou o amigo, parecia em uma situação bem pior, o seu rosto tinha um corte que ia da testa até a orelha, passando pelas pálpebras dos olhos. Grover se perguntou se estava tudo bem mesmo com Percy. O seu peito subia e descia lentamente enquanto dormia um sono profundo.

Grover deitou-se desejando que Percy estivesse, no mínimo, bem.

- 06 de setembro de 2006 –

Frederick Chase estava em uma ala do hospital, olhando o seu filho através do vidro, o corredor estava cheio, pessoas vinham de um lado para o outro, caminhando com pranchetas, médicos, visitantes. Por vezes, pais de outras crianças passavam para observar os seus filhos saudáveis, Frederick invejou-os por estarem bem, felizes, tudo sob controle. Seria ótimo poder aguardar dois ou três dias na certeza de que o seu filho voltaria em seus braços.

Quando já era de madrugada, ele ainda com os braços apoiados, vestia uma camisa branca há quase dois dias, sem sair dali. Apenas para tomar café, comer alguma coisa, ir ao banheiro, ou quem sabe dormir em uma das poltronas desconfortáveis.

Ele estava encostou a cabeça no vidro, fechou os olhos e as lágrimas começaram a descer, desciam várias lágrimas, ele chorou sem vergonha, apenas chorou, desejando que tudo ficasse bem com o seu filho, que ainda era um pequeno bebê prematuro.

- 08 de setembro de 2006 -

**Glee – Imagine**

**Favor usar o endereço do Youtube, caso a música parar, volte-a desde o começo. A intenção é que ela toque até a última palavra deste capítulo. Saberão o porquê no final.**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=LZNXSe8njzc_

Atena estava deitada em sua cama, semi-consciente, Annabeth estava sentada em uma cadeira estofada ao lado, ela segurava a mão de sua mãe com força, conversava com ela bem baixinho.

- E papai teve que viajar às pressas para Los Angeles – murmurou Annabeth contando para sua mãe toda a história como se ela estivesse em perfeita consciência, ou conversando com alguém normalmente – Eu dei todo o meu apoio, eu disse que tomaria conta de você. Eu gosto de passar um tempo com você, sabe, mamãe? Eu me lembro das vezes em que viajamos juntos, você e o papai ainda eram casados, nós fomos para a Itália e tiramos um monte de fotos no Coliseu – ela sorriu enquanto a lágrima deslizava pela sua bochecha – Foi legal, sabe? Foi muito legal quando eu me perdi de vocês, eu sei que só tinha quatro anos de idade, mas vocês ficaram o dia todo me procurando e eu me senti importante. Eu senti que vocês gostavam mesmo de mim, e depois disso, eu não precisava de mais nada, porque eu sabia que vocês me amariam para sempre, mesmo que eu pudesse estar longe de vocês.

Annabeth abaixou a cabeça.

- Sabe, também estou pensando em não me matricular no colégio esse ano – ela parou quieta – Eu quero ficar ao seu lado.

Annabeth pensativa, apertou a mão de sua mãe.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, quero falar sobre o papai. Achei tão bonito o jeito que ele ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado. Ainda que tenha gostado da Giullia, ele apoiou você, ficou ao seu lado cada segundo de sua cirurgia – Annabeth estava chateada – Foi bem triste ter que ir no velório da Giullia, vou sentir saudades dela, era uma pessoa muito especial para mim!

Annabeth achou egoísta pensar isso, odiou-se por pensar assim, mas agora havia a possibilidade de seus pais reconciliarem e serem felizes novamente. Tudo voltaria a ser como antigamente, talvez, exceto por uma coisa. Frederick voltaria para a casa com o filho nos braços, um filho que não era de Atena, e sim de Giullia.

Será que as coisas voltariam mesmo a ser como eram antes? Ou ficaria ainda pior o convívio entre os seus pais?

- 08 de setembro de 2006 –

Rony estava usando um calção de dormir, uma camiseta regata realçando os seus músculos. Hermione estava vestida em uma camisola de flanelinha, terminou de escovar os dentes e enrolar os cabelos parar dormir.

Ele a esperava no corredor, só esperava para desejar...

- Boa noite – disse suavemente, beijando-a no rosto. Ela corou de leve.

- Boa noite – respondeu ela envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado e inesperado – Marido – complementou ela sorrindo.

Após o abraço, eles se afastaram, Hermione fechou a porta de seu quarto, virado à esquerda. Rony virou à direita, fechando também a porta de seu dormitório.

- 08 de setembro de 2006 –

Thalia estava segurando um espelho em suas mãos, olhando para o seu próprio rosto. Como havia chegado naquele ponto? Cheirar drogas? Por quê?

Ela se encarou novamente no espelho. E ajeitou o cabelo. Resolveu deixar o espelho em cima da penteadeira, abriu a gaveta, esperando que ela fosse pegar um pente para pentear os cabelos, ela puxou um potinho cheio de pó. Ela colocou tudo no espelho em que tinha visto a sua imagem. Ela remexeu no nariz, como quem queria inalar.

Ela encarou a sua imagem aonde não havia pó branco, pensou em inalar, mas de repente, algo a surpreendeu até mesmo a si própria. Ela assoprou o pó para o ar, de modo que ela nunca inalaria, e o pó caindo pelo ar foi parar todo em seu carpete.

Ela não se importaria, não mais. Seria forte o suficiente!

- 08 de setembro de 2006 -

Annabeth estava dormindo ao lado da mão de Atena estendida pela cama do hospital. O livro estava aberto ao lado de Atena, o título era: Romeu e Julieta – William Shakespeare. A paciente abriu os olhos lentamente, piscou várias vezes, remexeu-se inquieta de modo que fez com que Annabeth despertasse de seu cochilo.

- Mamãe? – murmurou esperançosa – Mamãe? Está tudo bem? – estava preocupada.

Atena a olhou, os seus olhos arregalados.

- Cadê o meu filho? Eu... Eu não sinto ele! – disse ela tateando a própria barriga, os seus olhos estavam morrendo de medo – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu filho? Ele morreu?

Annabeth congelou, ao seu lado, sem saber o que responder.

- 08 de setembro de 2006 –

Percy remexeu na cama, não que fosse barulhento, mas o silêncio no hospital era tão profundo e tão centrado, que mesmo o barulho do roçar das pernas no lençol da cama fazia qualquer um acordar naquele cômodo. Grover olhou para o lado, despertando de seus sonhos, esfregou os olhos.

- Percy?

Ele abriu os olhos na penumbra, os raios lunares invadiam as persianas do quarto. O amigo estava bem, acordado, ao seu lado. Os olhos azuis de Percy estavam voltados para o teto, indo de um lado para o outro em desespero.

- Está tudo bem? Você está bem, cara? – perguntou Grover chutando os lençóis para longe dos pés, pulou da cama em um salto e correu ao lado de Percy. Este, de repente, ficou sentado na cama, os olhos vagos, perdidos em qualquer direção.

- Grover... – murmurou com a voz rouca de quem não havia falado nada durante alguns dias – Grover...

- Você está bem – disse Grover aliviado com uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo. Eles tinham sobrevivido ao acidente, Graças a Deus!

- Não, não estou bem – os olhos vagos de Percy andaram de um lado para o outro sem focar no rosto direto de Grover. O seu estômago se contorceu – Eu não consigo enxergar. Eu estou cego!

Grover congelou no lugar.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Alguém aqui já assistiu Glee? Pois é, essa música, eles cantam com um coral de deficientes visuais. A cena foi linda e emocionante, por isso que eu quis colocar essa música para o momento em que vocês descobrissem isso: Percy Jackson está cego após o acidente. E entenderam o nome da fanfic agora? Pois é, dêem uma olhadinha novamente. Rs. Então, falando nele, pode ser que ele volte a enxergar algum dia, passar por algumas cirurgias, porém, até lá, ele vai sofrer um pouquinho. Será que Annabeth o ajudará? No entanto, ela está morrendo de raiva dele, como ficarão as coisas? Vixi, será que ela ficará balanceada? E quando Frederick voltar com o bebê nos braços, qual será a reação de Atena? Gente, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: a história só está começando... _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Como muitos perceberam, há uma história antiga por trás de todo esse texto já escrito, sim, existe. Essa história é a primeira temporada desse seriado chamada Your Love is a Song. No entanto, não é preciso lê-la para entender todos os acontecimentos dessa nova temporada My Heart Still Beats for You. Estou fazendo de tudo para deixar as situações mais claras do que nunca, de modo que quem quiser acompanhar a fanfic daqui em diante, pode, não atrapalhará em nada. O que eu quero de verdade é ganhar leitores! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Sei que o capítulo está pesado, muito pesado, by the way. Mas no próximo eu vou amenizar, vai ser engraçado ver a Hermione ajudando as cheerleaders sendo que ela não sabe NADA de ser cheerleader, por que ela é o que? Nerd! Lógico que teremos o reencontro tão esperado entre Percy e Annabeth, mais lágrimas vão rolar, porém a tendência é ir melhorando, eu prometo, ir ficando mais leve, descontraído, etc. _

_Gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews e dizer que vocês me deram uma ótima ideia, fazer alguns capítulos na espécie de diário. Bom, isto é, se vocês curtirem. _

_E saibam que eu não ia postar o capítulo hoje, mas é que vocês foram tão bonzinhos comigo que eu não consigo ser maldoso com vocês. Eu tenho os próximos 02 capítulos prontos, corrigidos e editados. Prometo atualizar em breve. Aguardem! _

_E para quem gosta de Shakespeare, AGUARDEM, tem um capítulo especial sobre Shakespeare, curiosidades sobre a vida dele, muito interessante e muita cultura para vocês. To pesquisando um monte sobre a vida dele. Aguardem! _

_Gosto de reviews, tá? Um beijo! _

**Trilha Sonora do Próximo Capítulo:**

_Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy _

_Airplanes – (Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore)_

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo:**

Na pressa, um garoto loiro saiu correndo da sala ao lado, agachou para pegar o livro e leu a capa.

- Romeu e Julieta – ele apertou os olhos – Annabeth, ei, você esqueceu isso! – disse meio alto no corredor, mas era tarde demais, ela havia sumido.

O garoto ficou encarando o livro por um bom tempo, até que alguém deu uma palmadinha em suas costas, era uma garota da sua turma.

- Então, Luke, lendo essa porcaria? – perguntou ela rindo dele, numa espécie cômica.

Ele ficou dividido entre o sim e o não, abriu a boca várias vezes antes de dizer a resposta.

- Quero dizer... Estou sim! – disse ele colocando o livro na mochila – Parece interessante.

A garota o olhou com estranheza.

- Achei que fosse hétero – zombou ela.

Ele riu.

- Eu também! – os dois saíram caminhando em direção à saída.


	3. Capítulo 02 xx Lidando com os problemas

**Capítulo 2x02 **

**Lidando com os problemas.**

_Sympathy – Goo Goo Dolls_

_Youtube:__ /watch?v=ooygo1cmtag_

10 de setembro de 2006 –

Uma enfermeira estava ao lado de Percy. Ele estava com os olhos, sem muito foco, apenas andando com as mãos estendidas, andava vagarosamente, mesmo estando sob os cuidados dela, ele não queria tropeçar ou fazer feio na esteira. Embora fosse uma caminhada constante, sem precisar sair do lugar, ele estava meio receoso.

- É um tratamento pesado – conversava ela enquanto ele se movimentava.

A enfermeira estava ao seu lado, prestes a segurá-lo caso caísse.

- É bom treinar as pernas depois do acidente, você está tendo uma recuperação rápida! – alegrou ela apoiando-o – A sua visão está melhor?

- Enxergando apenas vultos, nada além disso, é como estar praticamente cego – disse ele andando.

Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro enquanto andava.

- Escuta, Percy, vou desacelerar o ritmo da esteira, aos poucos ela vai parando, tudo bem?

Ele assentiu, ela esperou um pouco mais para ir diminuindo a velocidade, o mais lento possível até que ele conseguiu seguir o ritmo, por fim, a esteira parou de andar, ele também. Ela segurava em seu braço, com medo de que ele caísse, embora não houvesse necessidade alguma.

- Muito em breve você vai voltar para casa – disse a enfermeira que gostava bastante do seu paciente.

O médico, vestido de um jaleco branco por cima da camiseta e calça social, entrou na sala, parou ao lado dos dois.

- Bom dia, Percy! – disse ele estendendo a mão no ar, esperou que Percy estendesse também para apertá-la.

- Bom dia, doutor – disse ele sem sorrir.

- Escuta, eu sei que deve estar passando por uma fase difícil de adaptação, mas acredite em mim que você terá uma vida normal com o passar dos anos!

- Não foi exatamente essa vida que eu escolhi para mim – resmungou, levemente revoltado.

O médico segurou em seu ombro com as mãos.

- Eu não posso continuar assim – disse com o rosto virado para o canto da parede, seguindo o som de seus ouvidos, mas na verdade o médico não estava muito longe da direção do canto da parede – Eu quero ser uma pessoa normal! – resmungou.

- Você é completamente normal, querido – disse o médico olhando para ele – Um rapaz forte, jovem, bonito como você. A vida não acabará, eu te garanto!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, entristecido.

- Doutor... – a sua voz estava tremendo no ritmo do lábio, parecia prestes a chorar – Eu... Eu vou voltar... Bem, você sabe, eu vou voltar a enxergar... Algum dia? – ele fazia pausas freqüentes para perguntar, o seu coração batia forte na esperança de uma resposta objetiva.

O doutor trocou um olhar com a enfermeira, colocando-a contra a parede, decidir pela verdade ou pela mentira.

- Claro que tem, tudo pode acontecer – disse meio como quem queria desviar de assunto – Vamos, vamos levá-lo para o quarto!

A enfermeira passou a mão em volta de seu braço para ajudá-lo.

- Doutor, qual percentual? – perguntou esperançoso olhando para o canto da parede, apenas seguindo o barulho dos sons, porém o olhar não mexia, estava completamente perdido.

O médico deixou escapar um suspiro, olhou para a enfermeira novamente.

- Vamos para o quarto, lá você poderá descansar um pouco! – disse o médico dando algumas palmadinhas em suas costas. Ele saiu antes que Percy pudesse repetir a pergunta.

A enfermeira grudou com mais firmeza em seu braço, ajudando-o a andar, uma vez que estava praticamente paralisado no mesmo lugar.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ele olhando para a enfermeira, ele remexeu o nariz como quem sentisse o perfume da enfermeira e estivesse identificando-a pelo cheiro – Bethany!

Ela agradeceu, sorridente, mesmo seu nome sendo Graziela.

**Percy Jackson (em off): **_"Não é fácil descobrir que você é deficiente, seja qual for o tipo da sua deficiência. É como perder o chão por vários segundos, muitas coisas se passam pela sua cabeça. É o fim do mundo. Não, não é o fim do mundo. Acredite em mim!" _

- 11 de setembro de 2006 –

Rony estava caminhando ao lado de Hermione, a sua mão apoiada em seu ombro, enquanto a aliança de casado reluzia em seu dedo.

- É tão estranho andar pelos corredores vazios – comentou ele enquanto andavam pelo corredor dos armários que normalmente costumava ficar cheio de alunos – As aulas começaram há quase uma semana e nem sinal de Annabeth, Percy, Grover ou qualquer um deles!

- Estranho mesmo – comentou Hermione mordendo o lábio – Sabe que isso me deixa preocupada? – ela parou no armário para pegar alguns livros – Desde que nos casamentos, eu perdi o contato com todos eles. A única que tem uma desculpa aplausível é a Annabeth que está com a mãe no hospital. Porém o restante... Que estranho!

Enquanto eles conversavam, alguém os observava com a mão na cintura, era Thalia com uma das mãos apoiadas no armário. Ela olhava para eles sem cerimônias.

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? – perguntou ela em tom de ironia.

- De que você tem pelos no sovaco? – respondeu Hermione devolvendo a ironia ao fechar o armário – Não, isso não é mais boato!

- Não – disse Thalia sem se alterar – De que você está saindo com o Weasley – ela jogou os cabelos para trás – Ou pior, está casada com ele!

Hermione deixou o olhar escapar no canto de olho para Rony, deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Quanto ciúme, queridinha – ela sorriu - Se precisar de alguém para ficar em estado de êxtase, eu posso emprestá-lo para você – respondeu cortando-a de uma vez dando ênfase no "estado de êxtase" uma vez que Thalia vinha utilizando de drogas. Ela não gostou muito, apenas amarrou a cara.

- Isso é uma farsa, todos nós sabemos – Thalia sorria com as mãos na cintura – Eu duvido que vocês se beijem de verdade, aqui, agora – ela falou baixinho e separadamente – e na minha frente!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, sem graças. Desde que haviam se casado, eles não tinham tocado no assunto a respeito do beijo, ou pior, não tinham se beijado outra vez, ainda que morassem juntos. Ela ficou rubra, denunciando todo o seu plano, ele também. Ainda que ficassem sem-graças, Thalia não desistiu de vê-los ainda mais embaraçados, continuou a encará-los ignorando a vermelhidão em seus rostos, esperando por um beijo.

- Então, rola ou o cara é brocha?

- Eu não sou brocha! – ralhou Rony ficando ainda mais vermelho, só que de raiva.

Hermione virou-se rapidamente, agarrou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, beijou-o inesperadamente. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela estava impulsionando os seus lábios contra os dele. Thalia assistia tudo, prestes a rir, sacudiu a cabeça e saiu rindo.

- Dois patetas! – disse bem alto e bom som enquanto saia.

- Retardada! – disse ela olhando Thalia se afastar e limpando os lábios, Rony estava com os braços leves, ao mesmo tempo pesados, com o tronco do corpo meio curvo, bagunçado, confuso assim como estava a sua cabeça.

- Que... Inesperado! – comentou ele.

- Esqueci de avisar – ela virou-se para ele – Se apertar isso aqui – e apontou para os próprios seios – Você terá que amputar isso ai – e apontou para a virilha dele – Combinados?

Rony engoliu em seco, olhou-a, em estado de choque.

- Eu não fiz... Eu não fiz nada de...

- É só um aviso! – ela jogou os cabelos castanhos e cacheados para trás – Vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados para a próxima aula – ela entrelaçou a sua mão na dele – Meu marido – complementou, em seguida ficaram em silêncio, continuaram a andar de mãos dadas.

**- fim da música – **

- 12 de setembro de 2006 –

Hermione se aproximou, Annabeth estava com o olhar perdido na Sala de Espera. Cautelosamente, ela se aproximou.

- Anna? – resmungou vendo que ela estava quieta demais.

Ela levantou os olhos, cansados, tristes, distantes, talvez até melhores, mas ainda assim Hermione nunca tinha visto Annabeth tão perdida como vinha acontecendo ultimamente, ela abaixou o livro que estava lendo, deu um sorrisinho. Hermione tomou espaço na poltrona da frente.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Estão bem, fiz amizade com alguns pacientes do quarto em volta – ela revirou os olhos – Cada absurdo que a gente vê, marido que bate na mulher, a mulher que gosta, e ainda pede mais. Acredite nisso?

Hermione deixou escapar uma risada abafada pelo nariz.

- Pois é, o mundo é mesmo um lugar triste de se viver. Talvez pior do que a nossa própria escola!

Annabeth deixou os ombros murcharem.

- Depende do ponto de vista, cheguei a essa conclusão – ela deixou o livro em cima da mesinha no centro, apertou a mão de Hermione – Escuta, mas me conta, o que está acontecendo em Yancy? – ela queria saber as novidades uma vez que não estava indo para a aula por cuidar de sua mãe.

- Um máximo, as pessoas realmente acham que estou casada. Quero dizer, eu realmente estou casada! Eu sou uma senhora agora! – Hermione sorriu se lembrando das atrapalhadas que aconteciam, toda empolgada – Os professores notaram que o meu nome está alterado na chamada, os meninos não passaram a me respeitar mais por isso, mas também não me importo, sabe? E acredite – ela chegou mais perto para sussurrar – As garotas estão achando mesmo que eu estou grávida, é engraçado, alguns acham que são gêmeos, outros acham que eu engravidei do meu próprio pai mas estou casada com o Rony para enganar a sociedade – ela deu uma risadinha – As fofocas são bizarras, mas eu estou gostando disso!

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- E... As outras pessoas? – perguntou mais interessada especificamente em um garoto. Percy Jackson.

- Não encontrei ninguém diferente – Hermione jogou os cabelos para trás – Nem sinal de seu ex-namorado ou do meu ex-namorado, Grover. Estou começando a ficar preocupada!

Annabeth fez-se de indiferente, mas no fundo também estava levemente preocupada. Hermione colocou a mão em sua perna, excitada, disse.

- Você não sabe da maior, menina! – ela passou a mão suavemente no rosto para tirar a franja dos olhos, na tentativa de criar expectativa – O Clube Vege Sexy está bombando, todas as garotas estão aderindo à ideia, algumas estão usando biquínis por baixo dos uniformes para na hora do intervalo compararem quem está mais magra. Sei que parece loucura, mas os garotos estão adorando a ideia, e isso incentiva ainda mais para que elas entrem no grupo!

Annabeth rolou os olhos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, né?

Hermione sorriu, ainda com a mão na coxa de Annabeth.

- Os tempos mudam, querida – ela sorriu – Escuta, eu preciso passar na biblioteca, pegar uns livros e estudar.

Annabeth a olhou.

- As aulas começaram semana passada e eu quero que você volte para Yancy, ouviu bem?

Annabeth assentiu, indicando que voltaria. Hermione sacudiu os ombros, despreocupada quanto a esse assunto.

- E daí? Essa é quem eu sou, estudiosa, cabeça-dura – ela respirou por um segundo – E casada, HAHAHA. Bom qualquer coisa me liga, a gente vai se falando! – e saiu do hospital com a mochila nas costas.

Annabeth a acompanhou, sentia saudade de passar um tempo com sua amiga.

- 13 de setembro de 2006 –

Thalia estava no telefone com Rachel, contando sobre o que tinha acontecido na escola e como estava zombando de Rony e Hermione pelas costas dos dois. Ela deu algumas risadinhas, até que parou ao ver a sua mãe na porta, de braços cruzados, com um olhar diferente, preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe? – perguntou Thalia ao desligar o telefone, sentou na cama, numa espécie de pulo.

A sua mãe, ainda de braços cruzados, aproximou-se.

- Desde todo aquele episódio que aconteceu com o seu pai, a forma como eles nos abandonou – disse ela sentando ao lado de Thalia – Me fez com que eu olhasse para trás, para as nossas vidas desde o começo e percebesse uma coisa. Eu percebi que se algum dia você começou a inalar drogas, foi porque ele foi o culpado de tudo isso, sempre ausente, sempre colocando a família em segundo plano e tratando tudo na base do grito!

Thalia olhou para os olhos da mãe, foi doloroso ver como ela sentia desgosto da própria filha, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante em saber que ela tinha esperança, sabia aonde havia errado.

- Eu me sinto culpada por não ter percebido isso antes, mas tudo o que eu mais quero nesse momento é reconstruir essa família, nem que seja do zero! – disse a sua mãe olhando para Thalia, as duas apertaram as mãos – Você está disposta a se sacrificar por isso?

Os olhos de Thalia estavam úmidos.

- Eu... Eu aceito – murmurou – Eu quero apoio!

A sua mãe abriu um sorriso, Thalia também. As duas deram as mãos, apertaram com força e a filha encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

- Ainda há esperança, para tudo nessa vida! – disse ela sorridente.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, mãe! – murmurou baixinho.

No entanto, ela não murmurou "de nada", porque sabia que a culpa sempre fora sua e de seu marido.

- 15 de setembro de 2006 –

Frederick estava em seu apartamento antigo, estava tudo escuro e ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Giullia pelos corredores. Andou lentamente pelo corredor, chegando até o quarto. Acendeu a luz e olhou para a cama bem arrumada, onde muitas vezes fora feliz com Giullia, onde fizeram amor muitas e muitas vezes. Onde planejaram as suas vidas, seus sonhos, em ter uma família perfeita. E agora estava tudo acabado.

Ele se aproximou de um porta-retrato dos dois sorrindo, no fundo havia flores, tiraram aquela foto na lua-de-mel. Eram jovens, felizes, sorriam. Ele segurou o retrato com as duas mãos encarando a foto, eram tantas as lembranças de Amsterdã.

- Você me deixou, Giullia, você me deixou... – murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você não cumpriu com as suas promessas!

Frederick se sentou na cama, cabisbaixo, com a foto nas mãos. Chorava como uma criança.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_E muitas vezes achamos que estamos sozinhos, abandonados em um momento escuro, cheio de trevas. Mas nunca estamos, tem sempre alguém lá por nós. Olhe ao seu redor: seja o seu pai, a sua mãe, um amigo. Ou até mesmo um filho! _

- Estou sem ninguém... – murmurou ele para si mesmo.

E o barulho do choro foi interrompido por um outro choro ainda mais agudo, mais ardido, vinha do quarto ao lado, era o filho de Giullia, que apesar de ter nascido prematuramente, estava de volta para casa, bem e recuperado.

Era o seu filho chorando. Frederick não estava sozinho. Ele se levantou e foi até o berço.

- 20 de setembro de 2006 –

Rony estava correndo de um lado para o outro com o time de basquete, Grover também estava lá, mas não participava, apenas olhava. Uma que estava se recuperando do acidente, outra porque não gostava de compartilhar o mesmo jogo estando com o marido de uma das meninas por quem mais ainda mais sofria em toda sua vida.

Hermione se aproximou, saltando, segurando alguma coisa em suas mãos. Usava o uniforme de cheerleader, comemorava muito.

- Eu consegui, o visto chegou! – disse ela animada invadindo a quadra. Ela foi na direção de Rony, que parou de jogar imediatamente, os dois se abraçaram com muita força diante dos demais jogadores que olhavam abobados.

No entanto, eles só se abraçaram, comemorando.

- Nada como ter um parente no governo para mexer os palitinhos – disse Rony sorrindo – É sempre bom ter um contato!

- Obrigada, Rony, eu agradeço tanto por permanecer nos Estados Unidos – disse ela sorridente, bem baixinho somente para ele – É muito bom ficar, de verdade. E eu devo tudo isso a você!

Ele sorriu, levemente corado.

- Ei, Rony, o jogo! – gritou um outro jogador.

- Estou atrapalhando – disse ela ficando vermelha com um papel nas mãos, era a assinatura do governo permitindo que ela ficasse permanentemente no país – Eu sei que estou, te vejo mais tarde em um jantar para comemoração.

Rony piscou sensualmente para ela, sorrindo. Ela sorriu e saiu da quadra desfilando de felicidade, ele desceu os olhos para as pernas de Hermione, admirando-as. Era mesmo uma cheerleader muito bonita.

Grover deixava a quadra do outro lado, desmotivado. Ele precisava conversar com alguém.

- 22 de setembro de 2006 –

Annabeth estava fechando o caderno em cima da carteira, Grover se aproximou sorrateiramente e acenou para ela.

- Oi – disse ele sorrindo meio de lado.

- Oi – disse ela levemente sem graça, acenando também ao guardar o material dentro da mochila – Faz tempo que não nos falamos, ein?

- Pois é – ele colocou as mãos dentro do bolso, tímido – Será que poderíamos conversar por um instante?

- Claro – ela sorriu enquanto recolhia o material.

Annabeth fez um sinal para Hermione, entendendo que ligaria para ela mais tarde, as duas assentiram. Annabeth se afastou com Grover em sua cola, os dois ganharam os corredores da saída da escola.

- Como está a sua mãe? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Bem na medida do possível – Annabeth remexeu-se inquieta – Ela está se recuperando no hospital, talvez volte para casa ainda essa semana!

- Muito bom saber – disse Grover falando sério – Escuta – ele olhou em volta do ombro, esperando um grupinho de terceiranistas passarem, após perguntou baixinho – Os boatos são verdadeiros?

- Que boatos? – perguntou Annabeth que estava por fora ultimamente, ela estava mais preocupada com a sua mãe do que conversando sobre fofocas com outras pessoas. Na maior parte do tempo estava sozinha agora que Rony e Hermione não se desgrudavam no intervalo para fingirem que eram casados. Ainda que sobrasse um tempinho, as duas ficavam em silêncio na biblioteca estudando, não futricando.

- Rony e Hermione se casaram por conta do visto americano – disse ele sem graça.

Annabeth meneou a cabeça.

- Claro que é verdade, olha as alianças que eles estão usando – ela olhou por cima do ombro, não tinha ninguém próximo a eles no corredor – Só não podemos comentar com ninguém, mas eles são apenas grandes amigos.

Grover deu um suspiro como se fosse de alívio.

- Você ainda gosta dela, não é mesmo? – perguntou Annabeth interpretando a expressão dele.

- Não dá para disfarçar, né? – disse ele abaixando os olhos.

- É, não mesmo, você parece bobo quando ela passa – Annabeth deu uma risadinha, ele a empurrou carinhosamente – Desculpa, é verdade! – eles riram.

Annabeth e Grover chegaram no final do corredor, eles iam se dividir, cada um ia sair pelo lado mais conveniente do colégio, até que ele foi mais ligeiro.

- Escuta, sei que você deve estar preocupada com Percy e...

- Não, não estou – disse ela desviando os olhos, passou a mão nos cabelos depressa – Eu não me importo de verdade que ele tenha mudado de colégio!

Grover a olhou, esquisito, demorou alguns segundos para entender o que se passava na cabeça de Annabeth: ela estava achando que Percy pedira transferência para outra escola.

- Escuta... Não é nada disso, Percy não abandonou como o colégio.

- Ah – ela abriu a boca levemente – Eu achei que... Bom, deixa para lá – ela olhou para os olhos de Grover, pareciam preocupados – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Grover deu um suspiro, odiava dar notícia triste para as pessoas e sabia que Annabeth ia sofrer com o que vinha a seguir.

- Nós sofremos um acidente de carro – disse ele mostrando os arranhões no braço – E...

- Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Eu não estou sabendo! – perguntou ela preocupada, segurou o braço dele para ver se estava tudo bem mesmo.

- Nós bebemos e caímos em uma ribanceira – admitiu ele como quem não queria contar isso pela milésima vez – Nós ficamos algum tempo no hospital, mas estamos bem agora.

- E... Vocês beberam? Seu inconseqüente – ela deu um tapão no braço dele, Grover encolheu dolorido – Mas o que houve com o Percy? Ele está bem?

- Ele permanece no hospital, mas está bem sim! – disse Grover tranqüilizando-a, meio chateado pelo tapa – Exceto pelas seqüelas, claro. Ele está com algum defeito na visão e não está enxergando muito bem, mas no geral ele está bem – enfatizou – Ele está apenas revoltado com a vida, com tudo o que está acontecendo, não deve ser nada fácil.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_E as pessoas passam a te olhar de outra maneira, porém os amigos não, eles sempre estarão lá para nos apoiar. _

- E... Como ele está? Quero dizer, deve ser muito difícil aceitar essa condição para viver – disse Annabeth muito preocupada – E eu achando que estava tudo bem – imediatamente ela se sentiu culpada por não se preocupar com ele – Eu preciso vê-lo.

- Vamos, pegue uma carona comigo então, estou indo para o hospital – Grover apontou a saída com a cabeça. Ela o seguiu, apressada, deixou até mesmo um livro cair da mochila sem perceber.

Na pressa, um garoto loiro saiu correndo da sala ao lado, agachou para pegar o livro e leu a capa.

- Romeu e Julieta – ele apertou os olhos – Annabeth, ei, você esqueceu isso! – disse meio alto no corredor, mas era tarde demais, ela havia sumido.

O garoto ficou encarando o livro por um bom tempo, até que alguém deu uma palmadinha em suas costas, era uma garota da sua turma.

- Então, Luke, lendo essa porcaria? – perguntou ela rindo dele, numa espécie cômica.

Ele ficou dividido entre o sim e o não, abriu a boca várias vezes antes de dizer a resposta.

- Quero dizer... Estou sim! – disse ele colocando o livro na mochila – Parece interessante.

A garota o olhou com estranheza.

- Achei que fosse hétero – zombou ela.

Ele riu.

- Eu também! – os dois saíram caminhando em direção à saída.

- 22 de setembro de 2006 –

**Airplanes – (Feat. ****Hayley Williams of Paramore)**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU_

Atena estava deitada na cama de seu quarto, descansando. Era muito bom estar de volta. Estar em casa, pronta para a vida.

O seu celular tocou, era uma mensagem de Frederick.

"_Estarei em casa em alguns minutos. Beijo, Fred"._

Atena deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro, desejando que tudo ficasse bem.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_Adquirir alguma deficiência ao longo do tempo é uma surpresa horrível. No entanto, aprendemos a conviver com todo o desespero e o medo que dominam o nosso corpo. _

- 22 de setembro de 2006 -

Uma garota loira, alta, com os cabelos presos, abriu a porta do quarto branco: havia uma cama, uma janela com grandes, televisão, um frigobar e um sofá no canto. Era bem simples e comum.

Thalia e sua mãe estavam logo atrás, carregando uma malão enorme.

- Esse será o seu quarto – disse a sua mãe.

- Deixarei as duas a sós para ficarem mais à vontade – disse a atendente fechando a porta.

Thalia abraçou a sua mãe.

- Obrigada pela força, tudo ficará bem!

Elas juntaram as cabeças.

- Essa é a melhor clínica da cidade, meu amor!

Thalia fez que sim com a cabeça.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_Mas sempre há esperança, muito mais do que isso, existe força de vontade, luta, sobrevivência. É para isso que vivemos: superar os nossos medos, as nossas derrotas! _

- 22 de setembro de 2006 –

- Temos uma surpresa – disse Grover ao lado da cama de Percy. Ele estava sentado, com os olhos azuis perdidos, caminhando de um lado para o outro no quarto, enxergando muito mal alguns vultos.

Annabeth sorrateiramente se aproximou do outro lado, em silêncio, tentando não fazer com que ele ouvisse nenhum barulho. Percy arregalou os olhos, respirando fundo como quem reconhecesse alguém pelo perfume.

- Annabeth, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sentindo o coração disparar – Eu... Eu estive esperando por você!

Ela sorriu, colocou a mão sobre a dele. Ela estava mordendo o lábio para não chorar, era triste vê-lo daquela forma, sem enxergá-la. Ele era tão lindo, tão bonito para estar em um hospital, usando roupas de hospital. Ah, como ela o amava, seu coração já disparava só de olhá-lo!

- Eu... – ela estava segurando-se ao máximo para não chorar – Estou com saudades, Percy! – disse com a mais pura sinceridade do mundo.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_Não temos limites. Não importa o que estabeleçam em nossas vidas. No começo de tudo, podia crer que não podia fazer nada, mas com o tempo, descobri que os limites são colocados por mim mesmo podem ser arrancados pelo carinho e pelo amor das pessoas ao meu redor. Elas ajudam a me mostrar quem eu realmente sou de verdade e qual é o meu potencial! _

Annabeth segurava a mão dele, ao mesmo tempo as lágrimas estavam presas em seus olhos. Grover notou que ela estava sendo forte o bastante para se manter bem, sem modificar a voz.

- Annabeth, por favor, não me deixe.

Ele pediu segurando a mão dela de volta.

- Não vou – prometeu ela – Não vou...

E as lágrimas rolaram pelos os seus olhos caindo nos braços dele. Percy sentiu e ficou com os olhos arregalados, ainda mais assustado. Annabeth percebeu que ele havia notado o choro. Ela soltou as mãos rapidamente e saiu correndo do quarto para chorar do lado de fora. Desesperada, com o coração na boca.

Ele ficou na cama, paralisado, sem nenhuma reação.

- 22 de setembro de 2006 –

- Boa noite – disse Hermione se aproximando de Rony na sala de jantar.

- Boa noite – disse ele sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela mexer com ele. Apenas beijou a testa da garota, ao se virar para sair, ele ainda segurava a mão dela, involuntariamente.

Ela olhou para ele, sorridente, como quem esperasse por alguma atitude.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela inocente.

Ele parou, pensativo.

- Nada. Apenas boa noite – disse soltando-a.

Ela sorriu de volta e foi para o seu quarto.

- 22 de setembro de 2006 –

Frederick abriu a porta do apartamento de Atena. Ele estava com algumas malas maiores do que da última vez, talvez fosse porque não havia mais motivo de continuar a morar em Los Angeles após a morte de Giullia.

E numa espécie de mochila azul, com várias faixas, estava o bebê preso em seu peitoral, com um gorrinho na cabeça.

Atena veio arrastando dos quartos, enrolada na coberta. Ela olhou assustada para a confusão na sala, primeiro achou que estivesse sonhando, depois abriu a boca para perguntar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela se aproximou ligeiramente assustada.

- Esse é o meu filho, Atena, o meu filho e da Giullia – apresentou Frederick.

Ela apenas o olhou, segundos que pareceram horas, em seguida, ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Esse filho não é meu. A saída é por onde você entrou! – disse ela fria, sem sentimentos, virou as costas e voltou para o quarto carregando as cobertas.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_Porém na vida, a cada dificuldade que passamos ganhamos uma cicatriz. E ela pode nos servir de aprendizado, superação. Só não podemos deixar que ela se torne algo tão ruim a ponto de não respirarmos. Devemos lutar até o fim e sempre com esperança! _

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Pois é, aqui estamos, segundo capítulo da segunda temporada. Espero que tenham gostado, o tema foi deficiência, eu gosto de trabalhar com temas polêmicos, de superação, porque é isso o que eu quero passar a vocês. Tudo na vida é superável. Quanto ao resto, não tenho muito o que comentar, só que o próximo capítulo é sobre Shakespeare. E aproveito para agradecer as reviews, li todas e muito boas. Thanks! _

**RESPONDENDO PERGUNTAS:**

**O Rony e a Hermione não dormem na mesma cama? Mas que casamento mais estranho! – by Melissa Jackson.**

_R) Rsss, mas é um casamento fake. Eles fingem que estão casados, mas é de mentirinha. Ela só quer mesmo o Green-card, o Rony sabe disso também, ele se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, afinal de contas... O Rony tentou suicídio, você se lembra? E por culpa dele a Hermione ia ser expulsa do país! De uma forma ou de outra, ele está se redimindo ao casar com ela. E todos serão beneficiados, né? Rs. _

**Você já leu fanfics de Glee? – by V. Keat.**

_R) Na verdade não, eu assisto Glee no tempo que me sobra aos finais de semana, porque durante a semana é praticamente impossível, rs. Aliás, to querendo assistir a segunda temporada. Acredita que ainda nem cheguei a ver nada? Pois é... Nunca queira trabalhar, estagiar, morar sozinho tudo ao mesmo tempo. Acredite: é furada, rs! Enfim, me adiciona no MSN para conversamos sobre a capa. É luisedu (ponto) ferreira (ponto) com (ponto) br, daí você junta tudo isso sem espaços, rs. Valeu, té mais! _

**Não pode ter um Romeu cego, pode? O Percy vai voltar a enxergar, não vai? – by Regina e Babizinha. **

_R) Rs, não tem como esconder, mas talvez, é bem aos poucos que ele vai se recuperando. E sim, o Percy irá lutar pelo papel de Romeu assim como o Luke também irá lutar – isso já vemos no próximo capítulo, a briga começa. Rsss, você ficou triste que não aconteceu nada de interessante no seu niver? Ain, desculpa, eu não sabia. Se eu soubesse, eu teria colocado algo especial, é que realmente a Thalia não serve para nada nessa história, a não ser atrapalhar a vida dos outros, rs. Mas ela vai melhorar, juro... Beijo! _

**O que você acha dessa música? ****Anna Ternheim - What Have I Done – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Nossa, valeu mesmo ein, Tiago? Adorei. Certeza que vai entrar para trilha sonora ainda dessa temporada. Aliás, acredito que entre para os próximos 5 capítulos onde vai ter uma cena que vai se encaixar muito bem com a letra da música. Aliás, comecei a ver outras músicas da Anna Ternheim e gostei, acho que vou colocar mais músicas dela. Valeu ein? _

**Hermione vai casar "de fato" com o Rony? – by Letícia Flora.**

_R) Hmmm, sinto informar que não. Eles vão se apaixonar sim, vão ficar juntos, mas vai ser um namoro passageiro. Tenho pensado em outro futuro para Hermione, e espero que os leitores não me matem por isso, rs. Vocês verão na próxima temporada... A história vai tomando um rumo diferente. Mas eu gosto deles e sempre há esperança! E quanto ao Rony, digamos que... Ele não nos acompanhará no seriado por tanto tempo assim, a sua estadia é curta, quase não há história para ele. Mas eu gosto dele... Beijo, Lêlê. _

**Não seria melhor colocar que My Heart Still Beats For You é a continuação de Your Love is a Song? Por que eu mesma não sabia na primeira temporada! – by Isabelinha12.**

_R) Obrigado pela dica, vou fazer isso agora mesmo, rs! _

**A preocupação de Thalia já começou, né? Mas nada impede que ela volte a ser quem era antes – by Karool.**

_R) Verdade. Mas ela está mudando mesmo, só que você vai ficar pasmada no próximo capítulo. Ela irá precisar de dinheiro e para isso, vai se envolver com coisas ilícitas. Bem triste, deplorável, você vai ver. Dá pena dela... _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Annabeth!

Ela se virou na direção dele com os cabelos lisos escorridos, os olhos azuis olhando na direção dele, numa espécie de esperança.

- Aposto que você está linda! – disse ele com os olhos vidrados em sua direção.

Ela mordeu o lábio, dividida entre o sorriso e a lágrima, meio sem graça.

- Obrigada, Percy, você também – e com o coração apertado de saudade, ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

**O reencontro de Percy e Annabeth! **

**Trilha Sonora:**

**Boyfriend – Ashee Simpson.**

**Save You – Matthew Perryman.**


	4. Capítulo 03 xx O trabalho de Shakespeare

**Capítulo 03 –**

**O trabalho de Shakespeare. **

- 23 de setembro de 2006 –

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_William Shakespeare é conhecido como um dos maiores dramaturgos de todos os tempos. E sempre quando falamos o seu nome, a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça de todas as pessoas, ou pelo menos na maioria delas, é a peça Romeu e Julieta. São raras as pessoas que se lembram de Hamlet e a famosa frase: Ser ou não ser, eis a questão! _

_Shakespeare se tornou famoso porque sabia como manejar a língua com inigualável mestria. A forma como falava das coisas fazia com que elas se materializassem. Ele tinha o dom. O dom de condensar todo o significado do universo em apenas uma frase: Ser ou não ser, eis a questão! _

_Todo mundo, uma vez na vida, já parou para se perguntar isso: Ser ou não ser, eis a questão! – e como pode uma frase tão pequena causar uma complexidade tão grande ao ser humano? _

Era de manhã cedo, o sol ainda se escondia entre as pequenas nuvens no céu.

Atena estava sentada na mesa, com os cabelos levemente arrumados, ela parecia estar se recuperando de todo o tempo em que havia passado no hospital. Annabeth estava em sua frente, sentada, tomando o seu café da manhã, as duas se encaravam de vez em quando como quem quisesse começar o assunto.

- Papai ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado... – murmurou ela como se justificasse – Ele quer ficar com você, mãe, não é óbvio?

Atena colocou uma colher de cereais na boca, mastigou, com o olhar desviado para as cortinas da sala de jantar.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Annabeth, ele não é o meu filho. Não posso criar o filho de outra mulher.

Annabeth parecia estar ao lado de seu pai, queria que ele retornasse em sua casa mesmo que o bebê fosse de sua madrasta.

- Giullia era uma boa pessoa, ela morreu porque teve complicações no parto – defendeu Annabeth começando a se irritar – Poderia ter acontecido o contrário e eu tenho certeza de que ela me receberia de braços abertos!

Atena pegou a sua tigela, saiu da mesa da sala de jantar, era como se não quisesse tocar no assunto, deixou Annabeth sozinha na mesa.

- Você não quer aceitar a verdade, e isso é muito ruim! – disse Annabeth logo atrás trazendo o seu prato sem sinais de que havia comido uma panqueca por cima, exceto pelo líquido que escorria que parecia ser gordura no prato – É muito ruim porque não é o tipo de pessoa que você costumava ser!

Annabeth virou as costas e deixou a sua mãe sozinha na cozinha. Atena ainda com um roupão azul muito chiquérrimo, segurou as duas mãos na bancada, tirou a franja do rosto e deu um suspiro.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso, eu não posso! – ela sacudiu a cabeça e deixou a cozinha logo atrás.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Shakespeare é sempre atual, ele consegue atingir todas as classes sociais, religiões e estados de espíritos. É incrível a sua capacidade de tocar até hoje as nossas almas! _

- 30 de setembro de 2006 –

**Ashlee Simpson – Boyfriend**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=xKyGyXlHS9Y_

O professor conversava com os alunos conforme andava entre as fileiras, a maioria deles estava com o material aberto, copiando alguma coisa no quadro. Era aula de literatura e o professor de bigodinho branco explicava melhor do que ninguém a respeito de William Shakespeare.

- Ele morreu no mesmo dia de seu aniversário, dizem que foi por conta da bebida! – o professor sacudiu os ombros, ressentido – E para sua esposa, ficou a cama como herança!

- Se o Rony me deixasse a cama como herança, eu juro que o desenterraria e colocaria o corpo dele pelado no meio do pátio da escola – comentou Hermione pensando alto.

- Quê? – perguntou Annabeth distraída.

- Nada, nada! – disse ela mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, continuou a copiar o que estava escrito no quadro branco.

- Não há nenhum registro que William Shakespeare tenha ido para a universidade, aliás, há pouco registro sobre a sua juventude – continuou a dizer o professor intelectualmente – Ele teve um grande conhecimento no teatro romano, da história antiga e da mitologia clássica!

- Quisera eu não ir para a universidade, a minha mãe cortaria as minhas duas pernas e me deixaria na praça pedindo esmolas! – comentou Annabeth ainda copiando as anotações, o professor notou de longe o seu comentário e deixou escapar um olhar de censura – Desculpe, professor!

Ela imediatamente ficou quieta, Hermione deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Aproveitando toda essa harmonia a respeito de William Shakespeare, gostaria que algum de vocês fizesse um trabalho a respeito, um roteiro, um pequeno teatro sobre qualquer obra de Shakespeare, qualquer coisa a ser representado no final do nosso ano letivo – o professor cruzou as mãos entre a barriga e o peito – Saibam que isso valerá como nota na prova final, portanto, quero que todos participem de alguma forma. Escolham as músicas, ensaiem, coreografia, o que for preciso – ele sorriu enquanto andava pelos alunos – Quero um relatório sobre o que cada um fez, e que tudo seja perfeito! – ele deixou um olhar escapar na direção de Annabeth, ela se sentiu culpada por fazer um comentário bobo anteriormente e disfarçou desviando os olhos para Hermione, esta já não parecia estar copiando mais nada do quadro e sim começando a trabalhar de alguma forma.

O sinal bateu interrompendo o professor.

- Vão articulando, quero rascunhos do que estão planejando para a próxima semana! – ele bateu palmas e voltou para sua mesa de professor, os alunos desataram a guardar os livros, cadernos em suas mochilas, Hermione escrevia desesperadamente como se o mundo fosse acabar, logo a sala foi se esvaziando, Annabeth estava com o material arrumando, encarando o professor que também que estava ocupado guardando os próprios livros na maleta.

- O que está esperando?

- Tive uma ideia, estou adaptando algumas coisas – disse ela enquanto escrevia, mordiscava a língua – Pronto, acho que terminei mais ou menos.

- O que? – perguntou Annabeth curiosa – Romeu e Julieta? – perguntou dando ideia.

- Exatamente – disse ela guardando os papéis em uma pasta, o professor olhava para as duas, gostou de vê-las empenhadas.

- Posso ajudá-las no que for preciso – ofereceu-se ele com o material guardado, encarando as duas.

Hermione terminou de guardar o material, agradeceu para ser simpática.

- Obrigada, professor, mas por enquanto está tudo sob controle.

Ele assentiu, educado e se retirou. As duas estariam sozinhas na sala se não fosse por um garoto loiro, alto, de olhos claros, muito bonito mesmo. Talvez Annabeth tivesse trocado poucas palavras com ele durante o ano passado, sabia que era popular, jogava no time de basquete como um dos principais. Era muito bom, para ser sincero. E não tinha muitos amigos masculinos, normalmente andava entre as garotas, uma porque era bonito e outra porque dormia com metade delas. Ele se aproximou lentamente das duas, segurava alguma coisa.

- Deixou cair isso da sua mochila há alguns dias – disse ele entregando para ela o livro de Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta.

- Procurei por toda a parte, aonde ele estava? – perguntou Annabeth segurando o livro com os olhos brilhando – É da minha mãe, estive lendo durante algum tempo no hospital.

- Desculpa entregar só agora – disse o garoto meio tímido segurando a alça da mochila – Eu meio que me empolguei com a história, ela é bem interessante! – ele sorriu de lado, levemente corado, era estranho como ele conversava com Annabeth. Normalmente ele tratava as garotas como se fosse uma isca fácil, apenas abraçava-as, beijava-as, como se fosse fácil conquistá-las. Com Annabeth, ele mantinha um certo respeito, talvez porque não se conheciam direito.

- Sem problema. Obrigada! – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

Hermione sorria também entre os dois, como quem imaginasse uma segunda intenção entre eles. Ela puxou Annabeth pela camiseta.

- Podemos ir? Preciso compartilhar o que tenho em mente a respeito da peça teatral!

- Educada como sempre! – brincou Annabeth irônica – Sim, vamos andando – ela se virou para o rapaz – Bom, te vejo por aí... – ela tentou se lembrar do nome dele.

- Luke, Luke Castellan – ele se apresentou – Conversamos durante o ano passado, mas foi bem rápido.

Annabeth assentiu.

- Verdade, bom, prazer de qualquer forma, sou Annabeth Chase – apresentou-se ela também apertando a mão dele, envergonhada.

- Eu sei quem é você – murmurou ele como quem havia deixado escapar. Corou imediatamente.

- Então vamos! – disse Hermione arrastando Annabeth para o lado de fora.

As duas ganharam os corredores em segundos, Hermione soltou Annabeth que tropeçou mas mesmo assim conseguiu seguir o ritmo dos passos da amiga.

- Quer esperar o corpo de Percy esfriar? Nem terminaram direito!

- Que? Está maluca, Sra. Weasley? Ou deveria dizer, Sra. Grover? – respondeu Anna alfinetando-a.

Hermione deu um tapão na cabeça dela de brincadeira, as duas saíram rindo pelos corredores.

**- fim de música -**

- 02 de outubro de 2006 –

Thalia estava distraída, deitada em sua cama, assistindo televisão. O controle remoto estava em sua mão, os canais televisivos eram sempre tediosos, alterava de um canal para o outro na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que fosse útil. Até que a porta foi aberta pela enfermeira, o seu grupinho de amigos estava parado do lado de fora, ela sobressaltou imediatamente.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou assustada com a presença deles.

- Largar as drogas, não parece a sua cara – disse um de seus amigos, tinha uma tatuagem enorme nos braços fortes, sem contar os inúmeros piercings – É bom se envolver com esse tipo de coisa e depois dar no pé, não é mesmo? Pena que achamos você.

- Não sei o que estão fazendo aqui, eu juro que não sei – disse Thalia desesperada em cima da cama.

Um dos integrantes riu, abafando a risadinha pelo nariz.

- Você nos deve dinheiro, sua vagabunda, e você sabe disso – disse ele numa espécie cômica.

Ela congelou no lugar, segurava os lençóis com muita força.

- Não... Não é justo!

O grupinho se aproximou.

- Não é muita coisa, você dará conta de pagar – disse ele com um ar de quem podia machucá-la – São só seis mil reais de consumo!

- Eu... Eu não tenho esse dinheiro! – murmurou ela trêmula.

- Tem sim – disse o mais fortinho de todos, usava uma camisetinha agarrada do tipo mamãe-quero-ser-gay.

- Não, não tenho, eu não tenho dinheiro!

Eles se entreolharam, rindo.

- Ok, a sua mãe pagará por isso – eles encararam ela – Aliás, ela freqüenta o mercado aos sábados de manhã, aos domingos ela vai na feira comprar frutas! – ia dizendo o rapaz que tinha decorado a rotina dela, provavelmente tinha vigiado-a – Uma vez por semana ela vai ao médico, de preferência nas quartas-feiras no período da tarde, sempre mais vazio!

- Vocês não podem machucá-la... É a minha mãe, machuquem a mim, não façam nada a ela. Eu juro... Eu juro que pagarei! – disse ela tremendo.

Eles sorriram, satisfeitos.

- Nós iremos esperar! – disseram eles deixando o quarto.

Thalia suava frio na cama do hospital. Não sabia como sair dali, o lugar era cheio de câmeras. Segurou os lençóis com força, as mãos estavam trêmulas. Só havia uma maneira de escapar. Ela foi puxando o lençol da cama até sair.

- 04 de outubro de 2006 –

Annabeth segurava o bebê de seu pai em seus braços, ele estava sentado na cama, conversando com ela.

- Ele é lindo, pai! – disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu sempre quis um irmãozinho, não tão mais novo, mas está valendo!

Frederick sorria, apesar de ser um sorriso vazio, vago.

- Ele tem o nariz e os lábios de Giullia – comentou por comentar.

- Os olhos são seus – disse Annabeth enquanto sacudia o ursinho de pelúcia em frente aos seus olhos. O bebê apenas seguia o movimento com os olhos.

Annabeth olhou para o seu pai, ele estava mesmo preocupado com o fato de Atena não aceitar o bebê em sua casa. Ela resolveu opinar.

- Escuta, papai, eu sei que as coisas estão complicadas agora. Mamãe acabou de perder o bebê – ela disse ao se aproximar dele – É natural que ela não esteja aceitando essas coisas. É extremamente natural!

- Eu sei, mas é difícil, eu preciso do apoio dela agora mais do que nunca! – disse ele com os olhos carentes.

Annabeth o beijou no rosto, aproveitou para abraçá-lo, ao menos estava tentando repassar um pouco de segurança.

- Eu vou conversar com ela, prometo!

Fred abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, filha – sussurrou e voltou abraçando-a.

- 10 de outubro de 2006 –

Hermione estava escrevendo com a lapiseira, sentada na arquibancada enquanto o time de basquete se divertia na quadra, porém agora ela não estava nem aí para eles, muito menos para as cheerleadears. No tempo de experiência que tivera para ajudar Annabeth fora o suficiente para aprender gostar definitivamente, mas não era exatamente nisso que ela estava pensando, transcrevia alguns trechos do romance Romeu e Julieta, ou melhor, estava adaptando-o.

- Será que é muito difícil conseguir a vaga do Romeu? – perguntou o garoto loiro se aproximando, o seu nome era Luke, eles tinham se falado há algum tempo.

- Estranho ver um garoto se interessar pela peça de teatro – disse ela pausando para falar enquanto escrevia – Achei que estivesse transando aí pelos corredores!

- Não gosto de me gabar, mas não sou um garoto qualquer – disse ele usando a camiseta de basquete do time.

- Mesmo? Não parece – disse ela o olhando – Parece um garoto qualquer para mim, metido a bonito, rico, galinha, provavelmente com uma comunidade de 300 membros no Orkut. Dois perfis lotados e sem contar os fakes do facebook!

Ele deixou escapar uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Fakes no Facebook? Pode até ser que sim, mas se eu disser que não tenho conta no Facebook você vai acreditar? – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas em curiosidade – Quero dizer, eu já tive, mas isso servia só para aumentar a rivalidade entre as garotas com quem eu costumava ficar! – Hermione revirou os olhos, como se tivesse entediada – É brincadeira, não sou esse tipo de cara!

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência.

- Você é bonito, caras bonitos como você costumam ser fúteis!

- Não sou, acredite em mim, e eu quero fazer o papel do Romeu!

Hermione parou de escrever, séria. Ela olhou para de Luke, no fundo de seus olhos, ele tinha uma expressão de quem estava mesmo interessado em ajudar, queria mesmo o papel de Romeu na peça teatral.

- E quem me garante que você não irá me decepcionar?

Ele sorriu, cativante.

- Não vou, eu prometo. Eu fui chamado para o grupo do Grover, eles vão fazer a peça do Hamlet. E eu de fato não quero!

Hermione tirou um pedaço do roteiro de dentro da mochila, entregou na mão dele.

- Certo. Vou te dar uma chance!

Ele sorriu enquanto pegava o roteiro nas mãos.

- Obrigado, de verdade!

- Não agradeça ainda, posso ser a sua pior inimiga. Sério! – ela disse voltando a escrever.

Ele sorriu, galanteador.

- Vejo você por aí, Hermione – e saiu lendo o roteiro.

Hermione o olhou sair, era um dos caras mais bonitos que ela já tinha visto em sua vida, para ser sincera, tinha um corpo muito bem definido para quem tivesse apenas 16 anos. Deixou os pensamentos levemente vagarem pelas partes do corpo do rapaz, em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça voltando a escrever.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Shakespeare tinha o dom de conhecer a natureza humana, ele desenvolveu perfeitamente os seus personagens humanos. Apontou os defeitos, as motivações e o seu comportamento. Lendo suas peças, vemos elementos da nossa própria personalidade sendo retratados. É de fato um mérito próprio, e as suas contribuições para o mundo da literatura fazem dele um dos maiores escritores de todos os tempos. _

- 12 de outubro de 2006 –

O dia estava claro, o pátio lotado, os alunos subiam as escadas do colégio sem dificuldades. No entanto, para Percy Jackson aquela escada não era como antigamente, agora ele a subiria sem ajuda de nada, exceto do próprio sentido, ou até mesmo pelo barulho.

Lentamente, ele foi colocando os pés no degrau, a mão agarrada no corrimão de metal amarelo, as pessoas ao seu lado passavam quietas, caladas, provavelmente o observando, mas ele não se importava de verdade. Saíra do hospital, pronto para aprender a viver com as novas dificuldades que a vida havia colocado em seu caminho.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou uma voz macia próxima a ele. Era como se tudo clareasse novamente em sua vida, era como se enxergasse outra vez. Ele pode sentir que Annabeth estava ao seu lado, com os cabelos lisos escorridos, um arquinho amarelo na cabeça apenas para enfeite, usando roupas também amarelas e a mochila de couro atravessada diagonalmente em seu corpo. Ela como sempre devia estar linda.

- Está tudo bem – disse ele fazendo que sim com a cabeça com os olhos em sua direção. Distraído, ele continuou a subir, porém pisou em falso e quase escorregou, as mãos de Annabeth imediatamente o agarraram.

- Eu estou do seu lado, estou segurando você! – disse ela tentando não olhar para o rosto dele, ela sentia o coração apertar no peito de saudade. O toque macio de sua mão ainda doía. Essas mãos costumavam ser delas, acariciavam o seu corpo.

E ela se lembrou da primeira vez em que fizeram amor, foi realmente amor, mágico, cada célula de seu corpo gemia de prazer, tesão. Era um sentimento que nunca iria explicar nem mesmo com todas as palavras do mundo. Annabeth sempre fora apaixonada por Percy Jackson e isso nunca ia mudar.

Segurando em sua mão, Annabeth ajudou Percy a subir alguns degraus na direção da escola.

- Desculpa ter saído correndo naquele dia, eu fui uma idiota por não conseguir me controlar – disse ela sentindo o perfume dele ao seu lado, imaginou que ele também estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa que ela. Só que ainda assim ela não ia perdoá-lo, tinha sido traída na primeira oportunidade.

- Não se preocupe – disse ele com os pés firmes no chão – Obrigado por me ajudar a subir até aqui! – ele soltou a sua mão de Annabeth.

- Seja bem vindo de volta, te vejo mais tarde na aula! – disse ela como quem tinha entendido que era para sair da área. Ela virou as costas e ia andando, até que ele a chamou.

- Annabeth!

Ela se virou na direção dele com os cabelos lisos escorridos, os olhos azuis olhando na direção dele, numa espécie de esperança.

- Aposto que você está linda! – disse ele com os olhos vidrados em sua direção.

Ela mordeu o lábio, dividida entre o sorriso e a lágrima, meio sem graça.

- Obrigada, Percy, você também – e com o coração apertado de saudade, ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Percy ficou para trás encarando o nada.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Há quem diga que Shakespeare não tenha existido, outros levantam hipóteses que ele foi apenas mero ator se passando pelo dramaturgo responsável pelas obras nas quais atuava. Mas o que conta de verdade é a forma como as suas obras atravessam o tempo, o espaço e os sentimentos de seus leitores, fazendo renascer o cinema, a televisão, e até mesmo o teatro dos dias atuais. Shakespeare sempre será memorável: ser ou não ser, eis a questão! _

- 20 de outubro de 2006 -

**Save You – Matthew Perryman Jones**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=xSN4B0c0vnI_

Frederick abriu a porta da sala lentamente, ele enfiou a cabeça no apartamento. Atena estava sentada na sua poltrona vermelha, favorita, lendo um livro, os seus óculos de meia-lua deslizaram pelo nariz suado e ela pode ver a imagem do ex-marido segurando um bebê na porta.

- Frederick, quantas vezes nós teremos que conversar sobre isso?

- Ele é só um bebê, eu gostaria que você o conhecesse... – disse Frederick se justificando com o garotinho no colo.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Romeu e Julieta é uma obra Shakesperiana, é uma tragédia escrita entre os anos de 1591 e 1595. É um romance, sobre duas famílias que estão em pé de guerra._

Atena ficou em pé, ela se aproximou lentamente de Frederick sem desviar os olhos para o bebê, por um segundo, a sua expressão pareceu mudar. No outro segundo, ela parecia tão furiosa como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida.

- Eu quero que você pegue as suas coisas, as suas lembranças e suma dessa casa. Enquanto eu for dona desse apartamento, eu não vou permitir que você coloque os pés aqui nunca mais e eu vou me certificar disso!

Frederick a olhou, sem compreender.

- Eu não reconheço você... – disse com os olhos espremidos.

- É bom que não reconheça. Boa noite! – disse ela dando as costas.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Porém o amor sempre existiu apesar de toda essa briga entre as famílias Montecchios e os Capuletos! _

Frederick se dirigiu até a porta de entrada.

- 22 de outubro de 2006 –

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Quando Capuleto descobriu-se apaixonado, trancou-se em seu quarto por um tempo, um tempo no qual pensou bastante sobre isso. E chegou a ficar em depressão ao pensar em se casar com Rosalina! _

Percy estava deitado em sua cama, segurando a sua antiga aliança, costumava usá-la no período em que estava namorando Annabeth.

Ele ainda pensava nele porque a amava, não havia outra explicação. Os seus sentimentos ainda eram fixos por ela. Nada que fizesse ia mudar isso!

Percy encaixou-a no dedo, como quem ainda namorasse. Ele usaria a aliança novamente, ele ia reconquistar Annabeth, porque era o que o seu coração pedia, implorava. Ele queria Annabeth de volta em seus braços!

- 23 de outubro de 2006 –

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_As peças de Shakespeare permanecem extremamente populares hoje em dia, e são estudadas, encenadas e reinterpretadas constantemente, em diversos contextos culturais e políticos, por todo o mundo._

Annabeth andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Era tarde da noite, mas ela estava ensaiando. E a pedidos de Hermione, ela seria a Julieta, não soubera porque tanta insistência, mas havia acabado por aceitar.

- Esse é o beijo que eu espero, é o beijo que eu sempre esperei, Romeu – ela calou-se por um momento, andava ainda de um lado para o outro, iluminada pela luz de seu quarto em frente ao Central Park – O que espera, Romeu? Por que esse silêncio?

- 23 de outubro de 2006 –

- Esse silêncio, Julieta? É por causa do teu cheiro, o teu olhar me deixam sem reação, ó Julieta – disse Luke de um lado para o outro, andando em seu quarto, segurando o roteiro nas mãos – Deixa que essa boca santa irá mostrar o mais santo e conveniente.

Ele estava em seu quarto, ensaiando.

- 23 de outubro de 2006 –

- Sim, peregrino, essa boca é só para as orações – disse Annabeth lendo o roteiro adaptado.

- 23 de outubro de 2006 –

Percy estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, ele tirou os fones de ouvido, como quem estivesse decorando algo em seu ipod.

- Deixai, então, Julieta. Deixai que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos nossos corações – repetiu com o olhar vago.

Ele estava mesmo usando a aliança de compromisso na mão direita.

- 23 de outubro de 2006 –

Thalia usava um vestido curto, vermelho, além do normal. Os seus cabelos estavam presos, tinha uma maquiagem forte o rosto. Ela estava parada em uma esquina, de salto alto, brincos de argola, muito bonita.

Um carro vermelho parou na esquina, abaixou o vidro, era um senhor uns 20 anos mais velho.

- Quanto você cobra?

- Cinqüenta dólares! – disse de braços cruzados.

Ele estendeu o braço até a alavanca do carro, abriu a porta do ladro de dentro.

- Deve estar precisando muito desse dinheiro – disse ele mascando chiclete enquanto ela entrava.

- Sim, é pela vida da minha mãe! – disse Thalia fechando a porta do carro. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto – Vamos, acelera, acelera antes que eu mude de ideia.

O rapaz acelerou.

- 23 de outubro de 2006 –

O celular de Grover piscava em cima da escrivaninha, o nome de Tyson piscava na tela.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Os ecos de sua paixão e da sua poesia ressoam no nosso espírito até hoje – e acreditem, assim será, certamente, ainda por muitos e muitos séculos!_

O celular iluminava todo o quarto escuro de Grover. O que Tyson queria a essa hora da noite?

- Alô?

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Ser ou não ser; eis a questão! _

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Fala sério, eu sou o autor mais bonzinho do mundo desse FF. Faz uma semana, exatamente uma semana que eu atualizei e cá estou eu, atualizando novamente. Ah, eu amo vocês, e os comentários então? Vixe... Sem dimensão o quanto vocês me deixam felizes com as reviews. É claro que alguns sumiram mas isso é típico de férias, galera na praia, badalando, tomando TODAS, mas ok, ok, é a minha vez de entrar de férias. HAHAHAHA, sim, gente, amanhã eu entro de férias no escritório e como em São Paulo é feriado na terça, quarta não trabalho e só volto mês que vem. QUE MARAVILHA, FÉRIAS! Férias do trabalho e da faculdade, talvez eu escreva bastante... Ou talvez eu viaje, não sei ainda o que fazer, mas não deixem de enviar reviews por isso, rs!_

_Então, esse foi um dos capítulos em que eu mais trabalhei, tive que ler MUITO sobre Shakespeare para escrevê-lo, portanto, deixem mais reviews do que o normal, porque realmente deu trabalho para cacete, mas é um trabalho gostoso, porque conforme eu lia bastante, eu aprendi bastante, enfim, tentei fazer com que tudo saísse perfeito. E se não consegui atingir 100% de perfeição, peço desculpas, mas tentei... e tentei arduamente! _

_Para mim, o ápice do capítulo foi a Annabeth, Luke e Percy lendo o roteiro agora no finalzinho, hahahaha, foi um tipo FIK A DIK do que está vindo aí pela frente. Um triângulo amoroso DOS BONS e com potencial para dar certo._

_Falando em triângulo amoroso (nossa, perceberam como um assunto puxa o outro nas Notas do Autor e isso acaba virando algo IMENSO? Hahaha, desculpem, eu sempre me empolgo), mas enfim. Estive pensando em escrever uma história paralela a essa, já que encerraremos DE FATO na terceira temporada. Estive pensando em criar uma história com Annabeth voltando para Nova York, e Percy estar noivo de sua melhor amiga, Thalia. É uma história mais adulta, com certeza, eles terão em média 25 anos de idade. E eu me basearei em Grey's Anatomy – seriado muito bom, by the way! _

_Ouuuu, eu posso deixar essa ideia para uma quarta temporada, HAHAHAHAHA. Não, gente, não posso, sério. Preciso dar um fim nesse seriado. Bom, não sei, caso eu venha fazer uma nova fanfic paralela a essa, eu espero ter o apoio de vocês. Mas isso são só planos por enquanto... Só planos... _

_Bom, obrigado a todas as reviews, li todas, e claro, amei, nenhuma crítica por enquanto exceto que os capítulos estão pesados, mas deu para ver uma "comediazinha fraca" nesse capítulo, né? Quero dizer, HAHAHA, espero que sim. Enfim, obrigado por tudo! _

**Próximo Capítulo (que vai estar BOMBANDO, aliás):**

- Não liga, Anna. Thalia só quer irritar a gente – disse Hermione voltando a agitar os pompons – Ela não vai me tirar do sério!

- A minha vida sexual só continua ativa com o Percy Jackson – Thalia olhou de relance para ele.

- Ela só quer irritar a gente – repetiu Hermione tentando manter a calma.

- Pois é, nisso ela é boa! – disse Annabeth cerrando os dentes, passou por Hermione como um raio, empurrou Thalia para trás com muita força no meio da quadra.

XXXXXXX

- Eu... Eu não quero discutir sobre isso – Hermione pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa, passou nos ombros – Aliás, curta bem o _seu_ apartamento, _sozinho_, agora com licença! – ela pegou a chave do apartamento e bateu a porta com violência ao sair, deixando Rony sozinho para trás.

XXXXXXXXX

- Não foi nada – disse ele corando de leve.

Annabeth se precipitou, na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo gelado em seu rosto fino e quente. Ele corou de vergonha, coçou a nuca, meio sem graça.

- Feliz Natal, Luke! – desejou ela.

_Continua..._

**Trilha Sonora do Próximo Capítulo: **

_Firework – Katy Perry._

_Only Girl – Rihanna. _

_Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars. _

**Respondendo reviews: **

**O Gabe irá aprontar mais alguma? – by Karool.**

_Nops, ele foi um personagem passageiro. Acho que na terceira temporada a Annabeth vai procurar ele porque ela vai DE FATO precisar de um psiquiatra. HAHAHAHA, baphos, só baphos, aguarde! _

_**A sua fanfic é baseada em One Tree Hill? – by Talita Helen**_

_Hmmm, diria que sim, eu me baseio em vários seriados ao mesmo tempo. Grey's Anatomy, One Tree Hill, Smallville, Friends, faço um mix no liquidificador e escrevo, rs. Espero que esteja gostando e que comente bastante!_

_**Vai rolar algo entre Rony e Hermione? – by V. Keat.**_

_Rs, primeiramente, como é difícil te encontrar "on" no MSN, mas tudo bem, uma hora vai coincidir. E sim, irá rolar algo entre Rony e Hermione, aliás... No próximo capítulo prometo algo caliente entre os dois, nada de sexo ainda, mas... Figuishha, quem sabe! E depois quero saber qual site você usa para ver séries online, procurei mas não achei. Valeu, beijo. _

_**Há possibilidades de Poseidon e Atena ficarem juntos? – by Regina Wassally.**_

_Ain, acredito que isso nunca tenha me passado pela cabeça, mas agora passou, rs. Verdade, caso – eu disse caso – Frederick venha a falecer, Poseidon será uma chance para Atena. Gostei muito da ideia, viu? Talvez eu a aplique na fanfic nova. HAHAHA, thanks!_

_**Annabeth vai querer Percy de volta? – by Regina Wassally.**_

_Hm, veremos, veremos, não posso estragar a surpresa. Capítulo 05 tem uma ação entre eles, Percy segurando a mão dela e pedindo ela de volta. Confesso que é linda, vocês irão gostar! _

_**Luiza:**__ sério, fiquei preocupado com o seu sumiço, que bom que você voltou. Seja bem-vinda de volta, rs. Beijos, valeu pelas reviews!_


	5. Capítulo 04 xx Afastando o perigo

**Capítulo 04 – **

**Afastando o perigo.**

- 01 de dezembro de 2006 –

**Firework – Katy Perry**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw_

Annabeth passou correndo na cozinha, agarrou uma maçã e mordiscou, ela parecia bastante apressada enquanto sua mãe Atena simplesmente tomava um café e lia o jornal, calma.

- Filha, tome o seu café direito!

- Mãe, eu sinceramente não posso. Eu preciso estar na escola em cinco minutos, o que é humanamente impossível considerando que só temos um carro de quatro rodas e não um foguete espacial!

Atena deixou o jornal de lado.

- Eu levo você, mocinha – disse Atena enquanto pegava as chaves – Vou inscrevê-la em uma auto-escola na próxima semana, quero tomar o meu café da manhã em paz.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, é assim que eu quero chegar na escola, de bom humor – ironizou Annabeth enquanto apertava o botão do elevador várias vezes como se isso fosse apressá-lo em seu trajeto.

Ao chegar na escola, ela passou correndo pelos corredores, ofegava a cada pulo que dava. Atravessou as escadas apressada e ao chegar na quadra, o time de cheerleaders já estava treinando. Hermione costumava ser a líder enquanto Annabeth passava o tempo com a mãe no hospital, no entanto estava recuperando o seu posto de capitã novamente.

- Desculpa o atraso – justificou ela ajeitando os cabelos, com pressa, as cheerleaders davam risadinhas enquanto se ajeitavam na fila para voltarem a treinar. Hermione foi ocupar a sua posição adequada para o treinamento.

- Disseram que ela engordou 5kg! – cochichou uma loira com a morena.

- Fiquei sabendo que ela engravidou do Percy, mas ao descobrir que estava cego, ficou com medo do bebê nascer cego também e abortou! – disse a morena fofoqueira.

- Na verdade ela tem uma doença venérea, está passando por quimioterapia! – disse uma terceira garota se intrometendo.

- Como você é burra, quimioterapia não é para garotas que estão com doenças venéreas. São para mulheres que tem hepatite!

- Hm, é verdade, eu li algo do tipo na G-Magazine – comentou a loirinha ao seu lado, fazendo-se de intelectual, mas na verdade nem sabia do que estavam falando.

Elas se entreolharam, em dúvida, por fim sacudiram os ombros.

- Sh! Cada um no seu lugar! – ordenou Annabeth pegando os pompons – Sem conversas ou vão perder o cargo de cheerleader.

Elas retomaram os seus lugares, preocupadas. Na escala dos "status" do colégio, perder o cargo de cheerleader só não era pior do que estar solteira, ocupando o ranking em segundo lugar. E em terceiro seria ser virgem, e para isso, algumas garotas faziam questão de serem pegas transando no banheiro da escola, ainda que isso provocasse uma suspensão. O legal em Yancy era ser popular, nada mais importava. Claro, que você se você estivesse em algum desses rankings mas tivesse ficado com algum capitão de basquete ou algum "garoto top" na escola, você ganhava bônus e podia ascender na escala social. Se você tirava notas boas, tipo acima de 8, você era considerada nerd e provavelmente excluída e tinha direito a ganhar apelidos esquisitos.

- Um passo para lá, outro para cá, gira e abre as pernas! – finalizou Annabeth depois de muito treino, já estava suada.

- Parabéns, garotas, vocês mandaram muito bem – disse Hermione indo ao lado dela, elas aplaudiram todas juntas após se levantarem do chão. Elas foram em direção aos bancos pegarem suas mochilas – Até que é legal ser cheerleader, estou gostando!

Annabeth sorriu, de braços cruzados. Hermione bateu o seu ombro no da amiga como se fosse um empurrão de leve.

- Agora vamos nos apressar, temos que ensaiar a peça de teatro! – lembrou Hermione.

Annabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhou no relógio, preocupada.

- Temos 5 minutos, corre! – e as duas desataram a correr em direção ao banheiro.

Quando Annabeth deixou o banheiro feminino, onde as meninas ainda estavam ensaboando o corpo, Hermione já havia desaparecido, provavelmente já estava na sala de teatro ensaiando a sua peça, estava muito empolgada com o que vinha tramando. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela saiu correndo preocupada em chegar atrasada e ter que se desculpar, porém levando em consideração a fama de "playboyzinho" que Luke tinha pelo colégio, ele não chegaria no horário também, ou sequer compareceria nos ensaios.

Chegou ofegante na sala, esperando que não houvesse ninguém, exceto Hermione. Porém estava cheia de outras pessoas, no total eram umas dez, e todas elas ergueram os olhos para Annabeth como se só ela estivesse atrasada.

- Dor de barriga! – justificou Annabeth disfarçando com uma risadinha sem graça – Sabe como é, né? Comer salsichas estragadas no almoço!

- Achei que estivesse no treino de cheerleaders – disse Luke que segurava o roteiro e olhava atentamente para ela.

Annabeth o olhou com um pouco de rancor.

- É, também poderia ser isso – e entrou na sala deixando a mochila cair no canto, tirou o roteiro do bolso e foi direto para conversar com eles – Então, vamos começar a ensaiar? – perguntou ela querendo desviar o foco das atenções para qualquer outro assunto que não fosse "Annabeth chegou atrasada".

Luke abaixou os olhos, tímidos, as outras pessoas que estavam na sala olhavam para eles, ansiosos.

Annabeth se aproximou de Hermione sorrateiramente, ao seu lado, ela parou e perguntou baixinho.

- Cadê o Percy?

- Eu decidi que seria melhor ficar com Luke – ela parou engolindo em seco – Percy não está em condições emocionais o suficiente para lidar com o papel do Romeu.

Annabeth não concordou, nem mesmo assentiu, permaneceu calada.

Em menos de dez minutos, eles estavam posicionados para o ensaio, Annabeth ainda com o roteiro em mãos repetia as falas, que por vezes, nem precisava ler, apenas dar uma olhada para se lembrar.

- Essa é a parte em que o Romeu entrará escondido na festa – disse Hermione que estava dirigindo a peça – Seria melhor se você andasse nessa direção – sugeriu Hermione se escondendo atrás de uma pedra – E Annabeth irá olhar para trás como se tivesse tomado um grande susto, como se tivesse ouvido algum barulho, ou visto algum vulto.

Por fim, a cena ficou da seguinte forma: as luzes se enfraqueceram, Luke correu de uma pedra a outra, escondendo-se. Annabeth fez-se de assustada, abriu os lábios suavemente, arregalou os olhos como se procurasse por alguém.

- Você usará um vestido azul cheio de babados nessa cena, irá combinar com os seus olhos – disse uma garota ao lado de Hermione ajudando a dirigir a peça.

- Exato! – concordou Hermione.

- Luke irá usar botas marrons, cor de lama! – sugeriu a menina enquanto anotava – É como se fosse uma espécie de mosqueteiro!

Luke assentiu, aproximando-se.

- Bom, duas horas de ensaio, as cenas estão cada vez mais parecidas com a história. Por hoje é só, galera! – dispensou Hermione batendo palmas, todos fizeram o mesmo.

Annabeth se aproximou de Luke, sorridente.

- Você atua muito bem – elogiou ela.

- Digo o mesmo – disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos suados e loiros – Tenho certeza de que nos daremos bem!

- Quero ver na hora do beijo – intrometeu Hermione – Não precisam ficar envergonhados, vocês vão acabar se acostumando – eles ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

- A gente se vê – disse Luke erguendo a mão, Annabeth correspondeu com um aceno, abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Hermione a assistiu, deu uma risadinha empolgada.

- Isso vai dar namoro...

- Cala boca, não enche! – disse Annabeth empurrando-a de leve.

As duas saíram rindo, Percy ouvia tudo atrás das cortinas fechadas, ele abaixou a cabeça, e com ajuda de uma bengala, ele desceu as escadas em direção à plateia escondida sob a escuridão, vazia, sem nenhum barulho e saiu do teatro.

**- fim de música – **

- 03 de dezembro de 2006 –

Thalia se aproximou com um maço de dinheiro nas mãos, enrolado em plásticos amarelos, dentro de um saco preto. Ela puxava os maços, jogava-os em cima da mesa, que estava rodeada por rapazes encapuzados, com pierciengs, tatuagens, todos pareciam bem maloqueiros.

- E isso me faz ficar livre de vocês – disse ela guardando o saco dentro do bolso – Tudo pago conforme combinamos!

O mais velho pegou as notas, conferindo a originalidade, ela permaneceu com as mãos para trás, segura de que a dívida estava paga.

- Qual foi a origem de tanto dinheiro, ein? Prostituição? – sugeriu o mais velho rindo, os demais riram também – Deve ter cobrado bem caro, uma vez que é tão bonitinha e delicada – ele passou o dedo grosso em volta do rosto fino de Thalia, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas lágrimas de ódio, imediatamente ela pegou a mão dele no ar e segurou com força.

- Não se atreva ou vai desejar nunca ter encostado o seu dedo imundo em mim! – ameaçou ela sem o menor medo, os demais rapazes se aproximavam, em grupo. No entanto, ela não tinha medo, era corajosa o suficiente. Eles não bateriam nela, não importava a quantidade.

- Que garota arisca – disse ele afastando a mão – Eu gosto de garotas assim!

- Eu não perderia um minuto do meu tempo com você – disse ela passando a mão na alça da bolsa que estava apoiada no braço – Eu sou muito melhor do que isso – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Os rapazes se acotovelaram com o dinheiro nas mãos, riram e observaram ela se afastar.

- 10 de dezembro de 2006 –

Grover estava sentado sozinho no McDonald's, não estava comendo, estava apenas encostado na almofada, de braços cruzados, como se esperasse por alguém.

Tyson usando uma jaqueta preta, sentou em sua frente, no lugar um pouco mais isolado dos demais, deu a mão para Grover.

- Você sumiu – observou Grover de frente para ele.

- Tive que viajar para alguns lugares – disse ele sacudindo os ombros – Escuta, eu não vim aqui para falar de mim, eu vim aqui para falar do meu irmão ou supostamente a pessoa que você disse ser o meu irmão. Esse tal de Percy Jackson, você acha mesmo que ele é parecido comigo?

- Tyson, eu... – ia dizendo Grover como quem ia fugir do assunto.

- Eu preciso saber! – cortou imediatamente – É sério, é importante para mim!

Grover deixou escapar um suspiro, vencido.

- Sim, vocês são praticamente gêmeos, ele só é mais novo do que você, talvez um pouco mais franzino também.

- Certo, eu gostaria de falar com ele.

- Er... Bem... – Grover se encolheu – Não sei se é uma boa hora.

- É importante, cara, é sério!

- E se ele não for o seu irmão de verdade? – perguntou Grover.

- Eu acho que ele é, tenho quase certeza, conversei com os meus pais adotivos e toda a história se encaixa – disse Tyson baixinho – Eu preciso encontrá-lo.

Entre a dúvida e a mentira, Grover optou pela verdade.

- Ele sofreu um acidente de carro e está cego, Tyson. Percy está passando por algumas dificuldades agora e não seria conveniente que vocês se encontrassem!

Tyson deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Nem que seja de longe, por favor...

Grover o olhou, deu-se por convencido.

- Ok. De longe – ele deu um suspiro – Eu vou combiná-lo de nos encontrarmos na quadra do Central Park qualquer dia desses. Eu prometo que eu te ligo para gente combinar, como ele está cego, é bem provável que ele não note a sua presença de longe. Mas nada de ir falar com ele, tudo bem?

- Fechado! – disse Tyson dando um soco de felicidade na mesa.

Grover não queria saber como aquilo ia acabar, nem porque havia se metido nessa história.

- E se você abrir a boca para alguém, eu juro que espalho que...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, pode dizer que sou gay, quase todo mundo sabe! – Tyson deu os ombros, indiferente.

- Não, pior, vou dizer que você tem doenças venéreas porque namora um travesti.

Tyson o olhou, o rosto enfureceu.

- O QUÊ?

Grover sorriu e deu uma piscadela.

- Fechado! – repetiu e saiu da mesa do McDonald's antes que Tyson desfizesse o negócio. Agora tudo parecia mesmo interessante.

Ele colocou os fones de ouvido e ganhou as ruas de Nova York, cantando baixinho Only Girl – Rihanna:

**Only Girl – Rihanna **

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=jjZD63BWKgA_

- 23 de dezembro de 2006 -

Vemos vários takes de Nova York, primeiro vemos o Central Park com pessoas caminhando. Depois vemos o trânsito parado no centro. E também uma garotada jogando basquete, outros gritando, outros pulando.

- LUKE PASSOU A BOLA PELA DIREITA, JOGOU PARA GROVER, ELE PEGOU E ARREMESSOU, A BOLA VOLTOU, WEASLEY PEGOU NO AR, ARREMESSOU NOVAMENTE E PONTO PARA YANCY! – gritou o narrador – PELO VISTO GROVER CONTINUA COM TUDO EM CIMA MESMO DEPOIS DO ACIDENTE!

Percy pulava e comemorava na arquibancada, mesmo sem enxergar. Ele sorria como nunca sorrira nos últimos dias, estava muito feliz pelo time estar ganhando.

- AGORA É A VEZ DELE, TIAGO PASSOU PARA O FAMOSO BOLINHO, QUE JOGOU DE VOLTA PARA GROVER, GROVER DRIBLOU O TIME DE FORKS, PASSOU POR JAKE JACOB, UM DOS MAIORES JOGADORES, ARREMESSOU, QUASE!

As cheerleaders pulavam animadas.

- VAI YANCY! – gritava Annabeth agitando os pompons para cima, ela usava uma sainha bem curta com um shortinho por baixo, entre uma jogada e outra ela olhava para Percy Jackson na arquibancada, como se tomasse conta dele lá de baixo. Ela sorria ao ver que ele estava bem.

- FORKS MARCOU UM PONTO!

Hermione desanimou no lugar, Annabeth voltou a observar a quadra, abaixando os pompons entristecida pelo ponto do time oposto.

- Nós ainda vamos levar essa, garotas! – disse Thalia se aproximando com os pompons, Annabeth deu a volta, afastando-se, as duas ainda não se falavam por tudo o que tinha acontecido no período do ano passado.

A mãe de Thalia assistia a filha da arquibancada segurando um terço nas mãos, ela sorria em ver que a filha estava recuperada da clínica, não estava se envolvendo com drogas mais. Era o seu orgulho!

- Você não poderá fugir de mim a vida inteira – resmungou Thalia perseguindo Annabeth na fileira de cheerleaders.

- Eu só não te suporto – resmungou Annabeth fugindo mais uma vez, trocando de lugar com Hermione – E ficaria agradecida se parasse com essa perseguição, sua ratazana!

Thalia deu uma risadinha.

- Ele disse o seu nome enquanto transava comigo, relaxa, ele ainda gosta de você – provocou ela com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

- Quer calar a boca? – intrometeu Hermione.

- Falou a Sra. sem-teto Weasley – Thalia riu alto.

- Ela só quer irritar a gente – disse Hermione voltando a agitar os pompons – Ela não vai me tirar do sério!

- O que você está dizendo sobre Hermione, sua presidiária de meia tigela? Quem te tirou da cadeia foi a minha mãe e achei que tivesse devendo um favor para a minha família – disse Annabeth, Thalia ficou boquiaberta, não queria que o seu segredo escapasse assim, diante das outras cheerleaders – Você deve ter se divertido bastante na prisão abrindo as pernas!

- A minha vida sexual só continua ativa com o Percy Jackson – Thalia olhou de relance para ele – Ainda mais agora que ele está ceguindo, eu particularmente acho um charme e muito mais fácil de levá-lo para cama agora que está carente!

- Ela só quer irritar a gente – repetiu Hermione tentando manter a calma.

- Pois é, nisso ela é boa! – disse Annabeth cerrando os dentes, passou por Hermione como um raio, empurrou Thalia para trás com muita força.

- EI, SUA CRETINA! – gritou Thalia ao ser empurrada, aproximando-se, nervosa.

De repente, o rapaz que havia vendido drogas para Thalia, cheio de tatuagens e pierciengs apareceu da arquibancada, veio correndo na direção das duas para separar a briga, ainda mais agora que as cheerleaders faziam o maior alvoroço.

- E GROVER PASSOU A BOLA PARA LUKE QUE... LUKE DEIXOU A BOLA CAIR? POR QUÊ? O QUE LUKE ESTÁ FAZENDO? POR QUE LUKE ESTÁ INDO PARA AQUELE BOLINHO DE GENTE? QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA, MEU POVO?

Luke viu Annabeth envolvida na briga, largou a bola imediatamente e correu até lá. O rapaz de tatuagem entrou na frente de Thalia, empurrou Annabeth para trás com muita força, quase derrubando-a, por sorte Hermione a segurou.

- Quem você pensa que é, seu troglodita? – gritou Hermione furiosa com o cara que empurrou Annabeth.

Luke empurrou os estudantes com força, a mão dele voou diretamente na cara do homem tatuado. Ele caiu para trás com as duas mãos no rosto, sangrando.

Luke havia defendido Annabeth com toda a sua força. Sem se preocupar com o rapaz, Luke virou-se na direção de Annabeth, preocupado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando.

Annabeth olhou de relance para Percy, ele escutava o narrador, mas parecia meio perdido, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... Eu estou – disse Annabeth ligeiramente tonta com tantas pessoas em volta – Obrigada pela ajuda, Luke!

O rapaz se levantou, ainda de costas, ele puxou Luke pelo ombro e devolveu o soco com todo vigor, os rapazes do time começaram a pular em volta, separando a briga dos meninos e das meninas.

- E... O QUE? LUKE ESTÁ DEFENDENDO ANNABETH? O JOGO ESTARÁ SUSPENSO! – o narrador dizia tudo o que acontecia, Percy que mesmo não enxergando, sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo.

O treinador Poseidon se aproximava nervoso, muito nervoso e preocupado com o que estava acontecendo.

Annnabeth viu Luke com a mão no rosto, estava vermelho mas não sangrava.

- Desculpa, Luke, desculpa. Você está bem? – ela passou a mão no rosto dele e sentiu um choque eletrizante percorrer na ponta de seus dedos, envolver os seus braços e o seu corpo. Era estranho tocar nele, era uma sensação que ela havia desejado inconscientemente nos últimos dias.

As garotas se matariam para serem defendidas por Luke. E Annabeth estava se sentindo exatamente assim, única, protegida, querida pelos amigos.

- Vamos, temos muito o que conversar, Sr. Castellan! – disse Poisedon colocando a mão no ombro dele, afastando-os dos demais.

Luke trocou um olhar rápido com Annabeth, ela sorriu encorajadora, mas sabia que as coisas não terminariam bem para ele. Nem para ele, nem para ninguém. Ao olhar de relance na arquibancada, Percy já não estava mais lá!

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

**- fim de música – **

Hermione estava com o telefone preso entre o rosto e o ombro, ela tinha acordado com a ligação ansiosa de Annabeth.

- Ele foi suspenso dos próximos jogos por minha causa! – disse Annabeth empolgada do outro lado – Isso significa alguma coisa, não significa?

- Sim, significa que o gostoso do Luke está querendo te levar para cama, dar uma trepadinha rápida e não te ligar no dia seguinte. É isso o que ele quer, com bônus, ele irá te engravidar, e é isso o que todo o colégio quer com você, inclusive algumas garotas, Annabeth, desculpa a sinceridade!

- Como você é grosseira e... com pensamentos pervertidos e lésbicos! – disse Annabeth deitada na cama, do outro lado da linha, fantasiando enquanto olhava para o teto – Quero dizer, ele foi heróico, ele me salvou... Ele... Ai, ai – ela suspirou, meio extasiada – Eu não sei explicar, foi diferente, a forma como ele me olhou, eu senti algo diferente, Hermione!

- Sim, sexo! – repetiu Hermione indo para a sala, ela tomou um susto enorme ao ver as roupas de Rony espalhadas por toda a casa. Era shorts pendurado no sofá, uma meia em cima da estante, o tênis fedendo aberto antes do tapete – E... Que sujeira!

- Você que é pornográfica, eu não estou pensando em nada disso – disse Annabeth tagarelando do outro lado – Aliás, eu só gostaria de encontrar com ele para me desculpar, saber se ele está bem.

- Não, não é nada disso que eu estou falando – Hermione parou, pegou na ponta do pé uma cueca suja de Rony, jogou bem longe cheia de nojo – Eu te ligo mais tarde!

Ela desligou o telefone na cara de Annabeth com um bip. Nesse exato momento, Rony abriu a porta da sala, com um sorriso bobo, trazendo pães em uma sacolinha branca.

- Você pode me dizer o que significa isso? – perguntou ela com uma mão na cintura e outra segurava o telefone.

- Normalmente discamos alguns botões e falamos com outras pessoas! – disse ele sorrindo.

Ela continuou séria, sem mudar a expressão zangada.

- Eu quero dizer ISSO! – e apontou para toda a sala ao redor.

- Ah, desculpa, foi depois do treino – disse Rony se aproximando – Eu sai para beber com a galera depois que fomos eliminados e... Eu cheguei bem tarde, eu sinto muito!

Ela piscou, furiosa.

- Está cheirando a vômito, que nojo, Ronald! – ralhou ela nervosa.

- Ahn... Desculpa de novo? – pediu ele inocente.

Ela o olhou, sem mudar nenhum tiquinho de sua expressão de fúria.

- Isso é uma porquice só! – ela jogou o short deles nos braços dele.

Ela passou por ele, brava, sem olhar em seus olhos, quieta.

- Eu estou na minha casa – cortou ele baixinho.

Ela parou de andar, virou lentamente para ele, eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Quer... Ser mais claro? – perguntou ela brava, misturada com chateada – Quer dizer que não estou na minha casa, é isso?

- Na verdade, sim. Você está brava comigo como se eu fizesse isso todos os dias, como se eu não pudesse sair com os meus amigos e me divertir um pouco – ele estava levemente alterado de raiva.

Ela deu um suspiro, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu... Eu não quero discutir sobre isso – ela pegou a bolsa, passou nos ombros – Aliás, curta bem o _seu_ apartamento, _sozinho_, agora com licença! – ela pegou a chave do apartamento e bateu a porta com violência ao sair, deixando-o sozinho para trás.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Para você, às vezes o Natal pode parecer algo alegre, cheio de luzes, presentes, uma mesa cheia de comida com familiares. Para outras pessoas, isso pode significar ter más lembranças ou passar sozinho! _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

Frederick estava sentado de frente ao médico.

- Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça e faz algum tempo que não passa.

- Entre, vamos fazer alguns exames!

Frederick se levantou e entrou na sala do médico.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Para outros... O Natal pode ser literalmente vermelho! _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

**Shake Up Christmas – Train and Nora**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=wuupiqdhVAo_

_(escutem quantas vezes for necessário, o importante é tocar até a última palavra desse capítulo. Obrigado!)_

- Mãe… - Annabeth se aproximou, Atena estava tricotando no sofá enquanto assistia televisão – Eu queria conversar com você sobre o nosso pai, sobre o meu irmãozinho!

Atena ergueu os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, Annabeth, eu não vou mudar a minha opinião.

Annabeth a olhou, sentou no braço do sofá e viu que ela tricotava algo azul.

- Eu sei que vai, você tem um bom coração.

Atena a olhou, parando de tricotar.

- Aliás, o que você está tricotando? Por que esse "N" na roupinha?

- Um sapatinho azul, para o seu irmãozinho Nico, Nico di Ângelo! – disse ela enquanto voltava a costurar.

Annabeth sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você ia mudar de ideia.

- Quem disse que eu mudei? – ela respondeu – É só o Natal, devemos ter um bom espírito natalino.

Annabeth a beijou no rosto.

- Você sempre tem um espírito bom, mamãe. Feliz Natal! – Annabeth se levantou do sofá e Atena ficou sorrindo enquanto tricotava.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Na maioria das vezes, Natal é época de renovação, dar novo estado de espírito aos nossos corações. Mudar a nossa personalidade e nos tornarmos pessoas melhores, pessoas que podem fazer a diferença! _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

Thalia fora jogada com força na parede, ela beijava vigorosamente um rapaz de cabelos cacheados.

- Você é linda! – disse ele enquanto a beijava. Ele começou a beijá-la em direção aos seios.

- Quarenta reais mais caro! – respondeu ela entre o desejo e a sanidade mental.

- Eu pago, você vale a pena! – disse ele entre os beijos em sua pele.

- Então continue – respondeu ela levantando o rosto sofrido em direção à janela. Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Só não podemos esquecer o verdadeiro significado do Natal: o nascimento de Jesus Cristo! _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

Hermione estava parada na porta, segurando um presente com as duas mãos.

- Rony... Eu peço desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz!

- Eu quem peço desculpas por ter sido grosseiro – ele se levantou e viu o presente, ficou boquiaberto – Hermione... Er... Quero dizer... Não precisava!

Ela se aproximou.

- Era a única maneira de retribuir. Sinto muito pelo que fiz!

Ele pegou o presente.

- Feliz Natal, Rony. Agora somos só e você!

- Feliz Natal, Hermione – ele deixou o presente de lado, puxou-a com as duas mãos, os dois estavam se beijando no instante seguinte.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Natal é época de renovação. Deixar os nossos desejos de lado e conquistar tudo o que realmente queremos. Tudo o que realmente querem os nossos corações. _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

Ela bateu mais uma vez na porta de sua casa, Luke finalmente apareceu, e o seu sorriso branco se formou no rosto fino.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Annabeth, com esse frio?

Ela estava usando uma touca cobrindo os cabelos castanhos, floquinhos de neve estavam acumulados em sua roupa.

- Eu só vim saber se você está bem, depois do soco – disse ela tirando a luva, em seguida passou a sua mão em volta do hematoma.

- Eu... Eu estou bem – respondeu ele com o olhar perdido ao sentir o toque quente da mão dela em seu rosto perto de seu lábio – Tem certeza de que não quer entrar? Não quer passar o Natal com a minha família?

Ela ouviu o barulho de talheres sendo colocados na mesa.

- Não, não, de verdade – disse ela colocando a luva nas mãos de novo – Eu só vim mesmo passar para ver se estava tudo bem, a minha mãe está me esperando com a mesa posta também! – ela sorriu – Obrigada, Luke, obrigada de verdade por ter me salvado!

- Não foi nada – disse ele corando de leve.

Ela se precipitou, na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo gelado em seu rosto fino e quente. Ele corou de vergonha, coçou a nuca, meio sem graça.

- Feliz Natal, Luke – desejou ela.

- Feliz Natal para você também! – disse ele.

Annabeth com um último sorriso, virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Annabeth! – chamou ele com a mão ainda na porta.

No jardim, todo coberto de neve, ela virou para encará-lo.

- Eu... Eu salvaria você novamente se fosse preciso! – disse ele todo fofo.

Annabeth sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, não sabia se era pelo vento gelado ou se pelas palavras de Luke. Ela assentiu com a cabeça algumas vezes e saiu andando. Colocou as mãos dentro do casaco e foi embora.

Luke esperou ela sumir e fechou a porta.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Natal é época de amar o próximo. Seja qual for a forma. O importante é amar e deixar esse sentimento transbordar, combina com toda a decoração natalina! _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

- Aquele... Aquele é Percy! – apontou Grover escondido atrás da árvore. Eles estavam congelando do lado de fora.

Era possível ver a família de Percy reunida em volta da mesa bem iluminada através de uma janela com quatro vidraças, cuja estava cheia de neve acumulada no parapeito do lado de fora.

- Os meus pais... – disse Tyson com os olhos brilhando – Eu quero conhecê-los! – ele deu um passo. Grover o segurou pelo braço.

- Eles estão felizes, hoje não! – Grover olhou mais uma vez. Percy estava sorrindo como não fazia há muito tempo.

Tyson entendeu.

- Você tem razão, eu volto outro dia, vamos embora.

E se afastaram do lugar, deixando os rastros de pegada por onde passavam.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Natal também significa família reunida, mas nem sempre isso acontece em grande parte dos casos. Alguns não conseguem chegar até eles para abraçá-los, mas ainda os mantém em seus corações iluminados de amor e pura magia. _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

Annabeth sai de trás da árvore, ela vê Grover e Tyson se afastarem na neve. Ela estava exatamente no mesmo lugar em que os dois estavam. Era como quem estivesse ouvindo tudo.

Olhando para dentro da casa, ela pôde enxergar Percy ao redor dos pais, bem felizes.

- Feliz Natal, Percy... – desejou baixinho, virou as costas e saiu andando.

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_O bom do Natal, é sempre estar com a família reunida. Respeitar a flexibilidade, ser intolerante. _

- 24 de dezembro de 2006 –

Annabeth tirou as luvas ao entrar em casa, ergueu os olhos e surpresa viu o seu pai ao redor da mesa, com o bebê Nico em seu colo. Atena estava terminando de colocar os quatro pratos contados em cima da mesa.

- Olá, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou com um sorriso bobo e inesperado nos lábios.

- Eles passarão o Natal com a gente! – disse Atena ajeitando também os talheres em cima da mesa.

Annabeth correu para abraçar o seu pai.

- Como ele está?

- Bem, bem, está sorrindo bastante ultimamente – disse Frederick mostrando o bebê em seus braços.

Atena sorriu ao vê-los conversando sobre o bebê. E assim ficaram a noite toda...

**Annabeth Chase (em off): **_E o mais importante do Natal é lembrar-se de fazer o bem pelos próximos anos. Não importa para quem ou como. O importante é sempre fazer o bem e estar em paz consigo mesmo! _

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_E então? Estou conseguindo deixá-los balanceados conforme prometi ou não? Estão gostando de LukeAnnabeth? Eu não disse que eles seriam cutes juntos? HAHAHA, pois é, se preparem, está só começando... Vocês vão gostar tanto que quando eu separar o Luke da Annabeth, vocês vão pedir pelo amor de Deus para eu matar o Percy, HAHAHAHA, brincadeira, brincadeira! _

_Fiz uma mini homenagem aos garotos da fanfic colocando o nome deles no time de basquete. Espero que tenham gostado! _

_E galere, vou dar uma sumida por um tempo, agora voltam as aulas, volta a faculdade, o trabalho e... Vou postar mensalmente os capítulos e olha lá, talvez até bimestralmente! Claro, nada que uma chantagem emocional não me faça arranjar um tempinho para vocês, rs. _

_Obrigado a todas as reviews, li uma por uma detalhadamente. _

_E o que foi a trilha sonora desse capítulo ein? Bombando! A trilha sonora dos próximos: _

**Capítulo 05 – **

_KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See_

_Matchbox – IF You're Gone_

_Ronan Keating – When You Say Nothing at all (indicação)_

_No Suprise – Daughtry _

**Capítulo 06 –**

_Signal Fire – Snow Patrol_

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City_

_Back to December – Taylor Swift (indicação)_

**PREVIEW: **

- Hm, certo – disse Percy desconfiado, Grover sabia que ia dar errado fazer os dois conversarem – Eu quero o telefone desse tal de Tyson, gostaria de ser amigo dele.

Grover mordeu o lábio, meio em dúvida.

- Er... Sabe o que é? Ele é meio gayzinho, assim, sabe? Gosta de brincar de bonecas, transar com garotinhos e...

- Grover, eu estou falando sério! – cortou Percy com cara de poucos amigos.

**xxx**

- Eu te amo tanto – murmurou Luke.

Annabeth o encarava, os seus olhos azuis eram lindos.

_Próximo Capítulo! _

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Romeu e Julieta foi completamente lindo. De onde você tirou essa ideia? – By Isabelina12**

_R) Você achou lindo? Calma, ainda tem muita coisa linda para vir. Mas obrigado pelo elogio e... Daonde eu tirei? Sei lá, simplesmente veio na minha cabeça, acho que faz parte da criatividade! Nossa, ainda tem muitos baphos ainda, muitos... Você nem imagina o rolo que isso vai dar. Eles vão apresentar o teatro em Londres, vai ser o maior sucesso! _

**Se você vai fazer uma fanfic após essa significa que Percy e Anna não vão terminar juntos? – by Isabelina12, by Babizinha. **

_R) Ai gente, eu odeio, mas eu vivo dando spoilers, né? Então... Eu to escrevendo a terceira temporada em tópicos no caderno e to quase no final já. Por enquanto, Percy e Anna estão juntos, mas... Não sei se é muito estável, levando em consideração que tem uma coisa MUITO GRAVE que acontece no final da terceira temporada, muito grave mesmo. Bom, não sei o que fazer com eles ainda, juro. Anna e Percy tem suas opções, eles não irão terminar solteiros, de qualquer forma! Mas olha... Queria dar uma avançada de uns 5 anos no futuro, vejo a Annabeth como atriz, o Percy e a Hermione trabalhando em um escritório enorme e resolvendo vários casos importantes de advocacia em Nova York. Sei lá, passou de relance na minha cabeça, nada garantido ainda, tudo depende do ibope das reviews, hahahaha, veremos, veremos. É possível sim. Boa volta as aulas, beijos! _

**Percy e Anna não vão voltar? – by Letícia Flora.**

_R) Lele, tudo bem? Nossa, meu celular caiu na piscina pela primeira vez, mas voltou a pegar. Agora meu irmão derrubou água e tá péssimo, péssimo, pena que não tenho dinheiro para comprar outro. Infelizmente... Mas quando ele quer, ele pega, dá uma raiva! Vou comprar um mais simples que tiver na loja. Bom, enfim, nessa temporada não há esperanças para Percy e Anna, sinto muito. Mas eles vão ficar se pegando bastante, rola um beijo aqui, outro lá, um amasso aqui, e pá, rs. Espero que goste, beijão._

**Você leva a sério esse negócio de fanfic, né? – by Bolinho**

_R) Rs, levo sim, eu tento sempre dar o meu máximo! _

**Quando o Percy vai voltar a enxergar? – by Regina Wassally.**

_R) Primeiramente parabéns pela fanfic Ciúmes, está dando ibope ein? Outra, eu ri muito, MUITO com a sua review, imaginando você gritar no meio da sala de aula, HAHAHAHA, eu ri muito, obrigado por isso. Mas então... Percy voltando a enxergar? Vai sim, no oitavo episódio, ou seja, daqui uns 3 episódios ainda. Mas é gostoso ver como a relação dele e da Annabeth cresce, ela vai ajudá-lo. Valeu pela review, sempre adoro suas reviews, beijos. _

**O que vai ser feito com o Grover? **_– __**by Karool.**_

_R) Karol, socorro, não tenho storyline para ele, hahahaha, sério, é duro confessar isso, mas a história dele e do Tyson está sendo um passatempo. To sem histórias para o Grover, socorro. Será que eu faço ele ser gay? HAHAHA, de verdade, acho que é mais fácil matar ele. Brincadeira... Enfim, mais para frente, ele vai tentar reconquistar a Hermione, no final da segunda temporada, mas só isso. How to save a Life? The Fray? Conheço e acho linda, vou colocar aqui na listinha! Obrigado, beijão! _


	6. Capítulo 05 xx Me beije se for capaz

**Capítulo 05 –**

**Me beije se for capaz! **

_- 06 de janeiro de 2007 –_

**KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=9AEoUa0Hlso_

O despertador tocava insistentemente.

Annabeth deu um tapa, ele caiu, fez um barulho de que havia quebrado e parou de tocar. Ela levantou com uma expressão furiosa, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que qualquer ninho de passarinho.

- AI QUE SACO! – berrou com os olhos vermelhos de sono – ODEIO IR PARA AULA! – berrou bem alto e jogou as cobertas para longe, batendo a porta do banheiro.

Ela estava visivelmente bem-humorada por acordar cedo. Afinal de contas, quem não estaria?

- 06 de janeiro de 2007 –

- Não vejo a hora de voltar a estudar! – comentou Hermione de frente ao espelho no banheiro – Como é bom voltar para aula – ela parecia definitivamente empolgada ao falar sozinha, cantarolando.

Ela estava enrolando o cabelo.

Thalia estava encaixando a camisa branca no corpo.

Percy estava dando o nó na gravata preta em frente ao espelho.

Rachel passava a saia de pregas pelas pernas e sentava na cama.

Atena passava lápis no olho.

Grover passava um gel básico com água molhada.

Rony dava nó em seu sapato social.

Hermione tirava alguns fios rebeldes de sobrancelha.

Annabeth passava terminava de passar blush.

Thalia estava contornando o batom nos lábios.

Percy colocou óculos escuros.

Grover lambeu as mãos e passou nos cabelos.

Vemos uns trezentos cachecóis, Rachel escolhe um amarelo básico.

Estavam todos se arrumando para voltar às aulas.

- 06 de janeiro de 2007 –

Atena colocava discretamente algumas flores em um vaso com água, ela sorria enquanto o fazia, e estava muito bem vestida por sinal. Annabeth adentrou a cozinha um pouco mais animada, usava o uniforme escolar, e estava bem ansiosa para voltar a rever os amigos, só odiava ter que acordar cedo.

- Oi, mãe, como está o seu ano novo? – comentou ela roubando uma torrada da cestinha em cima da mesa.

Atena aproximou-se para tomar café da manha com a filha, ainda com um sorriso intrigante nos lábios.

- Como todos os outros – ela comentou sacudindo os ombros.

- Papai tem algo a ver com isso, não tem? – perguntou Annabeth com um sorriso de moleca safada – Eu sei que tem!

- Não, não tem – negou Annabeth – E ainda que tivesse, você acha mesmo que eu demonstraria isso? Sou uma mulher forte, escondo os meus sentimentos!

- Valendo todos seus perfumes da Dolce&Gabanna. Você não está pensando nele? – perguntou Annabeth rindo.

- Tudo menos os meus perfumes – disse Atena se servindo de suco light – E não, filha, não tenho pensado no seu pai, tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar!

- Não me venha falar que em sexo, por favor. Estou comendo! – disse Annabeth.

Atena olhou feio, meio indignada para filha.

- Anna, modos!

- Desculpa, isso eu nunca tive! – confessou com um sorriso angelical – Enfim, nós vamos divertir muito nesse ano novo!

- Você vai estudar, isso sim, mocinha. O vestibular está chegando!

- Ah, mãe, eu ainda estou no segundo colegial, faltam 3 anos!

- Teoricamente 2! – cortou a sua mãe – E o vestibular está batendo na porta. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que você está pensando em fazer.

Annabeth pensou por alguns instantes.

- Algo relacionado a dinheiro, quero ser rica e ponto!

- Isso é o que todos querem, meu bebê!

- Mãe, por favor, não me chame assim de novo – disse Annabeth terminando o suco – Bom, agora deixa eu ir andando, quero fofocar um pouco sobre as férias de verão antes de entrar para aula!

Atena olhou para filha, sorrindo. Quem diria que há um ano atrás Annabeth seria essa garota independente, madura e cheia de amigos em Nova York? Ninguém, ninguém, havia chegado tão insegura.

- Boa aula, filha, aproveite!

- 06 de janeiro de 2007 –

Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione estavam lidando muito bem após terem se beijado na véspera de Natal.

Ele terminava de ler o jornal na mesa do café da manhã, Hermione se aproximou carregando a mochila, eles trocaram um olhar bem rápido, assustado e misterioso.

- Er... Eu estou... Atrasada! – disse ela pegando correndo rapidamente os livros, socando na mochila, fechou o zíper. As folhas iam caindo pelo de sua mochila conforme ela andava.

- Não... Não quer carona? – perguntou ele sem olhar para ela.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta, alvoroçada.

- Você comprou um carro? – perguntou ela o olhando, tentando não fixar por muito tempo para não parecer interessada.

- Não, esqueci desse mero detalhe, bem pensado, Hermione – ele dando os ombros.

Eles se olharam meio sem graças.

- Ok, então... Ok, eu... Eu te vejo, por lá! – disse e saiu correndo desesperada – Ou espero que não! – complementou baixinho.

- Que pressa é essa? – ele perguntou sem graça – Você vai chegar adiantada!

Hermione olhou no relógio, estava uma hora e meia adiantada. Ia chegar primeiro que os seguranças do colégio. E mesmo assim o elevador demorava para chegar mas ela apertava o botão com força várias vezes seguidas como se fosse adiantar. O importante era não ficar sem graça ao lado de Rony.

O elevador se abre, entre dois homens de terno, vemos Thalia, toda mal vestida, sorrindo, com o cabelo todo bagunçado, carregando os sapatos nas mãos. De repente, ela e Hermione se olham, ela para de sorrir.

Ela entra, dá as costas, aperta o botão do elevador, cruza os braços e finge que não a conhece. E o elevador se fecha!

**- fim de música – **

- 06 de janeiro de 2007 –

**Matchbox – IF You're Gone.**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=clKAdQnwJ7A_

Annabeth estava com Hermione, as duas riam bem alto enquanto iam para sala de aula. Até que Anna percebeu algo de diferente na quadra, os jogadores de basquete estavam lá embaixo animados, e de costas para quadra, estava uma pessoa familiar: Percy Jackson. Ele estava olhando para quadra como se tivessem enxergando todo o jogo, e parecia bem solitário.

- Podemos nos encontrar na sala mais tarde? – perguntou Annabeth para Hermione.

- Claro!

Ao se afastar, Hermione viu que Rony caminhava em sua direção por coincidência, ela saiu correndo na primeira porta que encontrou. Assustada e ofegante, encostou na porta, ao olhar, estava trancada no banheiro masculino com vários homens olhando para ela enquanto faziam suas necessidades no mictório, outros estavam apenas lavando as mãos.

- Olha só, uma nova espiã do banheiro! – disse Grover saindo do box e se aproximando ao ajeitar o zíper da calça social.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha de vergonha, queria enfiar a cabeça no primeiro buraco. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, ela notou que ele não havia passado em nenhuma torneira.

- SE ENCOSTAR ESSAS SUAS MÃOS PORCAS EM MIM, EU ARRANCO O SEU PINGULINHO FORA! – berrou apontando o dedo na cara dele, nervosa.

Ele olhou assustado e foi lavar as mãos. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Rony lia na placa: banheiro masculino. E achou estranho Hermione ter entrado ali, deu os ombros e continuou a andar.

- 06 de janeiro de 2007 –

Annabeth tocou a mão no ombro de Percy, ele não pareceu assustado.

- Ouvi passos – justificou ele que estava ficando bom em audição, estava treinando-a, ficando bem aguçada.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou ela com os cabelos castanhos lisos voando pelo vento.

- É bem ruim não poder estar de volta na quadra, é bem ruim mesmo. É uma vida que eu não desejo nem ao meu pior inimigo! – disse ele baixinho, bem triste.

Annabeth continuou ao seu lado.

- Você continua bonito, Percy – ele sorriu sentindo-se encorajado – E esses óculos escuros dão um ar ainda mais sexy para você! – ela não queria que ele sentisse esperanças, mas era impossível elogiá-lo, o seu coração ainda batia por ele toda vez que o via. E os momentos em que namoravam voltavam em sua cabeça em flashes, assim como deram o primeiro beijo, ou dançaram na praia, ou transaram pela primeira vez no tapete do apartamento dela. Ainda eram lembranças doloridas ao mesmo tempo mágicas.

Ele voltou com os olhos na direção dela.

- Existe alguma chance, ainda que mínima nesse mundo, de você me perdoar? – perguntou ele de supetão.

E isso partiu o coração dela de uma vez por todas.

- Percy... – gemeu ela. Ela não ia perdoá-lo tão fácil pela traição, fora uma atitude fraca dele. Ele dormira com Thalia pelas suas costas, escondera isso enquanto estava sendo apelidada de "chifruda" pela escola inteira. Fora uma época decididamente muito difícil para ela, superar tudo isso, colocar uma pedra por cima de todos os seus sentimentos – Eu não quero... Eu não quero te dar esperanças – e quebrava ainda mais o seu coração falar isso.

A cara de decepção que Percy fez em seguida foi ainda pior. Ele estava sofrendo não só com a doença nos olhos, mas enfrentar isso sem Annabeth era infinitamente mil vezes pior.

- Percy, você tem sorte de ainda sermos grandes amigos. É o tipo de traição que eu nunca perdoaria, nunca mesmo, em toda a minha vida! – confessou ela baixinho.

- Eu sei, eu sinto muito – disse ele baixinho segurando na mão dela. Nesse exato momento, ela percebeu que ele ainda usava a aliança de compromisso no dedo, coisa que ela jogara fora para não ter mais lembranças dele – Eu queria tanto voltar no tempo... Tanto!

Annabeth desviou os olhos para a quadra, percebeu que o time jogava normalmente o basquete, no entanto, um dos jogadores, que era Luke – isso ela reconheceria fácil há quilômetros de distância – não estava atento ao jogo, ele olhava para cima das arquibancadas, vendo Annabeth conversar com Percy. E ele parecia prestar atenção nas cenas. Ela desviou o olhar novamente para Percy.

- Aconteceu, Percy, aconteceu – disse ela sem graça puxando as mãos de volta – E mais do que aconteceu, você não me contou.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Eu queria não ter feito isso, Annabeth. Eu queria nunca ter feito isso! – disse ele baixinho e se lembrou da cena da quadra, em que Luke salvara Annabeth – E eu teria salvado você na briga se pudesse enxergar, Anna!

Ela o olhou, beijou-o no rosto surpreendentemente.

- Acredite, eu também desejei isso, até mais tarde! – e ela se afastou em direção aos corredores colocando um ponto final naquela conversa.

Luke, que ainda olhava tudo de longe, correu de volta para quadra disposto a jogar. Ou não.

**- fim de música –**

- 10 de janeiro de 2007 –

Hermione estava escrevendo o roteiro na cantina, era o final de uma tarde, ela estava sozinha, o colégio estava vazio exceto por alguns alunos que transitavam para as atividades extra-curriculares. Ela, no entanto, estava ocupada pensando em seu projeto de literatura em que tudo estava dando certos, vários alunos ensaiando e isso era bom. Era sinal de que estava indo no caminho certo.

Ela tomou um susto ao ouvir o baque de uma mochila em cima da mesinha, de repente o corpo de uma garota ocupou o seu lado, achou que fosse Annabeth repentina, mas para o seu maior espanto era Thalia, uma garota com quem não costumava conversar ultimamente.

- Eu quero que você entenda que eu não estava...

- De verdade? A sua vida pessoal não me interessa! – cortou Hermione continuando a escrever como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Eu preciso falar – disse Thalia piscando em sua direção – Eu estava saindo com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Sim, eu sai – confessou ao olhar para Hermione – Foi... Esquisito!

Hermione parou de escrever por um momento.

- Escuta, de verdade mesmo, eu não quero saber nenhum detalhe de suas noites sexuais com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. E antes que eu saia daqui, por favor, pare de falar nisso!

Thalia assentiu.

- Não é bem aonde eu queria chegar... Sério, Hermione, eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre isso – Thalia deixou cair uma alça proposital de sua blusinha para o lado. Hermione viu um arranhão de unha masculina e passou a se preocupar com ela – Eu me envolvi com drogas durante o ano passado.

Hermione largou o caderno e a caneta de lado. A partir desse momento, sabia que Thalia estava precisando de um ombro amigo, e ela ia oferecer essa ajuda à garota, porque sabia o quanto era difícil estar rodeada de pessoas no mundo e estar sozinha ao mesmo tempo.

- E essa dívida está sendo cobrada da minha parte agora. Eu já paguei tudo, quer dizer, eu tinha pago, porém eu voltei a consumir e a dívida aumentou novamente – ela deixou os ombros caírem chateada – Porém não foi porque eu quis, eu juro, foi por necessidade.

- Ninguém precisa se envolver com drogas! – disse Hermione indignada.

- Eu precisei – confessou Thalia cortando-a, as duas ficaram em silêncio se encarando por alguns segundos – Eu precisei porque a minha vida estava passando por um momento muito difícil. Eu fui internada, o meu pai sumiu e nunca mais apareceu, então ficamos somente eu e a minha mãe, sozinhas, sem ninguém – os olhos de Thalia marejaram – Eu sei que é difícil estar falando tudo isso assim, para você, uma desconhecida, mas é que eu não tenho amigos – ela começou a chorar. Hermione colocou a mão em seu ombro como incentivo, Thalia optou por continuar a dizer – E... Eu comecei a me prostituir para ganhar dinheiro, Hermione, foi horrível. Eu fiz mais pela dor do que pelo amor, entende?

Embora não entendesse, Hermione fez que sim.

- Thalia, escuta, eu posso não entender muito bem o que você está passando, mas estou sentindo na pele pelas suas lágrimas e pela sua expressão – disse Hermione baixinho olhando-a – E eu estou disposta a te ajudar se você realmente pretender mudar, quero dizer, posso te ajudar com um lar, com um pouco de dinheiro talvez, mas que fique bem claro que eu não gosto da pessoa que você é e quem você está se tornando – ela pausou entre as regras, como se fosse mãe dela – E digo mais, eu não quero que você saia da linha. Vacilou comigo ou com o meu marido, fora! – Hermione a olhou – Vamos para a minha casa, vamos!

Thalia assentiu, entendendo.

- Posso mesmo morar com você?

- Pode – disse com um suspiro, fechando os olhos – Desde também, aliás, isso é o principal motivo, que Annabeth não saiba. Quero dizer, eu mesma vou contar a ela, mas para tudo tem uma hora adequada!

- Hermione, obrigada, nem sei como agradecer – de repente, Thalia começou a acenar com a mão, chamando alguém para se aproximar. Hermione olhou depressa para a direção de quem ela acenava, viu Rony conversando com o time de basquete, ele se aproximou ao ver Thalia chamando-o.

- O que você está fazendo? – gemeu Hermione nervosa.

- Ué, para eu morar com você preciso pedir autorização do seu marido. Não preciso? – perguntou ela baixinho.

- Sim! – disse Hermione brava, meio nervosa, atrapalhada – Não, quero dizer, não, não precisa, sou eu quem mando naquela casa!

Thalia olhou estranha para ela.

- Ah, vocês são tipo eu e o meu cachorrinho? Eu mando e ele obedece? Tipo quando eu jogo um ossinho e ele vai buscar? - perguntou Thalia fazendo metáforas para entender melhor.

- É, é, é, é, mais ou menos isso aí tudo o que você falou - cortou nervosa guardando tudo rapidamente para dentro da mochila, com medo de Rony chegar a tempo – Depois te conto melhor! – abreviou Hermione pegando tudo rapidamente e se levantando.

- Quê? – perguntou Thalia sem entender.

- Quero dizer, depois eu te mato, sua... Sua sei lá! – disse Hermione apressada, passou a mochila nas costas e saiu correndo como se fosse o diabo fugindo da cruz.

Ela e Rony estavam se evitando desde o beijo dado na véspera de Natal, até então não tinham conversado direito sobre o assunto. E se dependesse de algum deles, principalmente de Hermione, não conversariam nunca!

Ele chegou na mesa, olhou estranho para Thalia.

- E então? Queria falar comigo?

- É, eu vou morar na sua casa! – disse ela abraçando-o com força – Prometo não te dar ração para comer!

- Quê?

Rony olhou por cima do ombro sem entender nada e encarou Hermione sair correndo pelos corredores apressada. Droga!

- 12 de janeiro de 2007 –

**Ronan Keating**** – When You Say Nothing at all**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q_

Atena estava saindo do trabalho, ainda vestida em seu terninho de executiva, era uma advogada famosa em Nova York, quando foi surpreendida pela presença de uma sombra ao lado de seu carro, em primeiro momento assustou achando que era algum ladrão, mas aliviou-se completamente ao ver que era o seu ex-marido Frederick.

- Podemos conversar, Atena? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

Ela apertou o botão de destravar o alarme do carro, dirigiu-se até ele.

- Eu não tenho tempo sobrando, Frederick, preciso mesmo ir para casa continuar o meu trabalho!

Frederick colocou a mão em cima da dela, na mão da chave, o choque percorreu todo o seu corpo, ela ficou paralisada, enquanto sentia a respiração dele bem próxima.

- Eu preciso falar com você, é algo muito sério – disse ele baixinho.

- Pois então, diga!

Foi a primeira vez que ela o olhou nos olhos com sinceridade e paciência.

- Eu estou com câncer no cérebro – disse ele baixinho com um suspiro.

Atena o olhou sem absorver a informação.

- Eu descobri isso durante o ano passado fazendo exames e o meu mundo inteiro desabou ao descobrir que tenho só mais dois anos de vida!

- Frederick... – ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa só que nada veio em sua cabeça. Ele a poupou disso continuando a falar.

- Eu só quero chegar vivo a tempo para ver a minha filha se formando, Atena. A única coisa que eu quero de verdade é ver Annabeth se formando no colégio, depois disso eu posso morrer em paz! – disse ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Frederick, não diga isso, você... Você é maior do que isso, você é mais forte, você vai agüentar – disse Atena em visível desespero. Se ela soubesse antes que Frederick estava nesse estado, ela provavelmente teria perdoado, teria abraçado como ela queria fazer nesse exato momento – Nós passaremos por isso juntos, como uma família e como sempre passamos!

Frederick ainda sorria, era um sorriso frio apesar de tudo. Atena deixou os olhos caírem para o asfalto, o dedo dele fez com que ela erguesse o rosto.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que nunca vai se esquecer de mim.

- Isso é bobagem... – gemeu ela.

- Não para mim! – disse ele firme.

Atena fechou os olhos, aproximou-se lentamente depositando um beijo molhado em seus lábios. Em seguida, afastou-se.

- Entre no meu carro, vamos sair para conversar um pouco.

Frederick assentiu.

- Vamos.

- 15 de janeiro de 2006 –

Percy estava sentado embaixo na arquibancada da quadra de basquete no Central Park, estava uma sombra gostosa para aquela tarde. Ele ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando.

- Olá – disse uma voz em sua direção.

- Oi – disse ele educado, sorrindo meio de lado, enquanto ainda usava óculos.

- Você deve ser Percy Jackson – disse o rapaz sentando ao seu lado, eles eram bem parecidos.

- Sou e você...?

- Tyson, Tyson Jackson – disse o rapaz ao seu lado.

Percy congelou no lugar, enquanto segurava a bengala com força.

- É brincadeira dele – cortou Grover com um olhar de censura na direção de Tyson. Percy abriu um sorriso depois de um tempo.

Tyson sorriu.

- É sim, o meu nome é Tyson mas o meu sobrenome é Scott. Tyson Scott, estudo em Beauxbatons, fica na região Sul de Nova York, não sou riquinho que nem vocês de Yancy! – brincou.

- Não somos ricos – disse Grover sentando do outro lado de Percy – Ok, nós somos sim, não posso fazer nada, nascemos assim!

- Bom, eu preciso ir, só passei para conversar com vocês mesmo – disse Tyson se despedindo e se afastou.

Percy esperou alguns segundos passarem, Grover já esperava pela pergunta.

- Quem é ele?

- Já disse, um amigo de Beauxbatons – disse Grover.

- Hm, certo – disse Percy desconfiado, Grover sabia que ia dar errado fazer os dois conversarem – Eu quero o telefone dele, gostaria de ser amigo dele.

Grover mordeu o lábio, meio em dúvida.

- Er... Sabe o que é? Ele é meio gayzinho, assim, sabe? Gosta de brincar de bonecas, transar com garotinhos e...

- Grover, eu estou falando sério! – cortou Percy com cara de poucos amigos.

Grover ficou sem graça, coçou a nuca.

- Er, bem, ok, mas se vocês dois namorarem, eu juro que não quero saber dos detalhes!

- Rá rá, engraçadinho! – zombou Percy – Eu senti alguma coisa de diferente, a voz dele era bem parecida com a minha!

- É, eu sempre achei a sua voz meio feminina mesmo – comentou Grover.

Percy deu um tapão na cabeça de Grover. Ele coçou a cabeça dolorido enquanto ria.

**- fim da música –**

- 20 de janeiro de 2007 –

**No Suprise – Daughtry **

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=Y8z0PWOGdcI_

Thalia terminou de colocar as malas dentro de um terceiro quarto no apartamento de Rony e Hermione. As cortinas que davam para sacada estavam agitadas, ela passou a mão na franja e se aproximou, apoiou os dois braços na sacada vendo toda a rua movimentada daquela noite em Nova York.

Ela estava disposta a mudar de vida agora com o apoio de Hermione.

E não contaria nada para Annabeth, absolutamente nada.

- 22 de janeiro de 2007 –

Frederick estava parado na porta de Atena.

- Então... Boa noite! – disse ele meio sem graça com as duas mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

- Boa noite! – disse Atena sorridente, ela se aproximou para dar um beijo no rosto de Frederick. Ele foi mais rápido, ele virou e a beijou nos lábios levemente.

Ela parou de respirar, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Frederick...

- Eu ainda te amo, Atena – confessou em um suspiro.

- O fato de sairmos hoje... Não quer dizer que possamos a voltar a namorar ou morarmos juntos – disse ela baixinho – Eu entendo a sua dor, entendo você, mas... Não, ainda não, eu preciso absorver tudo isso e peço um pouco de calma.

Ele assentiu.

- Todo o tempo que for preciso – ele abaixou a cabeça – Boa noite – sussurrou por fim.

Atena acenou e fechou a porta. Escorreu as costas e caiu sentada no chão com a mão no peito, muito indecisa, tudo aquilo estava mexendo muito com ela.

- 25 de janeiro de 2007 –

Luke e Annabeth estavam bem próximos, ele falava bem baixinho enquanto se aproximava dela. Os seus corações batiam tão fortes quanto tambores.

- E o meu sonho é tocar em seus lábios, beijá-la como sempre quis fazer.

Annabeth fechou os olhos lentamente, e eles estavam com os lábios encostados, beijando-se. No começo era só um roçar de lábios, no instante seguinte ele estava tentando introduzir a ponta de sua língua em Annabeth. Ela passou as mãos lentamente pela nuca dele, subindo para os cabelos loiros e arrepiados.

- Eu te amo tanto – murmurou ao se afastar do beijo.

Annabeth o encarava, os seus olhos azuis eram lindos.

- Eu também te amo – sussurrou ela baixinho e se aproximaram novamente para outro beijo.

- CORTA! – gritou Hermione entre os dois, com as mãos na cintura – Excelentes, vocês foram excelentes. Nenhum Romeu e nenhuma Julieta teria dado um beijo tão técnico e tão perfeito!

Luke e Annabeth se afastaram com um salto, eles trocaram olhares rápidos e assustados, voltaram a encarar o nada enquanto Hermione elogiava a performance dos dois.

- Escuta, agora eu preciso ir para casa, dormir um pouco e descansar – disse Hermione ao se aproximar de Annabeth – Estou morrendo de sono, você promete ficar bem?

- Prometo – disse Annabeth ainda em estado de choque por ter dado o primeiro beijo em Luke. Era técnico sabia, só isso, mas também tinha sentido que alguma coisa estava ultrapassando dos limites pela parte dele. Por um segundo, ela sentira a língua dele roçar em seus lábios como quem quisesse algo mais do que um beijo técnico. E o seu coração ainda batia forte por se lembrar disso – Vou ficar bem – disse com a garganta seca.

Hermione foi beijá-la no rosto, mas sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Pensa que eu não vi? – e deu uma risadinha.

Annabeth deu um tapa na bunda de Hermione de brincadeirinha.

- Não, não rolou nada! – disse ela baixinho e verificando ao mesmo tempo se Luke não estava por perto para escutar.

Hermione sorriu e acenou ao ir embora.

Ao se afastar, Luke se aproximou enquanto guardava o roteiro na mochila.

- E então? Parabéns – disse ele ao seu lado – Você é muito boa nisso!

Ela sorriu, sem responder, agachou-se para pegar sua bolsa que estava perto de seus pés jogada em um canto. Ao se levantar, Luke estava ainda mais próximo dela, tão perto que ela achou que fosse beijá-la novamente. Tentou recuar mas estava presa entre o corpo dele e a parede.

- Eu... Eu queria confessar o quanto você tem mudado a minha vida – disse baixinho.

- Mudado a sua vida? – ela deu uma risadinha sem graça – O que você quer dizer com isso? – e se contornou rapidamente o corpo dele, afastando-se do calor do momento. Os dois estavam sozinhos no teatro, Annabeth conferiu com os olhos rapidamente – Para mim, você sempre foi uma boa pessoa!

- Deixa para lá – disse ele baixinho coçando a nuca, aproximou-se novamente – Escuta, eu... Há dias eu estou querendo convidar você para sair comigo. Será que... Será que eu poderia pegá-la algum dia desses na sua casa? Ou quem sabe, talvez possamos ir juntos na Festa de Inauguração. O que você acha?

Annabeth não sabia o que responder, deixou-se ficar boquiaberta por alguns segundos. Fora pega de surpresa, mas ainda assim estava dividida entre o sim e o não.

- 25 de janeiro de 2007 –

Rony mais do que nunca precisava conversar com Hermione sobre o fato de Thalia ter se mudado para o terceiro quarto no apartamento. Os dois não tinham falado sobre isso até então. Desde o beijo no Natal, eles custavam a se falar a qualquer custo, ela corria dele como quem não queria tocar no assunto. Ele entendia até certo ponto, mas isso precisava ter um fim.

Girou a chave na maçaneta e entrou no apartamento disposta a encurrala-lá e obter uma conversa de adultos. E ao entrar no apartamento, todo o seu pensamento foi por água abaixo. Hermione estava deitada no sofá, visivelmente cansada com o roteiro em cima da barriga, pelo visto estava lendo-o e escrevendo como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. Sempre ocupada.

Ele achou melhor não conversar com ela, porém aproximou para admirar a sua beleza. Como ela era linda, os seus olhos, os seus cabelos cacheados caindo sobre o sofá deixavam-na ainda mais charmosa, mesmo estando mega desconfortável naquele sofá, dormindo. Ele resolveu levá-la para cama.

Passou os braços musculosos em volta de seu corpo, grudou-a em volta dele e carregou-a até o quarto tentando a qualquer custo não tirar aproveito daquele perfume que o enlouquecia. Ele era apaixonado por Hermione Granger e isso não mudaria nunca!

- Eu... – gemeu ela deitada em sua cama. Rony, que a cobria até a cintura, parou para observar as suas palavras – Te... Amo... – murmurou baixinho.

Rony sorriu para ela, com carinho. Queria dizer que também a amava.

- Grover! – completou ela baixinho enquanto dormia.

O sorriso de Rony se desfez.

- 25 de janeiro de 2007 –

Luke estava deixando a escola, carregando a mochila nas costas. O rapaz com piercing, tatuagens, que havia brigado com ele no dia do jogo, aproximou-se.

- E então, rapaz? Você acha mesmo que as coisas vão continuar daquela forma?

- Escuta, Gustavo, eu não quero mesmo me meter em rolos, já estou lotado o suficiente de detenções!

- Resolveu parar com as drogas? – riu ele baixinho.

- A vida é muito melhor do que isso – disse Luke parando em frente a ele.

- Porém as mulheres eu vi que não – ele riu – Eu vi a forma como você defendeu aquelazinha, ela pareceu bem contente com o fato de você ter defendido ela.

- Vamos deixar Annabeth de fora disso.

Gustavo sorriu.

- Afinal de contas, você bateu em mim aquele dia por causa da nossa briga antiga ou por que você realmente está a fim dela?

Luke sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e saiu andando, Gustavo gargalhou friamente.

- 25 de janeiro de 2007 –

Era bem tarde da noite, Thalia estava tomando um milkshake em um ponto badalado da cidade, estava sentada em um canto discreto enquanto outros jovens riam em diversas mesas. Uma de suas amigas do "point" se aproximou, usava um vestidinho bem curto, uma bolsinha do tipo "essa é biscate e não me engana", brincos de argola e um batom muito vermelho nos lábios. Ela sentou-se na frente de Thalia.

- E então amiga? Muito lucro ultimamente com os caras de Nova York?

- Eu... Eu não faço mais isso – confessou baixinho – Quero dizer, faz alguns dias só!

- Não? – riu a amiga – Pois é, ultimamente os caras estão curtindo outras coisas, estou quase implantando um pênis em mim! – e gargalhou jogando os cabelos lisos sob chapinha para trás, ela notou que Thalia não ria – Por que está toda séria?

- Eu... Eu fiz uma besteira – confessou Thalia.

A amiga colocou a mão na testa.

- Oh, não, você não usou camisinha, agora está grávida e não sabe quem é o pai! – disse ela se fazendo de preocupa de verdade.

Thalia não negou, mas também não concordou.

- Eu... Eu acabei de transar com o cara com quem estou dividindo o apartamento – confessou baixinho.

- E...?

- E... Ele é casado com a minha amiga!

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Risos. Pois é, Thalia não toma jeito, no entanto, Rony e Hermione não estão casados, né? Hermione vive fugindo dele, e... o Rony é livre para fazer o que quiser. Bom, enfim, espero que tenham gostado, REALLY! Confusões só começando... Quando a Hermione descobrir, o mundo dela vai cair, ESPEREM para ver! _

_Peço desculpas pelo atraso, faz um mês que não atualizo, mas infelizmente é assim mesmo, to trabalhando/estudando que nem louco, nem sobra tempo de respirar. Mas estou atualizando porque terça-feira que vem, 01 de março, é o meu aniversário – e vou usar uma frase clichê: AQUI, QUEM FAZ ANIVERSÁRIO SOU EU, MAS QUEM GANHA O PRESENTE É VOCÊ, HAUHAUHAUHUA, sabe aquelas frases de supermercado? Então, hahahahaha! _

_Nesse meio tempo em que fico sem atualizar, fico pensando no que fazer na terceira temporada. E eu encontrei uma storyline muito legal mesmo para Annabeth. Drama, puro drama, mas é legal, até me arrepiar só de pensar. Acho que nunca pensei em algo tão legal que nem dessa vez. Só que talvez... Talvez não caiba na terceira temporada. Das duas uma: se a fanfic fizer sucesso, terá uma mini-quarta-temporada, ou se não fizer sucesso, terá uma terceira temporada mais prolongada, porém, ao mesmo tempo, curta. Porque eu PRECISO finalizar essa fanfic antes de qualquer coisa. Isso não pode durar para sempre, rs! _

_Essa storyline envolve a vida de Annabeth, a vida de Frederick ao mesmo tempo, envolve Percy e Hermione de uma maneira muito dramática. E envolve a Annabeth virando uma pessoa fria, amarga e vingativa. Teremos um personagem novo (original, criado por mim) chamado Ian, que irá salvar a vida de Annabeth por um triz. Ele é o melhor amigo de infância dela, que irá se mudar para Nova York na terceira temporada. Sim, Ian será o emocional de Annabeth enquanto Percy estará incomodado com a aproximação dos dois. Percy estará muito incomodado, na verdade, mas Ian é só um amigo de infância, nada mais do que isso. Ou quem sabe... _

_É isso aí, beijos para quem é beijos e abraços para quem é abraços. _

_PS: Gente, cadê as reviews? Vou começar a ficar chateado, ein? _

**Reviews: **

_**Thalia já não pagou o que devia? Por que ela está se prostituindo? O que acontecerá com ela? – by Bolinho, by Talita Helen. By Letícia Flora. **_

_R) É exatamente essa observação que eu queria que vocês fizessem e vocês perceberam, rs. Ela ainda continua com dividas, ela está na fase de transição, tentando se acostumar com tudo isso... Thalia veio para essa temporada para abalar a vida de todos. Fotos dela sem roupas irão vazar pela escola, e ela ficará definitivamente p. da vida, muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer... _

_**O Frederick vai ter alguma coisa? – by Karool. By Regina Wassally. **_

_R) Vai, vai sim, ele está com câncer, mas a morte dele não é algo para nos preocuparmos agora e sim na terceira temporada, na véspera da formatura de Annabeth haverá muito drama, muito drama mesmo, principalmente porque ele só quer continuar vivo até a formatura dela. E... talvez ele sobreviva até um dia antes. Isso, um dia antes. Vai ser choradeira LITROS total da despedida do Frederick/Annabeth, se preparem! Rs. _

_**Vai rolar algo entre Rony e Hermione? E o Harry voltará? – by V. Keat**_

_R) primeiramente eu me sinto ofendido com o fato de você não falar comigo no MSN, rs. Viu? E outro... Sim, haverá algo HARD ROCK com Rony e Hermione, mas só mais para frente. E o Harry voltará também no final dessa temporada. Até a Gina vai aparecer. Rs. Annabeth irá para Londres visitá-los, e sim, ela vai CAUSAR muito em Londres, hahahaha, Annabeth podendo, ein? _

_**Coloca Run Snow Patrol? – by Regina Wassally.**_

_R) Primeiro, ri muito com o seu comentário, muito. E segundo, coloco sim, amei a música, muito boa mesmo, hahahaha! Bjo._

_**Comparação entre minha fanfic e Dawsons Creek (sétima temporada) – by Letícia Flora.**_

_R) Rs, nossa, que orgulho ein? Dawsons Creek é bom demais. Única série que é melhor que Dawsons Creek é One Tree Hill, acho que só. One Tree Hill é baseada em Dawson's Creek, aliás, só que uma versão melhorada e te prende na história do começo ao fim. Nossa, cada episódio é uma lágrima. Muito bom mesmo! Obrigado pela review, bjo, rs. _

_**Quanto tempo irá durar Luke/Annabeth? Até a próxima temporada? – by Regina Wassally.**_

_R) Infelizmente nem tanto, eles vão durar poucos capítulos, mas vai ser algo para sempre, eles irão se tornar grandes amigos depois de tantas aventuras – acrescente na cama no final de cada frase, tipo aquele joguinho do Orkut, sabe? HAHAHAHAHA. Luke e Annabeth duraram até a próxima temporada? NA CAMA? HAUHUAUHAUHAUHAUHA, rs, deixa eu parar de falar besteiras, fui! _

_**Você prefere LukeAnnabeth ou PercyAnnabeth? – by Luiza.**_

_R) Pergunta muito boa, rs, mas eu não sei, no momento prefiro LukeAnnabeth, mas acho que Percy é o cara certo para ela. Ou talvez o Ian, hahaha, o cara que ainda vai entrar na próxima temporada. Não sei, sinceramente. Gosto dos dois na medida em que as coisas forem acontecendo. _

_**Grover irá ter algo com o Tyson? – by Luiza.**_

_R) Não, não, rs, Grover é hétero. Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é apenas uma brincadeira, jogo de palavras, etc, mas ele é hétero. HAHAHA, mas é uma ótima observação, thanks. Bjo._

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Sei que está andando com Luke, sei que está apaixonada por ele – Thalia colocou as mãos na cintura – E ele é perigoso, Annabeth, é a única coisa que eu posso te falar!

- Oi? – Annabeth fez-se de desentendida.

- Tudo bem? – disse Thalia sorrindo ironicamente – Estou falando sério, Annabeth! Luke é perigoso!

Annabeth parou de pentear os cabelos.

XXXXXXX

- É assim – disse Annabeth graciosa, ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Conseguiu pegar o ritmo?

Percy não respondeu, ele apenas sussurrou.

- Annabeth...

Ela virou automática na direção dele, os seus rostos estavam muito próximos de modo que ela podia ver os riscos dos olhos azuis de Percy, eram incrivelmente lindos e mágicos.

- Percy... – gemeu ela sentindo o coração acelerar.


	7. Capítulo 06 xx Tomar um toco não é bom

**Nota do Autor: **_Desculpa a demora para atualizar, o site do FF está com problemas, finalmente consegui resolver depois de muito pesquisar e conseguir umas dicas de hacker no Google. HAHAHA, me sinto um criminoso fazendo isso, mas ok. Pelo menos consegui atualizar. Espero que gostem, beijo para quem é beijo, abraço para quem é abraço. Espero que gostem! _

**Capítulo 06 –**

**Tomar um toco não é bom!**

- 27 de janeiro de 2007 –

**Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=TtAGQTKC89Q_

Hermione estava colocando o café da manhã na mesa, em uma cestinha encheu de pães e bolachas caseiras, colocou três copos contando com a presença de Thalia agora no apartamento, e também dois tipos de sucos para assim poderem variar, bem como fez um pouco de chá caso quisessem saborear outra coisa.

Ela havia passado a noite muito mal pensando a respeito do seu beijo com Rony, fazia quase um mês e eles não tinham tocado no assunto sobre, obviamente que ele já havia desconfiado o quanto ela estava fugindo dele, no entanto isso precisava parar. Ela precisava agir como uma mulher de verdade e não mais como uma criança.

E seu estômago se contorceu ao vê-lo se aproximar da mesa do café da manhã, por sorte Thalia demoraria um pouco mais se arrumando para ir à escola.

- Bom dia – disse ela vendo-o ainda de shorts, o cabelo ruivo todo bagunçado quase como um ninho de passarinho.

- Bom dia – respondeu Rony amargo puxando a cadeira e se sentando.

Ele não pareceu surpreso com o fato de Hermione não ter saído correndo dessa vez, ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Há semanas em que não se cruzavam na mesa do café da manhã.

- Desculpa a forma como eu vim me comportando – disse Hermione o olhando.

Ele encheu o copo de suco de laranja até a metade, não se pronunciou sobre o assunto, sequer olhou no rosto de Hermione. Ainda estava magoado com o falatório durante o sono, e o "Eu te amo, Grover". Não devia ficar ressentido, mas pelo fato dela falar isso enquanto estava dormindo é porque Grover realmente ainda devia significar alguma coisa para ela.

Hermione retomou o assunto.

- E... Se nós pudéssemos retornar à rotina de antes?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – cortou seco sem olhar em seus olhos. Ele não parecia ansioso, nem mesmo agitado, muito pelo contrário, estava calmo até demais.

- Ah... – Hermione abriu a boca, encarando estranhamente o silêncio, sentindo um mal-estar por não estar sendo correspondida – Ok – disse, por fim, calando-se.

Ela serviu o copo com suco também e não falou nada durante o café da manhã, absolutamente nada.

- 30 de janeiro de 2007 –

Percy estava sentado em uma cadeira, com os dedos sobre um papel cheio de furos ou elevações sutis, ele passava os dedos levemente como quem estivesse decifrando a escrita, e de fato, ele estava. Percy estava aprendendo a ler em braile e se dava muito bem com a escrita.

A professora se aproximou, passou a mão em seus cabelos, carinhosamente.

- Eu conheço esse livro – disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios – Você gosta de romances?

- Não é o meu predileto – confessou ele baixinho – Estou lendo Romeu e Julieta porque quero surpreender alguém.

Ela sorriu.

- Está no caminho certo, Percy. Aposto que ela é uma garota sortuda – disse antes de sair.

Percy continuou a ler as páginas, motivado, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- 02 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava no palco, ensaiando, no entanto estava sozinha. Segurava o roteiro nas mãos e olhava de segundos em segundos no relógio. Luke não costumava a se atrasar.

- Desculpa, de verdade – disse ofegante após quinze minutos – Eu realmente tive problemas – ele estava vermelho como quem tinha corrido pelos corredores para chegar a tempo ou ao menos tentar.

- Sem problemas – disse Annabeth desviando os olhos, estava sem graça desde o último convite.

- Eu vim lendo no trânsito! – justificou Luke erguendo o roteiro – Acho que já decorei tudo a ponto de não utilizar o roteiro mais!

Annabeth sorriu meio de lado.

- Que bom, estou treinando as falas também sem ler, acho que estou pronta também! – disse baixinho.

Luke ainda a olhava, ele se aproximou lentamente.

- E... Você ficou de pensar a respeito daquilo – ele colocou as mãos no bolso – Então, quer ir à Festa de Inauguração comigo?

Annabeth passou a mão na cabeça, pensativa.

- Eu preciso de mais um tempo, só isso. Eu prometo – confessou ela baixinho – Agora vamos ensaiar – disse ela como quem não estava nem um pouco a fim, o clima estava estranho entre eles.

Luke assentiu, meio cabisbaixo.

- Ok, mão na massa!

- 05 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Rony estava batendo a bola na quadra, o restante do time estava treinando basquete com ele, inclusive Grover também estava lá, Luke mantinha-se bem quieto nos últimos treinos, mas estava se saindo bem.

Annabeth e Hermione estavam na arquibancada vendo o jogo acontecer, elas estavam apenas acompanhando entre os intervalos de aula.

- Então, espiã de banheiros – cutucou Hermione - A Festa de Inauguração para os calouros é daqui duas semanas. Nós agora, como veteranas, devemos dar algum palpite na organização!

Annabeth deixou os ombros murcharem.

- Vou ligar para o Harry, será que ele ainda topa ser o meu par? – brincou Annabeth rindo ao se lembrar da festa do ano passado, ocasião em que fora convidada por Harry Potter para ir à Festa de Inauguração e tinha sido bastante legal aquela noite. Os dois tinham se tornado um casal.

- E pensar que há um ano atrás eu estava em um impasse para decidir se ficaria com o Vítor ou o Rony – Hermione também murchou os ombros – E veja só esse ano, estou sem ninguém. O primeiro que me convidar, leva! – brincou sorrindo.

Annabeth riu.

- Isso é porque você quer, aliás, você e o Rony estão casados, é meio óbvio que vocês vão juntos, ninguém vai te convidar!

Hermione ficou em silêncio, a amiga interpretou isso como algo incoerente, e o seu olhar dirigido para Hermione foi como quem perguntasse "Então? O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?".

- Acho que ele perdeu o interesse, não sei, demoramos muito para falar sobre o beijo – disse Hermione cabisbaixa – Eu não vou ficar remoendo esse assunto, é passado!

Annabeth olhava com a atenção desviada para a quadra.

- Eu... Eu descobri muitas coisas naquela noite de natal – disse Annabeth baixinho com o olhar perdido – Percy tem um irmão biológico!

Hermione abriu a boca espantada.

- Ele apareceu na noite de Natal na frente da casa dos Jacksons para desejar Feliz Natal a todos, e Grover estava lá para reprimi-lo – ela olhou para Hermione – Grover sabe de toda a verdade.

Hermione ainda estava em estado de choque, Annabeth a segurou com as mãos.

- Escuta, isso é segredo, estou te contando porque confio em você!

- Claro, claro – assentiu Hermione – Morre aqui! – e passou um zíper imaginário em volta dos lábios.

Annabeth deu um suspiro.

- Eu só espero de verdade que essa Festa de Inauguração não seja como a do ano passado! – disse ela dando um suspiro.

Rony, enquanto jogava, olhava para a arquibancada de relances, mas não era para Hermione e sim para Thalia, que conversava com Rachel poucos andares acima na arquibancada. Os dois trocavam olhares cúmplices.

**- fim da música – **

- 10 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava terminando de alisar os cabelos com a escova, em frente à pia de mármore no banheiro feminino do colégio. As garotas tinham saído de mais um treino árduo de cheerleaders, estava cada vez se dando melhor como capitã delas. E os seus pensamentos vagavam na proposta de Luke quando o silêncio vazio do banheiro foi cortado por uma garota que se aproximava, era Thalia. Annabeth notou que ela queria falar alguma coisa e deu um suspiro de impaciência.

- Oi – disse Thalia quietinha como se fosse um gatinho inofensivo.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Annabeth olhando-a através do espelho.

- Boa tarde para você também – ela disse sem jeito – Sei que não somos amigas de trocar barbies, mas eu precisava vir conversar com você e dizer para tomar cuidado.

Annabeth deu um suspiro, assoprando a franja.

- Ok, obrigada. Seja lá o porquê, eu tomarei cuidado! – cortou Annabeth sem paciência.

Thalia ainda a olhava.

- O que foi? – perguntou Annabeth ficando impaciente, ela virou-se para olhar nos olhos de Thalia.

- Sei que está andando com Luke, sei que está apaixonada por ele – Thalia colocou as mãos na cintura – E ele é perigoso, Annabeth, é a única coisa que eu posso te falar!

- Apaixonada? – Annabeth fez-se de desentendida – Oi?

- Oi. Tudo bem? – disse Thalia sorrindo ironicamente – Estou falando sério, Annabeth! Luke é perigoso!

Annabeth parou de pentear os cabelos, guardou a escova dentro da mochila, puxou o zíper. Tudo isso sem falar absolutamente nada, ela já ia saindo quando Thalia falou mais uma vez, em voz alta.

- Foi por culpa dele que eu me envolvi com drogas durante o ano passado, foi por culpa dele que eu fui parar na prisão. Ou você já se esqueceu que ele me drogou para roubar a tática do time de basquete?

Annabeth parou na porta do banheiro, pensativa.

- Eu acredito em segunda chance – disse Thalia – Acredito em terceira, quarta, quinta. Acredito em erros no passado que não devem ser cometidos agora. E esse é um conselho de amiga!

- Você está com ciúmes!

- Não, não estou. Eu nunca gostei de Luke de verdade, do Percy sim, mas do Luke nunca! – revelou Thalia para as costas de Annabeth.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e subiu as escadas deixando Thalia para trás. Não queria falar sobre isso. Não agora que tudo estava indo tão bem.

- 15 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Grover copiava as lições de matemática, Hermione chegou levemente por trás, surpreendendo-o.

- Não precisa se assustar, só que é muito feio o que você está fazendo. Copiar a lição-de-casa dos outros... – ralhou ela enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Hermione, eu nunca posso fazer lição-de-casa, sabe por quê? Porque eu moro em apartamento. HAHAHA, entendeu o trocadilho? Não? É... Ta, ok, pela sua cara. Ok, voltando ao assunto, achei que não estivesse falando comigo! – disse ele enquanto copiava e falava com Hermione.

- É, pois é, enjoei de brincar disso – ela resmungou em tom de brincadeira, Grover o olhou de canto de olho – Escuta, Grover, é bobagem continuarmos sem nos falar.

Ele concordou, nesse exato momento Thalia e as amigas passavam conversando.

- Droga, eu perdi a minha calcinha cor-de-rosa de renda da Victoria Secret, paguei duzentos doláres nela! – disse enquanto desfilava a bunda de um lado para o outro, Grover olhou e ficou sem graça ao perceber que Hermione o olhava.

- Er... – ele corou – Eu tenho hormônios – disse como se justificasse.

- Quem iria comprar duzentos dólares em uma peça de roupa? Essa calcinha faz o que? Estoura pipocas, por acaso? – perguntou Hermione indignada.

- Deve ter algum tipo de vibrador interno – resmungou Grover zombando, Hermione trocou um olhar risonho, ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro, ele sorriu. Nesse momento, ela soube que estava tudo bem entre eles.

- Desculpa, Grover, desculpa se fui grosseira alguma vez com você, eu não sei como as nossas vidas se separaram dessa forma, mas eu gostaria de recomeçar a nossa amizade mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, brigamos por um motivo besta, quero dizer, você fingiu que foi embora para Inglaterra e não me disse "tchau". Ok, já passou, é sério! – disse ele sorrindo.

Hermione o abraçou com força. Ela se despediu, ele voltou a fazer a lição só que não durou muito tempo, Annabeth ocupou o lugar dela.

- Grover... Eu preciso conversar sério com você!

- Oi Annabeth, como está a família? Os filhos? HAHA, Os netos? Tudo bem? – brincou ele um tom irônico.

- É bem sério – cortou ela colocando a bolsa em cima da mesa – Eu sei que você tem mantido contato com o irmão biológico de Percy, vi vocês andando pelo Central Park algumas vezes – ela deixou os ombros caírem – Eu moro na frente – justificou-se.

Grover tentou não entender o que estava se passando.

- Não sei do que você está falando – disse ele copiando a lição, ficando todo molhado de suor.

- Sabe sim – Annabeth passou a bolsa em volta dos ombros – Sabe muito bem e você irá tratar de conversar com o Percy sobre esse assunto. Ou eu mesma irei! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Grover olhou Annabeth ganhar os corredores e sentiu-se chateado com a ameaça de sua amiga.

- 16 de fevereiro de 2007 –

**Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk_

Era à tarde, o colégio estava praticamente vazio, exceto alguns alunos que faziam algumas atividades extra-curriculares. Annabeth andava pelos corredores carregando alguns livros para deficientes visuais, e com eles, entrou em uma sala com várias carteiras mas só uma estava ocupada, e era por Percy Jackson.

- Olá – ele disse sorrindo na direção dela, escutava muito bem e sabia que era longe.

- Oi Percy – respondeu Annabeth colocando os livros pesados em cima de uma carteira próxima a dele.

- Obrigada por ser a minha tutora e me ensinar. Eu sei que é meio difícil as pessoas terem paciência com deficientes visuais.

- Nós somos grandes amigos, eu nunca o deixaria na mão – disse Annabeth cortando o barato dele logo, mesmo assim não murchou o sorriso – Eu trouxe alguns livros para te ajudar.

- Estou bastante avançado, segundo os médicos – resmungou ele enquanto segurava um livro e o abria.

Annabeth sentou ao seu lado, olhou-o carinhosamente, o seu coração ainda batia fracamente no peito, como uma chama que estava se apagando, mas que ainda permanecia acesa. Ou como um balão que estava murchando mas ainda havia um pouco de gás. Era exatamente assim que ela se sentia, Percy era especial, era carinhoso, e os dois tinham passado por muita coisa juntos.

- É, muito bom, eu sempre acreditei no seu talento – disse ela com um sorriso – E então, tem enxergado alguma coisa?

- Bem pouco, quase tudo muito escuro, mas às vezes eu sinto que posso ver o seu rosto, não sei, pode ser idiotice da minha parte, mas é como eu me sinto – confessou ele baixinho, tímido.

Annabeth não deixou de sorrir enquanto estava ao lado dele, porém era melhor não ficar falando sobre esses assuntos que ainda mexiam com os seus sentimentos.

- Vamos começar? – perguntou ela após alguns segundos constrangedores de silêncio.

- Vamos, é claro – disse ele com o livro aberto em cima da escrivaninha.

Annabeth, paciente, ajudou-o. E aos poucos, os dois interagiam-se como aluno e professor de verdade. Percy era bem inteligente e aprendia as coisas com facilidade, só precisava se esforçar mais um pouco.

- Não consigo entender essa letra.

- Eu te ajudo!

Annabeth se aproximou de Percy, veio por trás dele, numa espécie de encaixe, ela se postou atrás do rapaz, sentindo o perfume dele. Ele sentia a respiração dela através da nuca, por vezes sentia o peito dela inflando numa espécie de transe, ele sabia que ela também estava tensa por estar ao seu lado. Annabeth pegou a mão direita de Percy, colocou-a em cima do livro e foi indicando como deveria passar o dedo na página para senti-lo.

- É assim – disse Annabeth graciosa, ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Conseguiu pegar o ritmo?

Percy não respondeu, ele apenas sussurrou.

- Annabeth...

Ela virou automática na direção dele, os seus rostos estavam muito próximos de modo que ela podia ver os riscos dos olhos azuis de Percy, eram incrivelmente lindos e mágicos.

- Percy... – gemeu ela sentindo o coração acelerar.

Ele surpreendentemente colocou os seus lábios de leve sobre os dela, mas ela foi rápida o suficiente para não deixar o selinho se transformar em um beijo. Não deixando o coração influenciar em sua vida, ela se afastou meio em estado de choque, as suas mãos tremiam.

- Não, Percy... Não, isso não pode acontecer! – disse ela colocando a mão preocupada na testa – Eu já sofri demais por isso uma vez!

- Eu, eu já pedi desculpas por ter dormido com Thalia. Foi um erro, Annabeth! – murmurou ele baixinho como quem estava muito arrependido.

Annabeth de repente começou a enfiar os livros na mochila com pressa. Ele adivinhou pelo barulho.

- Você já vai? E a nossa aula?

- Nós terminaremos amanhã, estou atrasada para uma coisa! – disse ela passando a mochila nas costas e deixando a sala o mais rápido que podia, assustada.

Ela queria aquilo novamente, queria de verdade, mas não podia deixar acontecer, não agora que tudo estava bem. Tudo muito bem!

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Atena estava sentada em uma mesa de um bar, com as pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos encostados no balcão. Frederick apareceu de lado.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou ele ao se aproximar.

- Como uma noiva! – disse ela rindo dele, toda produzida, os cabelos longos, maquiagem bem ralinha e os olhos brilhando na direção dele.

- Desculpa, acabei me atrasando no hospital – ele deixou os ombros caírem, estava muito bonito também, havia cortado o cabelo – Então, aqui estamos para comemorar o nosso aniversário de casamento, ainda que não estejamos casados – disse ele rindo.

Atena assentiu, sorrindo de volta.

- Tudo será perfeito!

Ele mostrou a direção do carro e Atena foi andando com um sorriso nos lábios, Frederick foi ao seu lado, conversando sobre o hospital novo em que estava trabalhando.

**- fim de música -**

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Hermione estava no elevador segurando um cesto de roupas recém-lavadas. Ela estivera na lavanderia do prédio e como de praxe, ela lavara as suas próprias roupas e as de Rony também, mais por compensação de tudo o que ele estava fazendo por ela do que qualquer outra coisa. O elevador se abriu, ela se despediu de uma mulher que a acompanhava e entrou em seu apartamento.

As meias de Rony estavam enroladas, ela só precisava ir até o quarto dele e colocar na primeira gaveta do guarda-roupa. E aproveitando que ele ainda não havia chegado do treino de basquete, ela entrou lá sem cerimônias. Estava tudo muito arrumado e limpo, o que era estranho para uma pessoa como Rony.

Hermione curvou-se, abriu a gaveta e ao colocar as meias notou que havia uma peça de roupa cor-de-rosa, mais do que isso, ela tinha rendas. O que era ainda mais estranho porque Rony era homem, cheio de preconceitos, e jamais usaria coisas rosas-femininas. Ainda que fosse uma cueca, porém Hermione pegou com as mãos e notou que era uma peça feminina, uma calcinha. E o símbolo era visível das letras "V" e "S" se cruzando na parte da frente da roupa. Era da Victoria Secret.

**Back to December – Taylor Swift**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=jbd2nhW650s_

E a ficha pareceu cair.

Thalia havia perdido uma calcinha exatamente do mesmo estilo. E ela parecia ser bem cara. Porém, o que ela estava fazendo nas coisas de Rony?

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava usando o seu casaco bem apertado por conta do frio, o cachecol protegia o seu pescoço do vento cortante, ela estava sentada na mesa da quadra de basquete. Assustou-se ao ouvir o barulho de um "oi" masculino.

Os seus cabelos brincavam com o vento frio, ela passou a mão branca e gelada neles para permitirem a sua visão, era o sorriso satisfeito de Luke se aproximando, ele a beijou no rosto e sentou ao seu lado, estava usando um casaco masculino também bem apertado também, as golas atrás eram altas de modo que ele parecia um famoso ou talvez um detetive com aquele casaco.

- Que frio – reclamou ele baixinho.

- Luke, eu preciso ouvir a verdade sobre uma coisa – cortou Annabeth olhando-o de lado para ele – E se você mentir, eu vou saber ao olhar nos seus olhos.

Luke arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca, nesse tempo saiu uma fumaça dentre os seus lábios, ele parecia assustado, surpreso.

- Pode perguntar, Annabeth, é claro que eu vou dizer a verdade.

Annabeth não fez nenhum rodeio.

- O que fez você mudar tão repentinamente? Quero dizer, durante o ano passado você se envolveu com a Thalia, compartilhou drogas com ela e esse ano, veja bem, está trabalhando no teatro comigo, está agindo perfeitamente normal e saudável. Eu... Eu não estou entendendo – Annabeth o olhava, meio que desesperada para saber a verdade – Eu não sei quem é você!

Luke colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, calando-a.

- Sh, primeiramente, o meu passado é uma coisa que eu não gosto muito de falar, mas já que você tocou no assunto, vamos conversar sobre – disse ele tentando manter a calma, desceu os olhos para o colo enquanto esfregava as mãos – Eu me recrimino muito por tudo o que aconteceu, pelo passado, por todas as dificuldades que enfrentei na minha vida!

- Luke...

- Eu experimentei drogas, me envolvi com Thalia, fiz ela ir para a prisão. Só que eu me arrependo de tudo isso. A vida é bem melhor do que isso, e não podia desperdiçar o restante dela atrás das grades! – ele parou para dar um suspiro – E... Você foi esse motivo, Annabeth. Você fez a minha vida valer a pena para ser vivida!

- Eu? Por que eu?

Luke a olhava, carinhosamente, os dois estavam bem próximos.

- Porque você é uma pessoa bondosa, gentil e tem um coração enorme! – disse ele baixinho, hipnotizado, indo em direção aos lábios dela para beijá-la. Annabeth imediatamente virou o rosto – Eu gosto de você! – disse ele logo após, na verdade escapuliu de seus lábios – Foi por isso que eu te salvei naquele dia!

Annabeth o olhou.

- Há boatos que você não bateu no Gustavo por minha causa e sim porque vocês tinham uma briga por conta das drogas.

- Juro que não, e não estou mentindo para você – disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. Ela sabia que era a verdade, por isso sorriu ao pegar na mão dele.

- Eu aceito ser o seu par – disse ela – Eu vou com você na Festa de Inauguração – ela ficou em pé e o beijou no rosto aproveitando que estava sentado sobre a mesa.

Ele corou de leve.

- Me pegue às 22 horas! – disse ela graciosamente, virou as costas e saiu andando pela quadra muito feliz.

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Atena estava sentada, Frederick se aproximou sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento!

- Feliz aniversário – respondeu ela correspondendo ao sorriso.

Frederick encurvou-se na direção dela, envolveu-as com os braços e a beijou como não fazia há muito tempo. E ela deixou-se corresponder.

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 -

Era tarde da noite, nem Thalia, nem Rony tinham chegado, tinha as suas dúvidas sobre eles estarem juntos naquele horário, ou talvez não, Thalia trabalhava como prostituta, talvez tivesse voltado, talvez estivesse ocupada. Ele não sabia muito bem da vida da garota.

Hermione estava com a mala pronta em cima do sofá, a porta se abriu, Rony entrou sozinho, segurando a chave do carro. Ele parou de sorrir ao ver Hermione sentada no sofá, com um olhar triste, preocupado.

- Hermione...? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Eu só esperei você chegar para dizer uma coisa, Rony – as lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela, não entendia porque machucava o fato de Rony ter dormido com Thalia, ela nem gostava dele – Eu quero o divórcio!

- Quê? Por que isso agora? – perguntou ele sem entender.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Eu só preciso da sua assinatura – respondeu ela entregando os papéis a ele. Rony segurou sem entender o que estava acontecendo – Não quero ficar no apartamento, nem nada. Ele é todo seu!

Hermione passou a mão em volta das alças da mala.

- Por favor, não venha atrás de mim e é a última coisa que eu te peço nessa vida! – ela virou as costas e o deixou para trás carregando o peso consigo mesma.

Rony ficou para trás lendo os papéis tentando procurar algum motivo por escrito, porém não havia nada que fosse claro.

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 -

Tyson batia insistente na porta da casa dos Jacksons, até que Poseidon abriu a porta, enrolado em seu roupão todo cheio de pelos por causa do frio.

- Boa noite, o que deseja?

- Olá, eu sou Tyson, e eu sempre quis te conhecer, pai!

Poseidon arregalou os olhos em sua direção.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_E o drama continua... Bom, preciso ter um "bate-papo" meio triste com vocês. A nossa série está para ser cancelada, isto é, não teremos uma terceira temporada. É o que acontece com as séries de verdade, elas perdem audiência e são canceladas. É o que está acontecendo com a minha fanfic, está perdendo a audiência, está prestes a ser cancelada. Obviamente que farei um final na segunda temporada mesmo, mas será um final re-escrito por cima de tudo aquilo que planejava para uma terceira, ou talvez, quarta temporada. Ou seja, será "uma coisa" escrita de última hora mesmo, corrida, atropelada... Enfim, é isso! Espero de verdade que isso não aconteça... Conto com vocês! _

_E obrigado pelos parabéns, êêê, foi muito bom. Obrigado! _

_Espero que estejam gostando da interação LukAbeth e PercAbeth._

_Próximo capítulo é o Baile de Inauguração. Vocês lembram do Baile do ano passado? O Harry e a Annabeth foram juntos, foi um BAPHÃO só. Esse ano também será um baphão, acontecerá MUITAS coisas, muitas, muitas. O capítulo está gigatensco, vou postar um trechinho: _

_**PREVIEW: **_

"Percy parou de dançar, arregalou os olhos preocupados. Hermione se aproximou.

- Annabeth ainda é apaixonada por você. Sério. Ela pode estar nos braços de outro cara, com qualquer outro bobo, mas... – ela disse baixinho antes de conferir Annabeth dar outro beijo em Luke – Os outros, são simplesmente os outros, Percy. Ela realmente ama você!

xxxxxxxx

- Por que está dizendo isso? – Percy voltou com os olhos azuis na direção de Annabeth.

- Estou dizendo isso porque a minha vida está diferente agora, Percy. Eu estou tentando mudar as coisas, eu percebi que não quero passar o resto da minha vida sozinha.

Ele se aproximou dela, segurou na mão dela."

**Respodendo reviews:**

**O Tyson vai voltar para família Jackson? – by Bolinho.**

_R) Talvez, risos. Eu tenho outros planos para o Tyson. E isso envolve um personagem que se descobrirá gay, principal, que ficará com o Tyson. Veremos mais para frente... Rs! _

**Quando o Percy vai voltar a enxergar? – by Regina.**

_R) Em menos de 5 capítulos, eu garanto! Em breve, em breve! _

**Tyson e Grover terão amizade colorida? – by Luiza.**

_R) Veremos, rs. Veremos... _

**Luke vai se envolver com as drogas de novo? E esse tal de Gustavo, vai seqüestrar a Annabeth? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Não e não. Luke não se envolverá com drogas novamente, pelo contrário, ele irá se envolver com Annabeth. Quanto ao fato dela ser seqüestrada, por enquanto não, mas ela corre risco de vida sim. E, no final dessa temporada – se houver – ela ficará entre a vida e a morte. _

**Como a Hermione pode trocar o Rony pelo Grover? Eca! – by Babizinha.**

_R) Mas ela e o Grover são só amigos, rs. Não acho que a Hermione e o Grover terão mais nada, pelo que eu me lembre não... Hermione ficará solteira por um bom tempo. _

**Thalia nunca vai mudar? – by Babizinha.**

_R) Vai sim, em breve. Inclusive, ela e a Annabeth serão amigas. Acredite, mas é verdade, rs! Se houver outra temporada, você verá isso com mais detalhes, rs! _

**Vai demorar para rolar algo entre Rony e Hermione? E entre o Luke e a Annabeth? E como será a reação do Percy? – by V. Keat.**

_R) Não lembro o que esquematizei, mas acho que Rony e Hermione vão terminar de vez, pode ser que voltem, mas Hermione terá um shipper fixo em breve, que não será o Grover. E sim um personagem principal. SUSPENSE! Quanto ao Percy e a Annabeth, eles terão uns beijinhos ou outro rolando aqui e ali, mas voltar mesmo – de vez! - só daqui uns 8 capítulos! _

**Com quem a Thalia vai terminar? – by Karool.**

_R) Se houver uma terceira temporada, ela irá desenvolver um romance com um personagem novo, fixo, que tratará ela muito bem. Ela será uma garota feliz e realizada, apesar de não merecer. Mais do que isso, ela encontrará o caminho do bem! _

_Obrigado a todas reviews! _


	8. Capítulo 07 xx Toda festa tem bafões

**Capítulo 07 – **

**Toda festa tem bafões! **

- 18 de fevereiro de 2007 –

_Tyson batia insistente na porta da casa dos Jacksons, até que Poseidon abriu a porta, enrolado em seu roupão todo cheio de pelos por causa do frio._

_- Boa noite, o que deseja?_

_- Olá, eu sou Tyson, e eu sempre quis te conhecer, pai! _

_Poseidon arregalou os olhos em sua direção._

- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que está falando! – Poseidon ia fechando a porta, Tyson colocou o pé entre a porta e o batente de modo que não era possível fechá-la.

- Você é o meu pai!

- O meu único filho se chama Percy Jackson, com licença! – disse colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Tyson tirou o pé, Poseidon fechou a porta em sua cara. Ele encarou a porta branca por alguns momentos, abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas, arrependido.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Existem duas razões para você não querer falar sobre um determinado assunto. _

_Um: quando aquilo não significa __nada__ para você. _

_Dois: ou quando aquilo significa __tudo__._

- 20 de fevereiro de 2007 –

**Chimaruts – Do lado de cá**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=wwgXJzapsak_

- OI AMIGA DE QUARTO! – gritou Annabeth escandalosa, pulando na cama de Hermione enquanto ela dormia. Ela pulou exatamente no meio da barriga da outra.

A garota assustou, ficou sentada na cama com um salto, os olhos arregalados e o cabelo todo arrepiado, parecendo um ninho de codorna.

- Precisava me acordar dessa maneira? – perguntou Hermione enfurecida, esfregando os olhos, odiava acordar por causa dos outros.

- Dessa maneira como? Feliz? Animada? Sorridente? – perguntou Annabeth sentando na cama, ao lado de Hermione.

- Berrando mais do que uma mula? Pulando como uma baleia em mim? – sugeriu Hermione fazendo massagem nos olhos.

- É, na verdade não precisava, mas eu quis – disse Annabeth abraçando-a de lado – É tão bom morar com você de novo, irmãzinha!

- É, não digo o mesmo – resmungou Hermione irônica.

- Sei que não sou o Rony, não faço carinho em você em certos lugares – Hermione arregalou os olhos – Mas...

- Vamos pular esse assunto! – cortou Hermione ficando em pé, de camisola de florzinha – Quero falar de tudo, menos dele!

Annabeth assentiu.

- Ok, mal-amada!

- E não brinca com isso, por favor – Hermione enfureceu – Porque eu realmente sou uma mal-amada e você sabe disso! – no final, era tom de brincadeira. Annabeth gargalhou – Quero dizer, você tem o Luke e o Percy brigando por você, e isso é como se fosse uma luta de boxe. O melhor de tudo, você pode escolher quem você quiser. E eu? O meu marido andou dormindo com a Thalia. Thalia! Você acredita nisso?

- Ironias do destino – comentou Annabeth – Quero dizer, Thalia abre as pernas para qualquer um. Ou já se esqueceu o porquê terminei com o Percy ano passado? E outra, você e o Rony nem estavam juntos, juntos... Não me olha assim, você entendeu!

Hermione assentiu.

- É, eu só estava me iludindo à toa durante esse tempo todo de casamento.

Annabeth deu um tapão na bunda de Hermione.

- Vá se trocar! Ainda temos um brunch para ir, minha Best Friend Forever! – Annabeth deu uma piscadela para ela.

Hermione não pareceu muito animada, Annabeth interpretou a sua expressão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu... Eu... Eu abriguei Thalia por um tempo no meu apartamento – ela sacudiu os ombros – É por isso que Rony e Thalia transaram – ela olhou para Annabeth que ficou boquiaberta – Eu ia te contar isso a qualquer hora, desculpa ter agido dessa maneira.

Inesperadamente, Annabeth sorriu de lado.

- Tudo bem, não vou recriminá-la por isso – Annabeth a olhou – Você tem um coração grande e tentou ajudar!

Hermione a encarou com um sorriso.

- Te vejo no brunch! – acenou Annabeth antes de sair do quarto, Hermione entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes, e por fim, pentear os cabelos.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_"Aproveite bem as pequenas coisas. Um dia você vai saber que elas eram grandes!"._

- 20 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Annabeth e Hermione observavam Atena de longe, ela estava bem vestida, conversava com pessoas famosas da sua mesma profissão.

- E... Tem pensado na Festa da Inauguração? – perguntou Annabeth enquanto se servia de alguma coisa francesa.

- Eu... Não vou! – confessou Hermione após um suspiro impaciente, Annabeth a olhou silenciosa e indignada – Não adianta me olhar dessa forma, eu estou sem par, eu não tenho ninguém, quero dizer... Eu sou uma divorciada, eu contava com o convite de Rony, assim como fizemos o ano passado.

- O ano passado era mesmo bem mais fácil – disse Annabeth equilibrando o prato quase vazio nas mãos, exceto pelas folhas de alface – O Harry simplesmente veio, convidou-me e eu aceitei, o Rony fez a mesma coisa e você aceitou.

- Os próximos anos seremos nós quem organizaremos – lembrou Hermione – É o nosso sênior-year!

Annabeth deixou os ombros caírem, deixou o prato na mesa, passou a mão no vestido e sentou-se. Hermione ocupou um lugar na mesa redonda também cheia de talheres e cálices de vinho.

- Significaria muito se você fosse – confessou Annabeth após um gole de vinho – Já pensou em ligar para o Grover? Talvez ele esteja sem par!

- Grover? Sem par? – Hermione deu uma gargalhadinha forçada – Quero dizer, ele ainda não foi castrado!

Annabeth a olhou.

- Vou ver se o Luke tem algum amigo – disse Annabeth puxando o celular da bolsa para ligar para ele agora mesmo. Hermione a segurou com o braço.

- Sério, deixa para lá. Eu vou arrumar um jeito. Não estou desesperada assim. Mentira, estou sim, mas não precisa se preocupar, sério. Eu vou dar um jeito!

Annabeth assentiu, guardou o celular na bolsa.

- Espero que sim! – disse se servindo de salada – Essa festa vai bombar!

**- fim da música –**

- 21 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Percy estava andando pelo corredor da escola, com óculos escuros, as pessoas o encaravam, ele sentia e sabia, mas estava acostumado após meses depois do acidente.

As pessoas cochichavam algo sobre Thalia, ele não entendeu muito bem ao passar pelos dois grupinhos de amigos que estavam na porta do colégio, mas certamente sabia que era algo relacionado a ela.

Aproveitando o corredor de armários que estava lotado, disfarçadamente ele dirigiu-se ao seu armário para pegar alguns livros, fez o mais lentamente possível para escutar a conversa por perto.

- Thalia está se prostituindo.

- Garota de programa?

- AIDS?

- Grávida?

- Assaltou um banco?

- Matou duas pessoas?

Sabia que nenhum desses boatos era verdadeiro. Não podiam ser, primeiro que fantasiavam demais, segundo que...

- Thalia é uma garota de programa.

- Ouvi dizer que ela está saindo com o Rick Martin.

- Mas o Rick Martin é gay!

- Talvez ela tenha um pênis!

- Ou... Talvez ela tenha dois!

- Dois pênis? Existe isso? Cala boca, Margareth – disse a menina olhando para o teto – Mas já pensou? Dois? Eu ia fazer a festa, ou melhor, ia me sentir na Disneylândia.

- Ai, amiga, senti um gelinho na barriga agora, ai, vamos tomar um ar!

- Ai, vamos, Margareth! – e as duas se afastaram.

Não... Os boatos sempre rodavam em torno do mesmo assunto. Pensando nas fofocas alheias. Ele fechou o armário, agarrou os livros e ao se virar, esbarrou em alguém, tudo se esparramou pelo chão.

- Percy, desculpa, desculpa de verdade – era a voz de Hermione, toda serena. Ele se agachou para ajudá-la a pegar mas só conseguia ver vultos de pernas andando.

- Estão aqui, já estou pegando – disse ela empilhando-os no colo. Assim que terminou, ficou em pé e entregou a ele os livros.

- Obrigado – disse ele baixinho, sorridente.

- Por nada – Hermione ia saindo, ele sentiu ela se locomover ao seu lado. Ele segurou-a com a mão – Eu... Preciso falar com você, um segundo!

- Pode falar – disse ela ligeiramente assustada, Annabeth se aproximou, Percy notou pelo cheiro.

- Oi Annabeth – cumprimentou ele educadamente com o rosto voltado na direção dela.

- Oi – cumprimentou ela corando de leve.

- Os boatos são verdadeiros? Quero dizer... Thalia está mesmo se prostituindo?

Hermione trocou um olhar paciente com Annabeth, por fim, confessou.

- Está. Eu a vi saindo com dois caras durante um tempo, cruzei com ela no elevador – disse baixinho. Annabeth olhou surpresa por não saber.

- Eu… Eu… Preciso falar com ela! – disse Percy virando-se para o corredor do andar debaixo, Hermione o segurou.

- Não comente isso com ninguém, ok?

- Não vou – prometeu ele – Até mais! – e se afastou.

- 21 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Grover estava sentado na arquibancada, ele estava vigiando o treino do time do terceiro ano, que aliás era aberto ao público. Hermione se aproximou, deixou a mochila de lado e tomou um espaço ao seu lado.

- Preocupado em não ganhar do time da própria escola?

- Por que estaria? – perguntou ele sem olhar para ela, concentrado no jogo.

- Ná – gemeu ela – Você é bom, vai ganhar!

Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, deu uma risadinha carinhosa.

- O que está fazendo aqui? E por que não está na biblioteca?

- As garotas estão ocupadas nomeando os gêmeos de Thalia, dizem que ela está esperando um filho de cada pai, que mágico!

- Humanamente impossível – riu Grover – Cada boatos!

- Na verdade, é humanamente possível sim, eu li uma vez em alguma revista americana, mas bom, não é bem sobre isso que eu quero falar. É que... – ela parou com um suspiro – Eu e o Rony terminamos!

Grover deixou a risadinha escapar pelo nariz.

- Casamento não é namoro, você simplesmente não pode terminar com alguém!

- Eu sei – ela disse colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha - Mas foi exatamente como você disse, ele não era o cara certo para mim!

- Ou você fez isso apenas pelo Green Card? – perguntou ele de supetão, Hermione corou.

- Não importa, nós vamos divorciar. Foi muito fácil preparar toda a papelada, apenas imprimi da internet, separar hoje em dia é muito mais fácil do que antigamente!

- Casar também – resmungou ele prestando atenção no jogo – Mas, mudando de assunto, você vai na Festa de Inauguração amanhã?

- Eu? Se eu vou? Por que… Você esteve pensando em me… - ia dizendo Hermione empolgada com o assunto.

- Vou com a Rachel de novo. Perguntei apenas por curiosidade!

- Bom, não, eu não vou – disse ela com um suspiro final, corada de vergonha por imaginar que Grover a estava convidando.

- Ué? Por que não? Vai ser legal – disse ele voltando a atenção para ela.

- Não sei – ela passou a alça da mochila nas costas – Nos vemos por aí – e saiu sem graça.

"Não, Hermione, você não está desesperada. Ainda!" repetiu-se mentalmente.

- 21 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Hermione estava rumando para saída quando foi surpreendida por duas mãos que a empurraram com violência contra parede, sentiu as costas doerem e quase enfiou um soco no meio da cara de quem o fez, mas a surpresa foi tão grande que toda a dor se esvaiu em segundos. Era Thalia enfurecida.

- O que você fez? Por que espalhou os boatos?

- Thalia, escuta, eu não fiz nada disso!

- E por que as pessoas estão comentando? – perguntou Thalia enfurecida.

- Talvez pelo fato de que você trabalhou como uma garota de programa porque você quis, havia milhões de maneiras de ganhar dinheiro de uma forma decente. Utilizando de formas beneficentes ou até mesmo do próprio esforço, só que você optou pela pior maneira. Lide com isso! – ela ia se afastando como quem tinha terminado a conversa, Thalia foi atrás.

- Você não tinha o direito de falar sobre isso com ninguém só porque eu dormi com Rony!

Hermione engoliu em seco, não queria falar a verdade e nem mesmo conversar sobre isso.

- Eu juro que não falei! – vacilou, nervosa – Não falei e não me importa se você acredita ou não. Eu só acho que você se vendeu muito fácil. Quero dizer, burrice da sua parte ter se vendido por um preço tão baixo e ainda mais nesse bairro. É óbvio que iriam te reconhecer de uma forma ou de outra, Thalia. O mundo é pequeno e você está no meio de uma escola entre centenas de outros garotos que estão buscando por sexo. É bem óbvio que você deve ter transado com algum deles e agora nem se lembra o nome – Hermione disse, sinceramente – Agora com licença, eu preciso ir! – e se afastou.

Thalia ficou para trás, pensativa, tentando se lembrar com quem havia transado do colégio. Ela olhou para trás e viu o rosto de um garoto da oitava série. E de repente... Algumas imagens foram se refazendo em sua cabeça.

- Michael... Michael Yew. Oh, meu Deus, como eu pude ser tão pedófila? – perguntou-se arrancando alguns fios de cabelo.

Ela saiu batendo o pé com força o pátio, odiando-se.

- 22 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava no quarto de Hermione, ajudando-a a subir o zíper de seu vestido.

- Vão me chamar de centopéia psicopata por estar indo sozinha, sem par, mas tudo bem, tudo bem, afinal de contas, eu sou a nerd, a Hermione, a blá blá blá – dizia Hermione conversando mais sozinha do que com Annabeth que não prestava muita atenção em suas reclamações.

O celular de Annabeth começou a vibrar em cima da escrivaninha, ela deixou Hermione na frente do espelho para atendê-lo, era o telefone da casa de Percy, o seu coração até desembestou ao saber que ele estava ligando.

- Alô? – atendeu ela colocando o cabelo encaracolado para trás.

- Annabeth? – chamou uma voz feminina que definitivamente não era de Percy. Annabeth reconheceu como sendo a mãe dele – Oi, sou eu, tudo bem?

- Olá, Sra. Jackson, tudo bem e a senhora? – perguntou educadamente ao se sentar na cama de Hermione.

A garota que colocava o vestido dourado parou olhando estranhamente para Annabeth, sem entender nada.

- Desculpa te ligar assim, é que... – ela começou a falar baixinho – Eu estou preocupada, hoje é o Baile de Inauguração de vocês e o Percy está isolado, trancado no quarto, sozinho... E eu estou mesmo preocupada, ele adorava essa festa, ia todos os anos desde pequeninho.

Annabeth trocou um olhar assustado com Hermione que estava toda curiosa para saber o que acontecia.

- E eu gostaria de pedir ajuda a você. Caso possa conversar com ele melhor, sei que ele entende você e... É a única pessoa que pode convencê-lo a ir!

- Tudo bem, Sra. Jackson, eu estou indo para aí agora mesmo – Annabeth agarrou a sua carteira em cima da escrivaninha de Hermione, esta arregalou os olhos indignada.

Annabeth desligou o telefone.

- Percy está precisando de ajuda.

- E... Nós vamos chegar atrasadas!

- Não importa. Percy é muito importante para mim – disse Annabeth sem pensar duas vezes, ela parou no caminho da porta – Escuta, se… Se o Luke ligar, ou vier me buscar às dez horas – ela olhou no relógio – O que será daqui a pouco, peça para ele ir indo na frente, nós vamos chegar um pouco atrasadas!

- Annabeth... – disse Hermione em tom de reprovação.

Annabeth ignorou e saiu do quarto.

Ao chegar na casa dos Jacksons, a mãe de Percy, bondosa como sempre, conduziu a garota até o quarto dele. Ele estava deitado, sem óculos, era uma das poucas vezes em que ela via os olhos azuis dele descobertos.

- Annabeth está aqui, filho – avisou a mãe dele batendo com os nós dos dedos na porta aberta.

- Anna? – ele saltou na cama, estava de camiseta larga e um shorts meio desbotado de ficar em casa – O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está no Baile?

Annabeth se aproximou, timidamente.

- Desculpa a invasão de privacidade! – disse ela meiga, aproximou-se dele ao ver a mãe de Percy se afastar, dando mais liberdade aos dois – Eu só queria saber o que está acontecendo, gostaria de saber o porquê de você não estar indo ao Baile.

Ele olhou para ela como se ainda enxergasse.

- Não faz sentido – resmungou baixinho – Quero dizer, eu não vou me divertir, não vou enxergar, estou sozinho...

Annabeth o olhava, o seu peito apertou de dor no peito. Ela podia ser a namorada dele, podia ser a acompanhante dele essa noite, no entanto não era. Daria tudo para ser, mas não era.

- As coisas mudaram de uns tempos para cá, Percy – disse ela se referindo ao acidente também – E você tem que aceitar as coisas como elas se tornaram. Eu sei que é difícil, é complicado, mas você precisa seguir em frente. Vai ser uma festa com todos os seus amigos, você precisa ir!

- Anna, eu não sei... Eu não tenho ninguém.

Annabeth sorriu.

- Se esse for o problema, está resolvido – ela se aproximou e o beijou na testa – Você vai, eu quero que você vá. Significaria muito para mim, Percy. Por favor?

- Ah, Anna...

- Por favor? – insistiu ela, mais uma vez.

Percy se lembrou da carinha de "pidona" que ela sempre fazia quando queria alguma coisa.

- Ok, ok, eu vou! – resmungou ele , convencido – Mas como eu disse. Estou sem par!

Annabeth sorriu.

- Isso não é problema. Te vejo na festa mais tarde!

- 22 de fevereiro de 2007 –

- O quão fora da realidade você está, minha filha? Eu ir com o Percy no Baile de Inauguração? Não faz o menor sentido! – reclamava Hermione em frente ao espelho.

- Pois é, amigos são para essas coisas! – disse Annabeth se maquiando na frente do espelho em sua casa.

**We are who ****we are – Kesha**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=Q97c5szTgIA_

- Ainda acho insano! – Hermione resmungava enquanto se olhava na frente do espelho – Escuta, a festa é à fantasia?

- Não que eu saiba, por quê? – perguntou Annabeth colocando uma das cabeças para fora do banheiro.

Hermione mostrou um embrulho.

- Deixaram isso aqui na portaria, são duas fantasias. Não sei, não encomendamos nada – disse Hermione olhando para o embrulho rasgado em cima da cama – Ou alguém foi muito generoso com a gente!

- Será? Generoso? Quem? – perguntou Annabeth se aproximando com os cabelos encaracolados que havia preparado para a festa – Quero dizer... Eu não quero ser a única pessoa a não estar fantasiada nessa festa.

- Nem eu – disse Hermione pegando umas das fantasias e avaliando-a.

- Embora eu não me lembre de ninguém falando sobre fantasias!

- Dane-se, vai ser um máximo! – Hermione que já estava vestida, colocou a fantasia por cima da roupa – Como você disse, não quero ser a única careta a não estar fantasiada.

Enquanto isso...

As luzes dançavam de um lado para o outro, o DJ usava mega-fones nos ouvidos, mexia na mesa de música como se remixasse algumas delas, como se fossem discos. As pessoas pulavam na pista de dança, outras se beijavam, outras se lambiam, outras praticamente se comiam em pé.

Annabeth usava uma fantasia de mulher-gato. Os seus cabelos estavam encaracolados, o arquinho deixava duas pontinhas de orelhinhas acima da cabeça, a roupa preta bem coladinha no corpo realçando todas as suas curvas. Ela estava furiosa com as mãos na cintura.

Já Hermione usava uma fantasia mais inusitada, um shorts bem curtinho preto, a parte de cima era quadriculada quase transparente exceto nos seios, tinha duas orelhinhas de coelho. Viera de coelhinha da playboy.

Detalhe para elas, eram as duas _únicas_ pessoas fantasiadas na festa.

- Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia – resmungou Annabeth de canto da boca para Hermione – Quem enviou essa fantasia para gente fez de propósito, queria ferrar com a nossa festa.

- Pois é, que saco. Ninguém está fantasiado, só a gente! – disse Hermione enquanto os caras passavam olhando para elas, lambendo os lábios várias vezes em insinuações sexuais e mexendo com as duas – Fanáticos por sexo, vão comer suas mães! – xingou em alto e bom som.

- O jeito é nos divertirmos e ignorar toda essa bagunça – disse Annabeth descendo as escadas como se desfilasse, as luzes cruzavam em suas cabeças, Hermione veio logo atrás.

- É isso aí, vou procurar o meu par e dar uns bons beijos na boca dele – brincou Hermione meio que falando sério.

- Ei! – ralhou Annabeth chateada por se tratar de Percy – Você não pode fazer isso.

- É brincadeira, migs, brincadeira! – riu Hermione irônica – Mas que ele tá gostosinho, ele tá! – Annabeth preferiu ignorar.

As duas desceram as escadas em direção à pista de dança.

- 22 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Os seguranças barravam a entrada de uma garota que não estava com o nome na lista, ela discutia com eles na entrada.

- Escuta, eu sou estudante do segundo ano. Eu preciso entrar!

- Você não tem autorização – disse um dos seguranças vestidos de smoking barrando a sua entrada enquanto outras pessoas passavam.

Era Thalia discutindo com os seguranças, Rony que viu tudo acontecer, aproximou-se zangado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Oi, Rony, eles não querem me deixar entrar, disseram que estou proibida na lista, só porque sou acusada de... – disse ela indignada sem conseguir terminar a frase.

Rony avançou na direção dos seguranças.

- Escuta, eu sou o Rony, organizador da festa de formatura e de todas as outras festas desse colégio, podem ver o meu nome no topo da lista dos organizadores – disse para os seguranças, eles olharam na prancheta – E o meu nome estará lá. No entanto, eu permito que Thalia entre!

- Que?

- Sim, você vai entrar comigo como convidada VIP – disse Rony olhando feio para os seguranças.

- Tudo bem, desculpe, senhor - disseram os seguranças para Rony, arrependidos.

Rony olhou feio para eles, deu a mão para Thalia, puxando-a para dentro da festa com a música estourando nas paredes de tão alta que estava.

- Vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar a festa! – disse Rony no ouvido dela. Embora estivesse chateada com o ocorrido, ela assentiu.

Hermione olhou de longe e viu-os de mãos dadas. Ela virou uma garrafinha de vodka em cima da mesa, Annabeth a olhou.

- Amiga, não... Vai com calma! – referiu-se à bebida.

- Nada vai me deixar para baixo nessa noite. Venha, vamos procurar os nossos pares! – disse Hermione largando o copo de vodka e puxando Annabeth para a multidão.

- 22 de fevereiro de 2007 –

De repente, o DJ estava lá em cima, dançando, mexendo nos discos novamente, começou a tocar:

**Only Girl - Rihanna (Remix – versão própria do Youtube):**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=0wJTHlvIljo_

Annabeth encontrou com Luke perto do bar conversando com alguns amigos, ele estava bem quieto dançando somente com os outros rapazes, ela se aproximou. Primeiro foi uma troca de olhares engraçados, até que ela se explicou e eles finalmente riram da situação, enquanto isso Hermione saiu para procurar Percy em algum lugar.

- E... Nós achamos que era à fantasia – justificou-se Annabeth sorrindo.

- Não importa, você está linda assim – disse ele passando a mão livre os cabelos dela, com a outra mão ele segurava uma bebida – Quer um pouco?

- Não, obrigada, vou tentar me manter sóbria por enquanto – e sorriu – Olha, a nossa música, eu adoro dançar ela! – ela o puxou pela mão, os dois entraram na pista de dança.

Nesse exato momento, ela cruzou com Grover, ele estava de mãos dadas com alguma garota do primeiro ano, parecia se divertir bastante.

- Ei, Anninha – cumprimentou sorridente ao passar com a garota.

Annabeth acenou para ele, os olhos buscaram por um segundo pelo garoto que ainda fazia o seu coração fraquejar. No entanto, Percy Jackson não estava ali em volta. Luke percebeu a distração dela e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Aproveite a noite, estamos aqui, só eu e você, nada pode estragar esse momento...

Ela olhou em seus olhos azuis, só conseguia ver um misto de sentimento, era um sentimento nobre, uma vontade enorme de...

- Luke, me beije!

- Quê?

Annabeth o puxou com as duas mãos, ela não fez nenhuma cerimônia, lascou-lhe um beijo nos lábios com vontade. Ela mal podia acreditar que eles estavam se beijando novamente, ela podia sentir o coração acelerar ao toque da música. Ele passou as mãos em volta da cintura dela, devolvendo o beijo com todo calor possível. E ela sentiu que queria aquilo há muito tempo, ela precisava dele, ela gostava dele, do cheiro dele, do toque dele, e de todo o seu conjunto. Luke também gostava dela, gostava e muito. Ele beijou de volta, introduzindo de leve a sua língua entre os lábios abertos dela e aos poucos foi penetrando na região. Ela deixou-se ser levada pelo beijo, os seus corpos se colaram ao som de um só tambor, de um só coração, e eles estavam intensamente entregues àquele beijo.

- Eu... Não consigo acreditar que fiz isso – disse ela ao se afastar depois de um bom tempo.

- Você não queria? – perguntou ele preocupado com a resposta.

- É claro que eu queria, seu bobo. Talvez não aqui, não dessa forma, mas eu sempre quis beijar você, ainda que não fosse técnico.

Ele sorriu e o chão se desfez nos pés dela. O alívio dominou cada célula do seu corpo, isso significava que ela havia gostado, o mínimo que fosse, ela havia gostado.

- É bom saber que queremos a mesma coisa – disse ele passando a mão no rosto delicado dela, beijou-a novamente. E os dois começaram a curtir a noite que ainda se estendia pela frente.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_"Se você ficar procurando razões pra não ficar com alguém, você sempre vai encontrá-las, às vezes é preciso deixar as coisas fluírem por um momento e dar ao seu coração o que ele merece."_

- 22 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Hermione dançava com Percy ao seu lado, os dois no começo não tinham conversado muito sobre nada, não que não fossem amigos, pelo contrário, eram bem próximos graças a Annabeth, mas não tinham muito assunto. Mas já que estavam ali, resolveram fazer amizade, dançar, conversar um pouco e por vezes trocar bebidas.

Enquanto dançava de um lado para o outro, Hermione percebeu de longe que Annabeth estava entregue nos braços de Luke, os dois se beijavam ardentemente na pista de dança. Preocupada, Hermione olhou para Percy, por sorte, ele não enxergava, e ela respirou aliviada por isso. Percy não podia ver que Annabeth estava nos braços de outro.

- Annabeth tinha razão, se eu ficasse em casa e perdesse essa festa, eu ia me arrepender muito – cochichou ele aos berros no ouvido de Hermione. Ela sorriu sem graça pela situação.

- Pois é, está mesmo um máximo, Percy!

- E... O que está acontecendo? Onde ela está? – perguntou ele no ouvido de Hermione. Ela lançou um olhar de esguelha por cima do ombro para ver Annabeth beijando Luke mais uma vez.

- Er... Bem... – Hermione engoliu em seco, mentindo, disse – Ela está conversando com as meninas da nossa sala!

Percy continuou a dançar sem sair muito do lugar apenas agitando os braços e o tronco.

- Espero que ela não esteja com ninguém – comentou Percy não captando as palavras preocupadas de Hermione.

Hermione colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Você quer ouvir uma verdadeira? Ainda que possa doer?

Percy parou de dançar, arregalou os olhos preocupados. Hermione se aproximou.

- Annabeth ainda é apaixonada por você. Sério. Ela pode estar nos braços de outro cara, com qualquer outro bobo, mas... – ela disse baixinho antes de conferir Annabeth dar outro beijo em Luke – Os outros, são simplesmente os outros, Percy. Ela realmente ama você!

Ele sorriu, esperançoso, corou de leve nas bochechas enquanto ouvia Hermione em seu ouvido.

- Mesmo? – perguntou todo sonhador.

- Mesmo! – confessou Hermione sincera e cansada de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo entre os dois – E é bom que vocês se acertem logo!

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Thalia estava dançando, dois caras chegaram passando a mão em seu traseiro.

- EI, NÃO SEJAM TAPADOS! – disse ela nervosa.

- Nós pagamos – disse um deles, sorrindo. O outro puxou uma nota de 1 dólar da carteira.

Thalia pegou a nota e enfiou na boca de um deles enquanto ria.

- Enfia essa nota no seu...

- Ei, gostosinha, eu só quero pegar nos seus peitinhos, não precisa cobrar caro – disse um deles apelando, os dois se olharam rindo.

Os olhos de Thalia encheram de lágrimas, estava sendo humilhada na frente dos amigos, nesse exato momento ela saiu correndo, envergonhada. Rony apareceu olhando para eles.

- O que vocês fizeram seus babacas? O que vocês disseram para ela?

- Nada além da verdade – disse um deles encarando Rony, ainda rindo, bêbado – Só quero pagar para ela transar com a gente!

- Idiotas! – disse Rony enchendo a cara de um deles em cheio. O outro foi ligeiro e acertou o rosto de Rony de volta, ele cambaleou caindo para trás.

O primeiro, que fora socado por Rony, recuperou-se e partiu para cima dele. Hermione imediatamente se colocou entre os dois, empurrando os rapazes para longe de Rony.

- SAIAM DAQUI, SEUS IDIOTAS! – os seguranças já se aproximavam para separar a briga. Hermione estava ajoelhada ao lado de Rony que tinha o rosto sangrando.

Os seguranças viram a cena e imediatamente tiraram os rapazes maiores enquanto Rony estava gemendo de dor no chão, ao lado da garota vestida de coelhinha da playboy. O que seria engraçado, mas não agora.

- Rony, você está bem? Eles te machucaram? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Eu estou bem, quero ver como Thalia está – e deixando Hermione para trás, Rony saiu empurrando as pessoas pela multidão para encontrar a garota.

Hermione ficou para trás sem saber o que fazer, completamente sem reação. E antes que ela pudesse esperar qualquer outra coisa, Rony estava de volta apontando o dedo na cara dela, furioso como nunca estivera antes.

- ESCUTA AQUI, EU OUVI O QUE A ESCOLA INTEIRA ESTÁ SABENDO – ele parou nervoso – E SE VOCÊ TIVER ENVOLVIDA NISSO, SE VOCÊ ESPALHOU ALGUM BOATO, EU JURO, HERMIONE, EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI DESEJAR NUNCA TER NASCIDO!

- QUE? – gritou ela indignada.

- Você ouviu – murmurou ele lançando um último olhar de ameaça e saindo atrás de Thalia novamente.

Rony simplesmente fora a pessoa mais grosseira do mundo. Ela estava completamente surpresa com tudo o que acontecera.

**- fim da música –**

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 -

**Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars (remix – versão do Youtube!)**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=NWuZuery_BU_

Atena estava deitada no sofá, no colo de Fred, os dois assistiam a um filme de madrugada.

- Eu quero estar para sempre ao seu lado. Para todo o sempre – confessou ela baixinho.

- Eu também. Quero aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado – disse ele encurvando-se para beijá-la.

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Luke e Annabeth estavam se beijando calorosamente no canto da pista de dança. Agora a balada estava um pouco mais vazia, as pessoas estavam indo embora aos poucos, na maior parte das vezes estavam acompanhados.

- É muito bom estar com você, poder te beijar – confessou ele enquanto dançavam.

- É ótimo estar assim com você também – confessou ela – Eu queria isso há muito tempo. E queria aproveitar para dizer que eu confio em você, confio que você tenha mudado a sua personalidade depois de me conhecer.

- Eu mudei mesmo, Annabeth, fico feliz em saber que você acredita em mim e não está dando ouvido a essas pessoas.

Annabeth assentiu sorridente.

- Obrigada por ter me salvado aquele dia na quadra de basquete e ter socado o cara cheio de piercings – Annabeth sorriu.

- Vai ficar agradecendo isso a vida inteira? – ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos azuis – Não precisa, eu fiz isso porque eu me importo de verdade com você, Annabeth. Eu... Eu sinto algo muito forte por você, já te confessei isso um milhão de vezes.

- Eu sei, eu também sinto isso – confessou ela – Agora vem cá! – ela grudou a mão no peitoral musculoso dele, puxou um punhado da camisa e trouxe o rosto dele para perto do dela, beijando-o sem cerimônias – O seu beijo é muito bom!

- O seu é quase irresistível.

E eles voltaram a se beijar.

- Escuta – disse ele após um tempo – Eu quero terminar essa noite, só eu e você... Em um lugar mais tranqüilo, só nós dois!

- Traduzindo... na minha cama? – perguntou ela prática.

Ele sorriu de lado.

- É, sim, adoraria fazer amor com você essa noite, Annabeth. Não sabe o quanto eu quero e o quanto você é especial para mim.

Annabeth respondeu com um beijo.

- Eu também quero, Luke, quero muito – ela respondeu entre os beijos.

- Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você descobrirá no final dessa noite! – e o beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Hermione estava sentada no braço do sofá, Percy terminava de tomar uma garrafa de Smirnoff Ice, comportado.

- Ele me tratou como se fosse um lixo – dizia ela se referindo ao Rony – Eu... Eu estou me sentindo um nada até agora!

- Ele está confuso, a cabeça de garotos são sempre confusas – disse Percy como se a animasse – Você precisa dar um tempo para ele absorver a separação, a briga entre vocês dois.

- Ele está gostando daquela surfistinha! – xingou Hermione de braços cruzados.

- Ei, não fala assim de Thalia, ela já foi a minha namorada. No fundo, no fundo, ela é uma pessoa legal! – disse Percy como se a defendesse.

- Ela destruiu o seu namoro com a Annabeth, e se não fosse por ela, Annabeth não estaria aos beijos com Luke nesse exato momento – explodiu Hermione furiosa com o fato dele defender Thalia.

- Que? Annabeth e Luke estão...? – ele engoliu em seco – Estão se beijando?

Hermione se arrependeu amargamente das palavras.

- Percy, eu não quis... Eu não quis, desculpa, saiu da boca para fora!

Ele se levantou às pressas e saiu do recinto com os ombros murchos. Hermione não foi atrás porque sabia que tinha cometido uma baita de uma cagada, nada o que diria seria motivo para desculpas.

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 -

Grover estava sentado no sofá, com os pés cruzados na mesinha, ele bebia uma cerveja enquanto 15 outras mulheres estavam em volta.

- E foi isso... Eu perdi o controle do carro, infelizmente não consegui salvar o Percy, óbvio, mas fui corajoso o suficiente para não atropelar a velhinha que atravessava a rua! – dizia se gabando, as meninas murmuravam um "own, que fofo!".

Hermione se aproximou, sentou ao lado dele chispando algumas garotas como se fossem aves.

- Você não teve controle de absolutamente nada porque estava bêbado e outra, você estava em uma estrada, não em uma rua. Não tinha velhinha nenhuma!

- Affê, mentiroso! – disseram as meninas se levantando e saindo na mesma hora, restou apenas Grover e Hermione no sofá.

- Isso, muito obrigado – agradeceu Grover olhando em volta – Estou sozinho.

Hermione deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Estou divorciada, contei para o Percy que Annabeth está beijando o Luke do outro lado da balada, e... honestamente? Eu quero morrer! – ela quase desabou em lágrimas no ombro de Grover.

Ele fez um carinho na cabeça dela.

- Estive poupando o Percy a noite inteira da verdade, ele está muito depressivo com tudo o que está acontecendo – disse Grover ao seu lado – Escuta, vá falar com Annabeth, coloque os dois juntos para conversarem de uma vez por todas. Isso pode resultar em alguma coisa pelo menos.

- Concordo – disse ela ainda abraçada com ele – Só me deixar ficar aqui mais cinco minutinhos. Estou mesmo querendo morrer.

Grover a beijou na testa.

- Você é linda, Rony irá voltar atrás de você e tudo ficará bem. Agora vá atrás de Annabeth, é sério! – ele a olhou – Eu sinto que você nem se preocupa com você mesma, Hermione, mas você se preocupa se os outros estão bem ou felizes. Porque essa é você! – ele sorriu – Vai lá!

Hermione se levantou e o olhou.

- Obrigada – murmurou.

O único jeito de consertar tudo aquilo era conversar com Annabeth. Ela saiu correndo na direção da amiga que a ouviria.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Lendo "A Menina Que Roubava Livros" descobri que às vezes as pessoas são tão bonitas! Não pela aparência física nem pelo que dizem. Só pelo que são._

**- fim da música – **

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

**Casey**** Chea – Good Man**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=jfBtKFGMgPY_

Era uma sacada com uma vista incrível para o mar à frente, as luzes da madrugada ainda estavam acesas em alguns prédios de Nova York. O vento varria os cabelos das pessoas para trás. Percy, mesmo sem enxergada nada, estava com os braços apoiados em cima do corrimão, o mar à frente.

Annabeth vendo alguns copos de bebidas caídos em volta, encontrou com o recinto completamente vazio, grande parte das pessoas já tinham ido embora.

- Percy – sussurrou ela se aproximando, por conselho de Hermione.

Ele não se moveu, Annabeth se aproximou, encarando o seu perfil de lado, ela apoiou os braços no corrimão, um friozinho climático deixava o ambiente ainda mais triste.

- Hermione me contou que você estava aqui fora, achei que quisesse alguma companhia! – introduziu ela como um meio de chamar a atenção dele.

Ele continuou com os olhos voltados para o rio que percorria na sua frente, encarando o nada. Sequer respondeu, deixando o silêncio ainda mais constrangedor entre eles.

- Tudo bem, se você quiser eu vou embora – disse ela virando e o deixando.

- Não, por favor, fique! – disse rapidamente ele fazendo com que ela voltasse a sua posição inicial ao seu lado – Sobre você e o Luke estarem se beijando na festa, por mim está tudo bem. Vocês dois estão se gostando, você está seguindo em frente e...

- Ok, você está chateado, tudo bem – disse Annabeth colocando os cabelos caracolados atrás da orelha. O vento insistia em brincar com eles, por sorte não estava usando vestido ou ele estaria voando no meio daquela ventarola toda.

- Não, não estou, está tudo bem – disse ele pouco convencido disso – Eu estou passando por uma fase muito difícil, Annabeth, só isso – ele engoliu em seco, ainda olhando a escuridão – Eu sinto a sua falta na minha vida. Mas eu entendendo o porquê você não me quer por perto de você!

Foi a vez de Annabeth ficar em silêncio e antes que isso virasse algo muito mais do que constrangedor, ela respondeu.

- Eu estava machucada e assustada com tudo o que aconteceu. Talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas foi a única maneira que eu venho tratando você é com o máximo de respeito por tudo o que aconteceu e... Eu estou surpresa com que você não tenha me esquecido tão cedo.

Ele deu um suspiro, um suspiro de quem estava arrependido pelos erros do passado e isso não era preciso um suspiro para ter certeza, porque ele mesmo havia confirmado inúmeras vezes, só que o fato dele estar arrependido não mudava o ocorrido, a traição.

- Eu sei, você tem as suas razões para me expulsar da sua vida, eu sei e eu entendendo perfeitamente, Anna.

- Aquelas razões ainda não morreram, eu ainda não as esqueci – confessou Annabeth com um ar de sofrimento – Elas ainda me machucam no peito, a forma como eu fui traída por você, Percy. Ainda doem no meu peito! – os olhos dela demonstravam tristeza porém não estavam chorando mais, era como se ela tivesse superado aquele momento super difícil em sua vida. E havia superado mesmo.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – ele voltou com os olhos azuis na direção dela.

- Estou dizendo isso porque a minha vida está diferente agora, Percy. Eu estou tentando mudar as coisas, eu percebi que não quero passar o resto da minha vida sozinha.

Ele se aproximou dela, segurou na mão dela.

- Você nunca está sozinha, Anna.

Annabeth deixou-se ser segurada por apenas alguns segundos, mas puxou as suas mãos de volta.

- Eu deveria entrar, Percy, tem alguém lá dentro esperando por mim!

Ela saiu andando, o salto batendo na madeira da sacada.

- Annabeth, só mais uma coisa – disse ele por cima do ombro – Não... Não transe com ele essa noite.

Ela o olhou, curiosa.

- Por que? Você se importaria se eu transasse?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, ela entendeu. E, ainda, em silêncio, ela deixou o recinto.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_"Quando fazemos uma escolha, qualquer escolha, estamos dizendo sim para um lado e dizendo não para o outro. Então, algum sofrimento sempre vai haver. Para cada escolha, uma renúncia!"_

**- fim da música – **

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

**CodPlay – Viva La Vida**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE_

Grover parou a picape em frente ao prédio de Annabeth, Hermione estava no banco passageiro.

- É aqui que você fica, coelhinha da playboy – disse ele rindo. Hermione o olhou.

- Não tem graça, eu fui enganada!

- Tudo bem, valeu a noite! – ele ainda sorria – Perdi 15 garotas, mas valeu mesmo a pena te ver dessa maneira!

Ela mostrou a língua enquanto abria a porta.

- Boa noite – ela o olhou – Obrigada pela carona.

- Por nada – disse ele olhando-a, o sorriso se desfazendo – Sabia que eu gostei de voltarmos a nos falar? Eu sentia falta dessa amizade!

Ela assentiu.

- Eu também. Fazia tempo que não nos falávamos, senti saudades! – ela fechou a porta, virou as costas, sem olhar para trás, ela subiu as escadas do prédio enquanto Grover ainda dentro do carro a encarava. Ela virou e voltou a mostrar a língua para ele.

Grover riu, acenou carinhosamente. Ele ligou o carro e acelerou.

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Percy chegou da noitada, os seus pais ainda estavam dormindo, por isso chegou até o seu quarto em silêncio, colocou a mão no interruptor, mais por prática do que por necessidade e a luz se fez.

A luz se fez. As cenas se encaixaram, os móveis pareceram andar e ele voltou a enxergar tudo conforme estava. Cada objeto em seu lugar.

A parede verde iluminada pela luz do quarto, a escrivaninha no canto, os livros em baile abertos, a cama desarrumada. Tudo em seu devido lugar.

Sorriu, apenas sorriu. E olhou para a mão ainda no interruptor, notou que a aliança estava no seu dedo, ainda que não namorasse Annabeth. Seu sorriso não se desfez, mas resolveu tirar a aliança enquanto andava pelo quarto, com o coração palpitando.

Foi até a gaveta e guardou-a.

Tudo ficaria bem, incrivelmente bem, ainda que Annabeth não fosse a sua namorada.

Tudo ficaria bem e ele estava feliz que a história deles tivesse dado – de fato – um ponto final. Ele estava enxergando de volta!

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Frederick estava vestindo o seu casamento, Atena esfregando os olhos, sonolenta, caminhou até ele e o beijou.

- Você vai embora?

- Estou indo, a babá deve estar com Nico di Ângelo – disse ele olhando-a. Frederick a beijou de volta.

Ela, quieta, o olhava.

- Que foi?

- Mude-se para cá.

- Que?

- Traga Nico, venha morar aqui, comigo e com Annabeth! – chamou Atena sorrindo.

Ele olhou para ela, beijou-a demoradamente.

- É um pedido para voltarmos? Quero dizer... Definitivamente?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele a beijou novamente.

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Luke entrou em seu quarto, acendeu a luz, estava sozinho.

Annabeth apareceu na porta, segurando o casaco dele com os braços, cheiroso por sinal, como se abraçasse a própria peça de roupa.

- E... Então, estamos finalmente a sós. No meu quarto ainda por cima!

- Estamos – disse ela sorrindo, parada na porta, olhando algumas fotografias dele pequeninho com os pais.

Luke caminhou em passos rápidos até ela, beijou-a intensamente, demonstrando todo o seu carinho e sentimento. Annabeth, fechou os olhos, deixou-se ser beijada, enquanto isso o casaco dele escorregou de seus braços e caiu no chão, aos seus pés.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Decepções são apenas uma forma de Deus dizer: "Eu tenho algo melhor". Seja paciente, viva sua vida, tenha fé._

Annabeth deixou-se ser beijada por ele, passou a mão em sua nuca, entregando-se ao beijo. Luke foi se afastando com as pernas em direção à cama, caiu de costas, trazendo-a junto. Os dois riram.

- Posso continuar? – perguntou ele após tirar o arquinho da cabeça dela.

Annabeth imediatamente continuou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou ele já com metade da camisa branca aberta, ela deitada por cima dele na cama.

- Você verá no fim dessa noite – repetiu ela a mesma frase que havia dito no baile. E voltaram a se beijar, calorosos, cheios de sentimentos.

- 23 de fevereiro de 2007 –

Thalia estava indo dormir quando o seu celular vibrou na cabeceira da cama. Ela estava de camisola, triste por tudo o que tinha ocorrido durante aquele dia, por sorte Rony a socorrera, os dois conversaram e estava se sentindo melhor agora.

Thalia abriu uma foto em seu celular, alguém havia enviado por MMS, e ela estava completamente bêbada e nua na foto.

"Isso será divulgado para a escola inteira. Em breve!" dizia a pessoa anônima.

Ela engoliu em seco, caiu sentada na cama, preocupada. O seu mundo estava acabado!

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Oi, bom, estou aqui, postando novamente. Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e as pessoas novas que surgiram para comentar, embora não queria que fosse um meio coercitivo para ninguém mandar reviews, enfim, não sei se a temporada será cancelada. Essa é uma das hipóteses que ainda piscam na minha cabeça sem parar. O que é bem triste, porque há um tempo atrás... Eu estava escrevendo no meu caderno o casamento do Percy e da Annabeth. E sim, de fato, ERA emocionante o casamento que eu havia escrito. Ela chamando a Hermione para ser madrinha, as duas se abraçam e choram, etc, etc, foi bem emocionante mesmo para ser sincero, mas não sei se teremos "fôlego" o suficiente para chegarmos lá. Três temporadas são muita coisa, quatro então praticamente impossível. Repito: impossível! _

_Confesso que não me sinto seguro em dizer a vocês "a série está cancelada!", porque não quero mudar de opinião mais para frente e perceber que foi um erro. Acho que vou tomar a decisão certa, na hora certa. Também não quero renovar, se ninguém vai ler. Por isso, vocês serão avisados no finalzinho da temporada. O jeito é aguardar mesmo! _

_Também não posso deixar de cumprir a promessa que fiz a diversas pessoas sobre uma terceira temporada, mas bom, podemos NEGOCIAR, o que acham? Eu escrevo alguns capítulos "bônus" depois do cancelamento. Capítulos "bônus" são capítulos mostrando resumidamente tudo o que aconteceu na vida deles após o fim do colegial. Melhor que nada, né? _

_PS: espero que tenham gostado da trilha sonora desse capítulo. Eu – particularmente – achei que foi a melhor Trilha Sonora até agora! E obrigado pelas dicas! ESSE CAPÍTULO FICOU ENORME, G-ZUIS! _

**Próximo Capítulo (é a peça do SHAKESPEARE!):**

**Voz de Annabeth: **_O show começa... _

As cortinas se abrem.

Annabeth (que está linda!) vai descendo as escadas, contando um pedaço da história de Romeu e Julieta, como se ela fosse a narradora.

**CORTA. **

- Você nunca esteve tão perfeita Annabeth! – é a voz de Luke, ele se aproxima para beijá-la.

- COF, COF! – Percy Jackson está tossindo na porta.

**CORTA. **

Annabeth (vestida de Julieta) se aproxima de Luke (vestido de Romeu).

- Essa é a melhor parte! – geme Hermione atrás das cortinas – O grande beijo!

...

**Você vai mesmo parar com a fanfic? – by o Bolinho, by Tiago Ferreira, Babizinha, by Luiza. **

_R) Olha, sinceramente, é uma possibilidade. Não sei ainda, seria muita mancada eu descumprir com a minha palavra, mas eu não vejo outra saída para o rumo da história, sei lá. Estou inseguro em renovar, e estou inseguro em cancelar. Veremos com o andar da carruagem... Mas obrigado por se importarem! _

**Tem alguma possibilidade do Luke ser gay? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Finalmente alguém perguntou isso. Rs, tem sim! _

**O que vai acontecer com a Hermione agora que está divorciada? – by Luiza.**

_R) Ela continuará nos Estados Unidos por um bom tempo. Quem receberá propostas para trabalhar na Inglaterra será Annabeth. Em breve... Rs! _

**Quem será o par de Percy? – by Karool.**

_R) Vi uma pontadinha de Percy e Hermione nessas cenas. Será que vai rolar? Hm... Espero para ver. A Annabeth vai gostar? Hm, acho que não e a briga vai rolar solta! _

**LI TODAS AS REVIEWS E AMEI, saudades da galera velha que comentava, acho que eles ficaram chateados com as minhas últimas notas do capítulo passado. Amei também ter recebido gente nova. Espero que continuemos assim ao longo da temporada...**

**E aguardem, capítulo que vem, tem a peça do Shakespeare. Espero que gostem! **


	9. Capítulo 08 xx Love Story

**Capítulo 08 – **

**Love Story **

- 01 de março de 2007 –

**Love Story – Taylor Swift **

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=l6xbylPMFnA_

Annabeth estava arrastando os chinelinhos de pano pelo piso de madeira, carregava uma caneca de café enquanto andava sonolenta pelo corredor da casa. Ela estava se dirigindo à cozinha, quando encontrou com o pai nu pela casa.

- MEU DEUS! – ela abriu as mãos para tapar os olhos, a caneca caiu e se dividiu no chão da cozinha em um milhão de cacos – PAI, ROUPAS!

- Filha, desculpa! – disse ele pegando uma panela e escondendo as partes íntimas – Eu... Eu não...

- Eu usava essa panela para fazer arroz. Simplesmente YUUU! – fez Annabeth com nojo. Hermione veio correndo na cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo por causa dos gritos, os seus olhos se arregalaram na direção do Sr. Frederick.

- UAU! – disse ela curiosa, provavelmente tentando enxergar além da panela ou torcendo para que ele tirasse a panela da frente – O seu pai é mesmo um gato, super bem dotado, ein Annabeth! – comentou ela curiosa.

Atena, usando um roupão, também se aproximou para saber o que acontecia.

- Não foi nada! – justificou ele completamente sem graça e vermelho.

Todos queriam se dispersar naquele momento, inclusive Frederick.

- Vou ligar para o Luke! – disse Annabeth arranjando um motivo para sair da cozinha.

- Eu vou pegar uma vassoura! – Atena se dispersou.

- Acho que vou cozinhar o arroz! – disse Hermione safadinha mordendo o lábio querendo tirar a panela dali.

Annabeth voltou no meio do corredor e puxou ela pela roupa.

- Você. Vai. Ligar. Para. O. Grover!

- Ai, ai, ai! – gemia Hermione sendo arrastada – Ok. Ok, eu ligo sim!

Annabeth entrou em seu quarto, foi diretamente em seu celular. Ela discou o número automático de Luke, colocou o aparelho na orelha, esperando que ele atendesse para desejar bom dia.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_"Existem dias na vida, em que nós acordamos assim. Simplesmente assim, com um motivo para viver, com vontade e o sorriso estampado no rosto. Dias assim são os melhores para serem vividos e aproveitados!". _

- 01 de março de 2007 –

Hermione estava em pé, no último degrau de uma escada, martelando um prego que segurava um tecido rosa salmão no teto.

Annabeth estava erguendo a parte de trás do castelo de madeira, segurava com ajuda de alguns amigos, Luke se aproximou correndo para ajudá-la. Ele deu um sorrisinho tímido, ela correspondeu, mas sem aparentar que estavam em um relacionamento.

Thalia estava costurando uma das roupas do teatro, sentada na pedra que fazia parte do cenário.

Grover ajeitava os arbustos no canteiro, Luke também estava lá para encaixar uma árvore artificial ao lado.

No instante seguinte, Hermione estava berrando com um grupinho de estudantes para limparem direito o chão. Em seguida, ela mesma estava ajoelhada esfregando com esponja, os seus cabelos estavam arrepiando, enquanto ela suava muito com o trabalho escravo.

Outro grupo de alunos ajudava a arrumar o cenário, colocando flores, pregando o sol e a lua no fundo, de modo que ficavam escondidos e só apareciam se um botão fosse acionado, isso tudo com ajuda de uma corda.

Falando em corda, Luke, Grover e Tyson estavam puxando com força uma corda, na outra ponta se levantava uma enorme cabana lilás.

Annabeth trazia a lenha para montar uma fogueira de mentirinha.

Hermione parou em frente ao palco, observando todos andando para lá e para cá trabalhando, ela esfregou as mãos, sorrindo com o trabalho, estava ficando definitivamente perfeito. Perfeito em todos os detalhes. Annabeth se aproximou ao seu lado.

- Está tudo inacreditavelmente perfeito, não é? – perguntou Hermione admirada com os olhos brilhando.

- Tudo mesmo, do cenário aos bastidores. Todos os equipamentos, as luzes, maquiagem. Tudo pronto para um grande espetáculo – disse Annabeth ao seu lado, dando uma batidinha e uma piscadela.

Hermione, suada, sorriu, meio aliviada.

- Você ensaiou? Está tudo na ponta da língua? Pronta para o show?

- Prometo que não vou deixá-la na mão – Annabeth a abraçou de lado, as duas eram as melhores amigas no mundo.

- Será um grande show – comentou Luke se aproximando da conversa, ele trocou uma risadinha com Annabeth, Hermione sequer percebeu, estava concentrada demais vendo a galera trabalhar – É impossível que não gostem!

De repente, todos os celulares começaram a vibrar e tocar ao mesmo tempo. Foi exatamente no mesmo instante. Annabeth puxou do bolso da calça jeans o seu aparelho, Luke também, Hermione retirou da bolsa que estava encostada em algum lugar do palco. As pessoas liam a mensagem no mesmo instante, e tudo indicava que era a mesma mensagem para todos.

Ao término da mensagem, Annabeth olhou preocupada para Luke, os dois voltaram com os olhos na direção da Thalia. Ela estava sentada na pedra, terminando de costurar um vestido, estava branca como um papel. Todos a olhavam.

Era uma mensagem que continha a sua imagem completamente nua de Thalia, e antes fosse só uma foto. Eram várias fotos. Ninguém tinha palavras, Thalia jogou o vestido no chão e saiu correndo, ninguém tinha atitude, e por isso ela foi embora sozinha, alguém sequer a impediu ou a seguiu.

- Ela foi avisada – disse Hermione guardando o celular no bolso, friamente – Vamos, todos trabalhando! – ordenou ela batendo palmas, cada um foi retomando a sua função.

Luke olhou para Annabeth sem entender muito, no entanto a amiga sabia o que tinha acontecido. O rapaz se afastou indo trabalhar, Annabeth se aproximou de Hermione.

- Alguém deixou isso vazar, a confusão tem hora marcada. Isso vai dar o que falar!

- Por mim? – perguntou Hermione sem um pingo de interesse – Espero que ela seja expulsa do colégio. De verdade! – ela olhou para Annabeth – E você também, vá trabalhar.

- Quê? – perguntou ela incrédula – Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Sou a atriz, devia estar ensaiando.

- Mas não está. Aproveite para instalar os ventiladores, quero ver os seus cabelos voando levemente para trás durante o seu beijo com o Luke. Ops, quero dizer, o Romeu! – e deu uma risadinha sarcástica ao sair como quem tivesse trocado os nomes de propósito.

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça e foi verificar se os ventiladores estavam mesmo na data de validade.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_"E nós damos de tudo nessa vida para que as situações sejam perfeitas e o nosso trabalho seja reconhecido. Nada melhor do que o esforço!"._

- 05 de março de 2007 –

Annabeth estava com um vestido azul lindo, todo volumoso, brilhava de longe. Embora estivesse sem maquiagem, estava linda com aquela tiara de ouro. Estava mesmo parecida com a Julieta, tão perfeita quanto.

- Por que partirás tão cedo, Romeu? Ainda faltastes muito para o dia terminar, e você vieste de tão longe, com essa voz encantada, que povoa a solidão no meu peito com um simples gemido. Abracemo-nos, fiquemo-nos a observar o sol findar!

Hermione bateu palmas, em seguida, contente com a cena. Luke sorriu olhando para ela. Ele estava usando botinas de caçador, uma roupa de gala toda cheia de babados como se fosse um mosqueteiro.

- Está absolutamente perfeito. Iremos arrasar nesse espetáculo – disse ela empolgada se aproximando – Pessoas de todos os lugares irão vir para assistir a essa peça. E eu devo agradecer tudo isso a vocês!

- E pensar que falta menos de uma semana para a nossa peça. Será um máximo apresentá-la diante de todos! – disse Annabeth – Confesso que estou com um ligeiro frio na barriga!

- Tudo dará certo – disse Hermione pegando a sua mochila no canto – Bom, estou indo para casa, vejo vocês mais tarde! – e saiu deixando-os a sós.

Luke voltou com os olhos na direção de Annabeth.

- É isso, foi o nosso último ensaio.

- E segundo o que Hermione disse, foi perfeito – Annabeth sorriu, tímida.

Ela virou-se para pegar as suas coisas, Luke a segurou pelo braço, e no instante seguinte, tudo foi muito rápido, ele roubou um beijo dos lábios dela, puxando-a pela cintura enquanto ela se encaixava no corpo dele pronta para se deixar entregue ao beijo.

- Você sabe mesmo que eu gosto de você, né? – perguntou ele sorrindo entre os beijos.

- Tenho as minhas dúvidas – brincou ela contente.

E eles voltaram a se beijar no palco, as luzes se apagaram no instante seguinte. Eles pararam o beijo.

- Hermione! – gritou Annabeth, logo em seguida ouviu uma risada de ironia e as luzes voltaram a brilhar.

Annabeth voltou a beijar Luke.

**- fim de música – **

- 07 de março de 2007 –

Atena não sabia o porquê, mas Frederick continuava a insistir em trabalhar. No entanto, ela não ia privá-lo de fazer o que queria ou o que bem entendia, afinal de contas, isso talvez o mantivesse inconsciente a respeito de sua doença. E quanto menos pensasse dessa forma, melhor seria. Afinal de contas, as chances de sobrevivência eram quase nulas, embora ela se agarrasse desesperadamente a isso. Ele ia sobreviver!

Atena estava no tapete da sala, com alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo apartamento, ursos de pelúcia, mamadeira, chupeta. Ela não ligava para a bagunça ali, no entanto que Nico estivesse feliz.

Ele estava deitado em um colchãozinho colocado no chão, azul. Atena o olhava enquanto o acariciava. Era mesmo muito bonito.

- Quem diria – disse Frederick parado na porta, observando-a.

Atena assustou porque não tinha ouvido ele se aproximar, sorriu em seguida.

- Vem cá – chamou ela sentada no tapete.

Frederick se livrou da maleta preta, tirou a gravata em volta do pescoço e jogou em cima da maleta. Ele sentou ao lado dela, após um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

- Ele tem se comportado bem?

- Muito – disse Atena o olhando.

Frederick o olhou com carinho.

- Como pode... uma criança tão jovem, tão recém-nascida, se tornar órfã em tão pouco tempo? – murmurou Frederick pensativo.

Atena o olhou feio.

- Frederick, pára com essa conversa. Nós vamos lutar por isso, nós vamos sobreviver! – ela segurou nas mãos dele – Eu te amo, e você não vai me largar!

- Atena... Não se agarre em uma falsa esperança – disse Frederick fechando os olhos, calmo, incrivelmente calmo.

- O que seja! Nico nunca estará sozinho! – disse Atena rapidamente olhando nos olhos azuis de Frederick.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu te amo tanto, Atena.

- Eu também te amo, Frederick! – e o beijou.

- 10 de março de 2007 –

Annabeth entrou na sala de aula vazia, Percy estava sentado em um canto, com os olhos perdidos, rapidamente desviou para o chão.

- Como você está? – perguntou ela se aproximando.

Ele tentou não encará-la, se o fizesse, seria muito óbvio que estava enxergando novamente.

- Bem, na medida do possível – disse rapidamente – Quer dizer, estou melhor sim. Podemos começar? – disse ele colocando os livros na mesa.

- Sim, sim, eu trouxe as minhas anotações. Passei em uma gráfica, eles traduziram para braile. Assim facilita para você não precisar ficar copiando, etc.

Percy assentiu enquanto ela entregava as anotações.

- Obrigado – disse ele pegando as anotações e colocando dentro de uma pasta.

Annabeth segurou no queixo dele, encarou os seus olhos, por um segundo, ele pareceu encará-la de volta, depois desviou os olhos para a parede.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece diferente – disse ela desconfiada.

- Estou... Normal, como sempre! – justificou deixando os ombros caírem com os olhos para o rodapé. Ele não queria dar o gostinho para ela, falando que voltara a enxergar, queria ainda ter aulas ministradas com ela, só para poder ficar um tempo a mais com ela. Não que tivesse esperança de que eles voltassem, mas só a amizade valeria a pena.

Só a amizade mesmo, nada mais importava.

- Então vamos começar... – disse Annabeth olhando desconfiada, sentou ao seu lado.

"Oh, eu havia me esquecido de como ela era linda" pensou ele, com um suspiro. E Annabeth estava segurando a sua mão, ajudando-o a escrever em uma folha de papel.

- 11 de março de 2007 –

**Anna Ternheim - What Have I Done**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=H2GpHZsI5Fc_

Thalia estava com os braços apoiados na sacada toda fechada de vidro, ela olhava para o horizonte com os olhos pequenos, pensativa. Ela estava sozinha no apartamento de Rony, e por estar sozinha, alguns pensamentos dominavam a sua cabeça.

Ela pensou por alguns segundos como seria pular dali de cima, os seus cabelos esvoaçariam ao vento e ela, morreria, antes de chegar ao chão se tivesse sorte. Ou talvez com um forte soco em todo o corpo, ela apagaria e nada mais daquilo seria real.

Os pensamentos vinham e voltavam em sua cabeça, a sua imagem pulando, como se tivesse caindo em uma piscina.

- Thalia? O que está fazendo aí? – perguntou Rony se aproximando repentinamente.

Ela se assustou ao vê-lo se aproximar sorrateiramente. Ele parecia preocupado, Thalia sorriu sem graça.

- Estou com alguns pensamentos estranhos – disse ela olhando para o horizonte – Não sei... Se a minha acabasse em um piscar de olhos, como seria todo mundo? Alguém sentiria falta de mim?

Rony ficou ao seu lado, olhando o perfil da garota.

- Eu sentiria a sua falta, Thalia – confessou baixinho.

Ela sorriu para ele falsamente.

- No começo até pode ser, mas depois você voltaria a sua rotina normal. É assim que as coisas funcionam! – disse ela olhando para o horizonte.

Rony se aproximou, passou a mão em sua cintura e a beijou na testa.

- Thalia, afaste esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não vale a pena tentar se suicidar. Acredite... Eu já estive lá, eu já me atirei da sacada e é exatamente por isso que as sacadas são de vidro, com vidro reforçado.

- Você já tentou suicídio? – perguntou Thalia o olhando.

Rony, não orgulhoso do que fizera, admitiu que sim.

- Foi um milagre ter sobrevivido ileso, um milagre.

Ele ficou em silêncio, relembrando daquele momento amargo que vivera durante o ano passado.

- Foi terrível, foi uma bobagem e eu me arrependo amargamente por tê-lo feito!

Thalia o olhava, cabisbaixo.

- Por que você fez isso? Tinha alguma razão?

- Não, não tinha. O fato de Grover e Hermione estarem saindo naquela época não justificava eu querer acabar com a minha vida. Sabe, Thalia? Eu sempre amei muito, Hermione. Muito mesmo, mas não vale a pena sacrificar a sua vida por uma vida de outra pessoa!

- Isso certamente deve ter afetado a vida dela! – analisou Thalia olhando para Rony, tristemente.

- De certa forma sim, ela quase foi expulsa do país, os meus pais e ela se tornaram inimigos mortais e... Acabamos casados para ela não ser exilada do país. Bem vindo à minha vida! – disse ele meio que irônico, conseguiu até mesmo arrancar um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios de Thalia – E o seu motivo, ein, Thalia?

- Talvez seja um pouco mais grave que o seu... – ela olhou para o horizonte – Eu estou passando por maus bocados na escola, uma foto minha vazou e... Todos estão zombando de mim!

- Eu vi a foto – confessou ele baixinho – Eu recebi no celular, mas não é nada relevante, Thalia.

- Para mim é – cortou ela tristemente – As pessoas me apontam, falam sobre mim. O diretor me chamou essa manhã na escola, eu quase fui expulsa, tive que jurar que foi uma montagem que fizeram na internet e agora ele quer descobrir quem é o culpado.

- O importante é que essa pessoa vai se dar mal – disse Rony aconselhando-a.

- Mas não vai tirar o fato de que eu sou conhecida como a garota mais vadia do colegial – ela murchou os ombros – Não que eu não seja! – acrescentou, cabisbaixa.

- Você pode parar isso, você tem a chance de recomeçar, Thalia. Você pode dar a volta por cima disso tudo e ser alguém importante!

- Eu só preciso de um apoio, mas as pessoas estão costumadas a desistir de mim o tempo todo. Veja só meu próprio pai, que não olha mais na minha cara, ou até mesmo o meu pai – as lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela – Percy... E agora Hermione. Estou cansada de ver as pessoas desistindo de mim!

- Eu não vou.

- Que?

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Thalia. Nem por um momento, nem por um segundo. Eu estarei aqui do seu lado, sempre que você precisar – disse Rony sinceramente.

- Rony... – os lábios dela gemeram.

Ele estendeu os braços, Thalia se afeiçoou no peitoral dele. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Nós estamos juntos nessa. Eu não vou desistir de você, eu prometo!

Thalia começou a chorar em seus braços.

- Eu nunca conheci alguém com um coração tão grande, Rony. Obrigada por ser assim comigo. E é uma pena que Hermione não reconheça isso em você!

- É uma pena mesmo! – disse ele, enquanto abraçava Thalia, observando o horizonte também.

**- fim de música – **

- 12 de março de 2007 –

**Love Story (somente violão, especial do Youtube).**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=bGaCwrGo17Q_

Annabeth estava alisando o cabelo no camarim, a maquiagem estava aberta em várias cores em cima da penteadeira. Ela estava completamente linda naquele vestido azul, todo cheio de volume na parte de baixo e apertada no tronco, dando uma realçada nos seios. Ela colocou a tiara brilhante na cabeça, enquanto o cabelo caia ondulado pelas costas, estava parecendo uma verdadeira princesa.

Até que alguém bateu na porta, assustando-a.

- Aqui é o castelo da princesa Cinderela? – perguntou Luke usando uma roupa parecida de guerreiro, ele se aproximou do camarim, Annabeth estava toda maquiada, pronta para entrar em cena.

Ela deu um sorriso por cima do ombro, linda de morrer com os olhos azuis, ela saltou da cadeira em direção aos braços de Luke.

- Eu quase fiz uma trança! – murmurou deixando ele colocar as mãos em sua cintura/

- O seu cabelo nunca esteve tão perfeito – disse ele perto dela, deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios – Você nunca esteve tão perfeita!

- Você também está lindo, não tinha reparado no quão grandes são os seus braços!

- É o basquete! – justificou ele com um sorriso.

Eles se olhavam, encantados um com o outro, meio que apaixonados.

- Cof, cof! – tossiu Percy na porta, forçadamente. Os dois olharam imediatamente, achavam que fosse Hermione chamando-os para entrar em cena.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Luke grosseiro.

- Ele é só um amigo! – disse Annabeth reprimindo-o, chateada, dando uma olhada de esguelha para Luke – Vá para o seu camarim, acho que ele quer conversar comigo a sós!

- Anna...

- Luke, por favor! – disse ela colocando as duas mãos na altura do peitoral dele, na fantasia.

Ele, não convencido, virou as costas e deixou o camarim. Percy estava com o olhar perdido, como quem ainda não enxergava, aproximou-se dela.

- Desculpa interromper o seu encontro, namoro, ou sei lá o que – então, Annabeth reparou que ele segurava rosas brancas nas mãos – Eu queria trazer isso para você antes do espetáculo começar e desejar boa sorte, uma vez que essa vaga de Romeu era para ser minha se não fosse, hm... Er, bem você sabe! – disse ele ligeiramente chateado com a deficiência visual – Isso só foi uma das pequenas coisas que tive que abrir mão durante esse tempo todo!

Annabeth sorriu e se aproximou para pegar as flores. Ela deu um sorriso bobo nos lábios, encarando-o. E por imaginar que ele não estivesse enxergando, ela passou algum tempo a mais olhando em seus olhos, em seu rosto, suspirando como quem queria dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu... Reconheço esse silêncio – disse ele baixinho – Você... Você quer me dizer algo?

Confusa com os pensamentos, ela chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se fosse ajudar, foi deixar as flores em cima da penteadeira do camarim enquanto Percy a encarava de costas.

- Não, não tem nada que possa dizer. Só obrigada pelas flores. São mesmo lindas! – disse ela o olhando através do espelho.

- Está chateada por algum motivo – disse Percy como quem adivinhava todos os sentimentos dela.

- São alguns problemas familiares – confessou ela com um suspiro – O meu pai, ele está preocupado com alguma doença, e... Isso de certa forma está abalando a minha família. Eu fiquei decididamente chocada quando soube, e não consigo me conformar que talvez ele não esteja na minha formatura do colegial!

- É difícil, às vezes, as pessoas partem de alguma forma ou de outra – Percy se aproximou dela – Se precisar de um amigo, eu estarei aqui, Annabeth.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, Percy.

Entendido aquilo como o fim da conversa, e feliz por Annabeth ter confiado nele com uma informação tão importante em sua vida, deu as costas e foi andando para fora. Parou na porta do camarim, para uma última pergunta.

- Annabeth, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou – brincou ela sorrindo, de repente achou que ele fosse perguntar se Luke e Anna já teriam transado. Ela sentiu o estômago gelar, não ia conseguir mentir.

- Além dessa – esclareceu ele.

- Se for sobre mim e sobre o Luke. Não, nós não transamos – disse ela desviando o olhar para o chão, Percy sabia que era mentira – Era essa a sua pergunta?

Percy fez que não com a cabeça, apenas prosseguiu com as palavras.

– Você acha mesmo que é o fim do nosso relacionamento?

Annabeth ficou com a escova de cabelos nas mãos, em silêncio. Era uma resposta decididamente estranha.

- Que seja o fim, Percy, que seja o fim do nosso namoro, do nosso relacionamento, mas não será o fim da grande amizade que ainda teremos pela frente.

- Você acha isso mesmo? – perguntou ele de costas. Annabeth o encarava pelo espelho, mesmo de costas.

- Acho, acho sim!

Ele sorriu.

- Tenha um ótimo espetáculo. Eu estarei lá na plateia te olhando.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada, Percy! – e ela sorriu também olhando de volta para o espelho, verificando se estava tudo pronto para apresentar-se diante de quinhentas pessoas.

**- fim do toque de violão – **

**Love Story – Taylor Swift (Acústico, especial do Youtube):**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=XVc2CVNW66k_

Da escuridão, veio uma luz iluminando diretamente Annabeth, ela estava vestida, deslumbrante, parecendo um anjo a flutuar no meio do palco. Ela desceu as escadas enquanto Atena e Frederick estavam na plateia, com lágrimas nos olhos da filha estar naquela peça. Nico di Ângelo estava nos braços de Atena.

Annabeth foi descendo as escadas, contando um pedaço da história de Romeu e Julieta, como se ela fosse a narradora.

- No começo, eram duas famílias que travavam uma batalha imortal – nesse exato momento, as luzes se apagaram, ela parou de andar na escada. Dois grupos de pessoas apareceram na parte de baixo do palco – A família dos Montecchios – a luz se acendeu para um grupo de pessoas do lado esquerdo do palco por alguns segundos e apagou – E a minha família dos Capuletos! – e a luz se acendeu rapidamente mostrando a família dos Capuletos do lado direito do palco. A luz apagou e acendeu para os dois imediatamente, para Annabeth também – A briga entre as duas famílias – eles se encaravam mortalmente, como se fossem travar uma batalha – Atrapalhava toda a tranqüilidade e a paz da cidade!

As famílias se cruzaram, brigando por um momento, afastaram-se sumindo do palco. Descalça, Annabeth desceu o último degrau e chegou no palco, encarando a todos na plateia.

- E Romeu Montecchio, um rapaz jovem, bonito, no auge dos seus 21 anos, apaixonou-se por Rosalina! – Annabeth se calou, a luz apagou-se e ela ficou completamente apagada na escuridão do cenário.

A luz se acendeu em cima da escada negra, Luke estava lá, vestido de Romeu.

- Romeu foi convidado para um Baile de Máscaras que teria na cidade – ele foi descendo a escada, a luz o acompanhava. Luke segurou um palitinho com a mão direita, colocando uma máscara na frente do rosto, essas em que você apenas segurava com as mãos – Onde Romeu conheceu a bela e linda moça que fez o seu coração disparar. O nome dela é Julieta Capuleto – a luz se acendeu para ela também e ele olhou apaixonadamente para Annabeth, os dois deram um suspiro verdadeiro.

- E é aqui que começa a nossa história – disse Annabeth em voz alta, o microfone estava preso em seu ouvido e ia diretamente à boca.

As cortinas vermelhas se fecharam por meros segundos enquanto as pessoas batiam palmas. As cortinas se abriram exatamente cinco segundos depois, os dois não estavam mais no palco, a escada havia sumido, dando um cenário de festa no local, parecia incrivelmente rápido como o lugar tinha se transformado.

O cenário era de uma festa em um jardim, iluminado, com várias árvores, pedras e arbustos.

- Que olhos bonitos você tem – comentou Luke conversando com Annabeth.

- Sou Julieta – disse ela sorridente – E você, quem é?

- Sou Romeu, vim para celebrar a noite, as estrelas. Sair um pouco da minha cabana! – disse ele andando ao lado dela.

Annabeth olhou encantada para o céu, como quem fosse apaixonada pelas estrelas. Os seus olhos brilhavam de emoção.

- És encantadora, sabia disso? – perguntou ele parado na frente dela, ela o olhava.

- És apenas a maneira como me vês, Romeu! – disse ela meigamente, corada.

Percy revirou os olhos na plateia, entediado, levantou-se e foi beber uma água.

- 12 de março de 2007 –

- Não quer assistir a melhor parte? Em que o Romeu se declara para Julieta? – perguntou a voz de Thalia ao lado do bebedouro.

- Sinto nojo! – murmurou antes de abaixar para tomar água.

- Você voltou a enxergar, é isso? Não quer entregar o ouro, é isso? – perguntou ela de braços cruzados.

Ele engasgou, olhou para o canto, fazendo-se de deficiente visual ainda.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Thalia se aproximando dele. Repentinamente, ela ameaçou a colocar os dois dedos nos olhos dele. Percy piscou várias vezes como reflexo. Ela riu – Viu? Não sou tão burra assim!

- Ok, ok, confesso que voltei a enxergar faz poucas semanas, mas não comente com ninguém, ok?

- Por que isso?

- Porque eu não quero! – murmurou verificando se ninguém estava escutando.

- Ok, ok, bico calado – ela fez um zíper invisível em volta dos lábios.

- E você? Por que não está no palco? O que faz aqui?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eles queriam me dar o papel de uma árvore, imagina o quão difícil é ficar parada, fingindo ser um vegetal durante o espetáculo inteiro e mesmo assim eu faltei em alguns ensaios!

- O que? Ensaiar para ser uma árvore? – ele quase cuspiu a água de tanto rir – Parabéns, muito esperta você!

- Não brinque comigo – disse ela piscando para ele e saindo – Venha, vamos voltar a ver a peça!

- Eca! – resmungou ele sendo arrastado de volta.

- 12 de março de 2007 -

Grover, vestido de mosqueteiro, apontava o dedo para Luke.

- Ainda que tenha matado Teobaldo. Não vou matá-lo, Romeu, não vou matá-lo com uma única condição. Você está banido dessa cidadã, vá embora. Vá buscar novos horizontes, e fique longe desse reino! – ameaçou o príncipe (Grover).

Romeu estava encurralado contra uma pedra. Grover guardou a espada na cintura, enquanto isso Romeu virou as costas e foi embora.

As luzes se apagaram e retornaram após um segundo. Annabeth estava jantando com a família em uma mesa, quando o seu pai comentou da batalha travada entre Teobaldo e Mercúrio. Em seguida, que Romeu havia matado Teobaldo. Annabeth (Julieta) ficou imediatamente branca, rejeitou-se a comer e foi para o quarto.

- É a minha vez de entrar! – disse Hermione atrás do palco, que também era quem havia escrito/dirigido a peça. Ela usava uma roupa cheia de babados e deu alguns passos apressados indo até Annabeth.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, preocupada.

- O que houve? Por que estás preocupada?

- Não ouvistes? Romeu corre perigo de vida, Ama! – ela correu para a cômoda, ficou ajoelhada, começou a revirar algumas coisas dentro da gaveta e puxou um anel brilhante, muito bonito – Esse anel, Ama, esse anel era da minha avó!

- És lindo, minha senhora! – disse Hermione (Ama) olhando para o anel.

Annabeth colocou o anel nas mãos de Hermione, desesperada.

- Peço uma gentileza, esta noite, querida Ama. Peço que encontre Romeu e entregue isto como prova do meu amor! – ela implorava perdida.

- Mas... Julieta, isso és perigoso!

- Peço que faça isso por mim e terás para sempre o meu coração, Ama. Por favor, eu suplico! – ela quase ajoelhou na frente de Ama – É a última coisa que eu te peço em toda minha vida!

Hermione assentiu.

- Pois se você assim quer, eu o farei essa noite, querida Julieta.

- Avise Romeu para que venhas até o meu quarto e passaremos a noite juntos, juntos como o reflexo da lua e o mar! – disse Annabeth toda apaixonadinha.

- Eu farei conforme a senhorita comandar! – Hermione sorriu, Annabeth a abraçou.

- 12 de março de 2007 –

Hermione encontrou com Grover atrás do palco, após a sua atuação.

- Foi fantástica, parabéns! – disse Grover abraçando-a – Estão todos boquiabertos, amando, querendo saber o que acontece!

Hermione sorriu.

- Sh, quieto! É agora a parte do beijo!

- 12 de março de 2007 –

Luke pulou a janela, Annabeth esperava aflita na cama.

- Achei que tivesse ocorrido algo, fiquei tão aflita a noite toda nessa cama sem notícias de você, Romeu!

- Eu recebi o anel como prova de seu amor, Julieta. E não posso aceitar, és tão lindo quanto o seu olhar que me deixa sem respiração!

- É assim como eu me sinto toda vez em que toco o seu coração, Romeu – disse Annabeth colocando a mão em seu peito. Pela intimidade, ela sentiu que as coisas estavam ficando quentes entre os dois. E então, eles lentamente se aproximaram e tocaram os olhos.

A plateia pareceu entrar em êxtase, com exceção de Percy e Frederick que reviravam os olhos. Eles estavam íntimos demais!

- Ela é só uma criança! – resmungou Frederick bravo – Ela não pode estar querendo... Não pode...

- E daí? Uma hora a nossa bebezinha tinha que crescer e dar o primeiro beijo da vida dela! – disse Atena como se fosse o primeiro beijo dela, mas é óbvio que sabia que não, estava apenas acalmando os nervos de Frederick.

- Espero que seja o último – resmungou nervoso, revirando-se na cadeira.

- Com certeza, meu bem, com certeza! – disse Atena que segurava a mão dele na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Enquanto se beijavam, Annabeth tirou a parte de cima da roupa de Luke, os seus músculos enrijecidos ficaram expostos arrancando suspiros das garotinhas na primeira fileira, Luke colocou as mãos no vestido "tomara que caia" de Annabeth, desfez o nó através do pescoço. E no exato segundo em que o vestido ia deslizar pelo corpo dela e cair nos pés de Annabeth, a luz se apagou, mas ficou implícito que os dois estavam nus na escuridão. Ou pelo menos que a próxima cena seria de muito amor sob os lençóis e que estavam decididos a não mostrarem.

**- fim da música – **

- 12 de março de 2007 –

**Love Story (piano, especial do Youtube).**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=WyFtQ5JAKYU_

A peça terminou com a clássica morte de Romeu e Julieta. As cortinas vermelhas se fecharam sob lágrimas, aplausos e sentimentos arrepiantes entre os espectadores, eles estavam gritavam e assobiavam pedindo mais quando a cortina se abriu, todos estavam em pé, de mãos dadas, agradecendo, isso incluía Hermione, Grover e todos os outros figurantes. Estavam sendo aplaudidos mais do que nunca, as pessoas não cansavam, até mesmo ficaram em pé para aplaudirem.

Todos sorriam felizes, radiantes, sorriam como se tivessem ganhado o maior prêmio do mundo.

Annabeth procurou rapidamente com os olhos por Percy na plateia, a única coisa que encontrou foi uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Thalia. E ela sabia que ele tinha ido embora, porque aquele fora o seu lugar durante o espetáculo e ela tinha visto ele sentado ali durante um bom tempo.

E antes que terminasse de encontrá-lo, as cortinas tornaram a se fechar sob os sorrisos dos figurantes, atores, escritores.

Annabeth desfez o sorriso antes mesmo que as cortinas vermelhas se encontrassem, e o brilho de seu olhar tinha desaparecido por trás dos panos.

- 12 de março de 2007 –

- Você foi sensacional, filha! – disse Atena em pé, na frente do palco, a plateia estava vazia, a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora. Ficaram apenas alguns pais parabenizando seus filhos.

Annabeth tinha se livrado do vestido de princesa, usava apenas uma roupa comum, mas o cabelo e a maquiagem tinham permanecido.

- Obrigada, mãe! – disse ela abraçando com força a sua mãe – E você, pai? Por que essa cara zangada, o que houve?

- Você está muito saidinha, Annabeth! – disse bravo.

- Ah, pai, fala sério! – disse ela dando um soquinho no estômago dele – Eu arrasei, não arrasei?

Ele abriu um sorrisão repentino.

- Arrasou sim, meu bebê. Você foi sensacional, parabéns, você é uma artista, vai ser mais famosa do que a Shakira!

- O que tem haver teatro com Shakira, pai? – perguntou Annabeth sem entender.

- Não sei, mas você será muito rica ainda, filha! – o seu pai a abraçava orgulhoso.

- Ah, obrigada, muito obrigada de verdade por terem vindo! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Vamos comer uma pizza para comemorar, filha?

- Com certeza – disse ela aceitando – Eu só preciso encontrar com alguns amigos antes, vejo vocês no carro, pode ser?

- Pode, claro – disse a mãe passando o braço em volta de Frederick – Até lá, não demore!

Annabeth piscou para a mãe, assim que os seus pais se afastaram, ela esticou o pescoço entre as famílias que ainda abraçavam os seus filhos do teatro e procurava por Percy, ela queria perguntar se ele tinha escutado, e se tinha gostado das músicas, da trilha sonora, no entanto ele não parecia ter estado ali nem por um segundo.

- Procurando por alguém? – disse Luke espantando-a por trás, deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu.

- Sim, você – respondeu dando um selinho em seus lábios.

Um senhor de quarenta e poucos anos se aproximou, ele segurava algo nas mãos que parecia ser uma prancheta.

- Desculpa interromper – disse após uma tossida – O meu nome é Arnald Tower e eu estive assistindo ao espetáculo. Eu sou formado em teatro, dirijo algumas peças internacionais, a principal delas fica em Londres!

Os olhos de Annabeth e de Luke se arregalaram na direção dele.

- E fiquei espantado com a sua presença de palco, a forma como você incorporou a Julieta, apresentou tudo perfeitamente, o brilho em seu olhar e todo o resto. Você foi simplesmente fantástica – elogiava ele.

- Ouvindo isso de alguém famoso é maravilhoso – disse ela empolgada – Estou lisonjeada, obrigada!

Ele sorriu.

- Quero conversar com você em meu escritório, fica no centro da cidade – ele tirou um cartãozinho do bolso e entregou a Annabeth – Gostaria de investir em sua carreira – informou ele sorrindo.

- Claro, claro, iremos conversar sim! – disse ela empolgada – Será um prazer!

- Será mesmo, com licença! – ele saiu andando.

Annabeth olhou para Luke com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela o abraçou e o beijou com força.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_"Todos são tão compreensivos, aceitam tão bem suas escolhas, torcem por tudo o que você faz, não é mesmo? Desde que você faça o que está no script. Que siga o que foi determinado no roteiro, aquele que foi escrito sabe-se lá por quem e homologado no instante mesmo em que você nasceu. Mas e quem não quiser seguir este script?"_

- Eu te amo, Annabeth! – disse Luke parado, olhando para ela enquanto comemoravam.

Era a primeira vez que ele estava falando isso com sinceridade, de coração mesmo e Annabeth podia senti-lo pelo barulho. Era o primeiro "eu te amo".

- Que? – perguntou ela paralisada.

- Eu estou completamente e perdidamente apaixonado por você, Annabeth. É isso, eu te amo! – ele a olhava nos olhos.

- Luke... Eu... – ela gaguejou por segundos – Eu também te amo – respondeu com um sorriso e o beijou nos lábios.

Após isso, ela olhou por cima do ombro, procurando por alguém.

- Escuta, os meus pais estão no carro, nós vamos jantar fora. Te ligo assim que chegar em casa, ok?

Ele assentiu e a beijou rapidamente. Ela se afastou com os cabelos pulando nas costas.

Ele podia sentir que ainda estava ligada no passado e não sabia como reagir, estava expondo toda a sua sinceridade para ela. E no entanto, ela não parecia se esforçar para corresponder. Ainda parecia um amor distante... Com um suspiro, ele olhou para as alianças que estavam guardadas dentro de uma caixinha. Ia pedir Annabeth em namoro essa noite, mas notou que seria precipitado demais.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_E quando você acha que tudo vai ficar bem, o mundo desmorona novamente. Incrível isso._

- 12 de março de 2007 –

Percy está com a gravata solta, caída nos ombros, o primeiro botão de sua camisa está aberto. Ele está caminhando nas ruas, sozinho na escuridão da noite, com as mãos no bolso, usando social.

Não sabia o porquê ainda se sentia assim. Caminhava sem rumo...

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Temos medo de nos foder. De falar a coisa errada. De não falar nada. Temos medo de comprometimento, medo da solidão._

- 12 de março de 2007 –

Thalia está queimando as fotos que foram divulgadas dela, todas as fotos que ela estava nua.

Ela está triste, sentada, queimando dentro de uma luta que está pegando fogo.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Você já deve ter se decepcionado com alguém. É praticamente inevitável. Depois de um tempo, o que doía vira só mágoa. Depois de mais algum tempo, vira raiva. E aí você esquece. Se acostume, as coisas são sempre assim. Não há nada tão forte que não se amenize ou não caia no esquecimento. É o ciclo de tudo - ainda bem._

- 12 de março de 2007 –

- Você foi fantástica, parabéns. O seu roteiro estava perfeito! – disse Grover se aproximando após a peça.

- Obrigada, Grover! – ela o abraçou com força – Obrigada pela força.

- Você foi incrível essa noite! – ele a elogiou mais uma vez. Os dois se apertaram com força no abraço – Vamos sair para comemorar? Sei lá, jantar em algum boteco?

- Definitivamente – disse ela sorrindo.

Os dois saíram rindo em direção ao carro. No fundo, vemos Rony usando terno, gravata, segurando rosas vermelhas, com um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua. Ele parece decepcionado.

Hermione sorria espontaneamente enquanto conversava com Grover.

Rony parou ao lado do lixo, pensou em jogar as flores por um segundo, mas resolveu levá-las consigo para casa. Talvez Thalia merecesse se sentir especial, mais do que a própria Hermione.

Thalia merecia de um apoio, ela merecia o buquê.

E a imagem de Hermione sorrindo não saia de sua cabeça. Ela parecia feliz com Grover. Muito feliz...

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_O importante não é quem sorri com você, mas quem vai estar com você quando não puder sorrir._

- 12 de março de 2007 –

Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa redonda, jantando, sorrindo, tudo entre família.

- Me passa a Coca, por gentileza – pediu Annabeth após terminar de cortar uma fatia de pizza no prato.

Frederick passou a garrafa, mas não sem antes trocar um olhar com Atena como quem tinha alguma novidade para contar a Annabeth.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela se servindo de Coca com a pizza de calabresa no prato esperando para ser comida. Ela fechou a tampa da garrafa, aguardando pela novidade.

- Nós estamos pensando em... – Frederick parou olhando para Atena, pedindo pelo olhar que ela continuasse a contar.

- Fazer uma viagem! – completou Atena – Pelo mundo, sabe? Queremos conhecer Veneza que sempre foi o sonho de seu pai!

Eles sorriam, como se fossem dois adolescentes.

Annabeth estava boquiaberta, muito feliz por eles estarem indo viajar, mas triste por saber que não poderia ir junto.

- O Nico irá com a gente – disse Frederick por ele ser muito novinho.

- Vai ser... Ótimo, parabéns! – disse Annabeth indo abraçá-los – Eu prometo me cuidar muito bem aqui em Nova York.

Eles sorriram.

- Nem vai parecer que viajamos, ligaremos todos os dias – disse Atena rindo.

- E nada, digo NADA MESMO de levar os garotos para casa, ouviu bem, mocinha?

Ela concordou e os abraçou fortemente.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Aprecie a vida, aprecia a vida como ela merece. VIVA! CURTA! APROVEITE! _

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Vocês não devem estar agüentando mais ouvir a música Love Story da Taylor Swift, mas peço desculpas, porque a intenção foi essa mesmo, fazer o capítulo romântico, escrever sobre Romeu e Julieta, e MAIS, quem reparou na letra da música, notou que Love Story fala do Romeu e da Julieta também. Sorte que foram só 3 versões de Love Story, na verdade, eu ainda tinha pesquisado mais umas CINCO para colocar na fanfic, sério, de Cover, piano, violão, bateria, de TUDO, hahahaha. Então, espero que tenham gostado do resultado e muitas novidades estão por vim. _

_O próximo capítulo, Annabeth irá dar uma festa no apê aproveitando a viagem dos pais. Vai ser legal... Vocês vão gostar, vai ser uma confusão e bagunça só!_

_Esse capítulo também foi importante por causa do avanço na vida profissional de Annabeth. Muito em breve ela receberá uma proposta de trabalho irrecusável, e vocês verão, rs!_

_No capítulo passado, eu tinha comentado sobre "não-renovar" para uma terceira temporada. Bom, minha opinião, talvez, esteja mudando porque o número de reviews está aumentando e isso tem me animado bastante. Mas é um talvez, ok? Tenho pensado em uma reviravolta na vida de Thalia, e isso pode tornar as coisas bem quentes para uma próxima temporada. Repito, talvez..._

_E agradeço o apoio de todos, de verdade e de coração! _

_(SPOILERS do que pretendo fazer):_

_- Teremos um salto no tempo!_

_- Teremos a formatura de todos, felizes._

_- Alguém irá morrer em breve (meio óbvio)._

_- No futuro, vocês descobrirão que um dos casais não pode ter filhos, uma personagem é estéril, e o maior sonho dela é engravidar. _

_- Algum personagem irá ter uma doença grave, e irá se sacrificar pela felicidade dos demais. Chorei escrevendo essa parte, e acredito que todos leitores chorarão também. É um dos momentos mágicos de toda essa história! _

_- Um dos personagens principais terminará na cadeia por um erro cometido no passado. _

_- Terá um noivado, seguido de um casamento. Isso afetará a vida de Annabeth, de alguma forma. _

_- Yan (personagem criado por mim), o melhor amigo de infância de Annabeth em Los Angeles, irá se tornar um personagem fixo na história. _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Novatas! – murmurou Annabeth sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – O que elas farão ao souber que estamos dando uma festa no meu apartamento?

- Festa? Estou dentro! – disse Grover ao se aproximar. Luke também veio, beijou Annabeth no rosto, passou a mão em sua cintura, ela o beijou nos lábios, estavam assumindo publicamente o namoro deles agora.

- Você também está dentro, gatinho – disse ela para Luke.

- Fico feliz em saber! – Luke sorria.

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Posso matar a Thalia? De verdade? – by Sltltsr **

_R) Eu sei que todos odeiam ela agora, mas Thalia vai ter uma reviravolta muito espetacular na vida dela. E ela vai compensar tudo o que ela fez no passado, Annabeth irá perdoá-la e as duas se tornarão amigas. Sei que é difícil pensar assim na altura do campeonato e como as coisas estão, mas... Águas rolarão, rs. Até eu arrepiei escrevendo esse roteiro da vida da Thalia. É de arrepiar mesmo! Obrigado pela review, gostei muito, beijo!_

**Foi a Hermione quem enviou a mensagem com as fotos da Thalia? – by Duda212.**

_R) Eu sinceramente gostaria que fosse, mas foi apenas um dos clientes de Thalia mesmo. Um dos clientes, da escola, que também não é o personagem principal, nem muito relevante para a história. Mas é claro, Thalia irá ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha em relação ao ciclo de amigos. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga, né? Rs!_

**Vai rolar Percy e Hermione ou Tyson e Luke? – by Bolinho.**

_R) Droga, você adivinhou tudo! HAHAHA,sou tão previsível assim? Não vou falar mais nada para não dar spoilers. Você está no rumo certo, hahahaha..._

**Annabeth dormiu com o Luke mesmo? – by V. Keat. **

_R) Nhai, pois é, ela dormiu sim, mesmo o Percy pedindo para ela não dormir. Ahhh, mas o Percy também dormiu com a Thalia, né? Sei lá... Acho que o Percy não pode interferir na vida da Annabeth, uma vez que ele causou tudo isso. Embora ele esteja muito arrependido. Gostei do nome de "desires", vou dar uma passada por lá. _

**Quem será que está mandando a mensagem com as fotos da Thalia? – by V. Keat.**

_R) É uma pergunta interessante, mas por enquanto não pensei em ninguém, achei melhor colocar um personagem X fazendo isso mesmo. Talvez eu coloque como um dos principais. Se fosse a Hermione, seria um baphão só? Já pensou? Hahaha, ótimo, vou pensar nisso. _

**O cara que vai ser legal com a Thalia é o Rony? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Você e o Bolinho estão me irritando, hauhauha, brincadeira. Vocês estão no rumo certo e adivinhando o futuro da fanfic. Legal isso, vocês estão reparando nos detalhes. Sim, é o Rony, rs. _

**Com quem a Hermione via ficar? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Olha... Não acho que será o Grover, tampouco o Rony. O melhor amigo de infância de Annabeth, o tal de Yan, parece ser o par perfeito para ela. Ele é inteligente, gosta de livros, irá abrir uma livraria em Nova York e será o par ideal para ela. No entanto, não sei se será uma escolha legal, gosto da Hermione, e preciso me dedicar mais à personagem dela, montar um esqueminha legal para ela ficar com alguém legal também. _

**E o Tyson, coitado? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Ele voltará para a cidade, e vai agitar bastante essa história! _

**Por que não juntar Grover e Thalia? – by Karool.**

_R) Ótima opção, sabia? Vou pensar nisso no futuro, sério mesmo. HAHAHA, e foi bem na prova de física? Beijo. _

**Você vai cancelar a fanfic só porque não venho aqui desde fevereiro? – Regina Wassally. **

_R) HAHAHA, sinta-se culpada se eu cancelar, hahahaha. Mas ok, pode fazer o curso, é brincadeira, hahaha, o vestibular em primeiro lugar, sempre! Só não some... _

**Quem enviou as fantasias para Hermione e Annabeth?**

_R) Foi a Thalia, rs. As duas se vingarão em breve, você verá... Aliás, no próximo capítulo, eu diria! _

**Posso pedir uma música "The Script - Breakeven"?**

_R) Claro, gostei tanto dessa banda que procurei outras músicas para colocar na fanfic. Você vai ver, rs. A banda se encaixa perfeitamente com o perfil da fanfic, muito boa. Amei, vou postar com certeza. Pode ser que demore uns 3 ou 4 capítulos, mas ela vai aparecer sim, eu garanto, ok? Valeu pela dica!_


	10. Capítulo 09 xx Festa no meu apê

**Capítulo 09 – **

**Festa no meu apê. **

- 20 de março de 2007 –

**Loca – Shakira **

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=KewfYKJy8YU_

É possível ver Annabeth tomando banho através do box embaçado, a água está escorrendo do pescoço, por todo o corpo, enquanto os cabelos estão atrás, grudados, molhados.

Hermione entrou sem a menor cerimônia, foi diretamente nas maquiagens de Atena, aproveitando e passando no rosto.

- A sua mãe mandou alguns cartões postais da Itália – disse ela jogando algumas coisas em cima da pia.

- HERMIONE? O que está fazendo aqui? Estou pelada! Sua louca! – gemeu Annabeth do outro lado do box pegando uma toalha e cobrindo o corpo rapidamente, principalmente os seios e a virilha.

- Louca? HAHA, isso me lembra uma música – disse Hermione desencanada passando batom em frente ao espelho – Sabe? Eu adoro as maquiagens da sua mãe, ainda bem que eles resolveram viajar. Assim podemos usar tudo sem nos sentirmos culpadas.

Annabeth enrolou-se na toalha, decidindo que o banho já tinha terminado, ainda mais porque não tivera privacidade com Hermione ali.

- Você não escutou eu cantando, ou escutou? – perguntou Annabeth sem graça.

Hermione riu.

- Da próxima vez eu venho mais cedo – ela terminou de passar batom nos lábios, esfregou uns nos outros e se olhou no espelho – Como estou?

- Retardada! – disse Annabeth indo pegar os cartões postais.

Atena enviou fotos dela, de Frederick e de Nico na Itália, no fundo havia o Coliseu. Um rabisco rápido dizendo que sentia falta dela e de Hermione, outro rabisco com a foto da Torre Eiffel no fundo. Todas as frases terminavam com juízo, e falando para elas se cuidarem.

- A sua mãe é uma fofa! – disse Hermione ajeitando os cabelos encaracolados.

- E a sua? Nunca mandou cartões? Não ligou mais? – perguntou Annabeth curiosa, era bem raro ouvir Hermione falar da própria mãe.

- A minha? Risos, só pode estar brincando – Hermione desviou o olhar para baixo – O dia que a minha mãe ligar para mim vai ser pedindo dinheiro – não era para ser engraçado, Hermione parecia chateada por isso – Ela nunca ligou muito para mim, só pagou as minhas contas e ficou trabalhando.

- Quanto tempo vocês não se falam? – perguntou Annabeth segurando os cartões postais com ligeira piedade de Hermione.

- Alguns dias. Acho que uns 30 dias!

- Credo, um mês? – Annabeth ficou espantada, o tempo em que morara longe de sua mãe, as duas se falavam sempre, talvez não todos os dias, mas quase.

- Enfim, Atena é a minha nova mãe – disse Hermione pegando os cartões postais das mãos de Annabeth – E eu escuto os conselhos dela, por exemplo, esse ela está falando para gente ter juízo, isso inclui darmos uma festa de arromba. O que acha?

- Confesso que pensei nisso assim que eles subiram naquele avião – riu Annabeth – Uma festa aqui seria o máximo. Ia bombar, nós íamos convidar todos os gatinhos da escola!

- E chamaremos Percy! – resmungou Hermione indo para o quarto.

Enrolada na toalha, Annabeth foi atrás pisando fundo no carpete, poças de água se formavam por onde ela passava.

- Escuta aqui, eu já esqueci ele, aliás, eu estou saindo com o Luke caso não tenha reparado – disse Annabeth com um tom um pouco alto além do normal.

- Ok, ok, não importa. Faremos uma festa na próxima semana, combinado? Eu trago as bebidas!

- E eu trago a comida vegetariana – murmurou Annabeth enquanto Hermione saia do quarto. Esta voltou correndo com a cabeça para o lado de dentro.

- Que? Que comida vegetariana?

- Do Clube Vege Sexy, oras bolas! – resmungou Annabeth como se fosse óbvio – Agora, por favor, saia do meu quarto. Ou melhor, saia do quarto da minha mãe, eu quero me trocar!

- Sua bundinha é sexy, eu gosto dela – Hermione riu, piscando para Annabeth e fechou a porta do quarto ao passar.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Na maioria das vezes, posso estar triste ou chorando, até tenho as minhas horas de sofrer por alguma coisa, mas isso passa. E quando passa, vem o riso e o momento alegre. E qualquer bobagem que acontece, eu rio bastante. _

Annabeth jogou a toalha na porta com força, rindo.

- Louca!

- 20 de março de 2007 –

Agora que estava enxergando, Percy estava dando muito mais valor à vida, fazia as coisas que mais gostava de fazer, ainda mais agora que estava enxergando, tudo tinha voltado a ser como antes.

E, nesse exato momento, ele estava deitado na cama, devorando um de seus livros prediletos com os olhos, enquanto uma pilha de 6 ou 7 livros estavam na escrivaninha, aguardando para serem lidos.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Algumas pessoas podem não ter o sorriso ou a lágrima estampada no rosto da cara, mas isso porque elas conseguem se manter camufladas do que realmente sentem ou de como realmente estão no seu dia-a-dia._

Percy virou para o lado, ainda com o livro nas mãos, encarou uma foto dele na escrivaninha. Só dele, não havia mais Annabeth, essa parte tinha sido recortada. No entanto, ele não parecia preocupado nem um pouco com isso.

- 20 de março de 2007 –

Thalia estava encarando as próprias fotos divulgadas na internet, cujas mostravam todo o seu corpo sem roupa.

Ela olhou para trás, Rony trazia o café da manhã da rua. Ela tentou abrir um sorriso ao ver que ele não havia desistido dela. Ainda!

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Às vezes, no começo do dia, você coloca um sorriso no rosto e finge que é sincero. Até que um dia, ele realmente se torna sincero porque você tem um motivo para isso! _

- Bom dia! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Bom dia – respondeu ela sorrindo de volta.

- 20 de março de 2007 –

Grover estava batendo a bola de basquete na quadra, não estava sozinho, Luke corria ao seu lado, os dois treinavam na escola. Estavam jogando como se fossem inimigos, mas ao mesmo tempo, brincavam como amigos.

Luke sorriu, no final das contas, até mesmo porque Grover costumava odiá-lo.

- Não pense que seremos amigos só por causa desse jogo – disse Grover – Ou só porque está saindo com Annabeth!

- Não sei de onde você tirou isso – brincou Luke roubando a bola de Grover e jogando na cesta. Marcou um ponto – Quero dizer, não a parte da Annabeth, nós realmente estamos saindo!

Grover pegou a bola e bateu no chão.

- Eu sei – e piscou para ele – Então, vai vir roubar a bola ou não?

Luke, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorrindo, e foi na direção de Grover. Eles pareciam, finalmente, jogar na mesma equipe de basquete do time da escola.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Por vezes, esquecemos que somos animais, tentamos disfarçar, mas isso é impossível. A felicidade, ou o sorriso, eles não conseguem ficar escondidos o tempo todo. Vem naturalmente. _

Luke roubou a bola e marcou outro ponto, Grover o olhou.

- Você é mesmo bom nisso!

Luke pegou a bola e bateu no chão da quadra.

- Sua vez, tente roubar.

Grover sorriu e correu na direção dele.

- 22 de março de 2007 –

Annabeth estava linda, os seus cabelos cacheados pulavam em seu ombro conforme andava, usava uma roupa bem colada no corpo que realçavam os seus seios, tirou o óculos de sol, colocou na cabeça, estava bem maquiada. E conforme ela andava, as pessoas a seguiam com o olhar.

Agora ela era assim, popular, riquinha e metida. Talvez não fosse a sua personalidade, mas era o que transparecia com tanta beleza e talento. As garotas a achavam uma Deusa depois do espetáculo Romeu e Julieta, ainda mais agora que Luke estava como um cachorrinho em sua cola. Elas morriam de inveja e tentavam ao máximo se parecer com Annabeth.

Nesse mês, se tivessem um ranking divulgado da escala social, provavelmente Annabeth ocuparia o topo, seguida por Hermione, e muito no final (ou talvez esquecida), estaria Thalia. O jogo tinha virado completamente de como fora há um ano atrás.

- Eu também quero entrar para o Clube Vege Sexy – disse uma garotinha do primeiro ano se aproximando de Annabeth enquanto ela pegava os livros no armário.

- Como ousa a conversar com ela assim? Quero dizer, é a Deusa Annabeth! – disse a sua amiga loira, ao lado da garota.

- Puff – Annabeth peidou com os lábios - Quanta bobagem. Eu sou uma garota qualquer – complementou Annabeth revirando os olhos – E claro, você pode entrar para o Vege Sexy, só tem um probleminha, não sei se tem vaga para todo mundo.

- Você pode entrar na fila de espera – disse Hermione aparecendo logo atrás, também muito bem arrumada para uma "nerd" – Você é a qüinquagésima quinta garota a querer aderir ao Clube só essa semana!

- Ok, ok, é um prazer imenso estar na fila de espera – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando – Mal posso contar para as minhas amigas que consegui a qüinquagésima vaga na fila de espera! – as duas amigas se abraçaram pulando e saíram correndo para contar a novidade.

- Novatas! – murmurou Annabeth sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – O que elas farão ao souber que estamos dando uma festa no meu apartamento?

- Festa? Estou dentro! – disse Grover ao se aproximar. Luke também veio, beijou Annabeth no rosto, passou a mão em sua cintura, ela o beijou nos lábios, estavam assumindo publicamente o namoro deles agora.

- Você também está dentro, gatinho – disse ela para Luke.

- Fico feliz em saber! – Luke sorria.

**- fim da música - **

Percy estava terminando de guardar alguns livros em seu armário, sozinho, sem ninguém por perto. Annabeth notou que ele e Grover não estavam tão próximos quanto antigamente, não tinham brigado, nem nada, Percy estava só se isolando após os ocorridos.

- Vejo vocês na aula, pode ser? – disse Annabeth piscando para eles. Eles assentiram, e deram as costas, Luke obviamente percebeu que ela estava caminhando na direção de Percy para conversar com ele, por um segundo parou no corredor para observar, mas achou melhor deixar para conversar com ela a sós. Ele confiava em Annabeth, mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Annabeth se aproximou, Percy não fingiu nenhum espanto, ele parecia mesmo solitário, estava com o olhar perdido.

- Você está meio emo ultimamente – disse ela se aproximando.

- Engraçado, e você está meio patricinha ultimamente – retrucou ele grosseiramente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela se fazendo de desentendida. Aliás, tinham sido bons amigos durante a época em que ele estava com deficiência visual – Você foi a única pessoa que não me elogiou na peça nessa escola inteira.

- Talvez tenha sido porquê não fiquei até o final para assistir essa peça idiota! – disse ainda mais grosseiro fechando o armário, travou a tranca com o cadeado e saiu andando. Annabeth foi em sua cola para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ao menos tentar entender.

- Percy...

- Escuta, estou um pouco cansado e quero ficar sozinho um pouco – ele segurando as alças da mochila com as duas mochila – Se importa?

- Não, claro que não – disse ela corando de leve na ponta das bochechas – Só gostaria de convidá-lo. Eu... Eu darei uma festa no meu apartamento esse final de semana, e está convidado.

- Agradeço – ele colocou o capuz na cabeça como quem não quisesse falar com Annabeth, deu as costas e subiu as escadas, deixando-a para trás.

- 23 de março de 2007 –

**Beyoncé – Broken Hearted Girl **

**Youtube:**_ /watch?v=GEx5aG-5xaY_

Após o término do casamento com Rony, Hermione não tinha trocado mais do que uma dúzia de palavras com ele, isso só não incluía os palavrões trocados na balada no dia da Festa de Inauguração.

Ela mesmo com o Green Card, não sentia a menor vontade de falar com ele, e exatamente por isso que ela tinha voltado ao apartamento em um horário que não fosse encontrar ou deparar com ele. Ela ainda tinha a chave e precisava pegar as últimas roupas agora que estava morando com Annabeth.

Alguns de seus pertences tinham ficado para trás, mas pela última vez, ela tinha retornado àquele apartamento. O seu coração batia duro e firme no peito antes mesmo de abrir a porta, era como estar de volta em um passado distante, frio, e que lhe traziam lembranças ruins.

Ela entrou no apartamento, ao empurrar a porta vagarosamente, estava de fato vazio para o seu maior alívio. Ela adentrou na ponta dos pés caso ainda ouvisse vestígios dele, não que fosse sair correndo, estava ali para buscar o que era seu e não sairia tão fácil, mas seria ainda melhor se não fosse notada.

Olhou para o chão do apartamento, duas garrafas de vodka vazias caídas ao lado do sofá, perto de algumas roupas jogadas no chão que não pareciam ser mesmo de Rony, eram de Thalia. E o seu coração apertou ainda mais no peito. A imagem deles transando na cama veio em sua cabeça, e o peito apertava de dor.

- Vagaba! – xingou Hermione baixinho ao olhar o apartamento revirado, cheirando privada, nunca na vida deixaria isso acontecer se tivesse morando nele.

Ela revirou os olhos e foi para o quarto buscar os últimos pertences, a porta estava encostada apenas. Ela adentrou e viu tudo completamente intacto. Como se nunca tivesse ido embora, a cama ainda arrumada da mesma forma como fizera. Tudo em seu devido lugar.

Aliviada, porém nervosa, ela entrou e foi até o guarda-roupa buscar as últimas peças. Colocou tudo dentro de uma sacola de plástico, fechou o zíper, pegou as últimas jóias, os últimos brincos guardados na gaveta e se despediu dali sabendo que nunca mais voltaria. Pelo menos, ninguém havia se apossado daquele cômodo ainda.

Ao sair do quarto, ela viu a sombra de Rony na sala, estava dando risada, Thalia também gargalhava, os dois pareciam estar chegando de algum restaurante, ou alguma festa, ele usava jaqueta preta de couro, ela estava com o cabelo todo cacheado preso em um bico-de-pato.

- Hermione? – perguntou surpreso com o sorriso se desfazendo, transformando sua expressão em espanto – O... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar as minhas coisas, estou de saída e não quero atrapalhar – ela olhou para os dois e nomeou como – Isso! – referia-se aos dois.

- Não está rolando nada... – justificou Thalia mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Nós somos amigos.

- Sim, nós somos! – confirmou Rony como quem quisesse se justificar.

Hermione revirou os olhos, como quem não se importasse.

- Obrigada por tudo, de qualquer forma – ela caminhou até ele, deixou a chave em suas mãos – Eu não vou voltar, talvez eu nunca mais fale com você novamente. E para mim será perfeito!

Ela contornou o rapaz, Rony a segurou pelo braço.

- Escuta, vamos conversar, Hermione. Eu quero conversar! – disse rapidamente.

Ela puxou o braço de volta com violência, disse com a voz em fúria.

- Não estou de brincadeira! – e fechou a porta ao sair.

Thalia colocou a mão no ombro de Rony, que parecia muito chateado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por mais que estivessem separados ou brigados, ele ainda sentia ou queria reatar alguma amizade com Hermione. Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim, ambos se odiando.

- Vocês já deram tempo o suficiente para absorver todo o acontecimento, toda a maturidade, acho que está na hora de conversarem. Você errou, você sabe disso. Nós erramos juntos, e está na hora de conversarem, ela vai entender!

- Hermione tem uma personalidade muito forte, não acho que as coisas vão mudar facilmente entre a gente – ele olhou para baixo – E eu já a perdi uma vez para Grover, não quero perdê-la novamente para outro cara qualquer. A verdade é que eu não sei se suportaria tudo isso.

Thalia apertou o seu ombro com força.

- Eu estou aqui por você também.

Rony a abraçou com força.

- É bom ter alguém para apoiar – murmurou ele abraçado com ela na sala – E então, vamos assistir ao filme que alugamos?

- Sim – disse ela erguendo a sacolinha no ar com um DVD dentro.

- 25 de março de 2007 –

Era à tarde, o colégio estava vazio, Annabeth tinha a sensação de estar sozinha no colégio quando escutou passos nos corredores, de longe, ela virou Percy virando um corredor, mas andava normalmente. Ela olhou, estranhou, pois uma vez que estava sem enxergar, tomava precauções para não sair esbarrando pelos lugares. Ela resolveu, persegui-lo na ponta dos pés.

Percy adentrou à sala da diretoria, sem nem ao menos tatear à sua volta, era como se enxergasse novamente. Annabeth abraçou os livros e viu a sala se fechar, sentou-se ali, esperando até que ele saísse.

Não demorou 10 minutos, a porta foi aberta novamente, ele saiu da sala apertando a mão do diretor, ela se postou a ficar em pé imediatamente. Percy desviou os olhos em direção ao chão. Annabeth acenou para o diretor antes de fechar a porta, foi correspondida até então, esperou que ele o fizesse.

- É você? Annabeth?

Ela o encarou, fazendo uma cara azeda.

- Não me faça de retardada! – ela estralou o dedo na frente dos olhos dele, ele piscou em reflexo. Ela olhou para ele, muito brava. Percy fixou os olhos nos dela. Ela saiu andando, batendo o pé.

- Annabeth...

- Não, não – ela fechou os olhos, apontando o dedo na cara dele – Achei que pudéssemos ser amigos, achei que você tinha parado de mentir para mim!

Ele se aproximou, meio zangado.

- Amigos não mentem. E por que você mentiu para mim sobre não ter transado com o Luke?

Ela gelou no lugar.

- O Luke te disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas você acabou de dizer! – Percy abaixou os olhos para o chão – Eu não acredito que confiei em você – ele passou por ela como um raio.

- Percy, eu não queria te magoar com a verdade!

Ele olhou para ela.

- Nossa, até parece que voltei no tempo! – disse irônico – Ou invertemos os papéis?

- Você também mentiu para mim sobre a sua cegueira!

- Você mentiu primeiro sobre não ter transado com o Luke, Annabeth. E isso muda tudo, tudo entre a gente!

Annabeth deu uma risada irônica.

- Você fala isso como se ainda namorássemos. Isso não é problema seu, de maneira alguma! – disse ela virando as costas e jogando os cabelos.

Ele a olhou se afastar, com raiva nos olhos. Ambos estavam se odiando de uma maneira que seria impossível imaginar que voltariam a se falar algum dia desses.

- E... Se quer mesmo que eu conte a verdade, eu vou contar – disse Annabeth parando de andar no corredor – Você tem um irmão por parte de pai, o nome dele é Tyson. Pronto, agora não há mais nenhuma mentira entre a gente!

Deixando-o perplexo para trás, Annabeth virou as costas e desceu as escadas, batendo os pés de raiva.

**- fim de música –**

- 02 de abril de 2007 –

O Sr. Brunner vivia em uma cadeira de rodas, ele estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, alisando a sua barba comprida no rosto, enquanto Hermione estava sentada do outro lado. Dificilmente ela visitava a diretoria, a não ser quando fora cassada para se livrar do país, ou quando Rony havia tentado se suicidar no ano passado, no entanto isso havia ficado para trás e o seu empenho como uma das estudantes mais inteligentes da escola ainda brilhava acima de qualquer coisa.

- E eu gostaria de parabenizá-la pelo teatro aquele dia à noite – disse o diretor sorridente – Foi realmente surpreendente e fantástico.

- Obrigada – disse Hermione ligeiramente corada – Isso tudo começou com um simples trabalho de literatura.

- E você já mostrou o seu potencial logo de cara. Parabéns, Srta. Granger, tem se mostrado muito empenhada, gostei bastante, eu também assisti pessoalmente.

- Obrigada, senhor – disse ela vergonhosa, arrepiada – É muito bom ouvir isso.

**Born in the Spring – Stephen Kellogg & The Sixers**

_Youtube: /watch?v=faRz-I-1px0_

- Eu a chamei aqui por um único motivo – disse ele colocando a ponta da caneta na boca com os olhos ainda direcionados nos olhos de Hermione. Ela sentiu os olhos penetrados no fundo de sua mente, como se ele pudesse ler o que se passava em seu cérebro – Eu quero que você apresente mais teatros como aquele nessa escola, não porque eu quero ganhar dinheiro, não, eu não quero isso, é porque eu vi um talento em você, Srta. Granger, um talento que ninguém mais tem!

Hermione abriu um sorriso, incrédula em tudo o que estava escutando, saber se realmente merecia ouvir tudo aquilo depois de tanto trabalho que tivera no teatro. E sim, merecia mesmo.

- É um talento sobrenatural, algo que nunca vi em toda a minha vida e os meus olhos se iluminaram só de ver tudo aquilo. Eu me senti na história, foi tudo mágico e fascinante, nunca vi nada parecido e isso porque você só tem 16 anos de idade. O seu futuro será brilhante, Srta. Granger.

Os olhos de felicidade explodiram nos olhos de Hermione, ela ficou corada, sorrindo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... Eu... Obrigada! – disse ela com a lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha, muito feliz – Posso te dar um abraço?

Ele sorriu, sem graça, do outro lado da escrivaninha.

- Claro que sim! – e antes que ele terminasse de dizer, ela já estava contornando a escrivaninha e abraçando-o com força – Parabéns! – ele disse enquanto a abraçava.

- Obrigada, senhor, obrigada. E eu vou me comprometer a fazer mais teatros como aquele na escola!

- Será uma grande honra para Yancy! – disse o diretor sorrindo.

- 05 de abril de 2007 –

- Eu sinceramente não entendo porque estou sentado aqui, sendo que poderia estar treinando – disse Percy sentado em uma mesa no fundo ao lado de seu pai, Poseidon.

- Você vai entender o porquê em alguns instantes – disse Poseidon seguindo com os olhos um garoto do outro lado da vitrine, ele usava um moletom cinza, escutava músicas em seu Ipod, ele tinha os olhos claros, o cabelo liso como o de Percy, o seu nome era Tyson.

Tyson adentrou o restaurante, ao abrir a porta, o sino de aviso tocou, ele olhou para dentro, viu o lugar um pouco cheio, ele estava procurando por alguém, até encontrar Percy e Poseidon sentados na mesma mesa. Ele se aproximou segurando um bilhete nas mãos.

- Eu fui chamado para uma reunião, no entanto eu não entendi muito bem o motivo – disse ele colocando o papel em cima da mesa.

- Sente-se, por favor! – disse Poseidon – Eu gostaria de contar uma coisa ao Percy antes que ele fique sabendo pelo ouvido de outras pessoas.

Tyson obedeceu, com as mãos dentro do blusão, ele se sentou.

- Há alguns dias atrás, Tyson apareceu em nossa casa, batendo na porta da frente se perguntando se não tínhamos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo, quero dizer, se não tínhamos a relação de pai e filho!

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram na direção do pai.

- Nós somos irmãos?

Poseidon pediu calma com um gesto.

- Ocorre que no passado, nós tivemos um filho, há muito tempo atrás, ele chegou a nascer, mas os médicos disseram que ele não sobreviveu! – ele deixou os ombros murcharem – Ao menos, eu acredito que ele não tenha sobrevivido, confiei fielmente na palavra dos médicos.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Tyson olhou para Percy.

- Não acho que seja possível, as datas não coincidem, ele seria anos mais velho que o Percy e você tem quase a mesma idade que eles.

- Sim – assentiu Tyson.

- Porém isso não impede de nos conhecermos, de nos tornarmos amigos, ou uma família de verdade – disse Poseidon a Tyson.

Percy olhou com diferença para Poseidon, ele não era do tipo pai carinhoso, muito menos receptivo.

- Tudo bem, os meus pais adotivos estão cientes de que eu vou demorar para voltar para casa hoje mesmo – ele sorriu.

Poseidon sorriu de volta.

- Podemos escolher alguma coisa para comer, o que acha de pegarmos o cardápio?

- Vamos ver! – disse Tyson animado.

E juntos, eles iam se conhecendo pouco a pouco.

**- fim de música – **

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

O rosto de Atena estava aparecendo no computador, ela estava do outro lado do mundo, utilizando a webcam.

- Hermione! – chamava Atena – Olá!

Hermione estava escrevendo uma peça de teatro, largou tudo e sentou-se na frente do computador animada.

- Atena, que saudades. Como estão as coisas na Itália?

- Estão ótimas queridas, Fred está mandando um oi, Nico está adorando tudo por aqui.

- Que ótimo! – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando de felicidade por Atena.

- E então, como está a minha filhota, querida?

- Ela está no banho, Atena, assim que ela sair do banho, eu peço para ela vir falar com vocês, ok?

Atena sorriu do outro lado, despreocupada. Annabeth estava atrás do notebook colocando os brincos de argola, usava uma tomara que caia preto, bem coladinho no corpo, de couro. Ela estava usando uma roupa que havia encomendado do filme das Meninas Malvadas. Os cabelos cacheados caiam pelos ombros.

- Não fala que eu estou! – disse Annabeth bem baixinho.

- Nossa, Atena, acho que a conexão está... Nossa, está péssima ou eu estou ficando cega? – disse Hermione tremendo o notebook de propósito – Gente, que conexão ruim é essa? Nossa, acho que vai... Acho que vai... – ela começou a repetir as frases para achar que Atena estava maluca e desligou o notebook, fechando-o.

Annabeth olhou para ela.

- Que foi tudo isso?

- Nada, apenas forjando uma péssima conexão para disfarçar a nossa festa no apê. Ela não pode desconfiar de nada! – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Você é um gênio, amiga – sorriu Annabeth passando gloss nos lábios.

Hermione foi até o rádio no quarto, e aumentou até o último volume. Tocava:

**Dragostea Din Tei – O'Zone (versão especial do Youtube):**

_Youtube: /watch?v=flqEfzKp8bU_

As pessoas circulavam de um lado para o outro, tinham pessoas de todos os sexos, idades, cores de cabelos, todas eram bonitas e desfilavam de um lado para o outro no enorme apartamento de Annabeth. O som bombava na caixa de som, alguns dançavam no canto. As luzes estavam meio apagadas dando um ar de festinha no apê.

- Está bombando! – disse Hermione ao lado de Annabeth, ambas orgulhosas do resultado.

- Está mesmo, nós somos um gênio. Deu tudo certo! – e as duas riram.

Vemos um take de uma galera dançando até o chão. Outro take de uma galera bebendo vodka, outro take de uma galera dançando em cima da mesa, outro take de um casal se beijando, outro take de dois homens bem fortes e sarados se beijando também. Luzes de balada para todos os lados, e o som tocando.

- Vocês querem comida? – ofereceu Annabeth se aproximando das amigas de escola, elas estavam se servindo no aparador, mas só havia coisas vegetarianas, saladas, tomates, frutas.

- Que? Só tem isso?

- Viva os vegetais. O Clube Vege Sexy que está patrocinando a nossa festinha! – disse Annabeth para as meninas.

- Droga, eu devia ter pensado nisso – disse Hermione batendo a mão na testa – Quando você disse que ia cuidar da comida, eu... – Annabeth a olhava com censura – Claro, está ótimo, uma delícia, vou até comer um alfacezinho a mais! – e enfiou uma alface goela abaixo – Hm, uma delícia, Annabeth!

Annabeth sorriu, orgulhosa.

- É uma festa saudável, sem calorias! – disse Annabeth ensinando a todas como a vida deveria ser, levando em conta a degradação ambiental. Algumas rolaram os olhos de tédio.

Após a lição de moral, ela virou as costas, Hermione olhou para as amigas.

- Meninas, eu tenho um pouco de carne guardada no meu quarto. Vamos lá comer?

Todas assentiram, excitadas. Hermione fez um gesto e elas seguiram a menina até o quarto. Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou um prato de bife, as meninas voaram em cima para pegar um pouco.

- Isso sim é festa! – comemoraram as demais.

- Hermione, o que é aquilo no seu guarda-roupa? – perguntou uma menina vendo um objeto estranho – Você costuma guardar coisas estranhas no seu guarda-roupa?

Hermione deu um chute na porta para que fechasse o quanto antes, quase quebrou de tanta força.

- Era um vibrador? – perguntou a loirinha magricela.

- Lógico... que não! – acrescentou rapidamente – Era só um objeto! – disse sem graça, sem saber o que falar.

- Sei, sei – zombou a moreninha comendo um pedaço de carne.

- Comam e calem a boca, ou vou denunciar vocês para Annabeth – disse Hermione cruzando os braços. Elas assentiram, quietas e voltaram a comer, famintas.

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

Hermione estava dançando com alguns rapazes da sua sala, quando viu Rony e Thalia adentrando pela porta da frente do apartamento. Ele trajava uma fantasia de pirata, enquanto Thalia estava usando uma roupa de policial sexy. Eles olhavam estranhos ao redor, eram os únicos estranhos que estavam fantasiados.

Com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, Hermione se aproximou dos dois, ela deu um tapinha na bundinha seca de Thalia e deu uma risadinha.

- A festa não era à fantasia? – perguntou Thalia indignada segurando o convite nas mãos.

- Mudamos de última hora. Aliás, bela fantasia! – piscou para ela, jogando os cabelos para trás com um ar de glória e saiu andando.

Rony e Thalia trocaram um olhar estranho.

- Que vaca, ela está se vingando de mim!

Rony deu uma risadinha de lado.

- Deixa para lá. Vamos aproveitar para dançar, não ligue! – ele grudou no braço dela e a puxou para o centro da pista de dança no meio da sala de Annabeth.

**- fim de música – **

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

**Katy Perry – Last Friday Night (remix, versão especial)**

_Youtube: /watch?v=8j7uETbjV7g _

- E no final das contas, nós não somos irmãos – disse Tyson para Grover, eles estavam na sacada, bebendo alguns bons drinques enquanto a música rolava no fundo.

- Annabeth ficará contente em saber – disse Grover ao escutar, balançando o conteúdo de vodka e gelo dentro do copo.

- Annabeth? Quem é Annabeth? – perguntou Tyson.

- A dona desse apartamento – riu Grover – Aliás, preciso conversar com ela. Com licença, vou procurá-la!

Tyson e Grover deram um toque com as mãos e se afastaram, Grover entrou na sala procurando por Annabeth, viu-a bebendo e dançando com Luke em um canto da sala, nesse exato momento viu Hermione sentada no sofá, meio cabisbaixa. Ele achou melhor sentar ao lado dela agora, não ia atrapalhar Luke e Annabeth no meio da dança.

- Oi – disse ele sentando ao lado de Hermione – Por que está tão desanimada?

- Cansada – resumiu ela bufando – Estou feliz, mas cansada – ela sem tirar a cabeça do encosto, virou o rosto para Grover com carinha de anjo e disse – Eu te falei o que o Sr. Brunner falou sobre a nossa apresentação?

- Não, não me contou – Grover cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá para ouvir a história que Hermione tinha a contar, ela também se empolgou e sentou de uma maneira correta no sofá, com os olhos voltados para o rapaz.

- Então, ele disse que adorou o teatro do Romeu e Julieta e pretende que eu faça outros, porque ele gostou muito, disse que eu tenho um talento que ele nunca viu na vida. Isso é muito bom!

- Isso é maravilhoso, Hermione. Parabéns! – disse Grover abraçando-a, ao se afastar perguntou – E você? Vai escrever mais?

- Claro. É a minha oportunidade de crescer nessa carreira, estive pensando aqui comigo mesma e descobri que é o meu sonho ser escritora!

Grover sorriu enquanto olhava para ela.

- Você vai ser excelente, tenho certeza disso. É ótima no que faz!

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, corada – E você, Grover? O que pretende fazer?

Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, meneou com a cabeça.

- Ah, eu pretendo ser médico, mas não sei se tenho vocação, é muito complicado, tem que estudar e ralar muito!

Hermione deu um soquinho em seu ombro.

- Poxa, Grover, você é super esforçado, tem vocação sim. Tenho certeza de que dará um excelente doutor!

Um grupo de meninas se aproximou deles no sofá, elas colocaram as mãos na cintura e olharam para Hermione quebrando o clima de conversa entre ela e Grover.

- Oi? – disse ela se fazendo de desentendida.

- Queremos comida de gente! – disse a loirinha magricela – Salada? Argh!

- Acho que você é a responsável por essa festa ainda estar bombando – disse Grover olhando para Hermione e rindo.

- Acho que sim. Vou lá contrabandear pouco de comida para elas e já volto para gente conversar, ok?

- Certo, preciso procurar Annabeth também, até mais! – disse Grover se afastando, e Hermione também com as garotas.

Nesse exato momento, a porta da sala se abriu, e a pessoa que tinha jurado não comparecer, estava ali. Percy Jackson, timidamente, entrou para participar da festa.

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

Após entregar comida para as meninas, Hermione estava voltando para a sala onde mais bombava com as músicas, pessoas dançando, um rapaz chamou a sua atenção ao lado da televisão, ele estava bebendo um pouco de vodka, e dançava sozinho.

- Oi, nós nos conhecemos? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso, apenas por curiosidade.

- Oi, ainda não, prazer – disse ele abrindo um sorriso branco, muito bonito – Quem é você?

- A dona da festa! – riu ela, o que significava se não conhecia ele, teoricamente ele estava ali de convidado-surpresa (vulgo: bicão).

- Ah, desculpa, Annabeth, eu queria muito te conhecer – disse ele se desculpando.

- Não, não sou Annabeth, sou Hermione, meio que irmã dela – apresentou-se Hermione sorrindo – E qual é o seu nome?

- O meu é Tyson, prazer! – ele a hipnotizou com cinco minutos de conversa – Vamos para um lugar mais afastado conversar.

- Vamos sim... Você não me é estranho, parece familiar! – disse Hermione assentindo e gostando de estar na companhia dele.

E eles foram para a sacada conversar.

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

Grover estava procurando Annabeth, mas ela não parecia estar em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo Luke, enquanto isso, para o seu maior espanto, Percy estava vagando entre as pessoas, procurando por Annabeth para iniciar uma conversa amigável.

- Percy. Caramba, nunca imaginei que fosse ver você aqui! – disse Grover abraçando-o.

- Na verdade, eu não viria mesmo – disse Percy após abraçar Grover – Eu e a Annabeth tivemos uma briga muito feia esses tempos, e eu prometi que não viria em sua festa, mas eu só queria pedir desculpas. Eu vi que eu errei feio com ela!

Grover deu um soquinho no ombro dele.

- Pedir desculpas? Hm, sei, sei, tá na cara que você ainda ama ela e quer tentar reconquistá-la.

Percy deu um sorriso meio de lado, sem dizer que sim, mas também não negou. Era óbvio que ele ainda gostava dela ou sentia alguma coisa por ela.

- Então, também estou procurando por ela, caso a encontre, diga que eu preciso falar com ela sobre o Tyson, ok? – disse Grover dando algumas palmadinhas em suas costas.

- Ok – concordou Percy assentindo – Valeu – e saiu para procurar Annabeth.

Grover olhou para trás e viu Tyson conversando com Hermione na sacada, pareciam bem próximos.

**- fim de música – **

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

Anna estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, deitada na cama dos pais, sozinha no quarto, completamente sozinha, até que alguém abriu a porta. Era Thalia parada na porta, usando uma fantasia de policial safada.

- Não me prenda... Irc, eu juro que não queria ficar bêbada – disse Annabeth com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

**Use Somebody – Kings of Leon**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=gnhXHvRoUd0_

- Eu não sou uma policial de verdade – disse Thalia vendo o estado da colega, sabia que era grave e tinha ultrapassado do limite de sobriedade – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Para ser sincera? Não, amiga, não estou, vem cá me dar um abraço – Thalia se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela na cama. Annabeth tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava disposta a desabafar – A minha mãe está com Mal de Alzheirmer, o meu pai está com câncer no cérebro, ou seja, os dois estão com o tempo de vida contados, e eu me sinto um peixe fora dágua, estou perdida, quase órfã!

Thalia abraçou-a de lado.

- Você ainda pode curtir os seus pais enquanto estão vivos, ainda tem chance de dizer o quanto você ama os dois. Diferente do meu caso, o meu pai me abandonou, ele desistiu completamente de mim, até minha mãe que me deu apoio até o último segundo, mas também acabou desistindo. Os seus pais não, eles gostam de você, aliás, amam você. Você é uma filha exemplar!

- A minha vida é uma droga, irc! – comentou ela bêbada – Perdi a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, eu perdi para uma vaca chamada Thalia!

Ela permaneceu quieta.

- Eu perdi o meu ex-namorado Percy. E eu o amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo – confessou baixinho, completamente enlouquecida.

- Sh, você não pode espalhar isso – disse Thalia olhando para os lados – Você tem um namorado, o Luke, ele não pode ouvir isso!

- Não quero saber, eu até gosto dele, mas não tanto quanto eu amo o Percy. Eu juro, irc. Eu ainda amo o Percy! – gemeu Annabeth com os olhos revirando, estava meio atrapalhada.

Thalia sentiu-se muito mal por isso, uma pedra de mármore pesou em seu estômago.

- Escuta, e se eu dissesse que eu sou a Thalia, você me perdoaria? Existe uma chance dessa tal de Thalia ser perdoada? – perguntou ela segurando as mãos de Annabeth, que voltou os olhos arregalados em sua direção, em seguida abraçou-a com força.

- Claro que sim, Thalia, claro que sim, obrigada por tudo! – e soltou-a do abraço, talvez estivesse fazendo isso porque estivesse completamente bêbada.

Thalia sabia que só havia uma maneira de desfazer tudo o que havia feito, todo o mal que havia causado.

- Escuta, eu vi o tal do Percy lá embaixo, vou conversar com ele, pedir para vir aqui e vocês se acertarem. Tudo bem?

- Ok, irc, diga para ele que... – ela parou para pensar – Ok, ok, vai lá! – e abriu a boca de sono.

Thalia assentiu e virou as costas, correndo para a sala.

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

- Percy, a Annabeth quer falar uma coisa com você. E é muito importante. Sei que ela parece estar um pouco alterada, mas tenho certeza de que é de coração – disse Thalia ao encontrar Percy na sala – Quero dizer, ela está meio bêbada, e eu já passei por isso. Dizem que quando você está bêbada, você fala tudo o que tem vontade de falar, e o que você realmente sente, enfim... Ela me disse que ainda tem sentimentos por você.

Os olhos de Percy brilharam.

- Você ouviu isso? É sério?

- Sim, sim, vai lá conversar com ela. Corre, ela está no quarto dos pais dela!

Percy assentiu e saiu correndo entre os convidados.

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

Tyson estava conversando cada vez mais perto do rosto de Hermione.

- Se eu disser que fui casada, você vai acreditar?

- Casada? Só faltava você me dizer que tem filhos... – zombou ele.

- Não, filhos não, mas já fui casada sim – confessou rindo ao ver a cara de espanto dele – Eu queria permanecer nos Estados Unidos e por isso me casei recentemente.

- Tão linda, tão jovem, não me admira que você já tenha se casado. Tenho a impressão de já ter saído com uma garota como você antes... – ele passou o dedo pelo rosto de Hermione, os cabelos se encaixaram atrás da orelha, ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

- Não, Tyson, ainda não é a hora! – disse ela meigamente virando o rosto para o lado evitando ser beijada – E eu acho que a gente já se encontrou uma vez no bar – ela sacudiu os ombros – Tanto faz, continue me contando sobre a sua vida.

Ele deu um sorriso que a fez derreter, continuando a falar o que pretendia fazer ao acabar o colégio.

Grover assistia tudo da sala, com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans. De braços cruzados, Rony parou ao seu lado.

- É, eu não levei o prêmio dessa vez, mas fico contente que você também não tenha ganhado – comentou desnecessariamente. Ele virou as costas e foi embora.

Grover bebeu a cerveja no bico e continuou observando os dois ali, íntimos, conversando.

- 09 de abril de 2007 –

Ele abriu a porta de leve, Annabeth estava sentada na cama, olhando para a porta, ao ver o rapaz se aproximar, ela sorriu e correu em sua direção.

- Percy, você veio na minha festa! – ela ainda estava meio alterada, digamos que tinha bebido um pouco além da conta – Estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui!

- Annabeth, é verdade o que a Thalia me falou? – perguntou ele sorridente – Você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim?

Annabeth olhou-o nos olhos, eles pararam de respirar por algum momento, tudo ficou tenso, pesado. O coração dele disparou por alguns segundos, a resposta parecia demorar uma eternidade para sair dos lábios de Annabeth.

- Percy, eu... Eu ainda gosto de você e acho que sempre vou gostar! – confessou se aproximando.

- Anna, você tem noção do quanto isso significa para mim? – perguntou ele com os olhos cheios de brilho, aproximou-se, olhando-a profundamente – Eu te amo, eu... Eu quero o seu perdão e nós podemos voltar a ser felizes como antes. Nós podemos voltar a ser um casal, nós podemos nos amar... – ele abraçou Annabeth com força, ela devolveu o abraço – Eu sinto tanta falta disso tudo, tanta falta de poder te abraçar e poder te beijar.

- Eu também sinto – respondeu ela sinceramente.

Percy se afastou, olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, segurando as suas mãos com delicadeza.

- Podemos voltar a ser quem éramos antes?

- Sim, nós podemos! – disse ela sorridente.

A porta do fundo se abriu, Luke estava completamente nu, exceto que usava uma toalha na cintura.

- Annabeth... Faz cinco minutos que eu entrei no banho e você disse que vinha logo depois, e... – ele também parecia meio alterado – O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?

Annabeth olhou assustada por cima dos ombros.

O brilho nos olhos de Percy sumiu no mesmo segundo, ele ainda tinha as mãos delas nas suas.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Nossa, nada disso no capítulo estava previsto, tudo o que eu tinha como roteiro no caderno foi modificado ao passar no Word, cortei muitas cenas, acrescentei muitas cenas que antes nem existiam, e acrescentei storylines, mudei algumas coisas, adiantei essa última cena entre Luke/Anna/Percy, que só ocorreria no décimo sétimo capítulo, enfim, dei uma reestruturada, mas não sei se ficou bom. Espero que tenha ficado, de verdade. _

_E agora, mais do que nunca, a Annabeth terá o compromisso de lidar com a verdade, tanto com Percy, quanto com Luke, e as coisas vão complicar em sua vida também. _

_Gostaria de parabenizar a todos por se atentar aos detalhes da história, isso me deixa muito feliz que vocês estão aqui porque gostam e reparam em tudo, isso é bom para vocês em vários aspectos da vida, interpretação, malícia é bom EM TODOS os aspectos, você começa a enxergar as coisas de uma maneira diferente, isso é importante mesmo. _

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO tá curto, mas tá BAPHO (leiam um pedaço aí):**_

- Você... Você... Você está grávida?

Os lábios dela tremeram ligeiramente.

_**Perguntas e respostas:**_

_**O noivado que atrapalhará a vida de Annabeth, vai ser entre o Percy e a Hermione para ela ficar no país? – by Bolinho. **_

_R) Huuum, não posso contar, ainda estão nos planos, posso mudar algumas coisas. Nada fixo ainda, mas o noivado é com o Percy sim, ele ficará noivo de alguém na quarta temporada, ainda estou pensando em qual personagem! _

_**Você vai botar o Percy com a Hermione? – by Io, by V. Keat, by Let**__**ícia Flora. **_

_R) Talvez, não agora, nunca agora, está bem longe de acontecer, rs. _

_**Annabeth vai ser famosa? – by Duda.**_

_R) Sim, sim, ela vai se tornar um astro em breve, muito em breve. Amei a música, tks. Vai tocar sim. _

_**O Percy e a Annabeth vão terminar juntos né? – by Sltltrs**_

_R) Olha, sinceramente não sei, gosto de que tudo dê certo no final, todas as minhas fanfics tem finais com 90% dos personagens felizes. Talvez eu diminua essa porcentagem dessa vez, maldade. _

_**Vai rolar Rony e Hermione? E o Luke vai para a cadeia? Você faz faculdade de direito? - by V. Keat**_

_R) Talvez eles voltem, mas por enquanto vai ficar nesse lenga-lenga mesmo, rs. E o Luke não vai para a cadeia não, mas seria uma ótima opção, ein? Sim, sim, faço faculdade de direito, tenho só 20 anos, chego aos 21 ano que vem, hahaha. E me formo em 2013, vai demorar um pouco, infelizmente... Estou de saco cheio de faculdade, rs. _

_**O Percy vai ter um rolinho com uma outra personagem secundária? – by Karool.**_

_R) Já liguei para a personagem da Rachel, ela está voltando para a história nas próximas semanas. É bem possível que a personagem dela volte à tona com o Percy, rs. Fique de olho! _


	11. Capítulo 10 xx Todos os celulares

**Capítulo 10 –**

**Todos os celulares**

- 10 de abril de 2007 –

**Sink or Swim – Tyrone Wells**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=cPNP_S_hb8w_

Annabeth estava gemendo na cama de solteiro em seu quarto, ela estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Hermione, por outro lado, estava saudável, sentada na frente do notebook, conversando na webcam com Atena.

- As coisas estão perfeitas por aqui, estamos nos comportando perfeitamente bem – disse Hermione sorrindo, fazendo-se de santinha.

- E faz dois dias que não tenho falado com a Annabeth, ela está bem mesmo? – perguntou Atena preocupada tentando olhar no fundo do quarto para ver se tinha algum sinal da filha.

- Está ótima, estudando bastante, não é mesmo, Annabeth?

- Não! – gemeu ela com a voz abafada por contra do travesseiro.

- Um segundinho, Atena! – disse Hermione sem graça.

Hermione foi até Annabeth na cama, ela estava de ressaca, grudou as duas mãos no edredom bem onde ela estava deitada e o puxou com toda a sua força, a garota rolou e caiu do outro lado da cama, gemendo.

- OUTCH! – gemeu massageando as nádegas – Isso era mesmo necessário?

- Sim. Agora vai lá falar com a sua mãe e mostrar que você está bem e comportada!

- Eu estou com cara de vampira vesga...

- Você vai sim! – Hermione apontou o dedo na cara dela, como se fosse a mãe – Ou ela ficará sabendo da festinha!

- Que festinha? – perguntou a voz de Atena na webcam.

- Nenhuma festinha, mãe, ela está tendo alucinações ultimamente, acho que é a maconha! – disse Annabeth descabelada sentando na cadeira "QUE? MACONHA? COMO ASSIM?" Gritou a sua mãe do outro lado – Ai, fala baixo, minha cabeça dói! – gemeu ela arrependida, massageando as têmporas.

- Annabeth gosta de fazer gracinha, sabe como é né? – respondeu Hermione sorrindo aparecendo ao lado de Annabeth na webcam – NÉ? – gritou propositalmente no ouvido de Annabeth.

- AI! – gemeu ela massageando a cabeça – Não grite!

Hermione deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Bom, licença para vocês, eu vou ali dar uma lavadinha na louça. Coisa básica! – disse ela saindo do quarto.

E o restante da casa parecia que tinha passado um furacão, copos coloridos esparramados em todas as direções, líquidos caídos no carpete, salgadinhos e alfaces em cima do sofá, uma cueca pendurada no lustre da sala e garrafas de vodka quebrada perto do banheiro. Ela continuou andando até a cozinha, quando sentiu o pé escorregar em um líquido gosmento e gelado.

- Não seja uma diarréia, não seja uma diarréia! – ela de olhos fechados, virou a cabeça para o chão, quando finalmente teve coragem de abri-los viu uma poça de vômito – Meu Deus, eu vou ficar louca se limpar isso tudo sozinha!

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

- Depois de dormir 24 horas seguidas, ainda não posso dizer que estou bem! – resmungou Annabeth visivelmente melhor no dia seguinte, ela estava com um copo de suco nas mãos, tomando o seu café da manhã ao lado de Hermione.

- Que bom que você voltou ao normal – riu Hermione se alimentando com cereais – E então? Como estão as coisas? Muito ruins?

- Luke não está me atendendo desde ontem, acho que infelizmente terminamos para valer. E o Percy, bom, nem preciso dizer, né? Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara depois de descobrir que eu transei com o meu atual namorado.

Hermione a olhou.

- Você se importa?

- Com o Percy?

- Não, com o Luke – respirou fundo, Hermione – Com o Percy é óbvio, nem preciso perguntar.

Annabeth a olhou, sem entender.

- Sim, eu me importo, porque eu amo o Luke, ele é o cara perfeito para toda a minha vida, só que eu andei fazendo besteira, vou ter que falar com ele mais tarde quando essa poeira abaixar!

Hermione deixou a tigela de cereais na pia.

- Vocês conversam melhor depois da aula, vão se acertar, tenho certeza disso!

- Espero – disse Annabeth pegando a mochila e jogando nas costas – Ele parece estar bem chateado comigo!

Annabeth pegou a chave do carro de Atena nas mãos, Hermione foi chamar o elevador enquanto isso.

- E você? O que andou aprontando? – perguntou Annabeth ao fechar a porta do apartamento – Ficou com o carinha lá ou não?

- Não, nem um selinho! – disse Hermione – Embora ele seja muito lindo e muito fofo. E, estranhamente, ele me parece familiar!

- Talvez você e ele já tenham saído algum dia – disse Annabeth enquanto entrava no elevador seguida pela amiga.

Hermione apertou o botão da garagem.

- É, talvez!

E a porta do elevador se fechou com as duas do lado de dentro.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Um tumulto estava em volta dos armários na seção dos corredores, Hermione e Annabeth se aproximaram sem entender nada, muitos seguravam folhetos, dando risadas de algo que estava escrito.

- O que será que aprontaram dessa vez?

- Parece que fizeram algo com a Thalia – comentou um rapaz ao lado delas.

Annabeth pegou um folheto das mãos de um garoto, estava a foto de Thalia praticamente nua e o número do celular dela embaixo, cobrando apenas U$10 dólares para fazer programa sexual. Annabeth enfureceu ao ver aquela piadinha sarcástica para cima da garota. E lembrou-se na noite retrasada que Thalia estava em seu quarto, consolando-a. E Annabeth viu a garota arrependida, com as mãos no rosto, chorando, as pessoas zombavam, riam e apontavam para Thalia no meio do corredor.

- Dá licença, seus idiotas! – Annabeth empurrou dois ou três garotos para o lado, no círculo que fizeram em volta de Thalia. Nervosa, ela chegou até Thalia, nisso viu Luke segurando o folheto, mas ele estava sem expressão, apenas encarava Thalia, sem saber o que dizer. Annabeth considerou em ir falar com ele naquele momento, só que Thalia precisava mais da sua ajuda. Abraçou-a de lado, para o espanto de todos – Não liguem para eles, são uns retardados e estão fazendo isso porque suas vidinhas são medíocres e limitadas!

Thalia ergueu os olhos, deparou-se com Annabeth ao seu lado, abraçando-a como se fossem melhores amigas, dando todo o seu apoio apesar de tudo.

- Vamos, vamos sair daqui! – Annabeth foi andando com Thalia ao seu lado, e por onde andavam, iam abrindo caminho, só pela expressão de Annabeth, ela seria capaz de matar um de tanta raiva, e ninguém ousou zombar durante esse tempo em que elas se afastaram.

Alguns, pelo contrário, estavam em estado de choque em vê-las assim, unidas, abraçadas como se fossem verdadeiras amigas. Tão em choque quanto Hermione, Luke e Percy estavam.

- fim da música –

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

- E então? Há boatos de que você está saindo com Hermione, é verdade? Achei que você fosse gay! – disse Percy ao lado de Tyson, o garoto estava sentado na quadra de basquete da escola.

- Não, não estou saindo com ninguém no momento, eu só estava um pouco encantado pela beleza dela – disse ele olhando para Percy – E sim, eu gosto de homens!

- Que bom! Um a menos para competir comigo – riu Percy brincando – E se você não gosta da Hermione? Por que andou saindo com ela?

- Tenho a impressão de já ter saído com ela uma vez, na balada – resmungou Tyson olhando para o chão – Eu não consigo me lembrar direito, deve fazer muito tempo!

Percy riu, deu um soquinho no ombro de Tyson.

- Acho que só foi a noite retrasada mesmo, eu gosto de garotos, não tem outro jeito!

- Ok, sem problemas – disse Percy sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Tyson estranhando, normalmente as pessoas o olhavam de outra forma só por assumir a sua sexualidade.

- Ué, que é que tem? – quem acabou estranhando foi Percy. O que Tyson esperava, afinal de contas? Que Percy berrasse? Ele estava levando tudo isso na maior naturalidade possível, mais do que o próprio Tyson – Você continua sendo o meu amigo, e quem sabe o meu irmãozinho de estimação – brincou bagunçando o cabelo de Tyson, que riu – Então, vamos jogar uma partida de basquete antes da aula de educação física começar?

- Só se for agora – Tyson viu Percy descer para a quadra e foi junto.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

**Jana Kramer – Whiskey**

**Youtube:**_ /watch?v=7VGgdhYRZqQ&feature=related_

Thalia sentou-se no banco do vestiário, Annabeth sentou ao seu lado, ainda abraçada com a garota.

- Não se preocupe, a boataria vai passar qualquer dia desses, você só precisa ser forte e seguir em frente!

- É tudo tão difícil, é um momento tão delicado. Faz semanas que sou alvo dos boatos nessa escola! – comentou Thalia ainda limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em sair dos olhos.

- Eu sei, Thalia, eu sei – disse Annabeth olhando em seus olhos, de lado – Você é forte, você vai conseguir sair dessa, nós estamos juntas nisso, ok? Ou esqueceu da conversa que tivemos anteontem no meu apartamento? Eu não estava bêbada quando perdoei você, Thalia!

Thalia abriu um sorrisinho de lado e abraçou Annabeth.

- Obrigada por me entender, obrigada por me perdoar! – agradeceu Thalia com uma esperança nascendo no peito, uma esperança de que podia voltar a ser quem sempre fora antes de terminar com Percy, ser uma pessoa boa, não somente na teoria, mas também na prática.

Thalia se afastou do abraço se sentindo bem melhor, Annabeth estava ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão.

- E seja quem for, nós vamos descobrir e vamos nos vingar. Eu prometo, ok? – Annabeth piscou para Thalia, que correspondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Você se lembra do ano passado? Teve um dia em que eu dei carona para você, e nós, por meros segundos, conversamos civilizadamente? Assim como hoje?

Annabeth assentiu.

- Coloquei a música Let It Out no seu carro, e você acelerou o carro, os nossos cabelos voaram para trás. Foi definitivamente uma tarde muito gostosa, coisa que nunca mais tivemos – concordou Annabeth se lembrando.

Thalia sorriu ao se lembrar claramente.

E, nesse exato momento, Annabeth contorceu no banco, colocando as duas mãos na barriga, ela fez movimentos de quem ia expelir alguma coisa pela boca, quem estava com ânsia de vômito. Ela se levantou e correu na direção de alguma cabine para vomitar, só que acabou não agüentando por si só ficar em pé, caiu de joelhos no banheiro e vomitou na privada antes mesmo de chegar nela, sujando toda a parte de dentro do box.

- Annabeth? Você está bem? – Thalia ajoelhou ao seu lado, sem se importar com o vômito – O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei – gemeu – Devem ser os efeitos da ressaca – justificou Annabeth rapidamente.

- A festa já passou, não deve durar tanto tempo assim – disse Thalia colocando a mão para que Annabeth pudesse apoiá-la e ficar em pé novamente – O que você está sentindo?

- Estou meio tonta, enjoada! – disse Annabeth com a mão na testa, tentando se manter equilibrada.

Thalia olhou com estranheza para Annabeth.

- Pega o meu celular, está na minha bolsa – disse Annabeth apontando para bolsa no canto, parecia desesperada – Liga para Hermione, por favor, e diga que é urgente! – Annabeth colocou as duas mãos em volta da barriga como quem estivesse esperando por outro enjôo.

Thalia agachou até a bolsa de Annabeth, desesperada para achar o celular e muito preocupada com a garota ao seu lado.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Eles estavam na aula de educação física, era um treino de basquete, o professor Poseidon estava com o apito nos lábios apenas observando os seus jogadores correrem de um lado para o outro, disputando a bola, todos eles estavam animados, principalmente Luke, mas era o que menos recebia a bola.

Percy e Grover se dividiam perto da cesta de basquete, e toda vez que conseguiam a bola, evitavam passar para Luke, ainda que estivesse sobrando e de mãos vazias.

Percy, porque era inimigo mortal mesmo de Luke. E Grover porque tinha tomado as dores de seu melhor amigo.

- CHEGA. Não vou falar novamente – disse o técnico nervoso – Se vocês não passarem a bola para o Luke, serão expulsos do time e não vão jogar no próximo campeonato.

Grover deu uma risadinha irônica, olhou para Percy, eram os melhores jogadores do time, seria impossível não jogarem no próximo campeonato. E, assim, simplesmente ignorando o comentário de Poseidon continuaram a jogar.

- Acha mesmo? Você é filho dele! – comentou Grover ao passar por Percy.

E os dois continuaram a jogar, correndo de um lado para o outro, ignorando completamente Luke. Poseidon ficava só observando, isso aconteceu uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, Luke foi forçado a roubar a bola das mãos de Percy, que era do próprio time.

- Você tem algum problema? – perguntou Percy nervoso, indo para cima de Luke. Grover entrou no meio antes que brigassem. Poseidon apitou pedindo para parar o treino.

- Os dois. Para fora da quadra, podem pegar as suas coisas e darem o fora daqui pelo resto do campeonato!

- Quê? – gritaram em absurdo, o restante do time também ficou indignado.

- Isso, boa sorte no futuro de vocês. Conseguiram desfalcar o time! – Poseidon bateu palmas e chamou outros dois jogadores que estavam sentados – Vocês dois vão substituir Percy e Grover.

Indignados, Percy e Grover viraram o rosto e deixaram a quadra.

- Vamos continuar o treino! – avisou Poseidon batendo palmas, os jogadores tomaram as suas posições.

Tyson não fazia parte do time, estava apenas na arquibancada observando o ocorrido, mas não era uma observação comum. Ele estava ligeiramente interessado em alguma coisa a mais.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Hermione estava carregando livros pesados, deixou-os em cima do banquinho, entrou preocupada no vestiário feminino.

- O que aconteceu? Thalia parecia desesperada no celular! – Hermione estava mesmo preocupada – Eu estava na biblioteca, escrevendo alguns roteiros para o Sr. Brunner, então, enfim... O que aconteceu? – ela se aproximou, Annabeth tinha recuperado a cor, tinha se recomposto, estava sentada no banco, Thalia ao seu lado, elas tinham limpado juntas todo o vômito com alguns panos descartáveis guardados no armário.

- Desculpa por interrompê-la dessa forma, desculpa mesmo! – insistiu Annabeth – Eu só chamei aqui porque eu preciso de um favor seu!

- Claro. É só pedir! – Hermione segurava a sua mão gelada, Annabeth estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

- Eu preciso de um teste, um teste de gravidez! – gemeu apertando a mão de Hermione com força.

- Você... Você... Você está grávida?

Os lábios de Annabeth tremeram ligeiramente.

- Por favor, eu só preciso ter certeza da besteira que eu fiz! – gemeu.

- Escuta, Thalia vai ficar aqui com você – ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Thalia que assentiu em concordância, Hermione olhava para Annabeth fixamente, tentando acalmá-la – Eu só preciso, de verdade, que você fique calma, nada vai acontecer, se você estiver grávida, nós vamos te apoiar, ok?

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça, mas ela sabia que as coisas não estavam bem.

- Eu já volto, fiquem aqui! – disse Hermione saindo do vestiário.

- fim de música –

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

**Happy Ending – Mika**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc_

Annabeth pediu um tempo para ficar sozinha, enquanto Thalia se retirou, ela ficou olhando para o teto, refletindo a situação de sua vida, estava sozinha, solteira, possivelmente grávida. E o que faria? Como avisaria os seus pais que estavam do outro lado do mundo? Como receberiam a notícia? Pegariam o primeiro vôo de volta para os Estados Unidos? Ou ela guardaria segredo até que voltassem de viagem? Sabe-se lá quando iam voltar!

Ela sentiu-se sozinha um por um instante. Sozinha... E tornou a sentir enjôos, sentou de joelhos na privada e vomitou mais uma vez, chorando, desesperada.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Thalia estava revirando a bolsa dos meninos no vestiário, ela não havia percebido que Grover estava se enxugando após o banho. E ele viu ela sumir com uma mochila vermelha. Ficou sem entender.

- 11 de abril de 2007 -

- E então, o que achou do treino? – perguntou Percy sentando ao lado de Tyson.

- Um pouco morno. Eu teria tocado a bola para Luke, ele estava disponível o tempo todo! – comentou Tyson de braços cruzados.

- Ele é um bobão!

Tyson fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu gosto daqui, acho que vou me matricular nessa escola!

Percy sorriu.

- Está gostando de algum cara, não está?

Tyson deu uma risadinha de lado, como quem acabasse de confirmar.

- Conta! Eu posso te ajudar, qualquer coisa! – ofereceu Percy dando cotoveladas no amigo.

- Na hora certa, você saberá – Tyson se levantou, pegou a mochila cheia de equipamentos de basquete – Nos vemos por aí, até mais! – e se retirou da quadra.

Percy também deixou a quadra para trás.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Thalia apareceu ofegante no banheiro feminino, Annabeth estava trancada no box.

- Annabeth, você está aí?

- Estou aqui, estou bem – adiantou-se.

- Ótimo, eu também. Eu encontrei o celular que estão enviando as minhas fotos para todo o colégio, Anna. Eu acho que pegamos o culpado!

Annabeth abriu a porta do box.

- E quem é?

- É um garoto, dono dessa mochila vermelha. Só preciso vê-lo procurar essa mochila! – Thalia mostrou a mochila dele – Eu peguei o celular nas coisas dele, tem todas as minhas fotos enviadas, as mensagens!

- Não tem nome?

- Não, não tem! – resmungou Thalia chateada.

Hermione entrou ofegante no vestiário.

- Vim o mais rápido que eu pude! – ela mostrou a sacolinha para Annabeth – Você só precisa seguir as instruções!

Annabeth pegou com as mãos trêmulas, Hermione segurou-a antes de entrar no box.

- Escuta aqui, vai dar tudo certo, nós estamos nisso juntas! – Thalia se aproximou também.

- Eu estou com vocês, Annabeth!

Annabeth sorriu para as duas, um pouco mais tranqüila, porém com um friozinho na barriga.

- E então? – perguntou Hermione após algum tempo em silêncio, exceto pelo barulhinho de xixi.

- Eu só preciso esperar mais 15 segundos! – disse Annabeth, quieta.

Percy adentrou o vestiário feminino.

- Meninas, desculpa entrar aqui, mas o Grover falou que uma de vocês havia pego a minha mochila!

Thalia e Hermione olharam em estado de choque para Percy. Annabeth segurava o palitinho nas mãos sem encará-los, a voz de Percy fez com que ela congelasse dentro do box.

- É sua?

- Percy? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

Ele assentiu, pegou a mochila, passou a alça nas costas. Annabeth jogou o palitinho no lixo e abriu a porta.

- Percy? – perguntou ela.

Ele a encarou por meros segundos, olho a olho, mas foi numa espécie de desgosto e antes que qualquer uma delas abrisse a boca, ele saiu do vestiário, deixando-as para trás. Annabeth saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Percy, eu preciso falar com você! – ela corria atrás dele em desespero, precisava conversar, precisava se desculpar pelo ocorrido em seu apartamento.

Ela deixou Thalia e Hermione para trás com a resposta de sua gravidez. Ou não!

Ele parou, encarando-a, sem conseguir olhar nos seus olhos.

- O que você quer, Annabeth? – ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

- Escuta, eu sei que eu errei, eu estava bêbada, mas eu preciso pedir desculpas pelo o que houve. É sério, Percy, eu preciso que você me entenda – ela segurava em seu braço para que não fosse embora correndo novamente.

Ele foi obrigado a olhá-la novamente.

- Tudo bem – respondeu nem um pouco convincente – Está perdoada, não é problema meu!

Annabeth deu um suspiro, insatisfeita, não era bem assim que pretendia se entender com Percy. E muito menos que Luke estivesse parado na porta do vestiário, encarando a cena dos dois ex-namorados conversando e se desculpando. Ele parecia ter engolido uma borboleta ao encarar os dois, a cara estava amarrada.

- Luke! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – ela deixou Percy para trás, que imediatamente virou as costas e foi embora, passou a andar na cola de Luke, preocupada com o que ia se transformar no relacionamento dos dois.

Luke ia andando, Annabeth ia ao seu lado falando as palavras que vinham na cabeça, a forma como se sentia.

- Luke, eu te amo, Luke, por favor, olha para mim! – ela segurou no braço dele, puxando-o para que parasse de andar. Luke parou, mas puxou o braço de volta enquanto ela pedia desesperadamente para que ele a ouvisse – Eu não quero isso para gente, eu não quero isso para você e nem para mim. Eu te amo, você está me entendendo? Eu não quero terminar o nosso namoro!

- Não, não estou entendendo, Annabeth. Você disse com toda clareza que ainda tinha sentimentos pelo seu ex-namorado e agora vem com essa conversinha mole para cima de mim. Acha mesmo que eu tenho cara de bobo? – perguntou Luke chateado – Eu gosto mesmo de você e eu me importo com você, pena que não é recíproco.

- É sim, Luke, eu também te amo! – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Se eu não amasse, teria ido atrás dele e estou aqui, implorando pela sua atenção – Luke virou o olho enojado – Luke... A minha vida tem sido um inferno sem você. Os meus dias perderam o sentido, e eu não estou falando da boca para fora!

- Preciso ir para casa, preciso pensar! – disse ele virando o rosto de um lado para o outro, em dúvida.

Annabeth o olhou.

- Podemos sair à noite? Eu quero jantar com você, conversar como amigos, e nós vamos resolver tudo!

Luke assentiu, derrotado pelos sentimentos.

- Vou preparar um jantar para nós dois! – disse ela dando um beijo em seu rosto e saindo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – E nós vamos conversar, nós vamos ser sinceros nem que isso dure a noite inteira!

Luke olhou-a desaparecer pelo corredor, inexpressivo.

- fim da música –

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Hermione estava sentada na cantina, o vento brincava de leve com os seus cabelos, Tyson ao avistá-la, resolveu se aproximar, sentou ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela dispersasse todos os seus pensamentos.

- Quer dizer que você estuda em Yancy! – disse ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Tyson, mas que surpresa! – disse ela de olhos arregalados, beijou-o no rosto delicadamente e largou a lapiseira em cima do caderno – Estava trabalhando um pouco.

Ele olhou para o caderno.

- Posso saber o que estava fazendo?

Ela parou, olhando-o com ar de mistério.

- O que você está fazendo aqui no meu colégio? – perguntou ela com a testa franzida.

- Você nunca responder as minhas perguntas, ein? – brincou ele rindo.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Não é nada disso, eu estava concentrada escrevendo roteiro, eu estou trabalhando como roteirista para escola – disse ela levemente corada.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, tentou ler alguma coisa, mas a garota foi mais rápida e fechou o caderno.

- Ainda não está pronto – ela deu uma piscadela – Só quando eu terminar!

Ele deu uma risadinha galanteadora.

- Escuta, eu estou indo embora, só passei para dar uma olhada no treino do time de basquete, sou bem viciado nesse esporte, mas foi muito bom rever você e é melhor ainda saber que você estuda aqui!

- Eu estudo sim, mas você não, né?

- Não – ele sorriu – Eu só tenho uns amigos que estudam aqui – ele se levantou da cadeira, deu um beijo nela – Qualquer dia desses eu te ligo para gente sair!

**The Script – Breakeven**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=8Bp13TeFNrw_

Ela corou de leve nas bochechas, ansiosa, sentindo alguma coisa incomodar em seu peito. Não teve tempo de se afastar, Grover sentou ao seu lado, ocupando a cadeira.

- E então, escritora famosa? Está ficando mesmo com o cara mais gay dessa cidade?

- Quê? Gay? – perguntou ela levemente desapontada – Acha mesmo que o Tyson é gay?

- Pelo jeito que ele olhava para você, podia jurar que não, mas é sim. Fontes confiáveis! – disse Grover se lembrando da época em que saia com Tyson para descobrir se ele era mesmo irmão de Percy – Não vou entrar em detalhes!

- Certo, Sr. Misterioso – brincou Hermione colocando o caderno na mochila – Estou cansada, acho que vou para casa.

- Quer carona? – perguntou Grover interessado em passar mais um tempo com Hermione, como amigos ainda que fosse.

- Não, obrigada, eu quero caminhar, pensar em algumas coisas. Hoje o dia foi muito pesado para mim – disse ela levemente chateada – Tchau, Grover! – ela foi se afastando, Grover acenou enquanto terminava de tomar o suco.

Ela parou na porta da cantina, e voltou com a testa franzida.

- Grover... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, claro. Estou aqui para isso!

- Se... Se eu tivesse grávida, o que você faria?

Grover engasgou com o suco, ficou em pé.

- Você... Mas a gente nunca...

Hermione riu de lado.

- Não estou falando de mim, seu bobo. Estou falando de uma personagem que estou escrevendo! – ela apontou para o caderno na mochila – Gostaria de saber a reação de um cara que descobre que vai ser pai aos 16 anos de idade. Como você reagiria?

- Er... Bem... Eu não faço a menor ideia de como isso me afetaria, mas certamente não seria uma notícia agradável!

Hermione piscou, agradecida e virou as costas para ir embora, nesse exato momento Grover gritou pelo seu nome.

- Hum? – perguntou ela jogando os cabelos para as costas ao se virar.

- Você tem certeza de que não está grávida?

- Não seja bobo, Grover – ela o olhou sorrindo – Lógico que eu não estou grávida!

Grover assentiu, numa espécie de alívio, ele sorriu para Hermione e deixou que ela partisse para casa.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

As mesas eram quadradas e espalhadas pelo restaurante escuro, era possível distinguir o rosto das pessoas por meio da vela branca que flutuava em cima da água branca no centro de cada uma das mesas. As toalhas brancas se estendiam até o chão, era um lugar pequeno, aquecido, fechado. Era possível ver os cabelos de Annabeth lisos e escorridos de longe, ela usava um vestido azul que combinava com os seus olhos, tinha um corte "V" nas costas que a deixava ainda mais charmosa, e a barra terminava em seus pés com o mesmo "V" na lateral, só que ao contrário, e deixando uma de suas coxas mais exposta do que a outra.

Luke estava usando uma camisa social dobrada até metade dos braços, estava com o cabelo loiro naturalmente bagunçado e a barba bem feita, os seus olhos identificaram Annabeth imediatamente, ele se aproximou sorridente, ela era tão bonita e mexia tanto com o seu coração que era impossível não sorrir.

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo, Luke. As coisas não podiam terminar como eram – ela disse ao ver ele sentado em sua frente.

- Eu também não me sentiria bem te deixando aqui sozinha nessa mesa, deitado em casa na minha cama, eu estava pensando em você o tempo todo, não posso mentir – ele estendeu a mão e fez um carinho na mão de Annabeth – Eu te amo, Annabeth!

- Eu também te amo, Luke, e peço desculpas da forma como eu agi, não foi correto! – ela deixou os ombros caírem – E como forma do meu amor, eu gostaria de dizer tudo o que você significa para mim, tudo mesmo – disse ela olhando em seus olhos – Para que você nunca mais tenha dúvida de isso tudo e nunca mais fiquemos nessa situação!

- Annabeth... Não precisa!

- Quer namorar comigo, Luke Castellan? Para valer?

Luke deu um sorrisinho de lado e tirou um quadradinho preto do bolso, onde portavam duas alianças. Annabeth também tirou um dentro da bolsa, rindo da situação.

- Acho que isso responde! – disse Luke abrindo a caixinha com as duas alianças.

- Então, é melhor entrarmos em um consenso porque eu paguei bem caro nessas alianças! – riu Annabeth abrindo as delas também.

Luke ficou em pé e deu um beijo nos lábios de sua namorada.

- Eu te amo, Annabeth – disse baixinho com o nariz perto do dela.

- Eu também te amo, Luke, muito – ela abriu os olhos devagar, encarando-o – E, por favor, prometa que nunca mais vamos passar por isso. Nunca mais mesmo!

- Não, nós não vamos passar por isso outra vez – disse Luke se sentando – E se algum dia na vida brigarmos novamente, nós vamos marcar um jantar, aqui nesse restaurante, nesse mesmo horário para conversar.

- Isso, perfeito, para conversarmos. Qualquer briga, tornaremos a conversar e isso é a solução para tudo. Para o relacionamento perfeito e por toda a vida!

- E se algum dia nós não comparecermos, é porque estará tudo terminado, para sempre! – disse ele.

- Que drama! – riu ela – É lógico que um de nós vai acabar aparecendo, e nós vamos sempre resolver tudo! – ela sorriu e o beijou – Está esperando o que? Essa aliança já ficou tempo demais longe do meu dedo! – brincou ela sorrindo.

Ele tirou a aliança da caixinha e colocou em seu dedo, de onde nunca mais sairia.

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Thalia estava deitada em sua cama, mexendo no celular, até que ficou pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, todos os apontamentos, xingamentos e as pessoas que tinham virado a cara para ela nos últimos meses. Tudo isso por culpa das fotos que Percy Jackson estava enviando para a escola inteira.

Ela esperava isso de todos naquela escola, todos, exceto Percy, com quem um dia passara um tempo junto, fora ex-namorada. Custava acreditar que Percy era culpado, mas tudo parecia ao mesmo tempo um quebra-cabeça. Ele era o único que não estava ali no dia do teatro ou nos dias em que o pessoal recebera as mensagens nos seus respectivos celulares.

Era doloroso. A vontade de vingança era realmente tentadora!

- 11 de abril de 2007 –

Hermione bateu na porta do quarto de Annabeth, ela saiu com a cara amarrada, fechou a porta ao sair.

- Estive procurando você o dia inteiro. Não está preocupada com o resultado? Não quer mesmo saber?

- Eu acho que já sei – disse Annabeth olhando por cima do ombro, vendo entre a frestinha a escuridão do quarto – Eu sei que é negativo!

Hermione sorriu, aliviada.

- Sim, é negativo!

Annabeth sorriu.

- Boa noite, Hermione.

- Boa noite, Annabeth.

Ela fechou a porta do quarto.

Hermione segurava um teste positivo em suas mãos.

- Amanhã eu conto – disse baixinho para si mesma e foi para o seu quarto.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Parte de mim queria parar de escrever nessa temporada, a outra parte queria continuar, sei que perdi muitos leitores ao longo da história, seja pela demora, seja pela chatice, enfim, eu resolvi dar mais uma chance e continuar com mais uma terceira temporada – e seja o que Deus quiser!_

_O nome da terceira temporada se chamará "Don't Stop Believing It", sim, é aquela música famosa recantada por Glee, e tem tudo a ver com a nova fase da história. É a reconstrução do amor entre Percy e Annabeth, é onde eles voltam a se entender, colocar as diferenças de lado e tentar reconstruir tudo o que perderam ao longo desse tempo todo! _

_É a fase também em que Annabeth ficará entre a vida e a morte depois de um acidente em um avião. E para ela vai ser um ano bem difícil, ela vai conquistar muitas coisas, entre elas: o sucesso de ser atriz – Annabeth se tornará famosa em poucos meses! _

_Hermione terá problemas financeiros, ela e Percy estarão mais unidos nessa temporada, como amigos. Tyson irá desenvolver um bro-mance! _

_Então, como eu disse, o título será bem vindo e vocês leitores também serão! _

_Enfim, espero que gostem de tudo o que está por vir, novas músicas e eu estou ansioso para o que vem a seguir! _

_Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍ: **

**Para cada escolha... **

- Nós adoramos a sua apresentação e estamos convidando você para trabalhar conosco.

- Isso é demais! – cortou ela.

- Em Londres! – complementou o agente.

**Uma renúncia!**

- Você já contou para ele que está deixando Nova York? – perguntou sua amiga.

- Ainda não, tenho medo de que o nosso namoro não sobreviva a isso! – gemeu ela olhando o namorado jogar basquete.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**- O Tyson é gay ou bi? Ou bêbado? (rs) – by Bolinho.**

_R) Ele é gay, eu também não entendo porque ele está dando em cima da Hermione, sério... Acreditem que existem gays que fazem isso hoje em dia, talvez ele tenha sentido alguma atração física por e-mail, ou algo além disso, talvez a Hermione o tire dessa vida, HAHAHAHA, ou não!_

**- A popularidade vai subir para cabeça da Annabeth? Ela vai se tornar mimada? – by Bolinho.**

_R) Mais ou menos, a popularidade vai subir um pouquinho sim, nós já estamos vendo que a Annabeth não é a mesma que chegou em Nova York, ela chegou tímida, aquela garota do interior, agora está mais saidinha, mais mimadinha, mas são coisas que todo adolescente passa na vida. Ela está desenvolvendo a sua personalidade! _

**- Annabeth está grávida? – by Tiago Ferreira. **

_R) Risos!_

**- Existe a possibilidade do Grover e da Thalia voltarem? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Existe sim, e ela é grande, acho que mais para frente eles vão ter outro caso. E claro, o Percy não vai ficar nada feliz. Barracos pela frente, rs!_

**A personagem da Thalia ficará grávida? – by Duda1212.**

_R) É possível, é possível... Se não for agora, talvez mais para frente!_

**Será que a Thalia vai se tornar uma pessoa melhor? – by Letícia Flora.**

_R) Definitivamente sim, Thalia está pagando todos os seus pecados, está se tornando uma pessoa melhor. Quero ver como Hermione irá levar isso, pois ela não gosta muito de Thalia por conta do passado com Rony, etc. Eu tinha previsto mais uma maldade da Thalia, que era atropelar o Percy no próximo capítulo, mas eu cortei essa parte e ela não o fará. Então... Daqui para frente veremos uma nova Thalia, rs! _

**OBS:** Por favor, se gostaram, divulguem a minha história, compartilhem com seus amigos que gostam de Percy Jackson, agora isso é possível fazer através do _Facebook_, basta clicar no ícone **nessa MESMA** página, clicar lá em cima! Obrigado!


	12. Capítulo 11 xx A verdade escondida

**.**

**Capítulo 11 – **

**A verdade escondida.**

- 18 de abril de 2007 –

**Augustana – Meet You There:**

_Youtube: /watch?v=wg8yocFnJ94_

É uma manhã ensolarada na cidade de Nova York.

Vemos vários takes da cidade.

A câmera roda em volta do topo do Empire State Building, vemos a cidade toda em volta.

Depois vemos o Rockfeller, pessoas entrando e saindo pela entrada principal, as portas de vidro se mexendo.

Pessoas caminhando/correndo no Central Park, está lotado de gente.

A manhã é muito bonita, o sol batendo nos carros, o trânsito da cidade está calmo, as pessoas animadas.

Após, vemos a escola de Yancy lotada de alunos no gramado tomando um solzinho antes da aula, os alunos estão divididos em grupos, entrando no colégio, subindo as escadas, sempre conversando.

Outros alunos estão se divertindo na quadra de vôlei, outros na quadra de basquete. E outros dançando em uma terceira quadra.

Hermione estava liderando as demais cheerleaders.

- É isso mesmo, galera – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça – De um lado e para o outro – ordenou ela mexendo a cintura – Desce e sobe! – ela foi até o chão e subiu no mesmo instante, todas as demais seguindo no mesmo ritmo – Pegaram?

- Sim – responderam as demais cheerleaders práticas.

Normalmente, quem liderava era Annabeth, no entanto, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem para participar da dança, e nem mesmo era saudável, então Hermione tomou partido para treinar as demais garotas do colégio.

- Está tudo perfeito para o Campeonato Anual, nós vamos arrasar, garotas – disse Hermione piscando para elas por cima do ombro – Vamos ensaiar uma última vez por hoje!

A loirinha da ponta, estava com as mãos na cintura, os seus olhos eram tão azuis que causavam inveja em qualquer outra garota, ela olhou para as suas amigas que a encorajaram com o olhar, do tipo "vai, fala!".

Ela tomou um pouco de coragem e se aproximou de Hermione que estava na frente de todas elas ajudando-as a ensaiar, sabendo que viria uma sugestão ou reclamação logo mais, ela esperou a garota se aproximar.

- Nós gostaríamos de... conversar sobre uma coisa! – ela deu uma outra olhada para as amigas, que continuaram encorajando a dizer.

- Sou todas ouvidos! – disse Hermione abrindo um sorriso, parecendo simpática.

- É que... – ela olhou por cima dos ombros, dessa vez não para as amigas, mas para Thalia – Nós não queríamos que Thalia permanecesse no nosso time, por tudo o que tem acontecido, pelas fotos que foram divulgadas e...

- Para ser cheerleader não basta ser bonita, popular, sorridente ou magra, para ser cheerleader basta saber dançar e ser animada. Nós não temos nenhum edital que diga que a cheerleader não possa ter a vida que quiser fora da escola, muito pelo contrário, a vida pessoa de cada um não interessa ninguém daqui! – defendeu Hermione – E não, eu não vou com a cara da Thalia também, só não é certo expulsarmo-na desse time pelo qual ela sempre fez parte. Não cabe a mim, não cabe a você julgar. A porta está aberta caso queira sair, ou qualquer uma de vocês – disse para as demais cheerleaders.

Elas assentiram, quietas. A que falava com Hermione engoliu em seco, abaixou a cabeça e voltou para o seu lugar, muda.

Ninguém se manifestou, ela resolveu dar continuidade, apertou o botão "play" do som e a música voltou a tocar bem alto, elas retomarem suas posições para dançar.

- 18 de abril de 2007 –

Os rapazes batiam a bola na quadra de basquete, um correndo para um lado, outro roubando a bola do adversário, corriam de um lado para o outro, cansados, suados, com o objetivo de marcar cesta.

Dessa vez, Percy e Grover não estavam na quadra participando, muito pelo contrário, estavam na arquibancada, comportados, sentados, apenas assistindo ao jogo e dando palpites um com o outro.

Luke conseguiu marcar vários pontos ao longo do jogo, Percy revirava os olhos a cada um deles, o time vibrava batendo as mãos nas de Luke, no entanto, perderam feio para o time adversário e poderiam ter marcado muito mais pontos se o time não tivesse desfalcado. Percy e Grover eram decididamente muito bons naquilo que faziam e com certeza teriam virado o placar se estivessem na quadra.

E, exatamente, pelo motivo exposto, eles resolveram descer as escadas para conversar com o técnico, também pai de Percy, Poseidon, que usava uma cordinha no pescoço com um apito.

- Treinador – chamou Percy, dificilmente o tratava como pai, tanto em casa como na escola, eles quase não se falavam e era sempre esse tratamento de puro respeito, tanto respeito que Percy começava a considerá-lo mais treinador do que próprio pai – Precisamos falar um minutinho com o senhor!

- Pois não? – perguntou cruzando os braços desviando a sua atenção por meros segundos da quadra de basquete. A sua expressão era de quem estava desperdiçando um tempo precioso da vida em falar com dois pirralhos.

- Nós gostaríamos de saber se há possibilidade de voltarmos ao time, quero dizer, nós estamos arrependidos e vamos tentar interagir com o tal de Luke – disse Percy, Grover assentiu ao seu lado.

- Com certeza, nós queremos ajudar, nós gostamos disso! – emendou Grover olhando para quadra – Basquete é a nossa paixão!

O treinador deu um suspiro impaciente, no íntimo ele também sabia que precisaria de Percy e Grover para ganhar o campeonato anual, mas não deu o braço a torcer, virou para o lado, continuou olhando o jogo como se nunca tivesse conversado com os dois.

- Pois bem, se querem mesmo voltar ao time, é bem fácil, vão ter que conquistar a autorização daquela pessoa logo ali – ele apontou para alguém na quadra.

Luke estava sorrindo e batendo a mão com os amigos do time, comemorando mais um ponto. Percy e Grover seguiram o olhar do dedo para o Luke, ele não parecia se dar conta do que estavam conversando.

- Quando ele autorizar, vocês podem voltar ao time! – Poseidon piscou para os dois e pegou o apito, assoprando, dizendo que o tempo havia acabado.

- fim de música -

- 20 de abril de 2007 –

Hermione estava rodeada de três livros, sentada na Starbucks, tomando um café enquanto escrevia.

- Está mesmo empenhada naquilo que está fazendo! – disse a voz de Grover surpreendendo-a. Ele sorriu, sentou-se ao seu lado – E então, como está saindo a peça?

- Estou me baseando no Despertar da Primavera, é uma história muito bonita a ser contada, são adolescentes como nós – disse ela sorrindo e empolgada com a escrita, ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e ia contando um breve resumo conforme o tempo passava, ele prestava atenção em tudo.

- Parece legal! – disse Grover animado com a história – O Sr. Brunner já leu a sua história?

- Em breve vou falar com ele sobre isso, estou dando um tempo para terminar. Estou quase no fim – disse ela empolgada – Estou pensando em pedir o trabalho de Annabeth como atriz, ela mandou muito bem da última vez!

- Mandou mesmo – disse Grover viajando com as imagens que passavam em sua cabeça – Ela e o Luke fizeram um ótimo trabalho em Romeu e Julieta. Os dois roubaram todas as cenas com certeza!

- Você também foi muito bem – elogiou Hermione colocando um pingo em um i – Aliás, eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta, caso você não se incomode.

- Proposta? Hum, estou aberto a propostas agora que não estou treinando basquete mais. Estou passando um bom tempo livre – riu ele.

Hermione correspondeu o sorriso.

- Falando sério, eu gostaria que você trabalhasse na minha peça como um dos atores principais, um ótimo personagem, não basta saber atuar, mas tem que saber cantar também, você tem uma ótima voz para isso.

- Eu? Quê?

- Ah, Grover, por favor – insistiu ela com um olhar carinhoso – Eu tenho certeza de que ele é a sua cara, você se parece muito com ele. Vai tirar de letra!

Grover pareceu resistente no começo mas após muita insistência, resolveu fazer uma proposta a Hermione.

- Eu vou com uma condição.

- Qual delas?

- Se você também participar!

Hermione riu.

- É, eu já participo, eu escrevo a peça, afinal de contas!

Grover a olhou como quem não estava brincando.

- Você entendeu – disse sério.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Não, eu não sou uma boa atriz, eu sei escrever bem, mas nada disso!

- Não seja modesta, você foi uma ótima atriz da última vez! – Grover a olhou, incentivando-a, ela pareceu decidida a não aderir à ideia – Então nada feito!

Hermione suspirou, rolando os olhos novamente.

- Só você mesmo, então fechado, eu farei uma participação nessa peça também – e sorriu mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Grover sorriu.

- Então, eu também topo!

- 22 de abril de 2007 –

Annabeth estava deixando o pátio do colégio quando viu Thalia se dirigir ao estacionamento, sozinha, aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar da garota, não para uma carona, mas para conversar tudo o que tinha vontade nos últimos dias.

- Thalia, posso falar com você um segundo? – perguntou Annabeth se aproximando meio que correndo.

- Claro – disse Thalia passando a mão nos cabelos lisos para tirar do rosto – Não tenho visto você pela escola, está tudo bem?

- Está sim – disse Annabeth com um sorriso no rosto – Escuta, eu só passei aqui mesmo para agradecer, aquele dia tudo o que eu passei no vestiário, fiz o teste de gravidez e mesmo assim você não comentou com ninguém – ela corou de leve – Obrigada pelo apoio, é muito bom saber que você mudou!

- Eu que agradeço o voto de confiança – sorriu Thalia – É bom saber que você está do meu lado e que estamos mais próximas depois de tudo o que passamos. Quero dizer, eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que houve no passado e...

- A gente não pode ficar remoendo o passado – cortou Annabeth sentindo uma pontada no peito ao se lembrar de Percy e Thalia durante a viagem – Quero dizer, você sofreu bastante esse ano, amadureceu com os acontecimentos, e eu realmente acredito que você tenha mudado, aqui fica o meu voto de confiança – Annabeth sorriu, Thalia correspondeu – E peço desculpas se Hermione não confia muito em você, quero dizer, ela é bem durona mesmo para perdoar as pessoas, mas no final das contas, ela vai notar que o Rony não era o cara certo para ela.

Thalia encarou Annabeth por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

- Rony é um cara muito especial, se não fosse ele, eu não estaria aqui, viva, conversando com você. Ele realmente não desiste das pessoas e se ele gosta mesmo de Hermione, ele não vai desistir dela – Thalia encolheu os ombros – Ele está meio ocupado com alguns problemas familiares, mas muito em breve ele vai voltar a lutar por ela. E eu vou ajudá-lo, custe o que custar, porque nós também não nascemos para ficar juntos. Acho que depois do Percy, eu estou destinada a ficar sozinha.

Annabeth pegou carinhosamente em sua mão.

- Você vai arranjar alguém legal, Thalia, você é uma pessoa boa, no final das contas – ela deu um sorriso renovando as esperanças da colega – Eu realmente preciso ir para casa, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Não quer uma carona? – ofereceu Thalia com a chave do carro nas mãos.

- Não, obrigada, eu vim com o carro da minha mãe hoje – ela deu uma piscadela – Vou procurar Hermione e nós já vamos. Obrigada! – acenou e virou as costas.

Thalia, sentindo bem melhor em meses, foi até o seu carro, abriu-o, guardou o seu material e se organizou atrás do volante. Deu ré no estacionamento, virou à direita saindo na rua logo em frente ao colégio, vários estudantes atravessavam a faixa de pedestre, dentre eles, estava Percy Jackson ouvindo música em seu Ipod, e então um turbilhão de imagens passou pela sua cabeça.

As pessoas caçoando dela, as suas fotos nuas disponibilizadas para todas as pessoas, ela na sacada chorando, às vezes em que pensou se suicidar.

Ela resolveu acelerar o carro, não sabia porquê, só queria passar por cima de todos aqueles sentimentos, nem que isso custasse ensinasse uma lição ao Percy. A sua raiva dominou-a de uma hora para outra e o pé pisou com força no acelerador na frente da escola, na direção da faixa de pedestre, mesmo vendo claramente que o sinal vermelho estava ligado!

O caminho estava livre, livre para atropelar Percy Jackson na frente do colégio. Ele ficaria ferido por mais algum tempo no hospital, alguns meses e nunca mais esqueceria do que fizera com Thalia nos últimos dias – a memória era impossível de apagar.

Até que uma voz disse em sua cabeça, era a voz de Annabeth:

"_É muito bom saber que você mudou!"._

E a voz dele ecoou em sua cabeça, não só uma vez, duas, três, repetindo-se. E o seu pé pisou no freio com toda a força que tinha, e de repente, ela sentiu um solavanco, seu corpo voou pelo vidro mas por sorte o cinto de segurança não fez que parasse de ir à frente. Ela sentiu as rodas dianteiras travarem no asfalto, ao som de um grito agudo bem alto de pneu raspando, enquanto as rodas de trás pareceram levantar alguns centímetros como se fosse capotar, mas não o fez pelo peso do carro.

Em compensação, todo o colégio estava olhando para ela, e o carro a pouco milímetros do corpo de Percy Jackson que havia escutado o barulho e estava assustado com as duas mãos na frente do rosto, por puro reflexo. Ele começou a xingar em voz alta, mas antes que desse conta, Thalia tinha saltado do carro em sua direção, muito nervosa.

- Escuta, Jackson, eu poderia ter feito pior, muito pior – disse apontando o dedo na cara dele – Eu poderia ter atropelado você e não o fiz! – disse ela olhando para o sinal que agora estava verde – Sorte sua eu ter um bom coração, e não sou vingativa. Eu sou uma pessoa diferente, sorte sua!

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou ele com os lábios trêmulos.

Ela olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando e isso não vai ficar assim – Thalia deu as costas, entrou no carro batendo a porta como se fosse arrebentá-la.

Percy encarando-a por cima dos ombros, colocou os fones de ouvido de volta, afastou-se correndo na dúvida se ela não tinha pirado, e estava com medo do que ela sabia, do que podia estar ter descoberto. Mais medo mesmo ele tava do que ainda estava por vir...

- 25 de abril de 2007 –

**Pixie Lott – Broken Arrow**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=vd_ANFrvfLc_

Luke estava na quadra de basquete, era à noite, poucas pessoas caminhavam pelo Central Park naquele horário, estava um friozinho gostoso para treinamento, mas ao mesmo tempo o verão já se manifestava. Ele estava usando uma camiseta toda molhada em suor, e sozinho, atirava a bola contra a cesta, por vezes marcava pontos, por vezes batia e a bola voltava, mas ainda assim era só uma estratégia para marcar pontos logo depois.

Nesse ritmo, ele corria de um lado para o outro, e foi surpreendido por uma voz seguida de um caminhar calmo de um rapaz da sua mesma altura.

- E então? Treinando para o Campeonato Anual? – perguntou a voz de Grover vindo de suas costas, Luke parou com a bola embaixo do braço, e cansado, entre suspiros, ele respondeu.

- É bom estar em forma, esse dia vai chegar e eu quero mostrar quem é que manda! – ele sorriu para Grover como se fossem velhos amigos ou como se realmente se conhecessem muito bem.

- Você tem razão, nós devemos mostrar o melhor de nós nesse jogo – disse Grover com os ombros caídos, ele ficou em pé de frente ao Luke, eles se encararam por alguns segundos – Cara, sério, eu sinto muito não ter tocado a bola para você no basquete, sabe como são as coisas, não sabe? Quero dizer, Percy Jackson é o meu amigo desde o jardim de infância, nós não podíamos simplesmente facilitar as coisas para que você ficasse com Annabeth, eles namoraram durante bons meses no ano passado!

Luke assentiu, mas não respondeu.

- E... Não é certo, acho que vocês deviam sentar para conversar, deviam se entender, Percy é um cara muito legal, muito legal mesmo, não é à toa que ele é, quero dizer, era – enfatizou – O capitão do Time de Basquete, as pessoas realmente gostam dele, ele é querido no colégio, mas esse amor obsessivo pela Annabeth fez com que muitas coisas saíssem dos trilhos, ele se perdeu completamente de quem era, Percy Jackson não é o cara que você conheceu, Luke.

- Veio aqui para falar isso? Para falar que o Percy é um cara legal? – perguntou Luke voltando a arremessar a bola em direção à cesta, ele se afastou correndo, Grover continuou andando ao seu lado, conversando.

- Não, não só isso, mas para pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz, foi imaturidade da minha parte, e prometo que vou melhorar se puder voltar a jogar no time – justificou-se Grover com as duas mãos dentro da blusa vermelha que usava – Sério, eu realmente estou chateado pelo o que aconteceu. E, o Percy sabe que estou aqui conversando com você, não quero que me ache um amigo falso, nada disso, ou que estou passando a perna nele só para voltar a jogar, eu só queria mesmo me sentir bem com você a respeito disso.

Luke assentiu, indiferente.

- Por mim, tudo bem, isso não faz com que você seja mais ou menos sincero em relação à amizade com Percy, pelo contrário, você está vindo aqui para falar coisas boas dele, então realmente são amigos de verdade – Luke segurou a bola novamente antes de jogar – Só acho que as coisas tomaram outro rumo esse ano, Percy deveria procurar outra garota para chatear, Annabeth já fez a escolha dela – Luke marcou outro ponto – Nós estamos juntos para valer dessa vez!

Grover concordou com a cabeça enquanto retomou a fala.

- Sim, sim, eu entendo. Ele é um cara legal, vocês ainda vão se entender e ser grandes amigos, vocês tem muita coisa em comum, são os melhores jogadores de basquete do colégio, gostam das mesmas coisas, tiram as mesmas notas e... – a voz foi morrendo – Gostam da mesma garota!

Luke deixou os ombros caírem.

- É, estou disposto a lutar pela Annabeth até o fim, custe o que custar.

Grover não sorriu, mas também não abaixou a cabeça, continuou a encará-lo, o silêncio era interpretativo, os dois ficaram alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer, até que Luke resolveu tomar a iniciativa para não se tornar um momento constrangedor.

- Está tudo bem, eu perdôo você pelos os seus erros, você também não me conhece direito, mas pode contar comigo se precisar voltar ao time.

Grover concordou.

- Então, acho que a gente se vê por aí – ele acenou discretamente, virou as costas e saiu andando por onde entrou pela quadra.

- Escuta! – gritou Luke com a bola na mão. Grover virou o pescoço – Observei você jogar esses tempos, você também é muito bom, gostaria de treinar um passe pela direita com você, meio que uma estratégia para quando um de nós estivermos marcados pelo time oposto.

- Uma tática?

- Uma tática – repetiu Luke sorrindo – Infalível – e jogou a bola na direção de Grover, mas não sem antes quicar no chão fazendo um "V". Grover pegou a bola no ar, sorridente.

- Uma tática infalível, vamos botar para quebrar – e voltou para quadra quicando a bola.

- 30 de abril de 2007 –

Annabeth estava deitada na cama de barriga para baixo, folheava uma revista de moda, enquanto deveria estudar para as provas finais que começariam no mês seguinte. Hermione bateu delicadamente na porta aberta, a garota levantou os olhos, e sorrindo a recebeu dentro de seu quarto.

- Será que poderíamos conversar um minuto? – perguntou toda calma, não querendo transparecer a magnitude da novidade e do problema que acarretaria na vida de Annabeth após contar tudo o que estava acontecendo (sobre a gravidez) – Sei que estamos sem ficar a sós durante um bom tempo, as coisas estão meio corridas para mim também, mas nós precisamos arrumar um tempo para nós duas!

Annabeth sorriu meigamente, sentou-se na cama, ainda não havia entendido o que estava acontecendo, mas pela expressão deu liberdade à amiga para continuar. Hermione sentou-se na cadeira oval e roxa da escrivaninha em seu quarto e olhou nos olhos de Annabeth antes de contar sobre a gravidez.

- Escuta, aquele dia em que nós ficamos trancadas no vestiário feminino, e que nós conversamos sobre o fato de você estar grávida, sei também que você fez o teste e jogou no lixo para falar com o Percy e...

- Vocês viram? – perguntou Annabeth preocupada – Era realmente positivo? – ela estava visivelmente desesperada – Não...

- Annabeth – Hermione segurou as suas mãos com força – Ele era positivo!

Annabeth deixou que as mãos ficassem seguras nas de Hermione, deu apenas um meio sorriso, tranqüila, mais tranqüila do que jamais imaginou que fosse ficar ao receber a notícia da gravidez, talvez estivesse percebido de alguma outra forma que estava grávida, mudanças hormonais e com o próprio corpo, então não seria a notícia do teste de gravidez que a espantaria, só confirmariam as suas dúvidas.

- Eu não estou grávida, não mesmo. Não posso estar! – confessou Annabeth baixinho – O meu teste naquele dia deu negativo e ao jogar no lixo, eu notei que havia outro teste de gravidez, por maior que seja a coincidência, alguém estava com um teste positivo, alguém que não era o meu – ela deu um suspiro de alívio enquanto Hermione arregalava os olhos preocupada – Quanto a mim, está tudo bem, eu não estou grávida! – e sorriu.

Hermione ficou espantada pela notícia ao mesmo tempo aliviada por não ser Annabeth, guardar essa informação pelos últimos dias não fora uma tarefa muito fácil, e saber que ela não estava grávida era melhor ainda. Só estava preocupada por quem estivesse, alguém do colégio de Yancy.

- Alguém naquele colégio está grávida e não sou eu – disse Annabeth deixando as coisas bem claras – Mas com a sua ajuda, nós podemos descobrir quem é e dar todo o nosso apoio!

Hermione sorriu segurando as suas mãos, e aliviadas, elas se abraçaram no quarto, em cima da cama, como velhas amigas que tinham passado por uma situação decididamente muito preocupante em suas vidas.

- fim de música –

- 02 de maio de 2007 –

Luke e Annabeth estavam sentados na arquibancada da quadra em frente ao Central Park, eles estavam de namorico após mais um treino do rapaz, conversavam baixinho e davam risadas como namorados quando um vulto se aproximou da quadra, um vulto surpreendemente humilde, com as mãos no bolso, com uma expressão que Annabeth não estava acostumada a ver nos últimos meses.

Era o rosto de alguém cansado, alguém que tinha desistido de lutar contra o destino, e com todas as suas forças advindas do cansaço, de uma guerra perdida, Percy Jackson estava ali, na frente dos dois, encarando-os com a maior naturalidade do mundo – e isso doeu um pouco para Annabeth, o fato de tudo ter sido superado, dava ainda mais a certeza de que tinham chegado ao fim.

- Desculpa interrompê-los, eu prometo ser breve! – disse ele após tossir – Eu tenho cometido algumas injustiças ultimamente com você, Luke – ele olhou de Luke para Annabeth – E com você também, e gostaria de pedir desculpas, por tudo o que eu cometi, por tudo o que ocasionei nos últimos meses, isso tudo aconteceu porque me tornei uma pessoa amarga com a minha deficiência, era muito difícil aceitar o que estava acontecendo, era difícil aceitar a realidade de que eu tinha uma namorada perfeita, um time perfeito, enfim, uma vida perfeita e tudo isso tinha sumido diante dos meus olhos, literalmente – ele foi desabafando a vida inteira, o cansaço era visível – Isso tudo havia partido de uma hora para outra, isso tudo fora arrancado da minha vida e eu não estava disposto a aceitar – ele parou para dar um suspiro – Sei que fui um idiota e por isso estou aqui pedindo desculpas, pois amadureci com todas essas experiências e mais do que isso, estou seguindo em frente e gostaria de uma chance de vocês para provar que estavam errado ao meu respeito e que podemos ser grandes amigos.

Ele terminou com um suspiro verdadeiro, Luke e Annabeth se entreolharam brevemente, ele tomou a primeira atitude, ficou em pé e apertou a mão de Percy, como se tudo o que tinha ocasionado tivesse sumido – e de fato tinha mesmo.

- Tudo bem por mim, você está perdoado – ele sorriu – E bem vindo ao clube, bem vindo de volta ao time de basquete.

Percy deu um sorriso sincero para ele, cansado, mas sincero. Annabeth ficou em pé, chocada com todas as palavras vomitadas pelo rapaz, mas sentia que eram verdadeiras, ao invés de apertar a sua mão, ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou sabendo que de alguma forma o velho Percy Jackson estava de volta. Até agora não sabia se isso era ruim ou bom, se essa nova fase faria com que todo o passado fosse enterrado de vez e eles finalmente seguiriam em frente – aliás, ela tinha seguido em frente, só que o passado de alguma forma trazia à tona algumas lembranças em que ela tentava se reprimir a qualquer custo. Talvez de agora em diante as coisas se tornassem diferentes e eles voltassem a ser bons amigos como antes. Annabeth desejava isso mais do que o próprio Percy.

- Está tudo bem, Percy, é bom saber que aquele rapaz autêntico, herói e amigo de todo mundo está de volta – ela deu uma risadinha estranha – Cabeça de Alga! – brincou chamando-o pelo velho apelido dado no primeiro dia de aula.

Percy sorriu para ela, deu uma piscadela.

- Então, vejo vocês por aí! – deu as costas e saiu.

Luke tinha que confessar que estava surpreso também com o ocorrido, não esperava isso tudo e não sabia o quanto seria benéfico ele tornar-se amigo de Annabeth novamente. Talvez fosse uma mentira, talvez fosse uma estratégia – embora parecesse ter sido bem sincero.

Ele estava desconfiado, de qualquer forma, virou para beijar a sua namorada e ela se entregou completamente aos beijos apaixonados debaixo daquela noite iluminada na quadra de basquete no Central Park, centro de Nova York.

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

**Fucking Perfect – Pink**

Youtube: _/watch?v=kWYNep_aWAk_

Hermione, ainda na liderança das capitãs de cheerleader, terminou de guardar os pompons no armário, Annabeth ainda não estava se sentindo muito bem para voltar a treinar – por sorte a suspeita de gravidez estava afastada.

Rachel se aproximou lentamente ao seu lado, ela encarou Hermione antes de conversar.

- Oi – disse com a voz delicada, baixinha.

- Oi Rachel, tudo bem?

Ela desviou o olhar, Hermione soube que não estava.

- Eu estou saindo do time das cheerleaders, estou com problemas pessoais – Rachel disse olhando nos olhos de Hermione, parecia bem triste – Não posso continuar!

Hermione colocou as mãos em seus ombros, tentando consolá-la.

- Sou a sua amiga, você me ajudou um dia a fugir da polícia de helicóptero, devo muito a você – confessou Hermione baixinho – E se você está grávida, pode confiar em mim, não contarei a ninguém.

Os olhos de Rachel encheram de lágrimas.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu encontrei o teste positivo no vestiário feminino! – confessou.

Rachel abraçou Hermione com força, desabou em chorar em seu ombro.

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

Thalia colocou a mão na cintura, encarou Percy que estava jogando na quadra de basquete com o restante do time.

- Eu disse que não ia me vingar, mas a justiça deverá ser feita – mesmo que seu olhar não dissesse, ela parecia bem vingativa – Conversei com o Sr. Brunner, ele está esperando você para uma última conversa.

Percy gaguejou.

- C-c-como assim? O-o que eu fiz?

- As minhas fotos que você tirou por todo o colégio e espalhou, o Sr. Brunner acha que foram montagens e graças a Deus tenho as minhas amigas para confirmarem isso, de que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, Percy – ela deu um sorrisinho de lado – E quem fez essa brincadeira será definitivamente expulso do colégio – ela deu uma piscadela – Ele está furioso e impaciente para ter uma conversa com você!

O restante do time olhava em choque, ninguém conseguia acreditar que Percy Jackson ia ser expulso do colégio. Era... Era a última coisa que podiam desejar que aconteceria.

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

Rony tentava ligava no celular de Hermione, mas ninguém atendia, a ligação sempre terminava na secretária eletrônica. Ele resolveu deixar um recado.

- Hermione, eu sei que você não quer olhar na minha cara no momento, mas existem muitas coisas acontecendo e é importante que você saiba – ele segurava uma carta nas mãos – Eu recebi um comunicado do governo essa semana, e se nós realmente nos divorciarmos, você será deportada de volta ao seu país – ele leu um trecho e concluiu como – Nós devemos continuar casados até que se complete, pelo menos, dois anos de casamento, então você poderá usufruir do Green Card como uma verdadeira cidadã americana, até lá devemos permanecer casados e não podemos anular esse casamento. Espero que você retorne essa ligação, um beijo, Rony Weasley! – ele desligou, chateado e ficou encarando o celular nas mãos.

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

Preocupado com a expulsão do amigo, Grover tomou um banho rápido e se dirigiu à cantina do colégio, esperaria por Percy para conversarem antes mesmo do sinal da aula bater, Tyson estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, ele resolveu sentar para conversar.

- Não te vi no treino hoje, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Grover.

- Tive que me afastar por um tempo, não estava me fazendo bem – confessou Tyson desviando os olhos para o canto, triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está interessado em algum amigo nosso? – perguntou ele na maior naturalidade – Eu posso te ajudar, talvez acha alguma possibilidade de vocês se conhecerem, é só confiar em mim.

Tyson sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Não, o cara que eu estou gostando definitivamente não gosta de caras como eu, e... Deixa para lá, não quero falar sobre isso agora – os olhos de Tyson estavam cheios de lágrimas – Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Como quiser – disse Grover notando que havia se distraído dos pensamentos – E as coisas com Hermione?

- Ela só é uma grande amiga, ela faz de tudo para te ajudar, ela é realmente uma batalhadora, nada além disso! – disse baixinho.

Grover pareceu despertar de um pensamento.

- Faz de tudo mesmo, aliás você me deu uma ideia. Excelente ideia! – disse Grover pegando o celular e ligando para Luke – Escuta, preciso que você reúna o time em cinco minutos na frente da sala do Sr. Brunner!

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

Percy ficou um bom tempo suando frio na sala de espera do Sr. Brunner, não foi atendido imediatamente, e supôs que pela gravidade da situação, ia tomar uma bronca muito grande, teria sorte se não fosse expulso – e era preocupante. Não sabia o que dizer, havia errado, cometera um erro mesmo em transar com Thalia durante a sua fase de prostituição e ainda mais tirar fotos para enviar ao colégio inteiro.

Mas ela tinha merecido, pois ela fora o pivô de sua separação com Annabeth, ela tinha ocasionado todo aquele estrago. Por essa mesma razão, Percy passou a madrugada ingerindo álcool, pegou a estrada e capotou o carro. O resultado disso foi uma seqüela, perdeu a visão durante meses em que achou que nunca mais voltaria a enxergar.

O que ele fez não justificava. Era desumano e ele se sentia um lixo de pessoa por tê-lo feito, no calor da situação, Thalia estava drogada, ela mesma havia tirado as fotos, mas quem havia enviado ao colégio inteiro tinha sido ele. O próprio Percy Jackson.

E merecia pagar pelo o que tinha feito, pois não era certo mesmo.

- O Sr. Brunner gostaria de falar com você – disse a secretaria dele.

Sabe-se lá de onde reuniu coragem, ele ficou em pé, empurrou a porta da sala da diretoria e lamentou eternamente pelo o que fez.

O olhar de nojo, de desgosto de seu pai, sentado na cadeira em frente ao Sr. Brunner fez com que Pecy ficasse mil vezes pior do que já estava. Ele sabia que seria expulso do colégio e nada podia fazer!

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

- O senhor gostaria de conversar comigo? – atendeu Annabeth abrindo a porta de seu apartamento para o senhor, era vagamente familiar, alto, ombros largos, olhos claros, 40 anos de aparência.

- O meu nome é Arnold Tower, deve se lembrar de mim em sua apresentação teatral no colégio. Romeu e Julieta, corrija-me se estiver errado a respeito do teatro.

- Não, não, é isso mesmo. Foi uma ótima apresentação – ela sorriu, graciosa.

Ele correspondeu, animado.

- Estive esperando a sua ligação, porém ela não aconteceu, então eu vim pessoalmente de Londres para perguntar se a senhora gostaria de voltar comigo para estudar e trabalhar em um dos melhores colégios de teatro do país. Desculpa aparecer aqui repentinamente na porta da sua casa mas você é tudo o que eu procuro, e não posso deixar essa oportunidade perfeita passar. Acredite, é recíproco, você irá aprender como ninguém e se tornará uma atriz famosa por todo o mundo, Srta. Annabeth Chase!

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam, como se ela não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo, é lógico que se lembrava de Arnold Tower, mas não havia levado a sério o convite dele, no entanto agora parecia bem firme e estava disposto a investir em sua carreira.

Viera pessoalmente de Londres para esse convite.

- Sr. Arnold Tower, é com imensa satisfação que eu aceito a proposta! – e sorriu de volta.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_WHAT THE FU... Brinks. Espero que tenham curtido mais um capítulo de MHSBFY (que nome abreviado comprido, ein?). Enfim... Como podem ver, detalhei mais as cenas, isso tudo porque é MARAVILHOSO estar de férias da faculdade e do trabalho, HAHAHA, já escrevi os próximos 3 capítulos mas vou deixar aqui, salvos no meu PC para ir postando aos poucos, sem atrasos! – estão ótimos, tenho que confessar! _

_Iremos trabalhar com a despedida de Annabeth de Nova York, o Percy dando um passo adiante em sua vida amorosa e como o Luke vai lidar com a situação da Annabeth saindo do país. E, claro, não podemos esquecer de Hermione... Ela voltará para casa de Rony? Será? _

_Já aviso que o pai do filho da Rachel é irrelevante para história... E nem a gravidez dela, ela irá sumir do seriado por uns tempos (to pensando em trabalhar com o tema de aborto também). Enfim... _

_E Thalia? Boa ou má? _

_Annabeth vai sair do seriado? Será? (desculpa, gente, eu tinha que economizar grana, não tinha como pagar a atriz principal, daí eu resolvi dar um corte no elenco, HAHAHA, brinks, HAHAHAHA! – ou não – medo!). _

_Próximo capítulo tem Avril Lavigne – What the Hell, aliás começa com uma cena muito muito bizarra, vocês vão rir bastante no começo, vou postar um trechinho para vocês:_

"- Desencana, o lanche está uma delícia e eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada com o que é feito isso. Se é carne ou não! – disse a ruivinha mastigando o lanche – E, aliás, estou aqui na boa, tomando os meus bons drinques, então não me venha passar lição de moral.

- É, tem razão. Está ótimo mesmo e ainda que me custe uma celulite. Não resisto! – e mordeu o seu lanche também, ao terminar de engolir, ela olhou para a amiga e disse – Ai como eu sou bandida, amiga! – e as três caíram na gargalhada."

_HAHAHAHA, bandida, isso me mata de rir. Enfim... Conto com vocês no próximo capítulo, beijos (e viram? Estou até mais animado agora que estou de férias, HAHAHA, a vida é linda, amo cada um dos meus hormônios!). _

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**- Annie vai viajar mesmo grávida? – by Annietopz, Obolinho, Babizinha, Tiago Ferreira. **

_R) Sim, sim, ela vai viajar, mas descobrimos nesse capítulo que ela não estava grávida, só quis dar um sustinho em vocês! (me perdoem?). _

**- O Frederick irá sumir do seriado por causa de um câncer no cérebro? – by Sara Kaena.**

_R) Infelizmente, Sara, no caso do Sr. Chase não há cura, não vou alimentar as esperanças dos leitores (infelizmente mesmo), o que eu pretendo para a história dele é definitivamente algo muito bonito daqui para frente e que a estadia dele na fanfic seja inesquecível, tanto na dele, quanto na de Annabeth. Atena e Frederick merecem ser felizes daqui até o fim de suas vidas... Atena tem mais chances e vou mantê-la viva, pelo menos, até o último capítulo ou até onde der. Quanto ao Frederick, ele só vai agüentar até a formatura de Annabeth, em algumas das temporadas, ele ficará para trás. E, por favor, espero que não nos deixe, ficaria muito triste se isso acontecer... _

**- Há alguma possibilidade de Annabeth ser estéril? – by Tiago Ferreira. **

_R) Não posso responder, você é muito esperto, HAHAHA. Desculpa! _

**- Existe alguma possibilidade de rolar algo entre a Hermione e o Tyson? – by V. Keat.**

_R) Não, sinceramente não, eu só coloquei o Tyson para mostrar responder uma pergunta pendente na primeira temporada (com quem a Hermione saiu quando ficou bêbada, você se lembra?), mas nada além daquilo. Tyson é definitivamente gay e terá um caso com um personagem do seriado (que até então, é hétero, mas nem tanto assim...), e a Hermione ainda não sei com quem vai terminar, mas há grandes possibilidades de ser qualquer um de seus amigos – sim, incluindo Percy. É um choque, eu sei, rs. E quanto a capa, eu realmente sei, estou pecando em não lhe enviar as fotos por e-mail, desculpa, vida tá corrida, mas ta menos agora, vou tentar fazer o quanto antes. Já estamos indo para a terceira temporada e eu aqui... Enrolando, hahaha. Já já os personagens chegam na fase adulta (vou pular 04 anos) e terei que trocar todos os personagens. Acho melhor enviar os personagens da fase adulta, o que você acha? Beijo! _

_- Gente, ajuda a divulgar aí, compartilha no Facebook, Twitter, etc. É importante para mim que essa história seja lida e comentada por muitas pessoas. É sério!_

_- É só clicar LÁ EM CIMÃO em compartilhar, nessa mesma página. _

_Thanks! _


	13. Capítulo 12 xx Flores para si mesma

**Capítulo 12 – **

**Flores para mim mesma. **

- 05 de maio de 2007 –

Grover, Luke e todo o restante do time estavam reunidos na sala do Sr. Bruner, tinham praticamente invadido antes mesmo que Percy fosse expulso do colégio.

- Eu enviei as fotos, senhor diretor! – confessou Grover diante de todos.

- O senhor? – perguntou o Sr. Brunner parecendo ficar furioso com a confusão – Como ousa fazer isso, Sr. Grover? Como ousa deixar o seu melhor amigo Percy Jackson levar toda a culpa por isso?

- Sr. Brunner, sinto muito, é mentira dos dois, fui eu quem enviei. Se alguém deve ser punido ou expulso do colégio, esse alguém sou eu! – confessou Luke com o olhar cabisbaixo.

**What The Hell – Avril Lavigne **

Youtube: _/watch?v=tQmEd_UeeIk_

O Sr. Brunner pareceu desconcertado, olhou nervoso para todo o time atrás de sua escrivaninha.

- Não seja mentiroso, Luke, foi eu quem enviei as fotos para o colégio todo. A culpa é toda minha, sou eu quem devo ser expulso – confessou um terceiro integrante do time.

- Eu quem devo ser expulso! – voltou Grover franzindo a testa, alterando o tom de voz.

- Sou eu quem devo. A verdade virá à tona – disse um outro.

O alvoroço estava formado.

Percy evitou sorrir, todos estavam ali para ajudá-lo a se livrar da expulsão, e a discussão não se encerrou tão rapidamente, o Sr. Brunner ao invés de expulsar a todos, foi obrigado a dar uma detenção a eles, de modo que não podia suspender o time todo do jogo de basquete, mas também não poderiam expulsá-los. Por fim, ficaram encarregados de limpar os banheiros do primeiro andar durante um mês e isso bastou.

- 07 de maio de 2007 –

- Limpar banheiros? Só isso? E aonde fica a minha reputação? – reclamou Thalia indignada na praça de alimentação.

- Não é uma tarefa muito legal – lembrou Annabeth comendo o seu lanche vegetariano, foi censurada pelo olhar da amiga – Veja bem, podemos sujar o banheiro para que eles passem a tarde toda limpando, será bem justo!

Thalia deu um suspiro.

- Confesso que me sentiria muito mal se Percy fosse expulso, muito mal mesmo, mas foi a única solução que encontrei para que houvesse justiça por todo o mal que ele me causou nos últimos meses.

Annabeth concordou.

- Ele foi bem idiota mesmo – confessou ela em concordância mastigando o seu lanche vegetariano – Só que estamos superadas, não é? Quero dizer, veja só, você aprendeu a lição com tudo isso, é uma pessoa diferente no qual eu não estaria sentada aqui se... – Annabeth avistou um grupo de garotas comendo carne do outro lado da cantina – VAGABAS!

- Que? Você ainda acha que eu sou uma vagaba? – perguntou Thalia ofendida – Droga, eu estou me esforçando tanto para ser certinha. Voltei a ser virgem outra vez!

Annabeth tinha os olhos fixos de ódio na direção do grupinho de garotas que riam e se deliciavam de comer carne. Não era o fato de serem carnívoras que irritava Annabeth, mas sim o fato delas terem aderido ao Clube Vege Sexy e não levarem a sério.

- Não é nada disso. São elas – apontou para as garotas comendo hambúrgueres - Vou dar na cara dessas vadias! – disse Annabeth dando chiliques, guardou o seu lanche vegetariano na mochila com pressa, saiu batendo os pés nervosa e atravessou a cantina derrubando uns três ou quatros alunos que estavam em seu caminho, Thalia caminhava bem atrás pedindo desculpas aos atropelados.

Ela deu uma risadinha falsa para as meninas que pararam de comer na maior cara de pau, elas arregalaram os olhos e ficaram boquiabertas encarando Annabeth sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

- Er, bem... – disse uma delas sem graça, corando.

- Hambúrguer é carne! – Annabeth enfiou a mão no lanche de uma delas – Caso tenham faltado na aula! – acrescentou explicando.

- Sério? É que eu sempre falto em aulas de Geografia – confessou rindo a loirinha que aparentava ser (meio?) burra.

- E pelo visto nunca freqüentou uma aula de Biologia também – corrigiu Annabeth irritada dando pitis na frente do colégio inteiro – Cadê a força e a união, garotas? Cadê "vamos salvar o mundo"? E o gás metano que as vacas liberam com as suas flatulências?

- Desculpa interromper, Annabeth – perguntou Thalia ao seu lado – Mas o que são flatulências?

- Resumindo: peidos! – simplificou Annabeth – As vacas também peidam, sabia? Ou achou que fosse só você tivesse esse dom?

- Ok, as vacas peidam gás metano, interessante – disse a loirinha – E como vamos salvar o mundo evitando comer carne? – perguntou em resposta a loira meio burra.

- Não vou perder o meu tempo explicando para você que o Planeta Terra é redondo pois você provavelmente deve ter perdido as aulas de matemática também! – alfinetou Annabeth irritada.

- Desencana, o lanche está uma delícia e eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada com o que é feito isso. Se é carne ou não! – disse a ruivinha mastigando o lanche – E, aliás, estou aqui na boa, tomando os meus bons drinques, então não me venha passar lição de moral.

- É, tem razão. Está ótimo mesmo e ainda que me custe uma celulite. Não resisto! – e mordeu o seu lanche também, ao terminar de engolir, ela olhou para a amiga e disse – Ai como eu sou bandida, amiga! – e as três caíram na gargalhada.

Annabeth, que segurava o hambúrguer com a ponta do dedo, deixou cair em cima da mesa ainda mais enfurecida.

- Vou tomar todas as providências cabíveis! – virou as costas, nervosa, e saiu batendo o pé. Thalia continuava atrás. Annabeth estava surtando de tantos chiliques que dava.

- O que você pretende fazer, afinal de contas? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ligar para o Sindicato das Vacas! – resmungou Annabeth fora do sério de tanta raiva que estava.

Thalia fez uma cara esquisita, mas continuou a segui-la.

- Acho que já liguei para lá uma vez, é 190! – ela coçou a cabeça – Não me lembro muito bem, preciso procurar no meu Facebook.

- 09 de maio de 2007 –

Percy estava usando luvas amarelas de limpeza, carregava um balde com uma mão e uma vassoura com a outra, usava também um boné branco, logo atrás vinha Luke trazendo o sabão, também no mesmo traje de roupas.

- Que delícia, ao invés de jogar basquete ou estar fazendo algo de útil estamos aqui limpando banheiros – resmungou Grover esfregando a privada com uma bucha de escovinha.

- Tentamos ajudar e isso o que ganhamos – zombou Luke olhando para Percy.

- Qual é? Na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde, na doença – cantarolou Percy aos amigos.

- Corta essa, nós não estamos casando com você – cortou Luke com cara de poucos amigos, mas levando tudo na brincadeira.

Percy riu.

- Temos muito treino pela frente, mãos à obra, rapazinho! – disse Luke acelerando-os.

- fim de música –

- 10 de maio de 2007 –

Annabeth e Luke estavam sentados em uma padaria de esquina. Ela parecia um sonho infantil, era toda colorida feito um arco-íris e os mínimos detalhes faziam com que parecesse que estivessem sonhando de verdade. Tinham nuvens cor-de-rosas, pirulitos gigantes e coloridos, canudinhos vermelhos de enfeite natalino, e o casal estava ali, tomando o mesmo milkshake e trocando risadinhas românticas.

- Luke, eu... Eu tenho uma novidade para contar – disse Annabeth cortando o assunto, transformando o sorriso do Luke em nada, apenas uma expressão de quem estava com um pouco de medo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que... Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho em Londres. Eles querem investir em mim e na minha carreira como atriz – ela ia dizendo e o sorriso ia se abrindo à medida que ia dizendo – Eles gostaram do meu trabalho no teatro e acreditam no meu potencial.

- Annabeth, isso... Isso é maravilhoso! – disse Luke, surpreso – Eu sei que é difícil ter que se mudar, mas... A proposta é realmente tentadora!

Annabeth o olhou, achou que ele fosse fazer caras e bocas com o seu intercâmbio, mas ele pareceu disposto a aceitar numa boa.

- Tudo bem para você? – perguntou desconfiada – São três meses de curso!

- Meu amor – ele segurou a mão dela – Não vai ser nada fácil para mim saber que você está indo para Londres trabalhar enquanto eu fico aqui nos Estados Unidos esperando por você. Ficando aqui, eu vou sofrer, mas para você tudo será novidade – ele apertou as duas mãos dela – Nós vamos sobreviver a isso!

Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios.

- É tão bom ter o seu apoio, mas eu gostaria que você sentisse um pouco de ciúmes – confessou ela baixinho.

- Eu sinto, juro que sinto – revelou ele sem demonstrar – Por dentro eu sinto. Esse tipo de sentimento está guardado bem no fundo a sete chaves, ninguém saberá o que eu estou sentindo.

Ela deu uma risadinha sem graça.

- Você não é o Luke que eu conheço, aquele que acertou o rosto de um rapaz em um jogo de basquete para me defender – lembrou Annabeth dos velhos tempos em que ela conheceu Luke na quadra durante um jogo.

- Esse Luke está mais controlado – afirmou ele convicto – Vou buscar um milkshake para gente, esse acabou! – e soltou as mãos dela, virando as costas e indo até o balcão.

Annabeth cruzou os braços, girou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Correu para pegar o celular na mochila e discou rapidamente, verificava a todo instante se Luke não estava olhando – por sorte, não estava.

- É da floricultura? Que ótimo, gostaria de encomendar um ramalhete para Annabeth Chase – dizia ela bem baixinho – As flores foram enviadas pelo... Pelo... Arnold Tower, sim, sim, eu sou amiga do Arnold e ele pediu para fazer esse favor para ele. Ah, claro, claro. Obrigada! – e desligou o celular.

Luke ainda não havia retornado.

- Vamos ver aonde ele agüenta se fazer de frio comigo!

- 10 de maio de 2007 –

**Deeper Side of You – Philip ****LaRue**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=u8DQHtaZzak_

Hermione pediu licença ao entrar, o diretor tirou os óculos da cara e com um sorriso de aprovação, ela colocou os pés para dentro e fechou a porta ao passar. Segurava nas mãos o roteiro pronto, em que tinha passado meses trabalhando, escrevendo, redigindo com base em outras histórias e outros temas polêmicos, tinha passado a noite toda revisando e estava contente com o próprio trabalho, só precisava da aprovação do diretor.

- Senhor Brunner, aqui está o meu roteiro para a nossa próxima apresentação – ela entregou eu sua mesa, tinham várias páginas, era bem grosso e estavam presos com uma bailarina de plástico – Escrevi baseada em temas de adolescentes, as histórias principais foram retiradas do musical "O Despertar da Primavera" e eu também pretendo selecionar alguns atores para tratarmos de um musical, será algo inovador e diferente no colégio.

Em silêncio, o Sr. Brunner encaixou os óculos no rosto, passou os dedos por algumas páginas no roteiro, deu uma lida básica, Hermione ficou excitada do outro lado da escrivaninha, gelada como uma pedra da Antártida, e sua perna tremia em chiliques no qual ela tentava se equilibrar para não cair sentada.

Após alguns eternos minutos, o Sr. Brunner tirou os óculos da face, e sem muitas cerimônias disse que não podia aceitar o seu roteiro, para a decepção profunda de Hermione. Ficou completamente sem graça ali mesma se perguntando aonde é que havia errado, com tantos meses de trabalho árduo e tantas pesquisas, livros, ele estava recusando?

- Como a senhorita mesmo disse é uma história muito polêmica, inclui um beijo gay, uma garota grávida na adolescência, cena de sexo, nós não podemos passar isso aos pais dos alunos e nem mesmo sujeitá-los a esse tipo de atuação – ele olhou para Hermione como se ela fosse entender.

- Senhor diretor, é a nossa realidade, posso citar cada exemplo dessa história baseada na vida real, cada experiência que tive na minha vida e dos meus amigos que passam por situações semelhantes todos os dias. Não vejo nada de errado em mostrar isso à sociedade, não estou mascarando nada aqui! – ela pegou o roteiro enquanto conversava com ele numa mescla de raiva e calma. Ela tentava se manter serena por ter um certo respeito pelo diretor, mas não conseguia por ser tão quadrado em relação aos assuntos polêmicos. Era só a realidade...

- Senhorita, eu peço a sua gentileza de reescrever a peça, está muito bem feita, a senhorita tem um dom que ninguém mais tem, ninguém – ela abriu a boca para protestar, ele a cortou impaciente – Não posso aceitar, infelizmente não posso aceitá-la pois isso custaria o meu emprego – ela bufou indignada, ele prosseguiu – Se necessitar da minha ajuda, eu certamente a ajudarei, sentarei ao seu lado e reescrevemos juntos essa peça, pois estou interessado no seu trabalho e acho fantástico, mas nessas condições eu não posso aceitar e é a minha última palavra – disse recolocando os óculos no rosto e encarando Hermione no maior silêncio de toda a sua ida na diretoria.

Sem outras alternativas, ela abaixou a cabeça e se retirou da sala, indignada. O diretor por um lado tinha razão, não podia arriscar-se por isso, era um colégio, não tinha a obrigação nenhuma de mostrar aquilo aos pais doa lunos. No entanto ela se sentia frustrada por não ter pensado nisso antes sendo que gastou tanto tempo escrevendo aquele roteiro.

Chateada consigo mesma, deixou o roteiro cair no lixo como se fosse acidental, limpou as lágrimas no rosto e seguiu sozinha no corredor do colégio, até que Grover observou a cena, correu até o lixo e tirou o roteiro de lá, deu uma lida meio por cima e olhou confuso para as suas mãos e as costas de Hermione.

Ela estava descendo as escadas quando foi surpreendida pela voz de Grover, ele usava o uniforme do time de basquete, provavelmente estava treinando naquela tarde em que o colégio estava vazio.

Voltando-se para trás, uma Hermione entristecida se deparou com um rapaz segurando o seu trabalho em mãos.

- Isso estava no lixo? – ele parecia ainda mais confuso – Achei que tivesse trabalhado duramente para conquistar isso, não?

- É, trabalhei, mas parece que foi em vão – ela deixou os ombros caídos e só prosseguiu com a explicação pois o olhar de Grover exigiu – O Sr. Brunner disse que são temas polêmicos demais a serem tratados no colégio, os pais e os alunos não poderiam se sujeitar a esse tipo de situação. Eu entendo, de verdade, mas de alguma forma estou chateada. É como se a sociedade maquiasse a própria realidade e todos vivessem num mar de rosas, aonde só os bens-sucedidos e os heterossexuais são aceitos. E quando sabemos que não é verdade, todos nós temos segredos, Grover, e é realmente ridículo selecionar somente o que é bonito a ser mostrado, quando deveríamos encarar o preconceito sujo que vive dentro de nós mesmos. Parece difícil falado assim, mas não é – Hermione estava chateada, as lágrimas não escorriam mais, ela estava mais conformada.

- Vem cá! – ele se aproximou dela, sem palavras, abraçou-a por um instante, encaixou o queixo em seu cabelo – É asqueroso, eu entendo perfeitamente você, não queria que as coisas fossem assim e se pudesse mudar de alguma forma, eu mudaria – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco melhor em seus braços, talvez fosse a segurança, ou sei lá o que, mas gostou de ter ficado daquela forma, abraçada com Grover.

- 12 de maio de 2007 –

O time estava arrasado com a perda do jogo de basquete, mas isso era só o começo, eles não podiam desanimar. Toda escola Yancy estava decepcionada mas não com os jogadores, porque eles haviam mandado muito bem, mas infelizmente não eram páreos para o colégio de riquinhos do outro lado da cidade, eles eram bem mais treinados e capazes – e infelizmente levaram essa rodada.

Annabeth ainda vestida de cheerleader, andou pelos corredores subterrâneos do estádio a procura de seu namorado Luke, precisava conversar com ele, consolá-lo, porque entendia a sua tristeza, a cobrança de si mesmo que ele vinha fazendo por ser o melhor jogador do time, por ser o capitão. Como capitã das cheerleaders, ela sabia como era isso, a culpa de toda a tristeza do time recaía sobre ela, como se naquele instante ela fosse culpada por todos os defeitos do mundo. Era um sentimento terrível.

Ela estava ali, parada na porta do vestiário, alguns garotos terminavam de se trocar e ir embora, alguns ela conhecia de vista, outros de tanto assistir o treino, outros tinha até uma certa empatia, cumprimentou-os com um aceno ou um beijo no rosto.

Aguardava ansiosamente para falar com Luke, sair para jantar, ficarem um pouco a sós e só conseguia pensar nisso. Só ia passar em casa antes para tomar um banho pois não conseguia tomar banho no colégio, achava que os banheiros eram porcos e imundos, de nada adiantava tomar banho ali se tinha que tomar outro em casa.

E, com esses pensamentos, avistou Percy saindo do banheiro, agarrado à mochila vermelha de sempre, os cabelos molhados na frente do rosto. Ele parou exatamente na frente dela, no meio do corredor, por mera distração e eles se encararam por um momento que pareceu durar para sempre. Era a primeira vez que estavam a sós depois de muito tempo.

- Obrigada por aquela conversa que você teve com o Luke, foi realmente uma atitude do verdadeiro Percy que eu conheço – ela disse fazendo com que ele abrisse um sorriso no rosto – É bom saber que você está de volta!

- Obrigado – ele coçou a nuca, meio sem graça – Péssimo jogo, hã? – murmurou tentando puxar uma conversa amigável, mostrando que havia superado de fato todos os problemas passados.

- Ah – ela arregalou as sobrancelhas – Vocês foram ótimos, ótimos mesmo, só que o outro time levou vantagem e acabaram ganhando. Sinto muito por isso!

- É, eu também – disse ele dando um sorriso de lado – Preciso ir embora, tenho que estudar um pouco para as provas finais!

Ela assentiu, dando passagem a ele, assim que o fez, ela o chamou novamente. Surpreso, ele virou o rosto por cima do ombro, entortando um pouco o tronco, enquanto segurava a mochila com apenas uma alça.

- Eu... Estou me mudando para Londres! – confessou – Recebi uma proposta de emprego, talvez você gostasse de saber!

Percy pareceu um pouco surpreso, arregalou os olhos e soltou um "UAU!" longo que quase virou um assobio.

- Quando você parte?

- Assim que as provas finais acabarem – disse ela apreciando (por algum motivo) que ele estivesse surpreso com a notícia, e o seu coração apertou naquele instante.

- Você vai mesmo?

- Vou sim – repetiu ela com um sorriso – Vai ser ótimo para o meu futuro!

Percy concordou, ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor. Luke apareceu na porta, também com os cabelos molhados, perfumado e usando uma camisa social azul, ele abraçou Annabeth e a beijou nos lábios de repente. Pela primeira vez, Percy não desviou o olhar, pareceu aceitar aquilo numa boa, Annabeth também notou aquilo surpresa.

- Estávamos conversando sobre o intercâmbio – murmurou Annabeth esclarecendo ao Luke que ao estava falando nada mais com o Percy, e aquilo poderia trazer alguns benefícios, Luke poderia ficar com ciúmes.

Era estranho aquilo, muito estranho, Annabeth queria que Luke ficasse com ciúmes por ser bonita e estar viajando. Ao mesmo tempo, queria que o Percy ficasse chateado com a sua viagem. Era mesmo possível que ela gostasse de ser o centro das atenções? Queria que a sua viagem afetasse a vida de todos de alguma forma? Isso era ser uma pessoa egoísta?

- Tudo o que eu tenho a desejar é boa sorte! – murmurou Percy sem saber o que dizer – Bom, vejo vocês por aí – e acenou retomando o seu caminho.

- E então? – perguntou Luke – O que faremos agora? Tenho algumas idéias!

- Quero passar em casa, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e depois nós podemos comer em algum lugar bem gostoso!

- fim de música –

- 14 de maio de 2007 -

**The Daylights – Happy**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=AxKiyqyRiUI&feature=related_

Hermione arrastou a porta do apartamento devagar, pela força e o tempo que gastou parecia que ia encontrar com um fantasma lá dentro, no entanto era só uma pessoa com quem tinha convívio diário, ele estava sentado no sofá já esperando pela visita dela.

Rony assistia televisão, fingiu surpresa ao vê-la entrar com grande estilo, ela usava um casaco bem amarrado no corpo delineando suas curvas, era tom bege e a bota de cano alto a deixava ainda mais imponente. Ele estava apenas de moletom, camiseta e o cabelo bagunçado como quem acabara de acordar.

- Eu recebi a sua mensagem no celular mas não tive tempo de vir aqui antes – ela afastou uma mecha do cabelo que estava nos olhos e não estava presa no rabo-de-cavalo – Resolvendo coisas particulares bem importantes também! – explicou rapidamente.

- Eu entendo, entendo perfeitamente, eu sei como são as coisas. Eu só liguei mesmo porque precisava falar com você a respeito da minha separação! – disse Rony olhando em seus olhos bem sério – Sente-se! – ofereceu ela.

Hermione andou pelo tapete da sala e sentou-se em uma poltrona branca bem espaçosa na sala de Rony, não era muito cara mas era bem aconchegante e também a sua favorita nos dias em que estava com muito frio, podia estender os pés no pufe e cobrir-se com uma coberta bem quentinha para assistir televisão. Ele retomou a fala.

- Dei entrada com o pedido de divórcio, no entanto se realmente for efetivado, você perderá todos os benefícios do Green Card e você será deportada para Londres! – explicou Rony brevemente – Nós temos que ficar no mínimo 2 anos para que haja credibilidade. São pré-requisitos!

- Então, o que eu consegui...

- É provisório – complementou Rony, em seguida ficou em silêncio, eles se encararam por breves instantes.

Hermione ficou pensativa durante um tempo, ela olhou para Rony, há muito tempo eles não se falavam direito, se viam raras vezes nos corredores do colégio que era muito grande, mas evitavam se falar a qualquer custo, ainda mais depois da fictícia separação.

- Obrigada por me avisar – ela disse passando a bolsa em volta do ombro – Eu vou para casa fazer as minhas malas!

Ela passou pela sala como um raio, Rony a segurou pelo braço impedindo que continuasse a andar.

- Não vamos levar o divórcio à frente... – disse Rony em seu ouvido, ela sentiu um arrepio.

- Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade! – murmurou ela ainda sem se mover.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez.

- Não estou falando dos papéis, estou pouco me importando com os papéis! – ele deu um suspiro calmo – Eu estou falando de nós, eu e você!

Hermione prendeu a respiração, puxou o braço delicadamente de volta e continuou a dar alguns passos lentos em direção à porta, inconsciente do que responder. Não esperava mesmo que Rony a pedisse de volta, achou que fosse falar sobre o seu relacionamento com Thalia.

- E... Thalia? – perguntou ela espremendo os olhos na direção dele.

- Nunca houve nada entre eu e a Thalia, foi só uma noite de sexo, foi um momento de raiva porque você sussurrou que amava o Grover na mesma noite, foi só isso, eu agi por impulso e a procurei, mas depois disso, eu juro, Hermione, eu juro pela minha vida que não aconteceu mais nada!

Os olhos de Rony estavam marejando em lágrimas, no entanto ele não conseguia derramá-las, não tinha mais forças e a sua aparência demonstrava toda a depressão que vinha enfrentando nos últimos meses. Era como se tivesse derrubado todas as suas armas naquele segundo, ele estava ali, exposto, colocando todo o seu amor e os seus sentimentos para fora.

- Eu te amo, Hermione... Eu te amo e nunca tive coragem de chegar em você e disser isso, nem mesmo quando nos beijamos no Natal do ano passado – ele se aproximou – Tudo o que eu mais queria nessa vida é ter uma nova chance, uma nova chance na nossa vida, e tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender.

Ela o olhou, com uma certa pena, ela estava muito próxima de Grover ultimamente, tinha saído com Tyson algumas vezes e nascera um sentimento de amor/amizade entre os dois, mas ao descobrir que era gay, todo o seu encanto por ele não sumiu de uma hora para a outra, mas foi se apagando. E agora vinha Rony dizer que a amava e pretendia continuar a levar aquele casamento a sério, a sério até demais!

- Você está me assustando, Rony, eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou sem respostas – Eu não sei o que dizer, eu preciso pensar!

- Só não se esqueça de tudo o que eu falei, tudo o que eu propus – ele deu um suspiro engolindo as lágrimas – Eu realmente quero ficar com você no final de toda essa nossa história, essa nossa brincadeira!

Ela se afastou delicadamente, meio assustada com tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos 20 minutos. Estava mesmo em choque.

- Rony, eu preciso pensar... Muitas coisas na minha vida estão fora do lugar, e eu preciso mesmo de um tempo. Por enquanto, eu agradeço tudo o que tem feito por mim – ela colocou a mão dentro da bolsa, puxou o celular para ver as horas – Eu preciso mesmo ir embora.

Ela saiu batendo o sapato na madeira, enquanto isso Rony ficou para trás sozinho, agarrado às suas esperanças de que um dia ela voltaria para aquele apartamento, não somente por ficção mas para se amarem para sempre.

- 15 de maio de 2007 –

A campainha tocou, Annabeth saltou do sofá para atender à porta, era o pessoal da floricultura trazendo um ramalhete bonito para ela.

- É para a senhorita Annabeth – disse o rapaz na porta.

- Não escutei – disfarçou Annabeth se fazendo de surda – Para quem mesmo?

- Annabeth – repetiu baixinho.

- Quem? – fez-se de sonsa.

- ANNABETH! – murmurou o cara em tom mais alto o suficiente para Luke ter escutado. Ela deu um sorriso, pagou uma gorjeta de 20 dólares e deixou que partisse.

Ela cheirou as flores, risonha.

- Hm, de quem será? – fez-se de curiosa, Luke se aproximou com uma cara de preocupação – Nossa, olha só, quem será? – ela ficou dançando com o bilhetinho na frente dele. Ela finalmente rasgou-o e o abriu, ao término de ler, ficou assustada com a assinatura – Luke Castellan? Essas flores são suas? Mas... Mas... Eu pedi que colocasse o nome de... Do Arnold Tower!

- Não sou bobo, meu amor – ele deu um sorriso presunçoso – Eu sei o que você está fazendo e sim, doçura, estou morrendo de ciúmes que você esteja indo para Londres.

- Como... Como você descobriu? – perguntou Annabeth indignada.

- Contatos! – riu ele abrindo todos os dentes.

- Você fuçou no meu celular, né? – perguntou ela se fazendo de brava.

- Não, eu escutei você conversando com a Hermione sobre isso em um dos ensaios de cheerleaders – ele sorriu, abraçou-a na cintura e deu um beijo bem forte em seu rosto – Eu te amo, estou morrendo de ciúmes e não quero que você vá, mas não posso impedir de realizar os seus próprios sonhos, certo?

- Você tem razão, você é um fofo! – respondeu ela deixando ser beijada, virou-se ficando de frente a ele – Eu te amo, Luke! – os olhos de ambos brilhavam.

- Eu também te amo, Annabeth – ele a beijou e foi passando as mãos atrás do vestido de Annabeth, puxando o zíper lentamente enquanto as mãos dela caminhavam pelos botões da camisa azul dele.

- fim de música -

- 18 de maio de 2007 -

**Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

Youtube: _/watch?v=ccS3AWqBRiA_

Grover bateu na porta da sala do Sr. Brunner, ele atendeu com um sorriso, tirou os óculos e olhou para o rapaz parado na porta de sua sala.

- Posso entrar um momento para conversar?

- Claro, sinta-se à vontade!

Ele fechou a porta nas costas e aproximou-se da mesa do diretor.

- Eu achei o roteiro da minha amiga Hermione Granger no lixo, senhor diretor, e... Eu não achei justo com o que houve com ela, quero dizer, ela trabalhou duramente nisso para que isso desse certo, ela leu, releu outros livros, escreveu várias cenas, perdeu inúmeras tardes nisso e o senhor simplesmente disse que nós não podemos aceitar por causa dos pais e dos alunos. Eles sabem da realidade que os filhos estão enfrentando, se não sabem, precisam saber que a nossa vida não é nada fácil.

- Sr. Grover...

- O senhor pode dizer que são cenas fortes, é só o que nós enfrentamos todos os dias, só isso. Acha mesmo que nessa escola toda não existe uma adolescente grávida? Acha mesmo que não existem homossexuais pelos corredores? Se o senhor disser que "não existem", então o senhor que está longe demais de nossa realidade, Sr. Brunner, existem sim e isso só demonstra o quão o senhor está afastado de nossa escola. O senhor realmente não sabe o que é ser pai na adolescência, ou então ter um homossexual na família!

- Sr. Grover, por favor...

Grover não deu brecha, tornou a falar mesmo sem respiração.

- Nós não podemos mascarar isso, colocar essa realidade de lado. Hermione trabalhou duro mesmo nisso para ser ignorado ou deixado de lado. Nós precisamos provar que podemos e...

O Sr. Brunner pegou o roteiro das mãos de Grover e deu uma folheada, o que o fez finalmente calar a boca diante de tanto desrespeito com o senhor diretor.

- Nunca fale assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com os seus pais! – comentou o Sr. Brunner olhando com repressão – E, ok, vou dar uma olhada!

- O senhor está dizendo que...

- Não – cortou ele – Não estou dizendo que vou aceitar, só que eu aceito ler com calma, e depois vou dar uma resposta!

Grover assentiu, quase beijou a testa do Sr. Brunner.

- Muito, muito obrigado, senhor diretor. Não sabe o quanto me faz feliz me contando isso. De verdade! – os seus olhos brilhavam.

- Ok, ok – sorriu o Sr. Brunner com o roteiro em mãos.

- Vou me retirar para o senhor ler com calma. E desculpe, desculpa dizer todas aquelas coisas!

Ele assentiu sem graça, logo em seguida, Grover se retirou.

- 18 de maio de 2007 –

Annabeth estava enrolada no edredom com Luke, os dois estavam seminus, ouviram passos, risadas e vozes vindas da sala, não era Hermione e ela não estava trazendo ninguém para dentro de casa, pois nunca fazia isso sem a permissão da própria dona.

Foi então, que uma lâmpada se acendeu em sua cabeça. Eram os seus pais de volta da viagem para Europa!

Trocou-se magicamente em segundos, Luke ficou para trás colocando as jeans surradas por cima da cueca, enquanto Annabeth disparou pelo corredor afora. Ela viu o seu pai, sua mãe carregando as malas, Nico estava preso na frente do tronco do pai, como se estivesse dentro de uma mochila. Estava até que bonitinho!

- Vocês voltaram! – murmurou orgulhosa de felicidade – Não avisaram nem nada!

- Queríamos fazer surpresa! – disse Atena mais saudável que nunca, abraçando a filha com força. Frederick também parecia bastante bronzeado após a viagem, estava sorrindo como nunca, abraçou com muita força a sua filha e logo depois veio Luke para cumprimentar a família.

Frederick tratou-o com enorme frieza, mas por fim acabou se esquecendo disso ao começar a procurar pelos presentes comprados, Hermione também se aproximou, nesse exato instante Atena deu uma olhada no apartamento e murmurou.

- Pelo visto vocês se comportaram muito bem! – disse ela sorridente – Parabéns!

- Pois é, Srta. Chase, nos comportamos super bem mesmo! – respondeu Hermione trocando um olhar discreto de cumplicidade com Annabeth – Nada de festas, drogas ou qualquer coisa incomum!

E então, elas começaram a desembrulhar os presentes no colo.

- 18 de maio de 2007 –

Percy, ao término do treino, entrou no carro de seu pai no estacionamento, estava escuro, era tarde da noite. No banco de trás do seu carro, ouviu um barulho e se assustou.

Era Clarice, estava completamente nua no banco de trás. Assim que ele notou que estava sem roupas, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-lo. No começo, ele pareceu insistir em não beijá-la, mas aos poucos foi cedendo, e pulou para o banco de trás, tirando a camiseta para se sentir mais à vontade.

- 18 de maio de 2007 –

Era tarde da noite, somente uma iluminaria estava acesa em toda a escola de Yancy, vinha da sala do diretor que lia em sua escrivaninha um roteiro nas mãos. Era tarde mesmo, mas o Sr. Brunner insistia em ficar ali na sua mesa, lendo tudo o que tinha recebido, resolveu tirar os óculos para descansar as vistas e mordeu a perna do objeto enquanto as palavras de Grover vinham em sua cabeça no mesmo tom:

"_O senhor realmente não sabe o que é ser pai na adolescência, ou então ter um homossexual na família!". _

E então, ele olhou para baixo, puxou a última gaveta e viu uma foto bem antiga guardada ali, estava no auge dos seus 15, 16 anos e a vida parecia muito confusa.

Era só um adolescente que segurava um bebê nos braços, ao lado da mãe no hospital, uma jovem também com 15 anos e atrás dessa havia uma outra foto dele também, uma foto dele e outro rapaz de cabelos pretos, muito bom. Eram bem discretos na época, até notou a mão dele em seu ombro, não era nenhum parente, não era ninguém. E os dois sorriam radiantes, apaixonados. Era o seu namorado na época.

O Sr. Brunner havia passado pelas duas situações ao mesmo tempo e achava estranho alguém "jogar na cara" dele que não tinha passado por nada naquilo em sua vida, ou que tratava os temas polêmicos com indiferença.

Não, não era por isso. Só não queria causar ainda mais confusão e não tinha forças para reviver o seu passado.

Por isso, guardou as fotos, e apagou a luz. Tudo ficou escuro!

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Nunca julgue alguém antes de conhecê-lo. Deu para entender o espírito desse capítulo, né? Espero que sim... Bom, começando. _

_Assisti Harry Potter 07 duas vezes, foi maravilhoso, quase assisti uma terceira, mas não consegui. Enfim, assistam, é maravilhoso, até o casal que eu odeio RonyHermione se tornam bonitinhos. _

_O que falar do capítulo? Bom, espero que tenham gostado como sempre... Desenvolvi um pouco do ciúme entre LukeAnnabeth, um pouco do sentimento da Anna pelo Percy, sabendo que ele ficará em Nova York, enquanto ela vai para Londres conquistar os seus sonhos._

_Rony e Hermione tendo um "remember", tadinho, ele parece bem apaixonado por ela. Parece bem destruído por dentro, tomar cuidado, porque da última vez isso quase acabou em suicídio, né? Espero que dê tudo certo para os dois._

_O capítulo terminou com o Percy arrumando uma peguete (tava na hora, né?), afinal, ele já superou a Annabeth, não tem motivos para ficar solteiro. Vá transar, fazer sexo, ser feliz. Você merece, filho. Já sofreu demais nessa temporada, hahahaha!_

_Isso aí, até a próxima, um beijo e segue um trechinho do próximo capítulo: _

**PREVIEW:**

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou Luke após dar um beijo nela e entregar as flores.

- Estou emocionada, a viagem está chegando, faltam menos de 15 dias e... Eu estava me despedindo do meu amigo de Los Angeles. Ele não poderá vir me visitar, infelizmente.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

Ela limpou as lágrimas, cheirando as rosas.

- São lindas – desviou de assunto rapidamente – É o meu amigo de infância, o Yan Sullivan. Você não conhece!

Luke a abraçou com força.

- Tudo ficará bem. Nós vamos sobreviver a isso!

Ela voltou a chorar em seus braços.

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**- Hermione voltará para Londres com Annabeth? Luke irá ficar sozinho e conhecer o Tyson e sair do armário? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Hum... Não, a Hermione não voltará para Londres, ela irá apenas visitar a Annabeth no final da temporada. As duas vão se encontrar lá (talvez o Harry esteja zanzando por lá também, rs). E o Luke vai conhecer o Tyson aos poucos... Vai demorar ainda para se tornarem amigos, rs. Mas é por aí mesmo... Tá no caminho certo!_

**- Me manda só os nomes, sem as fotos, pode ser? – by V. Keat**

R) Ótima ideia, tava pensando em quais personagens fazer... Estou ainda selecionando alguns. A Annabeth e o Percy eu penso em fazer eles mesmo, agora o Grover eu penso em fazer o Seth Cohen, sabe? E a Hermione eu penso na Leighton Meester (é que faz a Blair, mas não gosto da Blair, porque a Blair é maquiada, muito artificial, e a Leighton nem tanto). O Luke é o Matt Donovan, a Vicki Donovan é a Thalia. E os personagens regulares são esses.

Como adultos, eles mudam. Posso te passar a relação no próximo capítulo? Ou você quer que eu espere? Porque vai demorar também para eles crescerem... Bom, agradeço desde já, qualquer dúvida é só chamar.

**- A Hermione ficará com algum irmão do Rony? – by V. Keat.**

_R) Eu pensei nisso para terceira temporada, mas muita coisa mudou... E a Hermione está praticamente fixa com outro personagem na terceira, então vamos ver se dá para encaixar alguma storyline do tipo. Se não, fica para quarta ou quem sabe quinta, rs! _

**- Na fase adulta da série, há chance do Percy e da Annabeth ficarem juntos? – by V. Keat.**

_R) Sim, sim, com certeza! _

**- Você vai pular "quatro anos" na história? Tá doido? – by Annietopz.**

_R) Nãoooo, calma, risos. É só quando eles se formarem do colégio (isso vai demorar, eles ainda estão no segundo colegial), é daqui duas temporadas – se tiver, né? Hahahahaha, calma. Chegaremos lá um dia! – e esse pulo no tempo vai ser necessário, acredite em mim! _

**- O Time vai fazer um protesto contra a expulsão do Percy? E a Annabeth virará uma estrela? – by Obolinho.**

_R) Mais ou menos para as duas perguntas, pelo que a gente viu no capítulo de hoje, eles se uniram para não expulsarem o Tiago, e a Annabeth irá virar meio famosinha sim em Londres, irá fazer algumas peças de teatro e outros. Veremos, veremos, risos!_

**- É agora que vai rolar algo entre a Hermione e o Percy? – by Obolinho.**

_R) Seria uma storyline muito bombástica, né? HAHAHAHA, nossa, seria muito bom se isso acontecesse, mas não é agora, aos poucos vamos amarrando a vida dos dois. É um sentimento gradual entre eles, passo por passo. Acho que eles ainda nem sentem nada um pelo outro, exceto amizade mesmo – por enquanto!_

**Teve a cena do Percy e da Thalia transando nessa temporada? – by Letícia Flora.**

_R) Não, não, não coloquei para não dar na cara que era o Percy quem estava enviando as fotos. Foi proposital, hahahaha. Beijo! _


	14. Capítulo 13 xx Cabe o coração na mala?

**Capítulo 13 – **

**Cabe o coração na mala? **

- 01 de junho de 2007 –

**To the Sky – Owl City**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=joIbYX11aLY_

O sol está raiando por toda a cidade de Nova York, iluminando todos os prédios do centro, os carros e as pessoas estão andando de um lado para o outro em um ritmo frenético. Dentro do apartamento dos Chases, podemos ver uma família em completa harmonia logo pela manhã.

Frederick está com uma colher fazendo panquecas, ao seu lado direito está Atena recheando as panquecas, que por sua vez, passa o restante do serviço à Annabeth, que enrola as panquecas, enquanto Hermione ao seu lado direito as coloca em um prato enrolada com um guardanapo.

Era um trabalho em massa, estilo esses de fábrica, cada um tem uma função, era bem assim que eles estavam brincando no café da manhã. Assim que tudo pronto, Hermione correu até a geladeira para buscar o suco, Frederick foi atrás para buscar refrigerante, Nico era o único que não estava contribuindo, era novinho demais, estava sentado em sua cadeirinha esperando o café da manhã ser servido enquanto os demais corriam de um lado para o outro.

Podemos ver a cabeça de Hermione procurando por alguma coisa dentro da geladeira e o senhor Frederick em cima procurando por outras coisas.

- Bem que o senhor podia cozinhar arroz com aquela panela... – sugeriu Hermione mordendo o lábio e deixando um olhar sexy escapar para o Sr. Chase.

- Que panela?

- Aquela que o senhor cobriu o dia em que estava sem roupa na cozinha! – lembrou Hermione que nunca ia esquecer do momento em que o viu completamente nu exceto pela panela de arroz que cobria o seu membro.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a Hermione Granger? – perguntou Annabeth puxando a amiga pela orelha até a mesa.

- Desculpa, não resisti!

- Segura a periquita, você está sofrendo na ponta de um triângulo amoroso entre Grover e Rony, não quer mais nenhuma, né? – brincou Annabeth piscando para ela.

- O único triângulo amoroso que teria entre eu e o seu pai seria eu, ele e a cama de casal! – riu Hermione – É brincadeira, sério, Annabeth, não leve a sério, às vezes acho que colocam maconha no meu café da manhã!

Annabeth deu um tapinha em seu quadril, rindo, as duas foram pegar as panquecas para comerem, e distribuíram em quatro pratos nas mesas, era óbvio que Nico ia comer papinha.

- Como eu sentia falta desses cafés assim, nós reunidos – disse Annabeth puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de seu pai – Mãe, senta do outro lado do pai, por favor, ou essa panqueca vai entrar pelo nariz de um certo alguém nessa mesa! – Atena sem entender nada, sentou-se.

Eles começaram a se deliciar com o café da manhã, todos felizes, em ritmo de família. A campainha interrompeu o momento, mas Annabeth sabia que era o seu namorado para tomar café da manhã com eles, foi abrir a porta enquanto Hermione foi buscar um prato para ele. Juntaram-se os seis na mesa, com muitas conversas, risadas e novidades para trocar.

- A nossa filhinha indo para Londres, nós nem podemos acreditar nisso! – disse Atena sufocando Annabeth com um abraço bem forte.

- Ai, mãe, para com isso – disse Annabeth se desvencilhando dos braços da mãe e arrumando os cabelos depressa, por sorte eram lisos e fáceis de arrumar.

- Para mim você ainda é um bebê – disse o Sr. Chase fatiando a sua panqueca no prato – E nada de fazer bebês, ein?

Hermione trocou um olhar de relance com Annabeth, que por sorte ninguém mais percebeu.

- Não se preocupem, agora vamos terminar logo porque ainda temos que ir para aula, as provas finais estão chegando – lembrou Annabeth terminando de mastigar o seu último pedaço de panqueca.

- 02 de junho de 2007 –

Grover estava passando mais do que normalmente na frente da sala do diretor, uma porque gostaria de saber o que ele havia achado do roteiro ao lê-lo por inteiro, outra porque não queria ser intruso, queria esbarrar naturalmente com o diretor pelo corredor e que ele contasse alguma novidade.

E, no entanto, isso _meio _que aconteceu um dia desses.

- Sr. Underwood, por favor, entre na minha sala! – chamou o diretor que estava com a porta aberta.

Grover pedindo licença, ajeitou a mochila no ombro, e tentando parecer educado para compensar a última vez que havia estado ali, ficou quieto esperando que o diretor se pronunciasse, embora tivesse um discurso pronto de insistência caso o pedido fosse negado.

- Eu li o roteiro e reli para ter certeza de que podemos apresentar isso diante da escola – ele devolveu ao Grover os papéis – Fiz poucos cortes a lápis, acrescentei duas ou três falas, inverti poucas palavras de lugar, mas está tão excelente que eu jamais contrataria alguém com tanta capacidade para fazê-lo.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou aceitar o musical escrito pela Srta. Granger desde que ela continue se empenhando nisso – Grover deu um soco fraco de comemoração no ar – E, peço a gentileza, de agradecer e elogiar o quanto ela é inteligente. Essa garota é decididamente muito admirável, quanto talento. Dê os meus parabéns a ela!

- Com certeza, senhor diretor. Com certeza! – ele pegou o roteiro, segurou nas mãos e disparou pelo corredor a procura de Hermione.

Ela, por enquanto, não sabia de nada sobre Grover ter pedido uma segunda chance ao diretor, então seria uma espanto quando soubesse o que havia acontecido.

Encontrou-a terminando de trancar o armário, saia com Annabeth, mas ele foi educado para pedir licença e conversar a sós com ela. Annabeth deu um suspiro como quem dizia "Dona-Flor-E-Seus-Dois-Maridos", (mas quem era ela para falar da melhor amiga, né?), e por fim, saiu.

- Escuta, conversei com o Sr. Brunner a respeito de seu musical, eu insisti e ele finalmente deu uma lida.

A expressão de Hermione se arregalou em espanto.

- E... Ele aceitou, nós vamos poder produzir o musical, Hermione! – comemorou ele muito contente.

Os olhos de Hermione quase saltaram do rosto de tanta surpresa e felicidade, ela abraçou-o com muita força, quase não acreditando em tudo o que estava ouvindo.

- É muito bom saber disso, há! Quanta alegria, Grover, obrigada, obrigada! – ela o abraçou com muita força.

Rony, que assistia tudo de longe, recebeu a mão de Thalia em seu ombro.

- Vamos para a cantina – convidou ela fazendo com que ele não ficasse encarando a cena, entristecido.

Grover e Hermione se apertavam de felicidade no meio do corredor em comemoração.

- fim da música –

- 03 de junho de 2007 –

**Amar não é pecado – Luan Santana**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=5hfH7g-nXiM_

Ele estava tomando whiskey com gelo em um copo quadrado, Thalia viu-o sentado no sofá, chateado com a vida, encarando o retrato dele e de Hermione nas mãos. Ela, com paciência e dó, aproximou-se.

- Rony, não... Não se destrua dessa forma – ela tirou o retrato das mãos dele, ele não hesitou – É difícil, não é fácil, mas você precisa ser forte e seguir em frente, sei também que essa carta do governo, referindo-se ao casamento mexeu com você e com os seus sentimentos, mas eu sou a prova viva de que nós podemos sobreviver a corações partidos.

- Eu não desejo isso para ninguém – murmurou chateado – Coração partido, é decididamente a pior dor do mundo! – explicou olhando nos olhos de Thalia.

Ela segurou as suas mãos.

- Eu sei, eu sei, dói mesmo, mas passa! – ela tentou abrir um sorriso de lado, mas ele não pareceu absorver a ideia, continuou cabisbaixo – Agora se quiser desabafar o que aconteceu, estou aqui para te ouvir, acho que isso pode ajudar um pouco. Quando estamos sofrendo, é sempre bom conversar com alguém, ter alguém para ouvir a gente.

- Não quero parecer cansativo – resmungou ele.

- Não vai, eu prometo – ela sorriu, segurando a sua mão com carinho.

Ele deu um gole de whiskey, e começou.

- Eu recebi uma carta do governo dizendo que precisávamos ficar casados por mais 02 anos, requisitos do Green Card – ele explicou rapidamente, Thalia assentiu como quem sabia disso, obviamente – E, ela não me atendeu em seu celular, várias vezes eu tentei, várias, ela não me atendeu em nenhuma delas, eu deixei uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica, achei que fosse viável dessa forma. Demorou para que ela ouvisse também...

- Hermione estava ocupada – explicou Thalia – Eu vi, ela realmente estava ocupada. Annabeth teve alguns problemas de saúde, Hermione teve que substituí-la como líder de torcida, há boatos também de que ela esteja escrevendo um roteiro para a nova peça teatral. Ela realmente está ocupada, não era mentira!

- Eu sei, e é bom você confirmar isso, de alguma forma sinto um alívio – ele suspirou sorrindo de lado – Achei que ela estivesse mesmo me evitando, mas não está!

Thalia sorriu, com os olhos pediu que seguisse em frente com a história.

- E ela compareceu aqui, nós conversamos e antes que ela fosse embora, eu estava pedindo que ela voltasse a morar comigo, voltasse a de fato morar comigo e a ser a minha esposa novamente!

- E ela? Como ela reagiu? – perguntou Thalia ansiosa.

- Ela pareceu indecisa, para ser sincero. Os olhos dela pairaram por um instante, ela chegou a cogitar essa possibilidade. Mas ela disse não, no final das contas e é isso o que importa!

- Não, não é isso o que importa. Você é o Rony Weasley, você corre atrás do que você quer – Thalia segurava as suas mãos com força – Um dia, ali naquela mesma sacada, eu estava pensando em acabar com a minha vida, você me abraçou e disse que não desistia das pessoas!

- Eu sei... – resmungou.

- E não desiste, Hermione é a garota certa para você, Rony. Ela tem um enorme coração, esses dias ela me defendeu diante da escola inteira, as meninas queriam me tirar do time de cheerleaders e ela foi a primeira a me defender. Vocês se merecem e vão ficar juntos, no final das contas, e isso sim é que importa!

Esperançoso, ele abriu um sorriso para Thalia. Os dois se abraçaram no sofá.

- Quem diria que um dia estaríamos assim, amigos, ein? Eu ajudando você a voltar para Hermione...

- Pois é – ele sorriu – O destino gosta mesmo de brincar com as pessoas!

Thalia, ao se afastar, comentou.

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que por trás de tudo isso, dessa nossa história toda, existe uma pessoa que está escrevendo todas as nossas linhas e de alguma forma está brincando com a gente e rindo da nossa cara!

Rony riu de seu comentário.

- É verdade. Parece mesmo...

- fim da música –

- 04 de julho de 2007 –

**Sale el Sol – Shakira**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=mqqLoUcLX5I_

Percy estava tomando banho no vestiário masculino, a maioria das pessoas tinham tomado banho mais cedo, pois ele ficara treinando na quadra até mais tarde com Grover, e o garoto era rápido no banho, então restara somente ele mesmo. E cantando, ele fechou os olhos para enxaguar os cabelos lisos.

Foi surpreendido por um par de olhos em sua direção, olhos azuis, claros, os cabelos loiros de uma garota sorria em sua direção.

- Clarice... Eu... Eu... – ele pareceu muito sem graça, ficou vermelho por trás de toda aquela água – Você está no banheiro masculino! – ele colocou as duas mãos para esconder o órgão genital, Clarice sorriu.

- Não é nenhuma novidade para mim! – riu ela abrindo a portinha, estava só com a toalha em volta do corpo, deixou-a cair antes de molhar os pés e o corpo. E o beijou, entrando embaixo do chuveiro.

- Clarice, é perigoso. Alguém pode ver a gente!

- Não, não podem. Relaxa! – ela o beijou novamente, ele passou a segurá-la com as duas mãos, parecia um animal feroz por sexo.

- Clarice, eu gostei de sair com você, foi decididamente muito bom, mas eu estou gostando de outra pessoa, ok? Não pode rolar isso entre a gente!

- Eu estou aqui para te fazer esquecer isso – ela murmurou bem perto do rosto assustado dele – E... Eu acho que estou conseguindo – ela olhou para baixo. Ele também olhou, envergonhado.

Sem ter o que dizer, ele a beijou com ferocidade também. Clarice empurrou-o contra a parede e continuaram a se beijar.

- Eu gosto do que é proibido, se você fosse fácil, não teria nenhuma graça!

E o beijou novamente, Percy sentiu que precisava continuar até o fim.

- fim da música –

- 05 de julho de 2007 –

Era tarde da noite, os dois caminhavam pelo parque separados, conversando como velhos amigos, Rony mantinha o seu auto-controle, andava ao lado dela paciente e mais animado do que o dia em que estava na sala. Hermione usava um casaco preto para se proteger do vento gelado, com as mãos dentro do bolso, ela conversava naturalmente.

- Nós podemos continuar casados durante mais um tempo! – disse ela – Só espero de verdade que isso não atrapalhe!

- Não, não vai – disse ele sincero, com os olhos caramelos, chateados – Eu tomei ciência de tudo o que eu passaria para você conquistar esse Green Card, e se eu tentei me suicidar naquela época, a culpa foi inteiramente minha, você não merece ser deportada por isso.

- Você ficou contra a sua família. Foi bem fofo! – sorriu Hermione.

- Sim – ele corou de leve nas bochechas.

Hermione parou de andar, ela ficou na frente dele, olhando os seus olhos, eram realmente tentadores, mas ela não podia seguir em frente, não ia brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

- Rony, eu não posso aceitar a voltar a ser o seu marido – ela respirou fundo – No papel, nós podemos continuar casados e tudo mais, só que eu não posso me enganar, não estou pronta para namorar agora.

- É o Grover, não é? – cortou ele meio agressivo.

- Não, não é – confessou baixinho – Eu e o Grover somos amigos há meses, ele me acolheu como um grande amigo e não passou disso. Cheguei a envolver os meus sentimentos com o Tyson, mas não passou disso!

Ele assentiu, os dois voltaram a caminhar, conversando como amigos.

- 07 de julho de 2007 –

**I'd Rather Be With You ****– Joshua Radin**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=aAJfhZamFmo _

O dia estava ainda mais nublado, tinha começado a chuviscar bem de leve do lado de fora, Annabeth estava encostada na janela, vendo o movimento nas ruas de Nova York.

Hermione apareceu no fundo, com um sorriso meio forçado, sabendo que Annabeth estava quieta por causa da sua partida que estava para acontecer nos próximos dias. Ia viajar para Londres e deixar a sua vida para trás.

- Está decidida? – perguntou Hermione parando ao seu lado, também de braços cruzados, observando o movimento na rua.

- Estou, as passagens estão compradas para o final desse mês, vou um dia depois do meu aniversário! – ela olhou de lado para Hermione, a amiga sorriu e abraçou descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Depois de muito tempo em silêncio, apenas contemplando o movimento das ruas. Annabeth voltou a falar.

- Eu acabei de anunciar no blog da escola o encerramento do Clube Vege Sexy – ela se afastou de Hermione – É realmente uma pena que eu tenha que fechá-lo. É muito triste!

- Ah, jura? – comentou Hermione aliviada por dentro mas transparecendo que estava triste – Que pena!

- Eu sei que você está com saudades de ser carnívora, não tem problemas, eu não ligo! – murmurou Annabeth sorrindo – Você pode!

Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Desculpa eu me sentir aliviada, eu realmente gosto de comer carne e no começo eu entrei nisso para te ajudar, na verdade eu fui meio que forçada – as duas riram – Você é bem persuasiva quando quer ser!

Annabeth riu alto.

- É uma pena, eu sei que você gostava do grupo, os bottons ficaram super legais e você chegou a ser uma forte presidenta na época em que ficou famosa por causa do teatro, é uma pena que a fama do colégio é passageira!

- Mas no mundo não – disse Annabeth pensativa – Só de pensar que quando voltar de Londres, eu não serei a anônima Annabeth, eu serei uma atriz, uma garota de sucesso aos 16 anos, tudo vai mudar!

- Não seja metida, por favor! – aconselhou Hermione.

Annabeth deu um sorrisinho presunçoso.

- Eu quero que você se torne a capitã das cheerleaders. Quero dizer, eu andei faltando nos últimos meses por conta das minhas dores estomacais, e eu vi que você é capaz de seguir o grupo sem a minha ajuda.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam na direção da amiga.

- Jura? Jura mesmo? Eu serei a nova capitã?

- Sim – assentiu Annabeth e elas se abraçaram – E para quem odiava ser cheerleader, até que você está gostando bastante!

Hermione riu.

- É legal mandar nas pessoas, mandar elas sentarem e calarem a boca. Brincadeirinha! – riu Hermione – Dançar me anima, faz com que eu extravase toda a energia negativa no meu corpo.

- É bom mesmo – resmungou Annabeth com a voz fraca – Mas, sabe, agora que o Clube Vege Sexy fechou, não vejo nada de errado em criar um novo clube, sei lá, Clube das Encalhadas, já pensou em ser presidenta? – cutucou a amiga.

- Fala isso só porque há um bom tempo sem pegar ninguém, exceto a poeira dos meus próprios livros e cadernos – brincou Hermione rindo.

- O Grover está dando mole para você, ele está lá o tempo todo, só você não enxerga. E tem o Rony também, sério, eu tenho dó dele – murmurou Annabeth analisando a vida da amiga.

- Ok, vou pensar no Clube das Encalhadas – riu Hermione – Sabe quem não faria parte desse Clube?

- Quem?

- Clarice. Ela está sorrindo muito ultimamente, não acha? – comentou Hermione – Há boatos de que ela esteja transando todos os dias, só que ninguém sabe com quem.

- Também não faço ideia – murmurou Annabeth mordendo o lábio e caiu na gargalhada – Nós somos tão bitchs!

Hermione riu.

- Uma vez bitch, sempre bitch! – e elas se abraçaram, sorridentes – Vou sentir a sua falta, irmãzinha!

- Você terá o Nico para brincar!

Hermione olhou para Annabeth, quieta.

- Er... Bem, preciso falar sobre isso com você também. Quero dizer, é uma situação bem chata agora que você vai embora, mas eu não queria continuar aqui sozinha, sem você.

- Mione, não, por favor... Os meus pais amam você!

- Eu sei que amam e eu também amo eles. Principalmente seu pai (ui, delícia!) – ela revirou os olhos, excitada – Mas não posso, eles são uma família e querem curtir isso sozinhos! – ela referia-se ao espaço de todo o apartamento.

- Não, não faça isso, não seja cruel. Eles também querem você aqui!

- Mas eu não quero, não me sentiria bem! – assumiu.

Annabeth a olhava como se tentasse desvendar os seus pensamentos.

- Está voltando com o Rony? É isso? Acertei?

- Não, sua boba, não vou morar com ninguém. Eu quero é morar sozinha por um tempo e vou procurar um apartamento para alugar.

Annabeth deu um suspiro, vencida.

- Que assim seja, sua bitch! – e riram como velhas amigas.

- fim da música -

- 13 de julho de 2007 –

**The String Quartet Tribute To The Fray - How To Save A Life**** (especial)**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=jCy8x0kuZkQ&feature=related_

Annabeth estava no telefone, conversava com alguém enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Luke apareceu na porta de seu quarto segurando um ramalhete lindo de flores vermelhas.

- Eu... Eu preciso desligar! – disse ela baixinho – Um beijo – e desligou – Luke, você está aqui!

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou ele após dar um beijo nela e entregar as flores.

- Estou emocionada, a viagem está chegando, faltam menos de 15 dias e... Eu estava me despedindo do meu amigo de Los Angeles. Ele não poderá vir me visitar, infelizmente.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

Ela limpou as lágrimas, cheirando as rosas. Luke agora trazia flores para ela todos os dias, depois do último ataque de ciúmes dela que ela havia enviado flores para si mesma. Ele resolveu se tornar ainda mais fofo!

- São lindas – desviou de assunto rapidamente – É o meu amigo de infância, o Yan Sullivan. Você não conhece. Eu queria me despedir dele!

Luke a abraçou com força.

- Tudo ficará bem. Nós vamos sobreviver a isso!

Ela voltou a chorar em seus braços.

- 13 de julho de 2007 –

Atena está segurando Nico no colo, ela está radiante de tanta felicidade, ela vira e dá um beijo em Frederick.

- Nós estamos bem, nós ficaremos bem!

- Com certeza – ele sorriu, os seus dentes eram perfeitos.

Ele aproximou e deu um beijo em sua esposa.

- É bom estar de volta com você, nessa casa, eu sinto que todas as nossas lembranças estão bem. E tudo ficará bem – ele olhou para o corredor onde Luke e Annabeth estavam abraçados – Era apenas uma garotinha indefesa até ontem, chegou em Nova York assustada, com medo e veja só, está indo sozinha para Londres. Quem diria, ein?

- Lembro o dia em que ela apareceu no aeroporto, com os olhos assustados, arregalados na minha direção – lembrou-se Atena.

Eles ficaram pensativos por um momento, ela falou novamente.

- Uma proposta de trabalho em Londres, ela será uma estrela, Frederick, eu sinto isso! – disse Atena colocando a mão no peito.

- É o meu orgulho – e beijou a testa da esposa – Vocês dois também! – e sorriu, abraçados. Estavam felizes, muito felizes.

- 13 de julho de 2007 –

Percy está beijando Clarice em sua cama. Os dois estão sem roupas, se beijando como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- 13 de julho de 2007 –

- 1... 2... 3... – Grover estralava os dedos conforme contava e começou a cantar em voz alta.

A impressão que dá, é que ele está em um palco cheio de gente, mas não. Está sozinho no teatro, preparando-se para a peça, preparando-se para o Despertar da Primavera, elaborada por Hermione.

Queria que tudo saísse perfeito, assim como ela tinha planejado.

Ele ensaiava sozinho.

- 13 de julho de 2007 –

As malas estão abertas em cima da cama, Annabeth está dobrando as roupas e guardando tudo dentro dela.

Luke está com o coração apertado vendo Annabeth se curvar diante das malas e colocar as roupas. Ela está indo para Londres ficar 03 meses, mas a chance dela arranjar um bom emprego e não voltar nunca mais era muito grande.

Ele não queria pensar nessa hipótese, nem agora, nem nunca!

- 13 de julho de 2007 –

No quarto ao lado, as malas também estão abertas em cima da cama, Hermione está tirando tudo do guarda-roupa e dobrando dentro delas. Ela também estava partindo.

Era o fim de algo muito bom!

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Não me matem por ter atrasado, por favor, mas eu realmente não estou tendo tempo de fazer nada. É o trabalho exigindo mais de mim, é a faculdade sugando cada gota do meu sangue, literalmente. Quase não sobra tempo, e a tendência é piorar daqui para frente (quero deixar isso bem claro, talvez demore bastante para eu voltar a postar, ok?). _

_Seguindo em frente... Não sei se comentem com vocês como se chamará a próxima temporada Dont Stop Believing it, sim, aquela música do seriado Glee. Como estamos aproximando da Season Finale dessa temporada, é bem provável que daqui 3 ou 4 capítulos, eu já poste uma "preview" da próxima temporada (tá chegando... um dia chega!). _

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, um beijo e feliz dia dos pais! _

**Respondendo reviews:**

Vai ter uma quarta temporada? – AnnieTopz.

_R) Eu tenho planos para uma quarta temporada sim, quero ver Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Luke se formando do colégio, mas vamos ver se temos fôlego para chegar lá, né? Hahaha, espero que sim, torço para que isso aconteça (e como torço! Eu amo escrever!). _

Quem é a tarada no carro do Percy? – Letícia Flora.

_R) Irrelevante para a história, ela não irá aparecer muito, apenas algumas vezes aqui, outras ali. Nada além... _

Annabeth vai encontrar com o Harry em Londres? – Tiago Ferreira.

_R) Vai sim, vamos jogar pimenta na história. ADORO_!

O que vai acontecer com o Grover? Ele tá meio sozinho – Bolinho.

_R) Nada muito relevante por enquanto, ele será uma figura decorativa nessa temporada. Ele, mais para frente, se envolverá com um processo criminal, mas isso não vai acontecer tão cedo... _


	15. Capítulo 14 xx Estado civil no Facebook

**Capítulo 14 – **

**Estado civil do Facebook.**

- 16 de julho de 2007 –

**Taio Cruz – Break Your Heart**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=Fa6bHpH8KdM_

O barulho de avião cortando o céu.

Vemos um avião encostando as rodinhas na pista do aeroporto. Uma fumaça sai entre as rodas e a pista de decolagem.

Vemos outro avião subindo.

O céu está claro, o sol está banhando toda a cidade de Nova York.

Annabeth está olhando para o céu de seu apartamento, o frio está dominando a sua barriga, ela está contando nos dedos quantos dias faltavam para a sua viagem, eram apenas 11 dias.

Tudo passava tão rápido. Ela via Nova York em um piscar de olhos e tudo sumia...

- 16 de julho de 2007 –

Fred está em uma loja de relojoarias, está comprando alguma joia.

Atena não está com ele.

As vendedoras estão paparicando ele, estão rindo. Ele também está contente.

- 16 de julho de 2007 -

Alunos estão jogando basquete na quadra do colégio. Eles parecem bem animados.

Hermione estava sentada, assistindo ao treino, não segurava nada, nenhum livro, só estava observando os garotos, até que para a sua surpresa, o seu amigo Percy estava cansado, com uma toalha nas costas, todo suado, sentou ao seu lado, usando aquelas roupas de esportes, folgadas.

- Milagre não ver você estudando, estamos no meio das provas!

- Vocês desviam estudar também! – disse Hermione rindo – Quero dizer, eu não gosto de estudar na véspera, já está tudo pronto aqui! – ela apontou para a própria cabeça.

Ele sorriu, seu sorriso era mágico.

- E como estão os preparativos para a festa surpresa de Annabeth? Quero dizer, o aniversário dela é em 10 dias!

- É difícil organizar uma festa de aniversário com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo – ela deu um suspiro – Estou saindo do apartamento dela, estou procurando um lugar novo para morar – ela puxou o jornal da mochila, a seção de classificados, tinham vários círculos em vermelho.

- Quê? Por que você vai sair do apartamento dos Chases? Achei que gostasse deles! – comentou o Percy enxugando os cabelos molhados com a toalha.

- Eu gosto, mas vai ser estranho ficar com eles lá, quero dizer, eles estão recém-casados de novo, tem um filhinho para cuidar, não quero ser a garota que fica empacando a vida deles, entende? Por isso estou procurando o meu próprio lugar, mas sabe? As coisas em Nova York estão muito caras, é muito difícil achar um lugar legal para se morar, quero dizer, os lugares legais ficam no centro, perto de tudo!

- Sei como é – comentou Percy – O jeito é morar em bairros mais longe mesmo, morar perto do metro!

Hermione assentiu a cabeça em concordância.

- É, é o jeito – ela olhou para ele – Você conhece alguém que esteja dividindo apartamento?

- Olha, conhecer, conhecer não conheço, mas tem um tal de Rony que está solteiro e... – Hermione bateu o jornal no ombro dele, ele riu.

- Não, não penso em voltar com ele, as coisas ficariam estranhas entre a gente! – Hermione deu uma risadinha ao vê-lo na quadra jogar.

Ele terminou de se enxugar com a toalha e ficou em pé.

- Escuta, vou tomar um banho, e juro que se souber de alguma coisa, eu te aviso, ok? – ele deu uma aceno para ela, Hermione meneou a cabeça e deixou que ele partisse.

- fim da música –

- 18 de julho de 2011 –

Grover estava batendo a bola de basquete na quadra, treinava com o Luke, os dois conversavam animados. Estava sendo bem difícil para Grover treinar o coral de canto e ao mesmo tempo o basquete.

Hermione estava empolgada selecionando as pessoas para ensaiarem nas férias de verão para o musical "O Despertar da Primavera". E ele estava meio aliviado em saber que ela estava ocupada.

- O campeonato final está chegando e ainda não fomos selecionados para jogar em nenhuma outra cidade – comentou Luke desviando a bola de Grover e marcando um ponto.

Grover foi buscar a bola.

- O sorteio ocorrerá em breve, eu sinceramente não espero ficar nos Estados Unidos. A viagem do ano passado já deu muito o que falar. Queria viajar para a Inglaterra, mas parece que o Japão vai jogar contra eles. Ou seja, estamos totalmente fora dessa!

Luke se lembrava da viagem do ano passado, fora nessa mesma viagem que Percy havia transado com Thalia e tudo acontecera.

- Poxa, já vai fazer um ano...

- É, o aniversário da Annabeth é daqui 8 dias, o tempo passa mesmo!

- 18 de julho de 2007 –

Percy estava jantando e vendo televisão ao mesmo tempo, os seus pais trocavam olhares tensos na mesa, ele que não era besta, percebeu.

- O que está havendo?

A sua mãe olhou para Poseidon como quem dizia "você começa!".

- Filho, esse é o meu último ano no colégio Yancy. Quero dizer, é o nosso último ano em Nova York.

- O que vocês querem dizer com "nosso"? Eu não posso abandonar o colégio agora, falta pouco tempo para o vestibular e...

Os seus pais trocaram olhares como quem já tinham conversado sobre o assunto.

- Nós não vamos forçar você a se mudar conosco para o interior.

- O que? Interior? Por que?

- Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho – esclareceu Poseidon – E no próximo ano letivo eu estarei mudando para Mansfield em Ohio.

- Como assim? Mansfield fica a...

- Quinhentas milhas daqui, eu sei – disse o seu pai com um suspiro – E por isso nós vamos deixar a decisão em suas mãos. Lógico que não queremos separar a família, mas também não queremos obrigá-lo que você vá conosco.

Percy olhou para os dois.

- Eu não quero me separar de vocês, pai, mas também não quero me separar do colégio!

Poseidon se pronunciou.

- É uma escolha que você deverá fazer sozinho – ele colocou a chave da casa em cima da mesa e a chave do carro. Ou seja, ou ele ficava em Nova York com a chave da casa ou ele ia para Mansfield com os pais de carro.

- 20 de julho de 2007 –

Rony abriu a porta de casa e viu as malas em cima do sofá, o seu coração parou de palpitar por um segundo, ele achou que Hermione estivesse de volta. Mas era muito, muito pior do que isso.

Thalia estava em pé, ao lado delas.

- Não... Não me diga que você está...

- Partindo! – disse Thalia cabisbaixa – Rony, você é o meu melhor amigo, mas acho que está na hora de abrir o caminho para você e a Hermione voltarem. A minha vinda para o seu apartamento só trouxe péssimas conseqüências, era para vocês terem ficado juntos há um bom tempo e eu sinto que atrapalhei tudo. Tudo.

- Não se sinta culpada, você esteve aqui do meu lado tantas vezes, você me ajudou tanto!

- Talvez não fosse preciso se eu não tivesse interferido na vida de vocês, não é mesmo? – ela deixou os ombros caírem – Foi um erro termos transado, e isso acabou com tudo!

Rony não concordou, mas permaneceu calado.

- Aqui fica a minha deixa, Sr. Weasley – ela o abraçou com ligeiras lágrimas nos olhos – Vou ficar em um hotel até arranjar um lugar legal para morar, nesse meio tempo, você pode chamar a Sra. Granger para morar com você – e deu uma risadinha em pensar na própria estratégia.

Ela o abraçou com força, Rony aceitou o abraço e correspondeu.

- Te vejo em breve – ela pegou as malas.

- Eu te ajudo até o carro! – ofereceu-se ele surpreso.

E os dois deixaram o apartamento.

- 25 de julho de 2007 –

**Your Love is a Song – Switchfoot**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=uH6tXZxFaWA_

Era tarde da noite, exatamente 23h00, Percy estava deitado na cama, encarando o teto, olhava para as duas alianças no canto da escrivaninha. Tinha comprado para dá-las a Annabeth, no entanto não tiveram muito tempo de uso, pois os dois terminaram antes mesmo disso tudo virar algo muito mais sério.

Ele se lembrou do dia em que terminaram.

"_- E você achou que fosse se safar direitinho dessa, não é mesmo?_

_- Annabeth, eu posso explicar... – Percy já sabia do que se tratava, ficou preocupado. O seu coração começou a bater mais forte no mesmo instante._

_- Eu não quero explicações – disse ela fria – A minha vida simplesmente mudou com isso, com essa foto – ela mostrou o celular de longe para ele – Tudo daqui para frente vai ser diferente, Percy. Acabou!_

_- Annabeth... – ele se aproximou. Ela afastou alguns passos. Ele parou de longe._

_- Eu não estava preparada para isso – gemeu ela com os lábios tremendo – Eu nunca estive!_

_- Eu não quis magoar você – disse ele também com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele não podia acreditar que Annabeth estivesse ali, brigando, terminando tudo. Ele a amava mais do que tudo e se pudesse voltar no passado, nada daquilo teria ocorrido – Você sabe que eu te amo!_

_Ela empurrou a aliança com força no peito dele._

_- Quem ama não trai! – disse ela chateada, muito chateada. O modo como ela olhava zangada fazia com que ele se sentisse tão destruído quanto ela – Não tem mais volta, as nossas vidas vão seguir rumos completamente diferentes depois dessa noite!"._

Era a penúltima noite de Annabeth em Nova York e ele não ia deixar as coisas passarem em branco.

Pegou a caixinha sobre a mesa, pegou o seu casaco e saiu correndo para fora do quarto.

- 25 de julho de 2007 –

Annabeth estava com os cabelos molhados depois do banho, terminava de enrolar as meias para guardar nas malas, após isso fechou o zíper e segurou uma foto sua e de Luke nas mãos.

Um vulto a surpreendeu na porta. O seu coração desembestou.

- Percy? O que está fazendo aqui? Está tão tarde...

Ele sorriu com os braços cruzados.

- O ano passado, eu estava indo para Chicago nesse exato horário, estava nas nuvens, dentro de um avião deixando você para trás, comemorando o seu aniversário sozinha. Completamente sozinha em Nova York.

- Eu estava com a minha mãe – corrigiu grosseira.

- E... Coisas terríveis aconteceram porque você não me atendeu no celular – ele disse dando alguns passos para dentro do quarto – E eu queria ser a primeira pessoa a te dar parabéns quando o relógio virasse – ele consultou o relógio no celular – Quase 10 minutos, acho que eu posso agüentar!

Ela sorriu, movimentando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu estou terminando de fazer as malas, acho que peguei tudo! – disse ela olhando para a cama que tinham três malas quadradas, fechadas. Percy também olhou com um sorriso.

Percy se aproximou.

- Eu quero que você leve isso com você, para nunca se esquecer de mim – disse Percy entregando as caixinhas com as alianças – São as alianças do nosso namoro, tudo bem que não vingou, mas eu guardei isso porque eu ainda gosto de você, Annabeth.

Ele a olhava nos olhos enquanto falava, isso ainda mexia com ela, com os seus sentimentos. Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, o modo como ele falava causava um efeito enlouquecedor.

- Percy...

- Eu ainda gosto de você, Annabeth. Acho que vou gostar para sempre! – ele disse baixinho ainda segurando a caixinha preta – E eu pensei muito antes de vir aqui te falar isso. Eu prometi que ia mudar e mudei mesmo, eu segui em frente, agora eu consigo suportar esse "gostar de você". É suportável, apenas isso, mas ainda existe aqui, no meu peito – ele colocou a mão em cima do lugar onde ficava o seu coração.

- Percy... – os olhos dela brilhavam.

- E é por isso que eu guardo essas alianças, para lembrar que eu estraguei tudo entre a gente. O quanto eu me arrependo! – ele olhou para ela – Aceite-as, por favor, me liberta desse pesadelo para sempre, Annabeth!

Ele estendeu a caixinha preta, ela passou a mão em volta, o seu toque de sua mão fez com que ela gemesse no lugar. Alguma coisa no peito dela dizia que ela devia beijá-lo ali mesmo, que não devia pensar em Luke, em nada mais. No entanto, o seu lado racional fora mais forte.

- Percy, aproveitando que você está aqui, eu também tenho algo a confessar – ela o olhou com carinho ao mesmo tempo tinha uma pitada de dor e mágoa – Nós poderíamos ter sido felizes o ano todo, poderíamos ter dado certo durante esses meses, mas não foi assim, tudo tomou outro rumo... E agora eu estou saindo da sua vida, e quero deixar as coisas muito bem resolvidas.

- Diga que você ainda...

- Eu te amo, Percy – confessou baixinho – Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar!

Os olhos dele brilharam em esperança.

- Eu achei que você tivesse me esquecido – gemeu ele de felicidade.

- Só não espere que eu vá trair Luke, ficar com você, porque eu não vou – ela deu as costas a Percy – Eu também amo Luke, nunca vou amá-lo do jeito que eu amo você. Eu aceito as coisas como estão porque ele me trata bem, porque ele é muito fofo comigo, mas ele tem um único defeito. O Luke não é você, Percy!

Ele ficou parado no lugar, absorvendo as palavras.

- Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham que ser assim para gente, Percy. Mas são assim e nós devemos aceitá-las. Eu concordei em ser a sua amiga, e que levaria isso numa boa e estou conseguindo – ela segurava a caixinha nas mãos – Obrigada!

Ele sorriu, olhou no relógio. O celular de Annabeth tocou, mais do que depressa ela atendeu.

- Parabéns, meu amor, muitas felicidades! – escutou-se a voz de Luke do outro lado, o olhar de Percy despencou.

Ele queria ser o primeiro a dar os parabéns a Annabeth e mais uma vez tinha falhado. No calor da discussão, esquecera completamente!

Era meia noite!

- Droga! – gemeu no lugar, chateado consigo mesmo por ter falhado.

Annabeth terminou a ligação e olhou para ele, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Mas obrigada pelo presente e por estar aqui!

Percy foi até ela e a beijou na testa.

- Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar – sussurrou ela.

Annabeth o olhou.

- Promete?

Ele sorriu, porque sabia que era sincero.

- Prometo – ele deu uma piscadela e ia saindo do quarto – Antes de mais nada, eu também te amo, Annabeth! – ele sorriu e deixou-a sozinha para trás.

- fim de música –

- 26 de julho de 2007 –

Grover estava sozinho, em cima do palco, segurando o roteiro nas mãos e cantando como se tivesse um público em sua frente. Hermione apareceu de surpresa, ficou ali só observando, com os braços cruzados. Grover ainda não se dera conta, e ao término da música, ela começou a bater palmas.

- Clap, clap, clap! – fizeram as suas mãos pausadamente entre uma e outra. Ele assustou olhando para ela, meio sem graça – Está perfeito, tudo perfeito!

- Mesmo? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha de uma maneira carinhosa.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- O elenco já está selecionado! – disse ela, surpreendendo-o.

- Sério?

- Sério – assentiu ela – Conversei com algumas pessoas que toparam fazer parte dos personagens principais, foi difícil convencer somente aos dois garotos que iam se beijar, mas de resto foi ótimo!

Grover sorriu e a olhou em sua frente.

- Eu vejo você começando aqui debaixo, Hermione, e fico só imaginando o seu futuro, com toda essa garra e força de vontade que você tem.

Ela correspondeu o elogio com um sorriso.

- É ótimo ter o seu apoio ao meu lado – ela o abraçou de lado – Eu sempre vou me lembrar disso, Grover. Sempre!

Ele ficou quieto, olhando-a.

- Agora vamos... É aniversário de Annabeth e temos uma festa para irmos, não quero chegar mais atrasados do que já estamos – ela o soltou e os dois saíram por trás do palco.

- 26 de julho de 2007 –

**Last Friday Night – Katy Perry**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=5EGSlwGiXTs_

Era uma casa emprestada, era meio afastada do Centro de Nova York, as luzes brilhavam de um lado para o outro, havia muito mais gente do que Annabeth conhecia, mas todos estavam ali porque de boato em boato ouviram que ia ter uma festa bombando. E, de boca em boca, o que eram 6 ou 7 convidados, viraram quase 200.

- É muito bom estar aqui reunido com vocês na minha festa de aniversário e de despedida – disse Annabeth deitada no ombro de Luke no sofá azul, todos os seus amigos estavam em volta, inclusive Percy. Thalia e Hermione trocavam olhares de canto de olho, enquanto Rony olhava para ver se Hermione não estava prestes a atacá-la.

- Promete atualizar a sua conta no Youtube com vídeos? – perguntou Thalia empolgada com a viagem – Vai ser um máximo!

- Queremos fotos! – lembrou Grover sentado no braço do sofá – Vamos curtir todas no Facebook!

- Ouvi dizer que esse tal de Facebook foi criado em Harvard, será que é verdade? – perguntou Hermione mudando um pouco o rumo do assunto.

Eles engataram em uma conversa prática sobre internet, enquanto isso Hermione e Annabeth resolveram visitar o toalete juntas, no meio do caminho, Annabeth se perguntou se contaria a Hermione toda a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos por Percy. Mas achou melhor optar por não contar, devia enterrar esse passado, ainda mais agora que estava prestes a viajar.

- Amiga, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria que você levasse para ler durante a sua viagem para Londres.

- O que é?

- O meu roteiro sobre o Despertar da Primavera – ela tirou da bolsa um roteiro bem grosso que não sabia como cabia ali – Eu queria muito que você fosse a atriz principal, mas como isso infelizmente não vai acontecer, eu espero que você leve e se lembre de mim.

Annabeth segurou o roteiro nas mãos, sorrindo.

- Você quer que eu leve alguma coisa à sua mãe? – perguntou inocentemente.

O rosto de Hermione ficou branco, ela desviou o olhar para a parede, triste.

- Annabeth, eu... Eu nunca comentei sobre a minha mãe nesses últimos dois anos de amizade, mas não sei se você reparou, nós não temos uma relação de filha e mãe, nunca tivemos!

- O que houve? Eu sempre achei isso muito estranho mesmo, vocês nunca se falam!

- Ela nunca se importou muito comigo, nem ela e nem o meu pai. Sempre estavam presos aos negócios da clínica odontológica e... – ela revirou os olhos para não deixar uma lágrima escorrer – Enfim, eu sobrei! – e ela deu um sorriso forçado.

Annabeth abraçou-a com força.

- Você foi acolhida pela nossa família, nós te amamos – disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo, Anna, amo você e seus pais. Vou sentir sua falta, amiga! – e ela estava com as lágrimas escorrendo de verdade.

Elas sorriram.

- Vamos voltar antes que Luke venha me procurar...

Abraçadas de lado, elas voltaram animadas para o sofá.

- 26 de julho de 2007 –

Passado algumas horas de conversas, bebidas, bons drinques, e muitos petiscos, Rony e Percy tinham sido os primeiros a se despedirem da roda, eles foram embora para as suas respectivas casas. Thalia estava com um ar cansado, como quem ia embora logo, e Annabeth que viajaria na parte da manhã do dia seguinte, achou melhor não abusar e encerrar a festa.

- Bom, gente, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de cada um de vocês no meu aniversário, cada um mesmo, vocês todos foram muito importantes para mim aqui em Nova York. E eu vou sentir falta de cada um de vocês – Luke a beijou na nuca, abraçando a sua cintura como quem queria chamar a atenção dela – Principalmente de você, seu lindo!

Grover, Hermione e Thalia aproximaram para um abraço coletivo em Annabeth, ela riu surpresa e logo eles se afastaram.

- Precisamos mesmo ir. Hermione, quer uma carona com a gente?

- Não, eu posso deixá-la na sua casa! – lembrou Grover sorridente.

Hermione assentiu, Annabeth a beijou no rosto.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco – e piscou para ela como quem tivesse algum segredo.

**- fim de música – **

- 27 de julho de 2007 -

**Jason Walker – Down**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=VvGYYg40Ijw_

Annabeth se despediu de todos, exceto Luke que ia levá-la de carro para casa. Ele a acompanhou até o quarto dela.

- É aqui que as coisas terminam – disse ele chateado – Amanhã você vai embora... E eu não quero me despedir de você no aeroporto, vai doer muito!

- Eu não quero que você vá se despedir de mim também – entendeu Annabeth – Prefiro que você fique na sua casa, imaginando que eu ainda estou no meu quarto e que muito em breve eu vou voltar!

Luke se aproximou e olhou em seus olhos.

- E como fica o nosso namoro? – ele perguntou – Você quer mesmo continuar adiante com isso? Acha que é possível?

- Perfeitamente – disse ela sincera e inocente.

Ele fechou os olhos, como quem se contrariava por dentro.

- Você não? – ela o olhou, sentindo uma pontada de decepção no peito – Quero dizer... Luke, eu vou voltar algum dia!

- Algum dia – repetiu ele semicerrando os olhos na direção dela – Algum dia pode ser daqui 03 meses, daqui 06 meses, daqui 12 meses e eu não sei se agüentaria esperar.

Os olhos de Annabeth encheram de lágrimas. O que significava tudo isso? O que realmente significava todos os momentos que eles passaram juntos? Tudo ia por água abaixo?

- L-Luke... – ela gaguejou olhando em seus olhos, interpretando-os – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu... Eu não sei lidar com a situação, achei que podia suportar essa dor de te perder, mas sinceramente não sei se consigo – ele evitava olhar nos olhos dela. E isso doía, ela queria olhar em seus olhos, nem que fossem frios, gelados, mas ela queria olhar.

- Luke... – ela sentiu um peso nas costas, ela estava se sentindo sufocada, parecia que ia explodir de dor no peito – Você está terminando comigo?

- Não vai dar certo, Annabeth – disse sincero erguendo o rosto, os seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas – Não podemos insistir nisso, vamos estar separados por quilômetros de distância!

- Luke, nós precisamos querer. Se eu quiser, se você quiser, tudo vai dar certo. A distância não vai mudar o nosso amor – ela parecia desesperada com o fato de estarem rompendo com o namoro.

Ele afastou enquanto ela se aproximava, como quem não queria tocá-la.

- Eu sinto muito, Annabeth. Eu nunca, nunca ia pedir para você me escolher, ao invés de viajar, nunca. Mas inconscientemente você fez a sua escolha e eu estou fazendo a minha! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando – Faça uma boa viagem!

E sumiu de seu quarto, sumiu de sua vida, deixou-a para trás, completamente sozinha, sem apoio. Fora embora no corredor escuro. Rápido e doloroso!

Não achando que ia suportar a dor de ser abandonada, ela colocou as duas mãos na boca enquanto chorava, ela caiu de joelhos no carpete do quarto e começou a chorar lembrando das palavras de Luke segundos atrás.

Doía... Doía muito. Era de dilacerar o seu coração, rasgar, partir no meio.

Ela deitou-se no chão e ali ficou, chorando.

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Luke deixou o prédio às pressas, antes de atravessar a rua, ele olhou para o quarto de Annabeth, a luz ainda estava acesa. Ele achou que fosse se arrepender em algum momento e voltar para beijá-la, dizer que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Mas nada ia mudar o fato de que ela estava indo para Londres.

Prosseguiu o seu caminho, entrou no carro, deitou a cabeça no volante e desabou a chorar como um bebê.

Sabia que Annabeth ia para Londres, ia conhecer novas pessoas, ia conhecer novos caras e quando voltasse, nada mais seria igual. Ainda que Luke a ficasse esperando-a de braços abertos, as suas vidas estariam completamente diferentes. Tanto a dele, quanto a dela. Pois ele não a esperaria. Ele ia seguir em frente, ou ao menos tentar...

"Três meses" – isso latejava em sua cabeça, parecia uma eternidade, não ia chegar nunca. Pareciam anos, séculos, talvez.

Tudo estava acabando, ele deu vários socos de raiva no volante, evitando tocar na buzina para não acordar ninguém. Sentia-se destruído por dentro.

Luke chorava muito.

- fim da música –

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

**Joss Stone – Newborn**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=pyrd8hevqAk_

Hermione dormiu abraçada com Annabeth na mesma cama, as duas dormiram desconfortáveis, mas elas precisavam passar a última noite juntas. Annabeth desabafou com Hermione durante a madrugada e acabou dormindo em seus braços e carinhos.

- Está na hora, filha! – disse Atena batendo de leve na porta, não querendo acordá-las, mas era preciso.

- Vou tomar um banho – disse Annabeth ainda na cama, livrando-se das cobertas – Encontro vocês no café, na sala!

- Não está animada com a viagem? – perguntou Atena interpretando a expressão facial da filha.

- Estou sim, mãe, estou sim – mentiu antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Atena olhou para Hermione que fingiu não saber de nada, apenas sacudiu os ombros.

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Percy estava mexendo no Facebook, quando viu os pensamentos de Annabeth como _"de namorando sério para solteiro_". E o seu cérebro pareceu emperrar.

Saiu correndo do quarto e encontrou os seus pais tomando café da manhã e vendo televisão ao mesmo tempo.

- Pai, mãe, eu não quero ir com vocês para o interior. Eu quero ficar em Nova York! – disse firme e convicto de sua decisão.

Eles olharam espantados para o filho.

- Algum motivo especial?

- Sim, a garota que eu amo. Aliás, preciso do meu carro, estou indo para o aeroporto! – disse pegando a chave do carro e saindo pela porta da frente.

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

As malas estavam colocadas na porta de entrada do apartamento de Annabeth, as de Hermione também estavam lá, ia morar em um hostel dali para frente.

- Sinto muito não poder te acompanhar no aeroporto, não quero deixá-la triste – Hermione a olhou nos olhos, bem no fundo – Foi muito bom estar com você nesses últimos anos, agradeço imensamente tudo o que vivemos até agora.

- Hermione, você é praticamente da minha família e as portas sempre estarão abertas para você! – disse a Sra. Chase se aproximando e a abraçando.

Annabeth sorriu, juntando-se ao abraço.

- Você é a minha irmã e sempre será!

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, o Sr. Frederick apareceu por trás carregando Nico, sorrindo.

- Tome conta de tudo por aqui para quando eu voltar – disse Annabeth referindo-se ao colégio, aos amigos e à cidade Nova York.

- Vou tomar, vamos nos falar sempre – e após um último abraço, Hermione pegou as suas costas e o elevador se fechou, sumindo de vista.

- Filha, a sua mãe irá levá-la ao aeroporto – disse Frederick abraçando-a – Não vou poder ir, estou com uns _probleminhas intestinais_!

Annabeth sorriu, beijou-o sem se importar, mas achou-o estranho.

- Tudo bem, eu voltarei em breve. Promete que vai ficar bem? – perguntou ela sentindo uma pontada de remorso no peito, o seu pai estava com câncer, mas mesmo assim ela estava indo viajar. Rezou de coração para que não fosse a última vez em que estivesse vendo-o e abraçando-o.

- Estarei perfeitamente saudável ao lado de sua mãe e do Nico. Esperarei por você sempre, Annabeth. Boa viagem e não se esqueça: papai te ama!

Ela o abraçou com ainda mais força.

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Clarice estava deitada no banco de trás do carro de Percy.

- Oi, meu gato.

- Saia, por favor! – disse grosseiro.

- Mas eu estou sem roupa...

- Saia, por favor! – insistiu – Estou atrasado, o vôo da Annabeth sai em uma hora. Vou me atrasar bastante até o aeroporto por conta do trânsito!

- Você não vai precisar dela. Eu estarei aqui – disse ela deslizando a mão pelo corpo de Percy, em direção à virilha.

- EU DISSE SAIA! – berrou com o rosto vermelho de fúria.

Ela agarrou as roupas, cobriu as partes íntimas e pulou para fora do carro.

Percy acelerou com força, cantando pneu. Se quisesse chegar a tempo, teria que correr – e muito!

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Annabeth está puxando a mala de rodinhas, a sua mãe havia partido. Segurava o passaporte e as passagens nas mãos. O seu coração apertado doía, era muito ruim a sensação de estar abandonando a própria casa, sem saber se realmente voltaria nos próximos meses.

Tudo estava decidido e ela ia embora, ainda que Luke odiasse a sua escolha e terminasse o namoro para valer. Os dois iam ter que conversar depois.

E, antes de entregar as passagens, ela olhou por cima do ombro, uma última olhada. No meio da multidão, vinha correndo, Percy, com um sorriso aberto no rosto, o seu coração disparou no peito de felicidade. Ele estava ali para se despedir, pulava entre as pessoas, tentando chegar o mais depressa possível até Annabeth.

- Percy, eu te amo... – gemeu ela sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. E a sensação de viajar para Londres foi embora, como se quisesse ficar para sempre em Nova York.

E então...

- Senhora, as passagens, por favor! – insistiu a comissária de bordo parada na frente da cabine.

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, afastando-se de seus pensamentos, entregou os documentos para as mãos da moça à frente. E, mais uma vez, olhou por cima do ombro, apenas para constar se realmente ninguém estava ali mesmo. E, de fato, ninguém estava, nem mesmo Percy.

As pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro no aeroporto, preocupadas consigo mesmas, com os seus horários de vôos e seus respectivos compromissos. Não havia ninguém por amor, para se despedir – não ao menos de Annabeth.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela continuou a andar no tapete em direção ao avião.

Adeus, Nova York!

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Atena não ficou para ver o avião partir, preferiu voltar antes para casa. E, ainda enxugando as lágrimas, abriu a porta.

Tudo estava diferente, havia um coração em formato de pétalas de rosas no chão, e de alguma forma, a roupa que Frederick usava significava alguma ocasião importante. Ele estava de smoking, segurando uma caixinha preta nas mãos.

- Frederick... – repetiu ela sem acreditar, sem palavras.

- Eram mentiras as dores intestinais, eu só queria ficar um momento a sós para poder arrumar tudo isso – ele sorriu – Nico me ajudou.

Atena deu uma risadinha fofa, incrédula.

- Você aceita se casar comigo? – ele abriu a caixinha com duas alianças douradas – De novo? – perguntou sorrindo.

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Annabeth viu o aeroporto se transformar em um borrão de cores, o avião começou a ganhar velocidade e de repente as rodinhas deixaram o chão, ao tempo em que ele se inclinava no céu.

Ela olhou a cidade de Nova York ficar toda em miniatura. Ela pegou o celular e deu uma boa olhada na mensagem que estava escrita:

"_Te vejo em breve. Assinado Harry Potter". _

- 27 de julho de 2007 –

Percy chegou correndo no aeroporto, atravessou a sala de embarque, viu o avião passando rapidamente na pista de decolagem, e todo o seu peito se transformou em um vazio.

Era tarde demais, o amor da sua vida tinha partido!

Olhou para cima e viu o avião inclinado no ar, ganhando cada vez mais velocidade...

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_é praticamente um recorde, en? Faz uma semana que atualizei a fanfic e estou aqui de novo. ATUALIZANDO! _

_Gente, Annabeth despediu do elenco nesse capítulo. CHOREM, mas nem tempo, porque ainda tem muito bapho para acontecer. Estou em choque com a storyline que desenvolvi da Annabeth em Londres, ficou melhor do que eu esperava! _

_E trago novidades, a Vanessa fez umas capas MARAVILHOSAS que vou postar no menu do autor para todos vocês verem. Lindas de morrer. Obrigadão, Vanessa! – sugiro a TODOS que vejam as capas para entenderem como são os personagens da história. _

_Bom, gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Dei um gás e escrevi bastante nesse último final de semana! _

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**- Enquanto Annabeth estiver em Londres, com quem Percy vai ficar em Nova York? – by Annietopz. **

_R) Risos, Clarice é uma pessoa muito dada, na minha opinião, hahaha, duplo sentido essa frase, mas é por aí mesmo. Ele e a Clarice vão dar umas ficadas ainda!_

**- Essa temporada vai terminar com a Annabeth indo para Londres ou voltando de Londres? – by Tiago Ferreira. **

_R) Por aí... Teremos alguns a(ou in)cidentes no meio do caminho. Quase adivinhou dessa vez, hahaha, você devia ganhar dinheiro prevendo futuro!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍ:**

_- E... A escola não me parece a mesma coisa sem ela – resmungou Luke com os olhos apertados, estava sofrendo sem Annabeth._

_- Vocês terminaram, não terminaram? – perguntou Percy esperançoso._

_- Terminamos. Eu achei melhor terminar, não ia dar certo – disse sincero, sem trocar o menor olhar com ele – Uma que eu nunca conquistei o coração dela de verdade, isso era possível sentir a quilômetros de distância. Sempre que você entrava em cena, ela perdia completamente o rumo dos pensamentos ou da fala. E, segundo, ela está em Londres, nenhum cara em sã consciência deixaria a namorada viajar para o outro lado do mundo por três meses e ainda continuaria a namorar. Por favor... _


	16. Capítulo 15 xx Vivendo e aprendendo

**Capítulo 15 – **

**Vivendo e Aprendendo**

- 28 de julho de 2007 –

**Good Life – One Republic**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=jZhQOvvV45w_

Podemos ver o Flatiron Building em Nova York, vários takes de cima, de baixo, de frente, de lado.

Em seguida, vemos em Londres, vários takes da Tower Bridge.

Vários carros passando, está sol em Nova York, vemos um navio passando bem perto da Estátua da Liberdade.

Vários carros passando, também está sol em Londres. O Big Ben está no fundo marcando 9 horas da manhã.

Vemos o Central Park com pessoas caminhando.

Vemos o St. James Park com muitas pessoas caminhando também.

É uma mescla de cenas entre Nova York e Londres.

- 28 de julho de 2007 –

- Ai que soninho – gemeu Atena deitando de lado na cama, estava nua, coberta com o edredom até os seios, ela sorriu para Frederick ao seu lado, usava uma aliança dourada na mão direita, estava noiva.

- Bom dia! – sorriu ele animado.

- 28 de julho de 2007 –

- Droga, estou atrasada para a prova de matemática! – acordou Hermione com os cabelos bagunçados, estava dormindo em uma cama de casal sozinha em um hotel em Nova York.

Saiu correndo do quarto.

- 28 de julho de 2007 –

Grover está treinando basquete, Luke estava na quadra usando óculos escuros, como quem estava de ressaca, ele adentrou a quadra.

- Bom dia. Vamos treinar uma partida?

- Claro!

Grover jogou a bola para ele, eles começaram a correr em volta da quadra, disputando a bola.

- 28 de julho de 2007 –

Rony estava entrando no colégio, olhava por cima do ombro como quem estava procurando por alguém. E estava mesmo, procurando por Hermione, notou que ela não estava no jardim e resolveu após subir as escadarias.

- 28 de julho de 2007 –

Annabeth usava roupas frescas, uma boina para cobrir os olhos do sol ofuscante de Londres, andava no centro da cidade, onde as pessoas estavam com pressa.

Tinha se instaurado no hotel, procurava apenas por alguém, até que sentado em uma mesa redonda, do lado de fora do estabelecimento, estava o seu amigo Harry, que há muito tempo não o via.

- Meu Deus, quanto tempo, Harry! – disse ela andando em sua direção e demorando no abraço – Você cresceu, cortou o cabelo!

- Annabeth, veja só, linda como sempre! – ele correspondeu o abraço - Você também mudou em alguns detalhes – disse olhando-a com um sorriso estampado nos lábios – Então, como você está?

- Ótima, a cidade de Londres é linda, estou amando!

- Que bom, sente-se – ofereceu-se ele – Estou tomando um café antes de ir para a faculdade. Não quer nada?

- Não, obrigada, eu vim aqui a trabalho e aliás, eu começo hoje! – disse ela toda animada com a novidade.

- Mesmo? Veio brilhar aqui em Londres? Nova York não era o suficiente para você, Annabeth? – brincou sorrindo.

- Vim tentar a carreira de atriz, cinema, vim fazer um curso caríssimo e super importante para mim, não podia ficar mais animada com tanta beleza dessa cidade. Aqui é tudo muito lindo! – gemeu ela olhando em volta da própria casa de café que eles tomavam.

- Muito – assentiu ele sorrindo – E o seu curso? Aonde fica?

- Fica para o lado oeste da cidade, acho que vou ter que pegar um ônibus, não entendo muito bem – disse ela segurando um mapa nas mãos.

Ele sorriu, nesse exato momento, uma garota ruiva se aproximou, Harry interrompeu a conversa com Annabeth para beijá-la nos lábios, Anna sentiu-se desconfortável por algum motivo, talvez fosse por já ter estado no lugar dela e nos braços de Harry algum um tempo atrás.

- E... Essa é a minha namorada Gina. Gina Weasley, e Gina, essa é a tal de Annabeth Chase que eu te falei, éramos amigos em Nova York.

Gina pareceu simpática, sorriu para Annabeth, beijou-a no rosto e não pareceu nem um pouco intimidada, talvez porque fosse muito bonito para se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, compridos e longos até na cintura.

- Seja bem vinda, espero que goste de Londres – recepcionou Gina sentando ao seu lado na mesa redonda.

- Estávamos combinando de levar Annabeth até o curso dela. O que você acha, Gina?

Annabeth arregalou os olhos.

- Não, gente, sem problemas, eu posso me virar sozinha...

- Não se preocupe, Anna, o Harry poderá levar você, sem problemas – cortou Gina rapidamente – Infelizmente não posso acompanhá-los pois tenho um compromisso com meu orientador de faculdade. Mas sintam-se à vontade, certo? Se precisarem, é só me ligar – disse ela dando um selinho nos lábios de Harry rapidamente e beijou o rosto de Annabeth.

Assim que se afastou, Harry voltou a se sentar para terminar o seu café, Annabeth o acompanhou.

- Então aqui você namora, hã? – perguntou ela levemente interessada com uma mescla de choque – Há quanto tempo exatamente?

- Alguns meses! – resmungou terminando de comer o pão e tomar o último gole de café.

- Ela sabe da gente? – arriscou-se Annabeth não querendo entrar nesse assunto, mas já entrando.

- Er... Bem, não. Gina é um pouco ciumenta, seria melhor não falarmos nada do que aconteceu entre a gente, tudo bem? – ele sorriu – Afinal de contas, passado é passado!

Annabeth assentiu, meio corada.

- Sem problemas. Passado é passado! – repetiu sorrindo.

Harry limpou os lábios com o guardanapo.

- Vamos, vou te ajudar a chegar até o seu curso de Teatro!

- fim de música –

- 30 de julho de 2007 –

**S&M – Rihanna ft. Britney Spears**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=2O9jOid8TVY_

Hermione terminou de bater na porta de uma casa bem velha, em um bairro bem afastado de Nova York, uma senhora de 81 anos abriu a porta, sorridente. Ela correspondeu o sorriso.

- Olá, o meu nome é Hermione Granger. Eu vi o anúncio da sua casa no jornal, estou procurando uma casa para alugar! – apresentou-se rapidamente.

- Pois não, sinta-se à vontade, só não se espante com alguns ratos! – disse a senhora humildemente.

O sorriso de Hermione se desfez mais rápido do que um flash.

Ela riscou essa casa do jornal.

Em outra casa, bem bonita, vemos Hermione bater na porta.

- Quanto custa mesmo o aluguel? – perguntou Hermione com um sorrisinho meigo.

- Quatro mil reais de entrada! – disse a dona da casa.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram, ela concordou enquanto também riscava essa casa.

Agora, ela está em uma terceira casa, ela até que está gostando dessa, mas de repente o seu nariz começa a farejar.

- Que cheiro é esse, desculpe me perguntar!

- Ah! – anunciou a senhorinha com um terço nas mãos – Deve ser o meu marido vagando por aí.

Ela continuou a sem entender o que isso tinha haver com o cheiro.

- Ele morreu faz um tempinho, resolvemos enterrá-lo na sala de estar... – a senhorinha deu uma piscadela como se fosse normal. Hermione arregalou os olhos, riscou a casa no jornal.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir, estou atrasada para um compromisso! – e saiu correndo o mais depressa possível pela porta.

Com o rosto cansado, ela adentrou um quarto local, esse parecia definitivamente habitável.

- Os cupins estão acabando com a madeira!

Hermione riscou.

- Nós temos um jacaré de estimação e infelizmente não podemos tirá-lo do quintal!

Hermione riscou também.

- Você só precisar andar 2 horas de bicicleta até o ponto de ônibus, de lá você pode andar mais 1 hora até chegar...

- Chegar no centro? – perguntou animada.

- Não, no metro! – ela parou pensativa – Acho que mais umas 2 horas para chegar no centro depois que pegar o metro!

Hermione achou melhor riscar.

Com uma expressão bem cansada, ela passou a mão na franja tirando o suor, riscou mais dois ou três imóveis no jornal.

- Eu sinceramente desisto! – o sol estava se pondo e ela não tivera nenhum resultado até então.

Sentou-se cansada, no ponto de ônibus, deixou escapar um suspiro.

- 01 de agosto de 2007 –

Atena estava sentada de frente ao Frederick, estavam em um restaurante muito chique, eles tomavam uma taça de vinho bem fresca. Era visível a felicidade dos dois, ela estava toda exibida com a aliança nos dedos.

- Então, meu noivo, quais são os nossos planos para o casamento?

- Assim que Annabeth voltar, nós vamos planejar uma grande festa, convidar todos os nossos parentes e amigos. Quero que toda a cidade saiba com quem eu estou me casando! – ele deu uma piscadela para ela. Atena sorriu, animada.

- Vai ser um máximo, não vejo a hora de me casar com você novamente!

Ele segurou a mão dela em cima da mesa.

- Eu quero que você gaste o dinheiro que for preciso para que esse casamento seja perfeito. Quero que isso dê certo, agora mais do que nunca – ele sorriu.

Atena terminou de tomar o gole de vinho.

- Nada de despedida de solteiro, mocinho!

- Estive pensando em fazer uma festinha com a Lady Gaga, nada além disso! – brincou, rindo.

Atena riu, jogando o pescoço ligeiramente para trás.

- Só me faltava essa... Você dançando e cantando Lady Gaga, sem chance rapazinho!

- fim de música –

- 02 de agosto de 2007 –

Hermione deixou a mochila cair em cima da mesa da biblioteca, após um suspiro cansado após passar o dia inteiro procurando um lugar para morar. Nesse exato instante, Rony a avistou e se aproximou segurando um livro nas mãos.

- Oi Hermione, tudo bem? Parece meio cansada...

- Oi Rony – ela forçou um sorriso animado enquanto se sentava – Estou um pouco cansada sim, sabe como é...

- Procurando apartamento para morar desde que saiu da casa dos Chases? – perguntou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas e tomando a liberdade para se sentar no lugar vago de frente a ela.

- Pois é, não gosto de incomodar, eles estão curtindo uma fase meio que de lua de mel agora – ela tirou um livro da mochila.

- Poderia vir para o meu apartamento, faz algum tempo desde que Thalia me deixou... – soava quase como um convite.

- Não gosto de incomodar – repetiu, seca.

- Não vai ser um incômodo, é sério! – mas ele foi cortado de continuar a argumentar somente pelo olhar dela, como quem dizia "não insista, por favor!".

Ele abriu o livro que estava em mãos e os dois começaram a estudar em silêncio.

- Hermione... – ia insistir ele mais uma vez depois de um tempo.

Ela prevendo o que ia acontecer, cortou-o rapidamente.

- Rony, eu gostei muito de você, muito mesmo e a forma como você me machucou quase me matou, de verdade! – ela sussurrou enquanto olhava em seus olhos – Você transou com Thalia pelas minhas costas, assim como o Percy também transou com Thalia pelas costas de Annabeth. Vocês são praticamente a mesma pessoa, e a Annabeth nunca perdoou Percy por isso – ela o olhou – Diferente de Annabeth, eu até te perdôo, mas não insista. Eu não vou voltar a morar com você, e não vou destruir o meu coração novamente! – ela passou a mochila nas costas – Sim, Rony, o que eu sinto por você nunca vai mudar!

Ela virou as costas e o deixou sozinho para trás. Ele não sabia se sorria ou se ficava triste, no entanto, toda esperança que um dia estava morta, estava de volta brotando em seu peito, quebrando todas as camadas de terra que ali estavam assentadas.

Não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Não sabia mesmo!

- 03 de agosto de 2007 –

**O Despertar da Primavera – Se f... **

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=qSpYdkP3R_8&feature=related_

- Todos dando um passo para cá, outro para lá – ensaiava Hermione com todos os atores que estavam ali em cena no palco. Eram todos estudantes, muito bons e bem treinados, as vozes de alguns precisavam de pequenos ensaios, mas com o tempo aperfeiçoariam tudo até encontrarem a perfeição.

Grover estava fazendo parte do ensaio, ao término, ele parou ao lado de Hermione, bem contente com o resultado.

- É estranho ver a escola com tantas pessoas aqui mesmo de férias. Era para todos eles estarem comemorando a passagem de um ano letivo a outro, mas não, estão aqui ensaiando. Talvez seja o seu método, Hermione...

- A escola é um lugar legal se você olhar de um outro ponto de vista – ela sorriu – Só espero que os pais não fiquem bravos com a minha apresentação.

- Você é demais! – Grover a abraçou de lado e a beijou no topo da cabeça, sorrindo. O olhar de Hermione caiu para os pés, sua expressão de tristeza camuflou toda a felicidade do rapaz – O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Foi o Rony, não foi? Posso tirar as minhas luvas de box do armário para socar aquele otário?

Hermione riu e fez que não com a cabeça, infantilmente.

- Não precisa, Rock Balboa, eu estou bem assim. Nós só tivemos uma discussão bobinha, já passou – ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos, respirou fundo e se desvencilhou dos braços de Grover – Agora vamos dar descansar, pois essa semana temos que dar duro!

Eles foram andando para trás das cortinas para pegarem os seus pertences.

- fim de música – 

- 04 de agosto de 2007 –

Grover, Luke e Percy estavam na quadra de basquete do colégio, outros jogadores também estavam no time e davam duro para o Campeonato Mundial de basquete, dessa vez eles jogariam em outro país e estavam ansiosos para descobrirem qual seria o colégio adversário.

E o fato de não terem acesso às informações sigilosas, não os deixavam mais preguiçosos, muito pelo contrário, eles estavam ainda mais dispostos a vencerem, lutarem pelo Campeonato.

O suor pingava de cada um deles como se tivessem saído de uma piscina, mesmo assim, continuavam a correr, a lutar pela bola como se fossem leões. Eles passavam de um para o outro, driblavam, faziam barreira e marcavam pontos. Luke e Percy, eram sem dúvidas, os melhores do time.

Impossível falar, de fato, quem era o melhor.

- Olha só quem veio visitar a gente – disse Percy, ao sair do treino, dirigindo-se ao suposto irmão na arquibancada. Tyson estava assistindo o tempo todo o jogo. Eles deram um toque com a mão – Por que sumiu daqui?

- Precisava espairecer um pouco, colocar alguns pensamentos no lugar – ele sorriu para o colega, feliz por alguém ter sentido a sua falta – Fez bem para mim! – ele sorriu.

Percy sentou ao seu lado, tentando recuperar o máximo possível do fôlego após aquela partida espetacular.

- Você está jogando muito bem – elogiou Tyson – Eu... Eu fiquei impressionado. A bola não saia das suas mãos!

Percy sorriu, contente pelo elogio, sentiu um olhar estranho em sua direção vindo de Tyson, sacudiu a cabeça, até que os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Luke que se aproximou.

- Eu... Eu queria trocar uma palavrinha com você, tudo bem? – perguntou olhando para Percy, que assentiu – A sós – complementou.

- Já estou indo – levantou Tyson chateado por ser interrompido sem a menor educação – Vejo vocês por aí, até breve – e saiu.

Luke sentou ao lado de Percy, os dois ficaram observando a quadra vazia, onde minutos antes estavam jogando com toda a fúria e garra que restavam durante a partida.

- E... A escola não me parece a mesma coisa sem ela – resmungou Luke com os olhos apertados, estava sofrendo sem Annabeth.

- Vocês terminaram, não terminaram? – perguntou Percy esperançoso.

- Terminamos. Eu achei melhor terminar, não ia dar certo – disse sincero, sem trocar o menor olhar com ele – Uma que eu nunca conquistei o coração dela de verdade, isso era possível sentir a quilômetros de distância. Sempre que você entrava em cena, ela perdia completamente o rumo dos pensamentos ou da conversa. E, segundo, ela está em Londres, nenhum cara em sã consciência deixaria a namorada viajar para o outro lado do mundo por três meses e ainda continuaria a namorar. Por favor...

- Eu confio na Annabeth – cortou Percy, sincero – Ela foi honesta a cada segundo que esteve com você, Luke. Houve até mesmo um momento em que ela olhou nos meus olhos, eu podia sentir que ela me queria... E ela não me beijou, ela não o fez. Ela era muito fiel a você e orgulhe-se disso!

Luke fez que sim com a cabeça, parecia arrasado.

- Eu me orgulho, eu me orgulho de ter estado ao lado dela e me orgulho do cara que ela me transformou nesses últimos meses. Antes dela, eu só era o capitão do time de basquete, era galinha, fumava todos os tipos de drogas, roubava e assaltava os meus próprios amigos da escola – e lembrou-se de relance do episódio ocorrido com Thalia – E hoje sou completamente o oposto de quem eu era há alguns meses. Eu devo a Annabeth uma coisa que ninguém mais pode pagar, e vou dever para sempre!

Percy assentiu.

- E eu a perdi! – resmungou Percy – Eu deixei que ela escapasse.

- Não, você não perdeu, pelo menos ainda – disse Luke o olhando no fundo dos olhos – Agora eu sim, eu perdi, cara, e perdi para sempre!

- Mas ela está em Londres! – ralhou ele.

- Nada que uma passagem para Londres não resolva. Fica a dica!– ele aconselhou, deu algumas palmadinhas e deixou Percy sentado, sozinho na quadra, refletindo sobre o futuro.

**Rehab – Rihanna**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=Pg1TXYq9Uz0&feature=related_

- 05 de agosto de 2007 –

- Você é um talento nato! – disse o professor de fotografia após tirar algumas fotos de Annabeth no estúdio – Você... Nem sei o que dizer, por hoje é só! – disse ele sorrindo e deixando a câmera de lado.

Annabeth estava usando um vestido prateado, cheio de brilho, bem curto, que jamais usaria se tivesse que ir numa festa da escola ou algum ambiente familiar. O decote era um formato de "V" bem decotado mesmo, ela estava toda trabalhada na maquiagem bem pesada e os seus cabelos estavam bagunçados de uma maneira bem sexy.

- Está linda! – disse Harry segurando um ramalhete de flores no fundo, mordendo o lábio.

- Você veio! – disse ela relaxando após o trabalho das fotos, aproximou-se dele para receber os ramalhetes, porém ele corou, afastando a mão para o lado.

- São para Gina! – justificou meio sem graça – Eu... Eu... – ele ficou completamente sem graça, ela também.

- Sinto muito – disse ela corando de leve – Eu... Eu vou me trocar e já volto! – ela virou as costas antes que a conversa ficasse pior, muito envergonhada.

Ela levou um tempo mais do que necessário para arrumar-se novamente, esperou a poeira abaixar e a conversa anterior cair no esquecimento. Então, usando roupas decentes e o cabelo completamente solto, embora estivesse embaraçado, ela apareceu sorridente.

- Vamos dar uma volta! – disse Harry ao seu lado, sorrindo. Eles deixaram o estúdio para trás.

Eles foram conversando nas calçadas do centro da cidade, Annabeth contou que estava adorando a cidade, fazia mais de uma semana que estava ali e tudo parecia fluir muito rápido. Sentia saudade de seus amigos, de seus pais, de Nova York, mas por enquanto estava curtindo bastante o novo lar, e a ajuda dele e de Gina estavam fazendo toda a diferença.

- E como ficaram as coisas desde que sai? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Tantas coisas mudaram, Harry – disse ela baixinho – Começando por quem?

- Você e o Percy! – disse quase como quem estava esperando por essa pergunta há muito tempo.

- Nós namoramos por alguns meses – disse sem rodeios – Até que ele me traiu com Thalia.

- Babaca!

Annabeth concordou com a cabeça e continuou.

- Então... Eu conheci o Luke.

- Aquele drogado?

- Ele parou de se drogar, juro. Nós ficamos até o dia anterior da minha viagem, ocasião em que ele entrou no meu quarto, terminou tudo de uma vez! – ela deixou os ombros caírem – Minutos depois do meu aniversário!

- Outro um babaca! – murmurou Harry ao seu lado. Annabeth deu um sorrisinho de lado, pensar em Luke ainda doía bastante. Era melhor deixar o assunto morto ou guardado em algum lugar dentro de seu peito.

- E Hermione? O que houve?

- Soube que esteve no casamento dela e de Rony – Annabeth o olhou – Não durou muito tempo...

- E você não compareceu! – avaliou Harry.

- Eu estava brava com Hermione, nós brigamos feio na véspera de seu casamento. Ela ocultou algumas informações importantes para mim, uma delas foi que Thalia saiu com Percy. Eu fiquei realmente muito brava!

- Posso imaginar...

- Quando deixei Nova York, ela estava solteira ainda, tinha acabado de ficar com um gay.

- Gay?

- É. Mas nada sério, só uma pegaçãozinha rápida mesmo... Desde então nunca mais saiu com ninguém. É uma garota de ouro essa Hermione!

- Que foi? – perguntou Annabeth vendo Harry rir pelo nariz.

- Você fala isso como se só ela fosse de ouro. Você também é, muito especial, qualquer cara lutaria para ter uma garota como você, Annabeth! – ele olhou em seus olhos ao falar isso.

Annabeth corou de leve, passou a mão nos cabelos, tímida. E, ele havia parado de andar, segurava as flores nas mãos. Automaticamente, ela também parou de andar, olhou por cima do ombro.

- O que foi?

Ele não respondeu, ela se virou ficando cara a cara com ele.

- As flores... São realmente suas! – disse ele estendendo o braço – Não eram para Gina. Nós meio que... brigamos!

Annabeth corou novamente, ela aceitou as flores, grata.

- Harry, você é sempre tão...

Ele avançou dois passos, Annabeth prendeu a respiração enquanto segurava as flores.

- O que está acont... – ela não terminou de falar, Harry a calou com um beijo simples e calmo nos lábios.

Ela estava assustada demais para recuar ou pedir para parar, deixou-se ser beijada pelos meros segundos que se passaram. Ele parou perto de seus lábios, murmurou baixinho.

- Quando... Quando eu olho nos seus olhos, é como se todos esses meses não tivessem passado, como se ainda tudo estivesse no mesmo lugar... – e não terminou de falar pois tornou a beijá-la cheio de desejo.

Annabeth achou que devia afastar, não queria se envolver com ninguém naquele momento, mas afastar Harry era perder a sua amizade e ficar completamente sozinha em Londres. E, talvez por conveniência... Talvez ela gostasse mesmo dele, não tinha maldade em continuar com aquilo.

Depois de impulsionar os lábios levemente contra os seus, ela resolveu optar por uma das poucas opções que tinha: _corresponder_.

Não somente porque gostasse, mas porque precisava dele agora mais do que nunca. Era juntar o útil e o agradável!

Assim, Annabeth também o beijou.

- fim de música –

- 06 de agosto de 2007 –

**Teenager Dream – Katy Perry**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=eh6FB_UoguY_

Percy estava sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto, mexendo em seu computador. Acessava a internet e procurava por passagens aéreas para Londres, saindo de Nova York. Consultava também os preços.

Ele clicou em uma das passagens para comprar, quando uma garota loira, apareceu atrás dele, apenas de toalha. Era Clarice.

- Está pensando em viajar para Londres, meu bebê? – perguntou ela beijando-o na orelha, aparentemente os dois tinham acabado de transar pois o quarto estava todo bagunçado.

- Eu... Não! – ele sacudiu a cabeça, fechou o site de passagens aéreas – Estive pensando em fazer uma surpresa para alguém, mas não tenho dinheiro o suficiente!

Ela mordeu o lábio de uma maneira sexy.

- Eu adoraria viajar para Londres, bebê – e sorriu.

- Um dia nós iremos. Eu prometo! – ele ficou em pé, passou as mãos em volta da cintura dela e beijou.

E a toalha escorregou do corpo dela, caindo no chão.

- 06 de agosto de 2007 –

O celular de Annabeth estava vibrando em cima do criado-mudo, o nome que piscava na tela era de _Luke Castellan_.

Ela ignorava completamente, ficava escovando os dentes, vendo o celular vibrar através do reflexo do espelho. Não queria mexer no seu passado, doía pensar em Luke.

Annabeth só queria dormir, descansar e colocar as idéias em ordem de tudo o que estava acontecendo em Londres.

Era definitivamente uma vida nova e uma nova chance de fazer as coisas darem certo!

- 06 de agosto de 2007 –

Hermione e Grover estavam comandando a coreografia de todos os estudantes em cima do palco.

Eles andavam de um lado para o outro, cantando e dançando.

- O grande dia está chegando... Mais uma realização – ela sorriu – E eu devo tudo isso graças a você, Grover. Obrigada! – ela o beijou no rosto.

Grover sorriu.

- Você me deve uma mesmo – e sorriu – Que tal sair comigo essa noite?

Envergonhada, ela respondeu mais do que depressa.

- C... Como um encontro mesmo?

- Sim, eu passo e te pego na sua casa!

- Ah – ela abriu a boca surpresa – Pode ser. Oito horas, ok?

Grover sorriu em resposta e voltou a dançar com o restante dos rapazes.

- 06 de agosto de 2007 –

Harry entrou pela porta da sala, Gina estava deitada no sofá, dormindo, havia um livro ao seu lado, fechado. A impressão era de que ela estivera a noite toda lendo, resistira o sono até onde podia, mas acabou caindo não agüentando muito mais do que algumas horas.

- Você chegou? – perguntou ela abrindo os olhos, sonolenta – Demorou tanto...

Ele tirou um outro ramalhete de flores das costas.

- É que eu passei em uma floricultura para comprar isso para você! – e entregou a ela.

Gina sentou-se com um sorriso abobado no rosto.

- Como sempre tão fofo – e depositou um beijo em seus lábios – Eu te esperei a noite inteira, estou tão cansada. Comprei comida fora para comermos...

- Eu estou sem fome – disse ele esfregando o estômago – Comi no meu estágio, só quero tomar um banho e descansar. Quer ajudar para ir para cama?

- Não, não precisa – disse ela se espreguiçando, ficando em pé com o livro nas mãos.

Harry ia saindo da sala, torceu o pescoço por cima do ombro.

- Gina, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

Ela pareceu preocupada, franziu o cenho.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo com Annabeth?

- Aconteceu!

- O que, Harry? Me conta! – ela estava mesmo preocupada.

- Gina, eu te amo! – ele sorriu de lado e mandou um beijinho no ar.

- Eu também, Harry! – ela sorriu, relaxada.

E viu-o deixar a sala.

- 06 de agosto de 2007 –

O Sr. Brunner apertou a mão do rapaz, ele sorria animado.

- Parabéns, seja bem vindo ao colégio!

- Mal posso esperar para começar o próximo semestre! – disse o garoto sacudindo a mão do diretor.

Tyson Jackson deixou a sala do professor, sorridente. Agora estava devidamente matriculado em Yancy High School para o próximo ano letivo.

Ele estava mesmo a fim de entrar para esse mundo maluco?

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor:**___Galero, o que estão acontecendo com vocês? Sumiram, não deixam mais reviews... _

_Postei uma espécie de Trailer sobre a próxima temporada, vocês já podem conferir na minha homepage. _

_Climão ESTABELECIDO nesse capítulo, esse Harry tá muito safadenha, resolveu brincá com os sentimentos da Annabeth um pouquinho, hahahaha! _

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**- Será que rola um triângulo amoroso entre Hermione, Grover e o Rony? – by V. Keat.**

_R) Meio que está rolando já... mas a Hermione não vai ficar com nenhum deles, acho que o romance entre eles está meio batido, o máximo que ela sente por eles é carinho, do Rony ela gostou muito e ainda gosta... mas não acho que seja saudável. A Hermione terminará com alguém à sua altura, vou tentar tirar um pouco do foco do Grover e do Rony, tadinha... Ela merece ser feliz também, né? Rs. Beijos!_

**- Ainda faltam quantos capítulos para a próxima temporada? – by Annie.**

_R) Não sei, talvez no máximo 4 ou 5, no máximo. Estou tentando reduzi-los, para não ter muito enrolation, só actions mesmo que é o interessante. Beijos._

**- Sua escrita melhorou muito de outras fanfics. Sugiro a banda Pnau! – by Obolinho.**

_R) Cara, valeu de verdade, muito bom saber disso, e espero que esteja gostando do Seriado Potteriano (a história é meio parecida com essa, rs). Você verá muitas semelhanças! – vou buscar saber dessa banda, ok? Qualquer coisa coloco na fanfic, obrigadão pela dica, de verdade!_

**Próximo capítulo (MUITO BAPHO, ein?)**

Harry e Annabeth estavam na manchete da revista dando um selinho rápido e discreto na frente do hotel, taxados como namorados.

"Os paparazzis são mesmo sensacionalistas" formou sua opinião, própria Annabeth, mas não deixou de sorrir.

- Harry... Harry... Nós saímos na capa de uma revista! – disse ela acordando-o para mostrar – Estou famosa!


	17. Capítulo 16 xx A decisão dos países

**.**

**Capítulo 16 –**

**A decisão dos países**

- 15 de agosto de 2007 –

**Olin and the Moon – Not in Love**

**Youtube:** _/watch?v=ffkAgoZ9q1A_

Clarice se remexeu nas cobertas na cama de Percy, os dois estavam cobertos pelo edredom e o braço dele estava como se tivesse abraçando-a pelas costas.

- Vamos chegar atrasados... – murmurou ele abrindo os olhos de leve.

- Eu não me importo! – resmungou ela aconchegada em seus braços.

Ele a beijou no pescoço de leve, ela virou o pescoço para ele.

- Danadinho!

E o beijou de língua.

- 15 de agosto de 2007 –

Atena acordou pela luz que vinha do corredor, Frederick abriu a porta com o traseiro pois as mãos estavam ocupadas segurando uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom dia, minha noiva! – murmurou ele todo fofo.

Atena sentou na cabeceira.

- Não acredito que você se preocupou tanto comigo...

Ele sorriu.

- Tenho que tratar a minha noiva bem! – ele depositou as pernas da bandeja ao redor do corpo de Atena de modo que o café da manhã ficava alguns centímetros acima sem encostar em seu corpo.

- Não vou fugir, pode ter certeza disso – sorriu ela enquanto era beijada por ele na cama.

Ele sorriu, animado. Ela deu uma espiada na bandeja.

- Yogurte de frutas vermelhas, você sabe que eu amo isso! – ela ficou contente com o que estava ali.

- Vou providenciar um monte para o nosso casamento! – brincou ele beijando-a, todo apaixonado. Ela correspondeu.

- 15 de agosto de 2007 –

- A minha mãe também adora yogurte de frutas vermelhas – resmungou Annabeth recebendo o café da manhã na cama de seu quarto também, Harry trazia ao seu lado, sorridente.

Ele a olhava, sem dizer nada.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Você é linda, mesmo descabelada!

Annabeth corou e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Obrigada pelo descabelada – ela riu – Mas eu não sou nada disso do que você fala!

- Você é muito mais! – ele roçou o seu nariz ao dela e a beijou – Quero acompanhá-la até o ensaio. Quero assistir todos os detalhes!

- Oba! – comemorou ela – E depois nós podemos pegar um cineminha, que tal?

Ele coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Vixi, não vai dar, eu vou receber uns parentes em casa e... Vou ter que ajudá-los. Desculpe, só vou poder assistir ao seu ensaio mesmo!

- Tudo bem, está de bom tamanho! – ela pareceu satisfeita mesmo assim, sequer achou estranho.

- 15 de agosto de 2007 –

Grover e Luke estavam jogando uma partida de basquete.

Bem longe, através de uma janela, Tyson observava-os jogar. Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a andar pelos corredores.

Muito em breve, ele estaria de volta para o ano letivo.

- 15 de agosto de 2007 –

Hermione estava deitada, sozinha em seu quarto, em um hostel em Nova York. Ela arrumou os cabelos com as mãos e prendeu-os com um elástico. Precisava se arrumar, tomar um café da manhã e procurar novos apartamentos para morar.

Pegou o jornal em cima da cômoda e guardou-o na mochila.

- 15 de agosto de 2007 –

Gina está em pé, arrumando o seu quarto, completamente sozinha em seu apartamento. Ela estava guardando alguns de seus pertences na gaveta, algumas fotos eram dela e de Harry, apaixonados, beijando-se.

Nos últimos dias, ele estava com muito trabalho na faculdade e por esse motivo estavam um pouco distantes, mas ela o amava demais e sabia que era recíproco. Ao seu lado, ela estava feliz e realizada.

- 17 de agosto de 2007 –

Grover encontrou-se com Hermione depois da partida, ela estava tomando um café na Starbucks sozinha, sentada no fundo. Ele se aproximou, lembrando-se do último encontro que tiveram, os dois saíram, se divertiram e deram muitas risadas, mas não passou disso. Ela estabelecia uma linha de respeito e amizade muito forte entre eles.

E, em sua opinião, isso não ia ser derrubado nunca, a não ser que ele trabalhasse duro para conquistá-la.

- Oi – disse sorridente, ela se distraiu dos pensamentos e deu um oi seco, pensativa – O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O nosso personagem principal quebrou a perna, estamos precisando urgente colocar alguém no lugar dele e eu não faço ideia de como fazê-lo, precisa ser alguém que tenha uma voz incrível e que... Tenha um pingo de talento, por Deus do céu, isso será impossível, nós vamos ter que cancelar o espetáculo!

- Jamais! – indignou-se Grover – Eu lutei tanto por isso, você não vai cancelar, eu vou dar um jeito – ele apertou a mão dela sobre a mesa – Nós vamos dar um jeito!

Hermione sentiu confiança e segurança, retribuiu o aperto e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, nós vamos! – concordou.

- fim de música –

- 20 de agosto de 2007 –

**Simple Plan - Welcome to my life**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=gLESFv-jAM8_

Clarice estava em cima do palco, segurando um microfone, todas as garotas estavam abaixo, esperando que ela desse a palavra.

- E... No próximo ano, nós vamos fundar o Clube das Gostosonas! – anunciou ela como quem fosse a revelação do ano, as meninas vibraram, aplaudiram contentes – Gostaria de reunir todas as garotas cheerleaders e do Clube Vege Sexy em apenas uma turma.

Elas, excitadas, gritavam escandalizadas de felicidade, abraçavam-se como quem tinham ganhado um prêmio em coletividade.

- É bom saber que as vadias estão às soltas – resmungou Hermione brincando ao se sentar ao lado de Percy na arquibancada, avaliou-o todo molhado de suor – Vocês tem dado duro nos treinos, não?

- Bastante, treinar me faz esquecer muitas coisas – disse pensativo.

- Annabeth? – arriscou Hermione.

- A principal delas – admitiu ele com um suspiro – Tem notícias dela?

- Nada muito além do que você também lê no Facebook, sei que ela tem saído bastante com Harry, os dois tiraram várias fotos.

Percy deu um suspiro.

- Desculpe, eu não queria entrar nesse assunto... – desculpou-se Hermione – Mas, pelo que eu sei, e pelos boatos que correm, você também não está solteiro aqui em Nova York.

- Eu não ia ficar esperando ela voltar. Não ia ficar com a incerteza nas mãos – justificou ele – Eu e a Clarice estamos nos conhecendo, mas não comente com ninguém até que se torne oficial!

Hermione assentiu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ela deu algumas palmadinhas em suas costas – Annabeth pediu para eu cuidar de você enquanto ela estava fora. Estou me sentindo uma péssima amiga sabendo que você está se enroscando nos braços de outra garota. Mas não posso fazer nada, posso? – perguntou Hermione olhando em seus olhos com firmeza.

Percy apertou a mão de Hermione com carinho.

- Não, não pode – ele soltou a mão dela ao ver Rony se aproximar, pareceu violento – Eu vou indo... Vocês precisam conversar um pouco!

Percy se afastou, Rony tomou o seu lugar e parou ao lado dela.

- E continuamos casados! – brincou rindo – É a última vez que eu te peço, Hermione, venha morar comigo...

- Sabe que eu não posso – respondeu ela ao seu lado – Mas obrigada pelo convite.

Ele mordeu o lábio.

- O que você me disse na biblioteca aquele dia, não saiu da minha cabeça... Eu só gostaria de que você tivesse certeza de que eu sinto o mesmo por você.

Hermione sorriu amigavelmente.

- Que ótimo, nós não podemos misturar as coisas!

Grover se aproximou, os dois imediatamente mudaram de assunto.

- Estou interrompendo?

- Nã, senta aqui – ofereceu Hermione o seu outro lado – Estou vendo as garotas formarem o Clube das Gostosonas, espero receber algum voto ou vou me sentir ofendida.

- Eu votei em você – disseram Rony e Grover ao mesmo tempo e coraram, ela também corou de leve.

- Obrigada – ela passou a bolsa no ombro – Melhor eu ir embora antes que o resultado saia! – e saiu sacudindo a cabeça, incrédula.

Ao se levantar, Grover não teve outra alternativa a não ser encarar Rony, os dois ficaram se fuzilando com o olhar.

- 22 de agosto de 2007 –

- Posso fazer uma despedida de solteiro? – perguntou Frederick sentado na beira da piscina, ao lado de Atena.

O dia estava lindo, quente de ferver, o sol raiava no céu, queimando suas peles.

- Só se eu puder fazer uma para mim também – brincou ela rindo.

- Na minha, como eu disse, terá a Lady Gaga – ele murmurou.

- Corta essa! – riu ela.

E os dois se beijaram em volta da piscina, como se ainda fossem jovens adolescentes apaixonados.

- 26 de agosto de 2007 –

- Já está fazendo um mês que estou em Londres – comentou Annabeth com o seu fotógrafo, ela estava escolhendo as fotos para colocar na capa da revista daquele mês de Londres, até que o diretor se aproximou.

- Annabeth... Eu estou encantado com as suas fotos. Decididamente encantado, é uma beleza natural, o seu olhar... – ele a elogiava sem parar, Annabeth sorria – Não só queremos a sua imagem na capa da revista desse mês, mas queremos colocá-la em um outdoor no centro de Londres.

Ela ficou pasmada por alguns segundos.

- Out... Outdoor? No centro de Londres?

- Exato. Iremos apresentar a propaganda sobre shampoo. Só precisamos que você assine aqui – ele já estava com o contrato pronto.

Annabeth assinou sem pestanejar, estava muito contente com o sucesso que estava construindo. Um dia desses tinha até mesmo sido conhecida nas ruas de Londres, duas ou três garotas já tinham tirado fotos com ela enquanto almoçava e outras duas tinham pedido autógrafo e algumas dicas de beleza.

- Com licença, agora vou tirar um descanso para almoçar – ela colocou óculos escuros no rosto, toda metida.

- Não esqueça. Somente salada! – lembrou o seu diretor querendo manter a dieta dela.

- Sou diretora do Clube Vege Sexy em Nova York, meu bem. Eu sei me cuidar – tirou o óculos de sol, deu uma piscadinha de mestre para ele e voltou a encaixar o óculos na face. Pegou a sua bolsa e saiu para almoçar.

Estava no rumo da fama. E era o caminho certo!

- fim de música –

- 28 de agosto de 2007 –

**I Wanna Go – Britney Spears**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=F94hVx3cw88_

Grover, Luke e Percy estavam treinando pesado, e os três dividiam a bola como se tivessem treinado para isso há anos, mas era a simples sintonia entre eles. Estavam mandando muito bem.

Do outro lado do campo, Hermione estava liderando as cheerleaders para a final. Ela tinha tomado a liderança de Annabeth e agora estava mandando muito bem.

Todas estavam no mesmo ritmo.

- Parabéns, fantástico! – parabenizou Percy saindo do vestiário, com os cabelos molhados do banho – Estamos jogando como um time de verdade.

- É bom estar no mesmo time com vocês. Obrigado por confiarem em mim! – disse Luke batendo as mãos nas de Percy.

Grover olhou de longe, meio afastado, a aproximação de Percy e Luke era uma novidade para todos. Sentiu até mesmo uma pontada de ciúme no peito.

- O sorteio será em breve... Estou ansioso para saber em qual cidade vamos jogar!

- 28 de agosto de 2007 –

- Eu tenho que confessar, Thalia, por mais que eu te odeie, você é uma das melhores cheerleaders! – resmungou Hermione contragosto no vestiário.

- Obrigada, eu tenho me dedicado bastante – murmurou Thalia sorridente por trás do espelho, passando a escova nos cabelos molhados – É bom ouvir isso vindo de você.

- Não sou a sua amiga e nunca serei, só queria dizer a verdade mesmo! – Hermione virou e ficou frente a frente com ela – Ainda não perdoei por você ter dormido com o meu marido!

Thalia a encarou, desafiadora.

- Eu dormiria novamente se fosse preciso! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando, era como se os velhos tempos tivessem voltado.

Hermione deixou a risadinha escapar pelo nariz.

- Essa aí não vai mudar nunca...

Mas no fundo sabia que só tinha dito aquilo para incomodá-la. Thalia era uma pessoa diferente agora. Ou ao menos lutava para ser!

- 01 de setembro de 2007 –

- É o melhor presente de aniversário que eu podia receber! – gritou Hermione jogando a revista em cima da mesa de mármore da cantina – Annabeth saiu na capa de 3 das revistas mais famosas de Londres!

Todos os seus amigos no ensaio se aproximavam para ver.

- Gente, olha como ela está linda e magérrima!

- Arrasando!

- Nossa, virei lésbica agora mesmo!

Eram vários os comentários feitos sobre Annabeth.

- 02 de setembro de 2007 –

Flashes. Flashes e mais flashes.

Annabeth estava posando para as câmeras. Ela estava em vários outdoors de Londres, sorridente, maquiada e muito bonita.

A fotografia do outdoor criou vida, é possível ver Annabeth andando entre paparazzis no centro da cidade, alguns pedindo autógrafo, no entanto ela era humilde na medida do possível, distribuía alguns autógrafos aqui, abraçava algumas garotas ali, posava para algumas fotos sorrindo, mas não seria possível agradar a todos, porque tinha muita gente ao seu redor.

Ela se aproximou de Harry, longe dos olhares curiosos.

- O meu sonho se realizou, todos sabem da minha vida. Virei famosa! – e ela o beijou, nesse meio tempo, veio um flash.

Delicadamente, Harry a empurrou para trás.

- Aqui não, Annabeth, aqui não... – murmurou preocupado com os paparazzis – Vamos para um lugar mais reservado!

Eles se afastaram e pegaram o elevador no fundo do hotel.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

- Chegou a revista da nossa filha! – Atena entrou correndo na sala trazendo uma revista no colo – Acabei de passar na banca de revista.

Frederick a encarou, sem palavras.

- A nossa filha, mal posso acreditar! – murmurou Atena despejando várias revistas na mesa da sala de jantar.

Frederick aproximou para analisar as fotos.

- E pensar que ontem ela era uma menininha!

- Meu Deus – admirou Atena toda orgulhosa – Ela é linda mesmo, né?

E os dois ficaram folheando a revista da filha.

- fim de música –

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

**Marching On – One Republic**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=8_rkU8C7u8o_

Mesmo em época de férias, o colégio estava lotado naquele dia, era uma espécie de feira, todos estavam reunidos na frente do colégio, pais, estudantes, professores e diretores. Eles aguardavam ansiosos para o resultado da viagem sobre o Campeonato de Basquete e de Dança das cheerleaders.

Estavam todos caracterizados, principalmente os jogadores do time de Yancy e as cheerleaders, até mesmo Hermione estava lá, ansiosa pelo resultado.

- Nem dá para acreditar que hoje saberemos quem nós vamos enfrentar! – disse ela toda empolgada – Eu sinceramente espero que joguemos contra a Argentina. Eu adoraria aprender a dançar tango com alguns argentinos!

- E eu gostaria de conhecer alguns argentinos! – murmurou uma loirinha da sua turma, ansiosa também.

- Nossa, já pensaram se forem os brasileiros, nossos adversários? Uns saradões, musculosos, barriga tanquinho? – murmurou Thalia se aproximando da rodinha de cheerleaders.

- De preferência ruivos! – cutucou Hermione soltando um olhar de censura para ela.

- De preferência casados! – cutucou Thalia ainda mais.

Hermione ia se atirar na direção dela para uma briga, mas as demais garotas a seguraram com firmeza.

- Eu... Vou... Matá-la!

03 de setembro de 2007 –

Grover estava reunido com o restante do time de basquete, Tyson também estava lá como se pertencesse ao time da escola. Ele não havia contado que estava matriculado em Yancy, ou seja, ninguém sabia ainda.

- Quero jogar contra o Uruguai, vai ser ótimo derrotá-los! – torceu Erick, um jogador – Ouvi dizer que são péssimos, assim a Argentina e o Brasil se enfrentam e um desclassifica o outro por nós. São bem durões na queda.

- Eu queria mesmo poder ir à Inglaterra, mas infelizmente eles já foram cotados para jogarem contra o Japão! – informou Luke decepcionado.

Percy sabia muito bem porque Luke queria a Inglaterra, ele também queria, mas era inviável, teriam que se contentar com algum país próximo, talvez Portugal ou Espanha. Ainda assim, as possibilidades eram remotas...

- Eu não me importaria se fosse algum time da África, embora os caras sejam bem fortes e troncudos! – gemeu Rony pensando na possibilidade – Mas eu não tenho curiosidade em conhecer a África.

- Eu tenho, conhecer girafas e rinocerontes devem ser bem legais!

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

- Sr. e Sra. Chase, vocês estão noivos, parabéns! – abraçou-os Hermione ao vê-los ali no gramado com o filho Nico.

- Você está convidada para o casamento, querida!

- Ah, obrigada!

E eles foram interrompidos pelos barulhos dos fogos de artifício, viraram o pescoço para observá-los.

- Nossa, que lindo! – gemeu a Sra. Chase – Quero um desses no nosso casamento.

Hermione riu ao lado do Sr. Chase.

- Estou tão feliz por vocês! – disse animada.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

Terminados os fogos de artifício, o diretor anunciou no megafone para que todos se reunissem em volta do palco, pois iam anunciar a decisão de onde seria o Campeonato.

Em massa, eles começaram a andar em direção aos bancos, foram se acomodando, até que o diretor Brunner tomou o microfone das mãos de um dos professores. Todos estavam apertados nos bancos, torcendo as mãos de ansiedade pelo resultado.

- Como muitos sabem, o time do Japão está escalado para jogar contra o time da Inglaterra – ninguém piscava, as cheerleaders apertavam as mãos de ansiedade – E... Devido a um ocorrido, vários jogadores foram suspensos do time do Japão, e eles estão desclassificados!

As pessoas começaram a se olhar ansiosas, prevendo o que tinha sobrado para eles. Percy no entanto custava a acreditar, olhava para o palco, vendo o diretor segurar o microfone, querendo ouvir a resposta concreta e definitiva.

- Então, nós iremos adentrar o lugar do Japão. Enfrentaremos o Time da Inglaterra!

Os alunos começaram a aplaudir, comemorar.

- Nós vamos para Londres! – anunciou o diretor e o grito foi ensurdecedor, todos se abraçavam, pulavam, apertavam na multidão.

Percy estava em choque demais para falar qualquer coisa, Grover pulava abraçando os demais jogadores, deu alguns soquinhos em seus ombros. Ele olhou e viu Luke também em êxtase.

Os dois estavam indo para Londres, ao encontro de Annabeth, jogar no Campeonato de Basquete.

Alguém ia ganhar, alguém ia perder... Óbvio, estou falando dos jogos de basquete, dos times.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

Harry estava atirado na cama de casal, era de manhãzinha ainda, ela recebeu as revistas em seu quarto pelos camareiros. Enquanto folheava-os, viu uma notícia em destaque, falando dela e de seu novo namorado.

Harry e Annabeth estavam na manchete dando um selinho rápido e discreto na frente do hotel, taxados como namorados.

"_Os paparazzis são mesmo sensacionalistas_" formou sua opinião, própria Annabeth, mas não deixou de sorrir.

- Harry... Harry... Nós saímos na capa de uma revista! – disse ela acordando-o para mostrar.

Harry se remexeu, inquieto, arregalou os olhos na hora de ler a primeira página. Congelou-se no lugar.

Por outro lado, ele não parecia nada contente.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

Gina fechou a revista após ler a matéria.

Estava furiosa!

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Oi galero, tudo bem com vocês? Faz tempo que não dou uma atualizadinha, mas sabem como é né? Provas, faculdade e muito trabalho, graças a Deus. Bom, aproveitando que hoje é feriado – e eu tenho UM BILHÃO de páginas no Word para estudar – resolvi atualizar. _

_Não é assim "ah, hoje eu quero atualizar e ponto", é assim "nossa, ainda bem que tem 1 capítulo escrito, dá para atualizar hoje", então eu atualizo._

_Ainda não escrevi o 17 (engole seco), então ferrou, e não há previsão de quando ficar pronto, só sei que as minhas provas terminam semana que vem dia 18, mas final de ano tudo é correria. Pretendo voltar a escrever em breve..._

_E outra, estou ansioso pelo encontro do Percy e da Annabeth em Londres, vai ser um bapho atrás do outro – que aliás já tá sendo, né gente?_

_Bom, vou indo, sem enrolações porque PRECISO ESTUDAR! _

_- Feliz dia das crianças para quem ainda é criança (embora eu não ache que tenha nenhuma criança lendo a minha fanfic, hahaha), ou espero porque tem cenas de sexo, né gente?_

_Enfim, eu tenho 20 anos, e ainda assim ganhei presente, um ingresso para o Circo Du Soleil, se alguém tiver por lá no Villa-Lobos me stalkea e me avisa que a gente se encontra por lá._

_Um beijo._

_PS: Preciso desencalhar a Hermione urgente, coitada! _

**Comentando Reviews:**

**- Percy e Clarisse vão ficar juntos até quanto? By Annietopz.**

R) Com essa viagem marcada para Londres, o Percy vai terminar com ela rapidinho... Ai, ai, não vejo a hora, depois disso quem sabe eles se tocam que se amam e ficam juntos de uma vez por todas, né? Tá na hora deles voltarem, rs.

**- Mais alguém da família Weasley vai aparecer? Hermione ficará com um dos gêmeos? – by V. Keat.**

R) Para a primeira pergunta é sim, para a segunda é um mero talvez, ainda não tenho certeza. Sei que os Weasleys vão aparecer na terceira temporada quando o Rony estiver decidindo a sua carreira para prestar no vestibular, eles virão para palpitar na vida profissional do rapaz, e a Hermione vai conhecer mais dos Weasleys, talvez ela fique com um deles, não necessariamente os gêmeos. Aliás, Hermione tá solteirinha faz um BOOOOM tempo, ein? Risos.

**- O Harry está brincando com a Annabeth? É uma vingança como antes? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

R) Digamos que a princípio não seja uma vingança, o Harry gosta mesmo da Annabeth, e ele resolveu ficar com a Annabeth agora. Digamos que ele esteja querendo ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo (todo cara quer, né? HAHAHA), mas isso vai ter um ponto final em breve. Percy chegando... fica a dica!

**- Por que a Hermione vai sair de casa? O Harry e a Annabeth vão voltar a ter alguma coisa, né? – by Luiza.**

R) A Hermione mora com os Chases, ela não quer atrapalhar a vida de casado dos dois, né? Tudo bem que ela chegou para ficar com a família no intercambio, mas depois ela viu que eles merecem um tempo para ficar sozinhos. Eu entendo ela perfeitamente, ia se sentir bem deslocada com a saída da Annabeth.

Sim, Harry e a Annabeth estão saindo juntos, isso vai dar besteira – para não dizer um palavrão, rs. Beijos!


	18. Capítulo 17 xx Amiga conselheira

**Capítulo 17 – **

**Amiga conselheira.**

- 04 de setembro de 2007 –

**Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=suRsxpoAc5w_

O dia estava só começando em Nova York, o sol raiava por toda a cidade estendendo-se ao centro inclusive, entre as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, o calor ainda era infernal.

Hermione estava no palco com a plateia de seu espetáculo, treinavam o vocal em grupo, ela andava entre eles ajudando-os. E para variar, Grover estava atrasado uns 20 minutos.

- Eu... Eu tenho uma ótima desculpa – disse Grover entrando correndo no espetáculo atrapalhando todo o ensaio.

- O que houve?

- Eu consegui um substituto para o personagem principal – ele sorriu e atrás de si, Tyson Jackson apareceu sorrindo.

Hermione quase não conseguia acreditar, seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso que passou de Grover para o próprio Tyson.

- Fantástico. Ótimo. Vamos ensaiar! – e bateu palmas.

Tyson assentiu, segurava o roteiro nas mãos e juntou-se aos demais.

- 04 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth está experimentando roupas dentro de uma loja caríssima em Londres, os fotógrafos estão do lado de fora, barrados pelos seguranças, tirando várias fotos. E ela sorria por cima dos ombros, de vez em quando.

Era tudo o que ela queria...

- 04 de setembro de 2007 –

- E agora que você está indo para a Inglaterra, como ficam as coisas com Clarice? – perguntou Grover enquanto andava com Percy a caminho da escola pelas calçadas de Nova York.

- Eu... Eu vou terminar, não me resta outra opção – ele deixou os ombros caírem – É a minha última chance de convencer Annabeth a voltar para casa, quero dizer, Nova York.

Grover riu.

- Você vai mesmo tentar?

Percy o calou com um olhar óbvio, Grover parou de rir imediatamente.

- Não sei, cara, não estou gozando de você, só acho muito difícil agora que ela está famosa, não acha?

- Não quando isso aqui manda! – Percy colocou a palma da mão no meio do peito de Grover aonde ficava o coração.

Grover parou pensativo por alguns instantes, e concordando com a afirmação de Percy, eles continuaram a andar em direção ao colégio.

- Estou confiante, ela vai voltar para casa – disse Percy – Ela deixou muito claro que ainda me amava antes de viajar. Eu podia sentir nos olhos dela!

- 04 de setembro de 2007 –

- Estou com saudades dela – disse Luke segurando uma foto de Annabeth entre os dedos.

Tyson Jackson estava ao seu lado, sentado.

- Não entendi porque vocês terminaram...

- Por isso! – Luke mostrou a foto de Annabeth e de Harry nas manchetes, os dois trocavam um selinho – Eu sabia que ela voltaria para os braços de outro cara!

Tyson passou os olhos rapidamente e dispensou a revista.

- Bobagem, tablóides mentem o tempo todo!

Ele não pareceu inconformado.

- Eu vou lutar por ela! – e sorriu, Tyson deu algumas palmadinhas de incentivo em suas costas.

**- fim da música – **

- 04 de setembro de 2007 –

- Previsível demais você – disse Gina jogando a revista no meio do peito de Harry – Você não agüentou ver Annabeth desfilando na sua frente e já correu para baixo da saia dela. E nem teve coragem de me contar, não é mesmo, seu covarde? – ela estava furiosa.

Harry escutava tudo muito quieto.

- Gina, eu posso explicar – ele emendou – Annabeth está sozinha em Londres, completamente perdida...

- E o seu pinto precisava ajudá-la a achar o caminho de volta, não é mesmo? – ela virou um tapa com força na cara de Harry – Está acabado e eu não quero ver você nunca mais na minha frente... – ela suspirou – Não sei se estou mais brava ou decepcionada!

- Gina – ela ia segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela foi mais rápida, e com uma expressão muito brava, deixou-o e saiu andando pelo campus da faculdade, sem deixá-lo se explicar.

Harry deu um suspiro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados.

- 05 de setembro de 2007 –

Hermione estava terminando o ensaio com o coral, quando foi interrompida por um estudante do primeiro ano que a chamou no canto, ela se aproximou, preocupada.

- O diretor está querendo conversar com você... Ele não falou o motivo! – ele sacudiu os ombros – Parecia bem sério.

Hermione sabia que era algo a respeito da viagem ou ao espetáculo, por fim, despediu-se do grupo pedindo para continuarem o ensaio sem ela, passou a alça da mochila pelas costas e partiu para sala da diretoria. Acelerou o passo pois estava ansiosa para a novidade.

Ao bater na sala do diretor, surpreendeu-se com a porta encostada, o diretor estava sentado em sua cadeira, atrás de sua escrivaninha, a sua expressão não era de quem ia contar uma novidade agradável.

- Sente-se, por favor!

Hermione sentou apreensiva.

- Eu estou separando as fichas dos alunos para irem à Londres e pelo que consta, você morava anteriormente lá, é isso mesmo?

- Exato – confirmou Hermione naturalmente, não via nenhuma preocupação com isso.

Ele deu um suspiro olhando as fichas.

- O que houve? Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou ela visivelmente começando a se preocupar.

O diretor tirou os óculos, deixou-os descansando em cima de um livro, passou as duas mãos no rosto, ocupado.

- Tive dificuldades em alistá-la, é que... – ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hermione – Você se envolveu com drogas, Hermione? Preciso que seja franco comigo!

Ela olhou para os próprios pés, engoliu em seco, ainda sem responder, ele a encarava em uma busca de uma única resposta.

- Senhor diretor, eu posso explicar...

Ele já entendera a resposta.

- Hermione, eu fiz tudo o que eu pude...

- Eu me envolvi sim com drogas, senhor diretor, mas eu era apenas uma garota _nerd_querendo fazer experimentos químicos.

- Em você mesma? – perguntou ele enojado (talvez incrédulo).

- Não eram drogas pesadas, senhor, eram apenas composições químicas leves, eu só queria entender as reações que causavam no meu...

Ele separou a ficha dela e a entregou.

- A sua ficha está limpa porque eu consegui limpá-la através de uns contatos, Srta. Granger, mas espero não me arrepender por isso – disse cabisbaixo – Confiei tanto em você, Srta. Granger, tanto... Eu até mesmo dei o meu voto para você fazer esse teatro.

- Ele será perfeito – garantiu ela sincera, sem saber o que dizer.

- Terá que ser perfeito, caso contrário, você não terá a sua vaga nesse colégio ano que vem.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar.

- Não vou te dar uma segunda chance. Agora pode se retirar – disse ele sem outras palavras.

Hermione sabia que de nada adiantaria ficar se explicando, por isso mesmo abaixou a cabeça, ficou em pé, deixou a sala do diretor e foi embora.

- 06 de setembro de 2007 –

**Two is Better than One – Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift.**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=AW3RspM7v9M_

- Aqui está o seu lanche – disse Harry trazendo a bandeja para Annabeth no McDonald's. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa fixa no fundo, ela estava escoltada por um de seus seguranças enquanto as criancinhas admiradas faziam fila para dar uma espiada.

- Só salada, obrigada! – disse ela empurrando o lanche para o lado.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, meio indiferente, ela não notou, estava ocupada demais olhando as mensagens em seu iphone particular.

- O pessoal da minha escola está vindo para Londres, já contei isso? – perguntou distraída.

- Umas cem vezes – disse ele revirando os olhos – O seu namoradinho Percy vem junto inclusive.

Annabeth desligou o iphone clicando em apenas um botão, virou-se para ele ofendida.

- Ele não é meu namorado e você não precisa ter ciúmes disso, já te falei um milhão de vezes – ela colocou a mão no braço dele, acalmando-o.

Harry puxou o braço de volta, virou-se para Annabeth e a olhou em seus olhos.

- Escuta... Eu não sou bobo, eu sei o quanto você e o Percy se gostam e foi exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que não demos certo no passado – ele deu um suspiro – Não vai dar certo de novo!

Annabeth o olhava sem entender.

- Você está terminando comigo?

- Não estamos sequer namorando, eu estou apenas sendo o seu bonequinho de brinde e exposição – ele a olhou – Diga-me a verdade, você está me usando para passar ciúmes no Percy que está do outro lado do planeta, não está?

Annabeth deixou os olhos caírem.

- Seja honesta consigo mesma... – insistiu.

- É verdade – murmurou fracamente – Eu... Eu sempre vou amá-lo, e por mais que eu esteja em Londres, não consegui deixar de esquecê-lo uma noite sequer.

Harry deu um suspiro.

- Então você está se enganando e me enganando, Annabeth. É óbvio que Percy é a sua alma gêmea e não adianta você fugir disso. Encare isso como a realidade, vocês nasceram um para o outro!

Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que era verdade.

- Promete que da próxima vez você vai olhar nos olhos dele e ser sincera? – questionou Harry – Eu já fiz muita burrada nessa vida, eu estraguei um relacionamento maravilhoso que tinha com a Gina, não posso deixar as pessoas estragarem os seus também. É o meu conselho final!

Annabeth abriu um sorriso de lado e deixou escapar um "obrigada" bem baixinho, Harry sorriu e a beijou na testa.

- Seja feliz, Annabeth, você merece isso.

Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa indo embora.

- Harry! – ele se virou, ela foi até ele e o abraçou – Obrigada por tudo aqui em Londres, obrigada mesmo. Sem você eu estaria completamente perdida!

Após o abraço, ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Você ainda precisa se encontrar – disse, mas não estava falando mais de Londres.

- Boa sorte para você também – sorriu ela meigamente.

Ele deu uma piscadela e a deixou, Annabeth encarou a própria salada e descobriu que não estava com um pingo de fome, colocou os óculos na cara e deixou o estabelecimento.

- 06 de setembro de 2007 –

Hermione estava no hotel terminando de colocar o último vestido dentro da mala, Grover bateu na porta do quarto e só colocou metade da cabeça para dentro.

- Pode entrar, estou vestida – ela riu – Nada que você não tenha visto também – brincou.

Ele entrou.

- Então você não vai pegar o mesmo vôo que a gente, correto? – perguntou ele com as duas mãos dentro do bolso.

- Eu preciso ir na frente para arrumar o cenário, não que eu queira – resmungou fechando a tampa da mala e passando o zíper – Na verdade, eu não quero ir com o colégio! – confessou com um suspiro e caiu sentada na cama.

Grover segurou as suas mãos.

- Por que não? O que houve?

- O Sr. Bruuner veio falar comigo, numa espécie de desgosto, veio dizer que eu tenho a ficha suja do período em que eu morei em Londres.

- Como assim? O que você aprontou de tão grave?

- Eu me envolvi com drogas no colegial – ela o olhou – Pode parecer que eu era uma menina certinha, estudiosa e pode acreditar que sou mesmo e sempre fui, mas eu só queria me envolver com algumas reações químicas para saber como funcionavam...

- Os nerds são os que mais gostam de utilizar drogas – resmungou Grover – Eu não culpo você, já experimentei no ano passado mas não me envolvi muito!

Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Obrigada, mas não justifica o que eu fiz e agora eu não consigo encarar o Sr. Brunner e não quero estar no mesmo vôo que o colégio! – ela deixou escorrer uma lágrima em seu rosto – É melhor eu me adaptar sem vocês! - Grover interpretou aquela frase muito bem.

- Hermione...

- Eu não vou voltar de Londres, Grover. É a minha casa, é onde eu pertenço – ela o olhou de volta em seus olhos – Não posso voltar para Nova York, não para o próximo ano letivo.

Grover sentiu o seu coração partilhar em mil pedaços, segurou com firmeza as mãos de Hermione.

- Não diga isso, você tem que voltar, você agora pertence aqui...

- Não, não pertenço, o Sr. Brunner não vai me querer de volta, e eu não quero voltar, o meu dinheiro acabou, eu estou morando nesse hotel e estou sem condições de continuar pagando-o!

Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Venha morar comigo – insistiu ele – A minha casa não tem muito espaço, mas podemos dar um jeito.

Ela sorriu pela generosidade do colega, mas não podia aceitar.

- Não posso...

Grover a calou com um beijo em seus lábios, calmo, silencioso, e os seus olhos estavam vesgos na direção dos dela.

- Eu te amo, Hermione, você não pode me deixar assim...

Ela deixou os olhos caírem.

- Grover, não posso – ela puxou as mãos de volta – Espero que respeite a minha decisão – ela foi até a porta, ainda enxugando as lágrimas – Eu vejo você em Londres – aquilo era um convite para que ele se retirasse.

Demorou uma eternidade para interpretar o que estava acontecendo, ele tinha acabado de dizer que amava ela, tinham se beijado e depois de dizer que estava indo embora da vida dele, o expulsava do quarto sem mais nem menos?

Ficou em pé, arrastou os pés até a porta, ainda encarando Hermione, esperando que ela mudasse de ideia.

- Não posso... – respondeu ela olhando-o – O meu avião sai em menos de 4 horas, eu não posso! – disse às lágrimas.

As mãos de Grover comichavam para enxugar aquelas lágrimas, escorrer os dedos pelo rosto dela, mas as pernas o arrastavam para fora e não teve outra alternativa.

Escutou a porta se fechar com um clique atrás, sabia que não tinha volta.

- fim da música –

- 06 de setembro de 2007 -

- Eu vi o par de alianças nas suas coisas – disse Clarice sentando na cama de Percy.

- Hum... – ele ficou quieto, apenas meneou a cabeça – Por que você colocou na sua mala? Você está pensando em levar para Londres?

- Sim.

Clarice o olhou, quieta.

- Eu não estou indo para Londres – lembrou-o – Eu vou ficar aqui, em Nova York, estou de recuperação. Achei que soubesse disso.

Percy a olhou, a sua expressão mudou, não sabia como explicar, mas tinha mudado em segundos.

- Clarice, escuta. Eu sei que você não está embarcando com a gente...

Clarice o olhou em choque, cortou-o em seguida.

- É Annabeth, não é? Você está indo atrás dela, não está?

Percy ficou em silêncio, apenas deu um suspiro. Clarice interpretou tudo muito bem, pegou a sua bolsa e passou pelo ombro.

- Não quero ficar para ouvir a resposta...

Percy deixou que ela partisse, caiu de bruços na cama e encarou o teto sentindo o coração bater firme no peito. Ia rever Annabeth e mal podia acreditar.

Tirou a caixinha de alianças da mala e ficou encarando-a.

- 06 de setembro de 2007 -

**Till the World Ends – Britney Spears**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=cg8k2OkR4qc_

Grover estava com óculos-de-sol cobrindo o rosto.

- Vai ser ótimo sair de Nova York um pouco – disse não muito empolgado.

- Não vejo a hora de pousar em Londres – disse Percy que segurava uma bola de basquete embaixo do braço, colocou para dentro da mochila – Quero detonar aqueles ingleses metidinhos!

- Quem vê pensa que você está muito preocupado com o jogo, né? – Grover riu – Sim, você vai reencontrar Annabeth, pode aquietar os ânimos agora?

Percy sorriu.

- Só não vá com muita sede ao pote, ok? Não podemos esquecer que tem mais gente a bordo! – e eles olharam para a fila do _check-in_, Luke estava entregando os documentos para uma funcionária aérea.

Tyson Jackson estava ajudando-o a colocar as malas na esteira.

- Não precisamos ficar aqui na fila do _check-in_, já fizemos o nosso – resmungou Percy contrariado – Vamos tomar um café!

- Odeio café antes do vôo, me dá enjôo – resmungou Grover colocando a mão no estômago.

- Problema seu. Vamos! – Percy o puxou com força para longe da fila onde estavam alguns outros alunos do colégio.

- 06 de setembro de 2007 –

- AMIGA! – Annabeth foi abraçar Hermione com força no aeroporto em Londres, as duas estavam se reencontrando depois de muito tempo – Quanta saudade de você!

- Eu também estava morrendo, Anna – ela sorriu – Nova York não faz sentido sem você, tenho que admitir!

- Own, que fofa. Deixa que os meus seguranças carreguem as malas para você – Annabeth estralou os dedos e apontou para as malas de Hermione, vários seguranças apareceram para carregá-las.

- Uau, mas que máximo! – gemeu Hermione empolgada – As coisas por aqui estão bem fáceis pelo que notei – as duas estavam rodeadas de seguranças, várias garotas tiravam fotos das duas, Annabeth parecia natural enquanto para Hermione tudo era muito novidade – Ai, o meu cabelo vai sair feio na foto!

- Não liga. O importante é que estamos juntas! – Annabeth a abraçou de lado e as duas andaram até a limosine estacionada na frente do aeroporto – Vamos para o meu hotel, além de ser 5 estrelas, temos que botar a fofoca em dia!

Hermione sorriu e as duas foram desfilando até o carro, no qual um outro segurança abria a porta para elas entrarem.

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

As duas receberam café da manhã no quarto, Hermione contava as novidades para Annabeth enquanto as duas comiam saladas e frutas (nada de carne!).

- E eu comecei a coordenar as cheerleaders, foi um máximo! – riu Hermione contando as novidades de Nova York – Eu não entendia nada de dança, tive que aprender muitas coisas novas!

- O tempo ensina, né, amigues! – riu Annabeth toda patricinha – Mas e então... Que horas chega o vôo da galera de Nova York?

Hermione olhou no relógio.

- Bem, eles vão chegar a qualquer momento e vão direto para o hotel reservado pelo colégio, não fica muito longe daqui – ela analisou o celular – Para ser sincera fica perto de onde eu morava...

- Não vai visitar a sua mãe? – perguntou Annabeth estranhando que Hermione estivesse na cidade-natal mas não pensava em visitar a própria família.

- Depois, para ser sincera não estamos nos falando faz alguns meses – ela sacudiu os ombros – Ela não deve ter ideia de que estou aqui!

Annabeth fez uma cara de decepção, olhou no relógio e levantou apressada.

- Amiga, eu tenho uma reunião importantíssima com o pessoal da Victoria Secret, ok? Eu juro que apareço mais tarde para ver vocês!

- Ok, vou estar no Teatro Municipal arrumando os últimos detalhes para a apresentação hoje à noite, depois vou dar uma passadinha no aeroporto para recepcionar a galera!

Annabeth piscou e saiu correndo segurando bolsa, celular e o tamanco. Hermione riu, mas logo o sorriso se desfez ao olhar pela janela e ver Londres do lado de fora.

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

Estava amanhecendo em Londres, o avião colocou as rodinhas no aeroporto por volta das dez horas da manhã. Os alunos olhavam ansiosos pela janela para ver se conseguiam identificar alguns pontos da cidade.

- Chegamos em Londres, macacada! – gritou um aluno agitado.

- URRU! – gritou o restante ansioso, Percy sentiu o estômago revirar em sua poltrona, olhou para Grover que também não estava muito excitado.

- Boa sorte – disse Grover com um suspiro.

- Para nós! – emendou Percy vendo as pessoas ficarem em pé e pegarem suas mochilas no bagageiro do avião.

- fim da música –

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

**Sam Tsui – Just a Dream**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=bHm2TLQKlfY_

Hermione estava esperando os seus amigos no aeroporto, o primeiro a avistar foi Percy, ao lado de Grover. No começo trocaram um sorriso sem graça, mas logo depois se cumprimentaram.

- Oi Hermione, como estão as coisas por aqui? – perguntou Grover recebendo-a com um abraço.

- Estão ótimas! – disse sorrindo – Estou contente que tenhamos chegado até aqui, Grover. Sem você eu não teria forças para a nossa estréia hoje à noite!

- Eu só precisei ter uma boa conversa com o Sr. Brunner, sei que o ensaio foi duro, mas noite é sua, Hermione, o mérito é todo seu – ele sorriu - Você vai arrasar, tenho certeza disso!

- É, Hermione, você vai mostrar a todos que você pode – Percy estava vindo logo atrás – Você vai esfregar na cara do Sr. Brunner o quão Yancy precisa do seu talento.

- Obrigada, garotos, mas eu já tomei a minha decisão. Eu não pretendo voltar para Nova York – disse sinceramente.

- Hey, Grover, poderia me dar uma mão aqui? – gritou Luke do outro lado do aeroporto, ainda na esteira tentando pegar as malas do time.

- Claro! – gritou por cima do ombro e voltou-se para Hermione – Vejo você no Salão de Teatro! – ele a beijou no rosto e saiu correndo deixando Percy e Hermione sozinhos no saguão do aeroporto.

- Você vai fazer bonito – disse Percy vendo Grover se afastar para ajudar Luke – Eu sei que vai, da última vez eu estava enxergando e pude notar cada detalhe do teatro, embora tenho que confessar que eu odiei o fato de você ter colocado Luke e Annabeth como protagonistas. Argh, que nojo!

Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigada pelo conforto, mas eu sinceramente não pretendo voltar...

- Você já disse – disse ele sem parecer chato – Escuta, eu sei que está com dificuldades financeiras, o Grover me contou! – ele apontou por cima do ombro – Estou com o mesmo problema, os meus pais mudaram para uma casa no interior e estou sem ninguém para dividir despesas.

- Percy...

- Se você quiser, pode vir morar comigo, Hermione. Será um prazer voltar para Nova York e ver as suas coisas espalhadas pela minha casa!

- Não posso aceitar, é esquisito morar com o ex-namorado da minha melhor amiga. E você é um homem! – disse indignada.

Percy riu.

- Não seja boba, nós somos amigos, nada vai sair errado. Vai ser legal ter uma garota como "rommate" – ele sorriu gracioso, os cabelos caindo pelos olhos. Percy era uma graça.

- Ok, se eu conseguir a permissão do Sr. Brunner e voltar para Nova York, eu prometo que iremos morar juntos! – Hermione piscou.

Percy a abraçou como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Assim que se fala, vejo você à noite – ele se afastou – E, por favor, humilhe o Sr. Brunner!

- Eu vou! – disse ela sorrindo confiante.

Percy virou as costas e saiu andando, no fundo do aeroporto, ela viu o Sr. Brunner se aproximar, ele não parecia ter um sorriso amigável.

O seu estômago se contorceu de nervoso: era a sua única chance!

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

- Um rapaz quer falar com você, ele está a qualquer custo tentando passar pelos seguranças na porta do estúdio – disse a secretaria particular de Annabeth.

O seu sangue gelou no lugar: será que era Percy?

- Eu... Eu vou descer para vê-lo, a reunião acabou mesmo.

Annabeth apertou o botão do elevador com força como se isso fosse fazer com que fosse mais rápido, arrumou os cabelos com as próprias mãos no espelho e ficou atenta quando as portas se abriram – e o seu coração disparou.

Luke estava lá, com as mãos no bolso, olhando em sua direção e foi como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado. Ele continuava radiante, um sorriso branco, atraente e muito bonito como sempre.

- Luke! – Annabeth esqueceu-se do quanto havia sofrido pelo término do namoro, correu em sua direção e o abraçou fazendo os seguranças se afastarem – Quanto tempo!

- Quanta saudade, Anna! – disse ele colocando a mão na cabeça dela, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos – Eu achei que esses mês não fossem passar nunca!

- Passaram, eu não disse? – perguntou ela sorrindo ao se afastar do abraço – E aqui estamos, meses depois!

- Conquistou o que você sempre sonhou, não é mesmo? Está famosa, saindo nas maiores capas de revistas, televisão e tudo mais. Valeu a pena?

- Valeu e muito, Luke, a minha vida mudou completamente, às vezes eu sinto falta de ser aquela Annabeth apagada que eu era em Nova York, mas ultimamente tenho agradecido a Deus todas as noites. É o meu sonho que se tornou realidade! – os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação – Estou ganhando mais dinheiro do que jamais podia sonhar em toda a minha vida!

- Isso é ótimo, Annabeth, ótimo mesmo – ele sorriu, olhou rapidamente o relógio – O teatro de Hermione vai começar dentro de algumas horas, quer dar uma volta?

- Claro, claro – ela olhou por cima dos ombros, viu alguns seguranças acompanhando-os – Teremos companhias se você não se importar.

Ele riu.

- Sem problemas – estendeu o braço – Vamos?

Ela cruzou com o dele, sorrindo.

- Vamos!

- fim da música –

- 07 de setembro de 2007 -

**Codplay – Paradise**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=1G4isv_Fylg&ob=av2n_

- A maquiagem está feita! – disse a maquiadora de Hermione, ela abriu os olhos e se olhou no espelho.

Estava deslumbrante.

Todos os seus cachos estavam arranjados na cabeça e atrás formava um coque, a maquiagem era perfeita, nunca tinha se sentindo tão princesa em toda a sua vida. Estava parecendo uma verdadeira princesa da Disney.

Lembrava de relance a Bela, do filme "A Bela e a Fera".

- É a sua noite, Hermione. É tudo aquilo que você trabalhou duro durante esses últimos meses. É a sua chance de brilhar e esfregar na cara de todo mundo o quão boa você é! – lembrou Annabeth também estava no camarim.

- Eu lembro que as pessoas estavam para lá e para cá, e estava trabalhando o tempo todo, na biblioteca escrevendo, eu me dediquei tanto, mas tanto nesse espetáculo!

- Vai ser ótima, você vai arrasar! – incentivou Annabeth.

Uma mulher muito bonita, também de cabelos cacheados parou na porta do camarim, o brilho do sorriso de Hermione se desfez em menos de milésimos de segundos.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou olhando pelo espelho.

- Achei que fosse ficar feliz em me ver, é o espetáculo da minha filha – ela adentrou desfilando em seu vestido chiquetérrimo, Annabeth apenas arregalou os olhos para ela, parecia uma mulher bem poderosa, jamais imaginou que fosse ser mãe de Hermione, embora fossem muito parecidas – Tinha que vir prestigiá-la.

- Não foi convidada! – disse grosseiramente.

- Não está feliz em me ver, não é mesmo?

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, Annabeth apertou a sua mão.

- Não chore, a sua maquiagem vai estragar e em menos de 10 minutos você precisa estar no palco. Força! – ela apertava a sua mão.

- Por favor, garotinha, vá procurar o seu lugar na plateia, preciso ter uma conversa de mãe e filha!

- Annabeth, quero que você fique! – Hermione a segurava.

Fosse o que quer que fosse, Annabeth não queria interferir, desvencilhou-se das mãos de Hermione, murmurou um "boa-sorte" e disse que estaria na plateia e encostou a porta ao passar.

- Você me abandonou nas horas em que eu mais precisei de você... – gemeu Hermione segurando as lágrimas.

- Você era só mais uma adolescente drogada e viciada nesse país, nunca deu valor a tudo o que eu e o seu pai demos a você!

- Nunca dei valor? Eu era a melhor aluna de toda a escola e você vivia me insultando, dizendo que não era mais do que obrigação – Hermione estava aos prantos, chorando, e a maquiagem escorria pelo seu rosto, desfazendo tudo o que a deixava bonita.

- Ainda assim se tornou uma drogada. Viciada, vagabunda!

Hermione estava aos prantos de lágrimas, a maquiagem toda estava se desfazendo, e o público aguardava ansiosamente pela sua entrada.

Em menos de 5 minutos teria que estar no palco... Ainda que o rosto estivesse todo borrado de lágrimas e maquiagem.

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

- Estou preocupada com Hermione – comentou Annabeth olhando no relógio, faltavam apenas 4 minutos para o espetáculo começar.

Grover apareceu atrás.

- Annabeth... Ela está brigando com a mãe dela, está chorando. Tentei falar com ela, mas não quis me ouvir, ela me expulsou do camarim e trancou a porta!

- Meu Deus, não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Grover a segurou pelos ombros.

- Eu preciso... Eu preciso que você entre no lugar dela, você faria isso?

Annabeth engoliu em seco.

- Grover, eu não posso... A noite é da Hermione, ela fez tudo isso, não posso invadir o espaço dela, roubar o momento dela. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso!

- Se você não fizer isso, ela definitivamente será expulsa de Yancy e nunca mais terá uma vaga, Annabeth. Nós precisamos tentar, ela precisa da sua ajuda!

Annabeth suspirou.

- Eu li o roteiro mais de uma vez, posso lembrar de algumas falas – assentiu – Vamos, tenho ainda uns 3 minutos para arrumar o meu cabelo e colocar um vestido bem bonito!

- Obrigado, Annabeth! – suspirou Grover ajudando-a – Você é a nossa única esperança!

- Posso tentar de uma outra forma! – raciocinou Annabeth – Vamos, preciso tentar!

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth bateu na porta.

- Vá embora! – chorava Hermione.

- Escuta, sou eu, Annabeth, sua melhor amiga, Grover me contou o que aconteceu!

- Está tudo perdido, já era! – chorava ela desesperada do lado de dentro – Não vou conseguir!

- Abre essa porta ou eu vou arrombá-la! – gritava Annabeth batendo a palma da mão com força.

Houve um estalido, Hermione abriu a porta do lado de dentro, estava com o rosto do manchado de lágrimas e maquiagem.

- Estou horrível, está tudo perdido!

- Não, não está, o seu cabelo continua intacto, só precisamos tirar a sua maquiagem! – disse Annabeth entrando no camarim – Você vai ficar linda!

Hermione a segurou.

- Por favor, eu imploro: entre no meu lugar!

Annabeth a olhou.

- Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso... É a sua única chance!

Hermione a encarou de volta, suplicando.

- _Você_ é a minha única chance, Annabeth!

Annabeth engoliu em seco.

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

**Voz****de****Annabeth:**_Você__precisa__enfrentar__os__seus__maiores__medos...__Se__você__nunca__o__fizer,__eles__sempre__vão__te__atormentar..._

As pessoas estavam ansiosas na plateia, consultavam o relógio.

**Voz****de****Annabeth:**_O__medo__vai__seguir__você,__não__importa__aonde__você__vá.__Esteja__você__em__Nova__York__ou__em__Londres.__Ele__vai__te__acompanhar!_

A mãe de Hermione estava na primeira fileira com um sorriso diabólico.

**Voz****de****Annabeth:**_As__pessoas__vão__te__decepcionar,__vão__te__derrubar,__e__quanto__maior__for__a__sua__boa__impressão,__mais__inimigos__você__vai__ter.__Lute__contra__isso.__Demonstre__a__sua__força!_

O Sr. Brunner ficou bufando, olhou duas ou três vezes no relógio.

- Chega. Ela já está atrasada faz 15 minutos, não vou continuar esperando essa palhaçada!

Ele se levantou prestes a ir embora, então as luzes se apagaram repentinamente. Ele olhou assustado para o palco e as cortinas vermelhas se abriram no mesmo segundo.

Ele, contrariado, sentou para assistir.

**Voz****de****Annabeth:**_Não__importa__quantas__vezes__o__medo__derrube__você.__Lute__de__volta,__lute__com__toda__a__sua__força,__com__toda__a__sua__coragem._

Grover adentrou ao palco, toda luz o iluminava, o colégio todo o encarava com ansiedade.

**Voz****de****Annabeth:**_Dê__a__volta__por__cima.__As__pessoas__amam__aqueles__que__ressurgem__das__cinzas!_

Com um sorriso inesquecível, Hermione apareceu arrastando o seu vestido amarelo para dentro do palco.

Era a sua noite, tinha lutado messes por isso e ela ia brilhar!

_Continua... _

**Nota****do****Autor:**_Meia__noite__de__domingo__e__aqui__estou...__Passei__a__tarde__toda__escrevendo__esse__capítulo,__baixou__a__tal__da__inspiração__e__resolvi__postar__hoje__mesmo._

_GENTE, o próximo é a SEASON FINALE! _

_Próximo teremos Percy e Annabeth se acertando OMG! QUEM QUER VER ESSA CENA DPS DE TANTOS MESES? (eu)_

_Enfim, muita coisa vai rolar no próximo, está ótimo. Afinal é a Season Finale, preciso caprichar, né?_

_Nossa, tanta coisa vai acontecer... TANTA coisa... tem Luke e Annabeth, tem Annabeth e Percy... tem Hermione e Grover... tem Hermione e o Sr. Brunner... tem DITUDO! Preparem os lenços, corações e blá blá blá... _

_Será que a Hermione vai voltar para Nova York?_

_Será que a Annabeth vai voltar para Nova York?_

_Não prometo postar tão breve, mas vou tentar postar até o dia 20 de novembro, ok? Vou me esforçar um montão... Aliás, terminando de posta esse capítulo no FF, vou sair CORRENDO para escrever a Season FInale, CORRENDO! Aproveitar que a inspiração tá solta aqui, HAHAHAHA!_

_Bom, gente, beijos, até breve! – gostaram da música Paradise de Codplay? Caiu perfeitamente na cena né? Arrepiei horrores com a entrada da Hermione, a superação dela... Achei linda! Annabeth é muito fofa, enfim, besos!_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**O Harry não vai ficar mais com a Gina? – by Annietopz.**

_R) Pior que vai, a bestinha vai perdoar ele... Eles vão se entender. _

**Percy vai ficar com a Annabeth, né? – by Annietopz.**

_R) VAIIIIIIIIIIIII, finalmente, né? Rs, rs, vamos ver como as coisas vão rolar... _

**Luke vai correr atrás da Annabeth? – by Tiago.**

_R) Vai, mas ele é carta fora do baralho – se é que vc me entende, rs._

_BOM GENTE, até breve! – deixem reviews (muitas) reviews! _


	19. Capítulo 18 xx Dont Stop Believing it

**.**

**Capítulo 18 – **

**Don't Stop Believing It**

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

As cortinas se fecham sob os assovios, aplausos, gritaria e euforismo de toda a plateia.

Os olhos de todos estão brilhando na direção do palco, as luzes vão se acendendo vagarosamente, todos começavam a levantar das cadeiras sentido à saída comentando sobre a história.

- Foi demais, não foi? – comentou ela com Luke e Tyson ao seu lado.

- Muito, eu adorei! – comentou Tyson empolgado.

Ela viu que os dois iam caminhando em direção à saída, ela parou-os.

- Escutem, eu sei que vocês acordam amanhã cedo e vão precisar descansar, no entanto eu vou ficar para conversar com a Hermione no final, podem ir sem problemas.

- É, estamos meio cansados da viagem mesmo, vamos indo, ok?

- Sem problemas, de verdade – confirmou ela assentindo.

Eles sorriram, acenaram em despedida e deram as costas.

- 07 de setembro de 2007 –

Demorou mais do que o normal para Hermione terminar de se trocar e sair de trás do palco, Annabeth estava esperando com um grupinho de pessoas do lado da frente, respeitou a decisão da amiga de se arrumar, e ela veio com um sorriso brilhante.

- Então, o que acharam?

- Magnífico! – comentou Annabeth abraçando-a – Parabéns, você brilhou!

Hermione a soltou do abraço.

- Confesso que essa história de ser atriz eu passo para você, prefiro ser roteirista, gosto de brincar com as palavras, as letras!

- Foi ótima, de qualquer forma – murmurou Annabeth – Escuta, vamos comemorar em algum lugar, sair para comer.

- Vamos, vamos sim, só vou pegar a minha bolsa – disse ela se virando para o banco.

As duas saíram conversando e dando muitas gargalhadas do teatro. Annabeth achou melhor não questionar como ela se resolveria com a sua mãe, esse assunto seria sempre uma incógnita.

- 08 de setembro de 2007 –

**Waving Flag – World Cup 2010.**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=CBD9h0jUq3w_

Luke bateu a bola na quadra, em formato de V, ela foi parar nas mãos de Percy que estava a alguns metros de distância, no meio dos outros jogadores de uniforme preto de Yancy.

Percy bateu a bola duas vezes dançando e manobrando-a com as mãos entre os jogadores, após ergueu os braços e arremessou em direção à cesta - nesse momento, os olhos de todas as cheerleaders congelaram no ar, acompanhando o trajeto.

Quando a bola entrou no aro, elas pularam vibrando com seus pompons, Hermione e a cheerleader loira à esquerda se abraçaram com força, Annabeth estava vendo tudo de longe, rodeada por seguranças e não tinha com quem comemorar, deu apenas um sorrisinho sem graça vendo todos felizes ao seu redor, no entanto, ela estava sozinha, apenas observando tudo de longe.

- PONTO PARA YANCY! - narrou enquanto todos já vibravam e pulavam.

O jogo não parou, o time de Nova York continuou firme e forte tocando a bola, driblando, todos jogando em equipe, a cada ponto eles vibravam e a cada derrota, eles se entreolhavam tristes mas ainda não decepcionados pois permaneciam sempre à frente na pontuação.

- Não podemos deixá-los chegar perto – comentou Luke no ouvido de Percy, este concordou e partiram para o ataque. Os dois estavam sempre de olhos no placar.

Os jogadores estavam bem molhados de suor já nos dez primeiros minutos de jogo, Annabeth mordia as unhas aflitas lá de cima, o colégio adversário era muito competente, eles pareciam estar usando alguma estratégia, como por exemplo, estavam jogando de leve para depois partirem para o ataque e dar a volta por cima. No entanto, o time de Yancy estava literalmente dando o sangue logo no começo, o que significava que não iam aguentar por muito mais tempo.

Grover era magrinho e corria entre as pessoas como um mini-foguete, nenhum jogador o alcançava, só que ele não era tão bom nos arremessos, errava uma vez ou outra por ser um pouco menor e não ter muita força nos braços – essa missão ele deixava para Percy, Luke ou qualquer outro amigo ao seu redor. Ele era especialista em "deixar a bola na porta do gol", vulgarmente falando.

- PONTO PARA ROX RIVER! – anunciou o jogador, Annabeth evitava comer as unhas para não desfazê-las, mas era uma situação difícil quando se estava sozinha na arquibancada, sem nenhum amigo para compartilhar as emoções. Era mesmo ruim sentir-se sozinha meio de um monte de gente.

- PONTO PARA YANCY! – narrou minutos depois por um ponto feito por um garoto que costumava andar com alguns maconheiros de Yancy. Ela deu um soco no ar em comemoração.

- YES! – disse e notou alguns flashes em sua direção, provavelmente sairia na capa da revista do dia seguinte: "_Annabeth__Chase__torcendo__para__o__colégio__Yancy_".

"Meu Deus, como eles são fúteis!" pensou rapidamente, e pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se desconfortável com a situação. Não queria ser fotografada, não queria ser famosa, queria ser uma garota normal, com os amigos comemorando, vibrando. Apenas isso...

- Intervalo! – pediu o treinador, os jogadores se reuniram em volta do técnico, Hermione se aproximou da grade para conversar com Annabeth.

- Você veio! – murmurou Hermione surpresa.

- Não podia faltar – disse Annabeth aliviada por estar próxima de alguém que conhecia – O diretor ainda não conversou com você, né? De qualquer forma, você mandou muito bem ontem, acredito que ele vai deixar você voltar sim para Yancy...

- Espero, não aguentaria ficar mais um dia em Londres com a minha mãe por perto – Hermione desfez o sorriso – Aliás, obrigada por me apoiar ontem na apresentação, sem você tudo teria sido um fiasco. De verdade!

Annabeth piscou para ela como um "de nada", queria de verdade se aproximar e dar um abraço nela como nos velhos tempos, no entanto as duas estavam separadas pela barreira de metal em volta da quadra.

O técnico terminou de dar o aviso aos seus treinadores, eles retomaram para quadra e nesse tempo Hermione acenou para Annabeth e retornou em seu lugar entre as cheerleaders. Annabeth ficou olhando de longe imaginando o quanto havia treinado elas durante o ano e agora não podia estar ali, perguntava-se: a fama valia mesmo à pena? Todo o dinheiro e o glamour eram sensações tão bons a ponto de estar sozinha, não ter amigos, e sentir-se daquela forma?

Assistindo tudo de longe, ela tentou ficar mais calma durante os próximos minutos, mas era impossível quando o colégio Rox River estava pareando no placar com Yancy, após quase meia hora de jogo, eles conseguiram virar o placar para piorar o nervosismo de todos.

- Meu Deus – gemeu Annabeth com os olhos no placar e na quadra – Vamos lá, Yancy, vamos lá!

Yancy foi perdendo o fôlego nos próximos minutos, os jogadores ficaram pareciam desmotivados enquanto os ingleses de Londres se agitavam pela quadra cada vez mais empolgados com o placar.

- Não entreguem os pontos ainda, Yancy – gemeu Annabeth, as cheerleaders começaram a fazer uma dancinha da sorte, que sinceramente não colaborou em nada para o jogo dos rapazes.

- O jogo está acabando, Sra. Chase – murmurou um dos seguranças – A senhorita pretende sair antes de toda a multidão? Podemos evitar tumultos e a imprensa! – alertou-o.

- Não – disse ela mexendo com a cabeça – Vou ficar até o último segundo – afirmou, convicta.

- A senhora não pode atrasar para o compromisso daquele comercial da Vogue – lembrou-o.

- Qualquer compromisso pode esperar – murmurou grosseira prestando atenção no jogo, então o segurança se calou.

Os jogadores de Yancy começaram a dar, literalmente, o sangue no jogo. Eles mesmo esgotados fisicamente se mantinham firmes, o técnico do time teve até mesmo que substituir algum deles, inclusive Luke que insistiu para permanecer no jogo.

- Vou precisar de você nos 3 minutos finais, agora descanse! – murmurou em seu ouvido.

Luke sentou ao lado de Tyson, que embora não tivesse jogando, estava ali ao seu lado. Annabeth o reconheceu e se perguntou o porquê ele estava ali, talvez estivesse matriculado no colégio.

Os 3 minutos finais chegaram rapidamente, Rox River mantinha a liderança por apenas alguns pontos na frente, Luke retornou à quadra mais disposto, descansado, conseguiu bolar uma tática com Percy e partiram para o ataque.

Ponto para Yancy – estavam empatados com Rox River. Se quisessem ganhar, teriam que marcar mais 1 ponto.

58 segundos...

Grover pegou a bola, correu entre os jogadores do outro time, o time adversário tomou a bola de suas mãos, coisa que era difícil acontecer.

30 segundos...

Luke conseguiu tomar a bola, quando um rapaz deu uma cotovelada em suas costas e a bola caiu de suas mãos.

- FALTA A FAVOR DE YANCY!

20 segundos...

Luke pegou a bola nas mãos para marcar a falta, estava em suas mãos. Ele definiria o placar do jogo para sempre. Por apenas um ponto de diferença, a bola pairava em suas mãos – seria ela quem daria a vitória e a derrota para algum dos times. Porém não só dela todos dependiam, mas também do dom de Luke, de suas próprias mãos. E pela primeira vez na vida, elas tremiam insistentemente.

Em silêncio, o estádio pairava, o narrador estava completamente mudo, todos o olhavam fixos na frente da cesta. O mundo parou de girar naquele momento, o seu pulmão estava desesperado por ar. E ofegante, ele bateu a bola duas vezes na quadra, segurou-as com as mãos.

O primeiro arremesso foi com toda a força, a bola bateu no aro, e caiu para fora. Foi bem tenso, as pessoas passaram as mãos nos cabelos, alguns aliviados, enquanto outros estavam ainda mais nervosos.

Luke sentiu-se culpado e as mãos passaram a tremer ainda mais. Isso nunca tinha acontecido em toda a sua vida, costumava a tremer quando estava apaixonado por alguém (e isso aconteceu com Annabeth, diga-se de passagem) mas no basquete nunca, e em nenhum outro campeonato.

Mirou, não podia errar. Não podia... não ia suportar ver o colégio voltando para Nova York às lágrimas, todos cabisbaixos e chorando. Ia ser um arraso total.

- Não consigo... – gemeu.

Annabeth unia as mãos como quem estava segurando um terço e rezando. Os olhos de Hermione miravam as mãos de Luke como quem desejava ganhar um doce, até brilhavam assim como de todas as outras cheerleaders. Percy parecia bem apreensivo também, ele e Grover observavam tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Como se o mundo não girasse ao redor, Luke encontrou-se completamente sozinho. Não ia se perdoar...

**Voz****de****Annabeth****(em****off):** _Às__vezes,__na__nossa__vida,__um__momento__paira,__e__ele__parece__durar__três__séculos.__Os__segundos__se__arrastam__e__tudo__parece__durar__uma__eternidade.__E__então,__depois__de__um__vendaval,__o__momento__retorna__no__seu__devido__tempo__e__passa.__Tudo__passa..._

- Você consegue, Luke... – gemeu Annabeth mordendo os lábios, nervosa.

- Vai, Luke – torceu Tyson no banco.

Luke olhou por cima do ombro, viu Tyson sentado no banco, torcendo por ele, Annabeth ao fundo, também na mesma situação.

Encarou a tabela, deu um suspiro, piscou tentando ficar calmo, era agora ou nunca!

Arremessou...

A bola girou no ar fazendo 200 graus, passou ao redor do ar, rodou, rodou e rodou no meio fio.

- Meu Deus – gemeu Annabeth com as mãos unidas.

- Não quero nem olhar – murmurou uma cheerleader fechando os olhos.

E a bola, felizmente, entrou.

O momento descongelou...

Foi um urro de felicidade vindo dos estudantes de Yancy, as cheerleaders pularam como malucas, Annabeth deu um grito e ao se virar para abraçar alguém, lembrou-se de que estava rodeada por seguranças, comemorou consigo mesma, e apenas observou as cheerleaders sendo abraçadas entre si. Desejou como nunca estar ali com elas.

Luke foi recebido por muitos abraços, toda a galera pulou em cima dele, inclusive Percy e Grover. Eles fizeram um "montinho", eles estavam chorando de felicidades, lágrimas saltavam dos olhos de Luke. Ele tinha conseguido!

O avião de volta para Nova York ia voltar em festa, comemorações e não em lágrimas. E ele estava feliz por ser responsável por isso. Todos vibravam, e no meio dos tapas e abraços de comemoração, ele conseguiu avisar Tyson correndo em sua direção, deu um abraço mega apertado no amigo e foi então que conseguiu respirar aliviado.

O jogo estava ganho e tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

- 08 de setembro de 2007 –

**Pink – Sober**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=nJ3ZM8FDBlg_

Hermione estava conversando com Grover, ela estava sorrindo, bebendo algum refrigerante, quando foi surpreendida pelo Sr. Diretor Brunner, cauteloso e sério, ao se aproximar, o grupinho de pessoas em volta se desfez na velocidade da luz.

- Srta. Granger, será que poderíamos conversar por apenas um minuto?

- Claro, Sr. Brunner – ela assentiu, Grover inventou que tinha algum compromisso e zarpou entre os outros convidados da festa.

O Sr. Brunner engatou uma caminhada com Hermione, com as mãos para trás.

- Desculpe se estive enganado a seu respeito, você continua sendo a melhor aluna daquela minha escola.

Ela sorriu, era fácil identificar um elogio.

- Obrigada! – assentiu, grata.

- E, exatamente por esse motivo, gostaria que você retornasse à Yancy e peço desculpas se algum momento se sentiu ofendida. De verdade...

- Tudo bem, sr. diretor, embora eu tivesse mesmo ficado chateada por não ter acredito em mim!

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Acredito em você, sei que tem um talento nato e não vou tirar esse dom de você, pelo contrário, quero aproveitá-lo!

- Como assim? – perguntou curiosa.

- Quero que continue trabalhando no nosso colégio como roteirista.

- Será incrível, sr. diretor, fico mesmo lisonjeada.

Ele sorriu, deu uma piscadela.

- Perfeito, agora com licença, não tenho pique para essas festinhas de adolescente – e ele se aproximou dela – Acredito que eles estejam intimidados com a minha presença.

- É, um pouco – confesso ela vendo alguns observarem de longe ela falar com o diretor.

Ele acenou.

- Boa noite... – desejou e passou por ela.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, confusa.

- Diretor, o senhor... É casado?

- Já fui! – e deu um sorriso – Tive um marido maravilhoso.

Ela se espantou com a afirmação, e quando os seus pensamentos retornaram à cabeça, ela percebeu que ele já tinha ido embora dormir.

- 08 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy viu Hermione sentada sozinha, sentou ao seu lado.

- Oi, rommate – brincou ele, ela deu um sorriso de lado - Desculpa atrapalhar os seus pensamentos.

- Não, sem problemas.

- Viu Annabeth por aí? Estou tentando falar com ela?

- Isso vai ter que ser deixado para Nova York, ela está com a agenda lotada coitada... Não vai chegar tão cedo!

- Jura? – ele pareceu chateado – Eu queria conversar com ela antes de voltar... Queria convencê-la a voltar.

Hermione deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas dele.

- Rommate, esquece. Aqui ela é glamorosa, famosa e rica. Para que ela vai voltar para Nova York? Para ser uma anônima?

- Não – disse baixinho e humilde – Pensei em... convencê-la a voltar!

Hermione voltou a encarar o nada.

- Primeiro: se conseguir falar com ela, ok. Segundo: vai ser bem difícil convencê-la. E terceiro: boa sorte! – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

- Vai ser esquisito esse ano, não vai?

- Por quê?

- Só eu e você... Sem Annabeth.

Hermione fez um "hum-rum" e continuou a encarar o nada, estava aconchegante ficar deitada no ombro de Percy. Os dois cruzaram as mãos e ficaram ali, pensando na vida por um bom tempo, sem conversar.

Quem visse de longe ia achar que estavam namorando...

- fim da música -

- 08 de setembro de 2007 –

**It Ends Tonight – American Rejects**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=yfdAGkjHGac&ob=av3e_

- Eu gostaria de ir na festinha do meu colégio. Eles estão na cidade – reclamou Annabeth após uma sessão de fotos e autógrafos do lançamento de seu novo perfume.

Era um evento chiquérrimo, só pessoas ricas estavam ali, da cúpula da sociedade.

- Aquela é a primeira a filha do presidente da França! – apontou o seu secretário.

Annabeth rolou os olhos, não importava quem fosse, podia ser o Papa. Ela queria estar com os seus amigos, eles iam embora no dia seguinte.

- Vem, bee, vamos tirar uma foto com ela! – o seu secretario (mais menina do que a própria Annabeth) grudou em seu pulso e a puxou para perto da filha do presidente.

Deu um sorriso falso, as duas tiraram fotos juntas, depois foram tirar fotos com a diretora da Victoria Secret, após um minuto de conversa chata sobre roupa e perfumes, ela teve que "puxar o saco" literalmente de um dos escritores mais famosos dos jornais de Londres – não podia deixar que falasse mal de seu produto.

- Essa noite vai lhe custar uns bons milhões de dólares, Annabeth!

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Eu já fiz dinheiro para a minha vida inteira – confessou em um suspiro.

- Quanto mais melhor, bee. Já pensou em viajar para o mundo e conhecer uns bofes maravilhosos, saradinhos e bronzeados? – ele começou a se agitar com o seu leque.

- Não me importo, eu queria estar com os meus amigos. Será que eu já posso ir?

- Bee, os seus amigos devem estar drogados, bêbados em volta da piscina, outros transando loucamente, e cá entre nós, eles não vão te dar milhões de dólares!

Ela não sabia como argumentar, olhou por cima do ombro e viu um casalzinho muito feliz trocando um beijo. Eles se olharam apaixonados, o próprio olhar dizia por eles – não tinham palavras. E ela sentiu o próprio coração apertar aos saber que Percy estava em Londres mas ela não estava com ele.

- Eu... Eu me demito.

- Que? – perguntou a "bee" indignada – Você não pode se demitir, vai causar um prejuízo para toda a empresa de cosméticos e...

- Eu. Me. Demito! – disse enfatizando cada palavra, passou a bolsa em volta dos ombros e saiu pela porta da frente ignorando os gritos de seu ex-secretario.

Ela queria os seus amigos, queria ter o seu coração preenchido e só Percy seria capaz de fazê-lo. Até gostava de Londres, mas a sua verdadeira casa era ao lado das pessoas que amavam-na – e sem o menor interesse!

Parou um táxi, entrou nele, olhou o horário no relógio, era bem tarde da noite.

- Para onde?

Annabeth fuçou nos contatos.

- Centro, preciso conversar com uma velha amiga – disse com os pensamentos em Gina.

Antes de deixar Londres, o mínimo que ela podia fazer era tentar deixar tudo como estava no dia em que chegou. Ou seja, explicaria a Gina todo o ocorrido com Harry e se possível eles voltariam a ficar juntos.

Annabeth queria voltar para casa, no dia seguinte com os amigos e com a consciência tranquila.

- 08 de setembro de 2007 –

- Vou subir e descansar, tivemos um dia exaustivo – disse Percy se levantando do chão, Hermione também concordou e ele ajudou a levantá-la.

Os dois foram conversando e caminhando pelos corredores do hotel, ele parou na frente da porta do quarto dela.

- Você acha que vai ser estranho? Quero dizer... Nós vamos morar juntos, conviver juntos todos os dias... – comentou Hermione olhando-o.

Ele sorriu.

- Nunca morei com uma garota antes – os ombros sacudiram – Para mim, vai ser bem esquisito sim!

Eles ficaram em silêncio se encarando.

- Bom, boa noite – ele a beijou na testa – Durma bem, linda!

- Você também, seu lindo! – brincou Hermione, que em seguida ficou encarando as costas dele com um certo interesse em seu traseiro.

Depois disso ela entrou no quarto, sorrindo e fechou a porta.

O quarto ao lado abriu a porta, era Grover com um olhar esquisito, ele havia escutado a conversa dos dois e ficou meio estranho.

O que diabos estava acontecendo: Percy e Hermione estavam namorando, afinal de contas?

- 09 de setembro de 2007 –

**My Heart Still Beats For You – Anna Ternheim**

**Youtube:**_/watch?v=8BoM9zCOlDk_

A galera estava toda agitada no aeroporto, carregando os presentes para os familiares, outros carregavam várias medalhas e troféus. Estavam ainda em ritmo de comemoração.

- Guarde um lugar para mim – comentou Percy deixando as malas na esteira do check-in.

- Ué, não vai querer sentar com a Hermione? – alfinetou Grover.

Percy olhou esquisito para ela, achando estranha a pergunta, mas não teve tempo de indagar mais nada pois ele estava indo para fila da sala de embarque.

Logo após, Percy foi atrás, era um dos últimos da fila, estava atrasado. Sentia uma sensação muito estranha...

Como se alguma coisa fosse dar errado naquele dia...

- 09 de setembro de 2007 -

- O seu passaporte, por gentileza! – pediu a aeromoça cuidando do voo antes de entrar no corredor de embarque.

Hermione retirou-o da bolsa, entregou à aeromoça que estava atendendo a bordo, todos os seus amigos já tinham entrado.

- Madame, a senhora não poderá embarcar.

- Mas... – gesticulava Hermione.

- Sem "mas" – ela fechou a porta – O voo vai sair no horário, precisamos fechar, com licença!

- Não posso, estou tentando voltar para Nova York...

- O seu passaporte está barrado no nosso sistema, sinto muito, madame, o voo precisa mesmo sair! – ela travou a sala de embarque – Não posso autorizá-la, são ordens!

- Eu... É o meu voo!

- Sinto muito – ela deu duas palmadinhas nas costas de Hermione, deixou-a sozinha segurando uma mochila e uma mala mais leve.

Hermione estava indignada vendo a porta da frente trancada, bufou e sacudiu a cabeça completamente perdida – ia perder o voo e não podia mais voltar para Nova York.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- 09 de setembro de 2007 –

Era à noite, estava tudo muito silencioso no avião, o barulho do motor era constante e agora imperceptível, alguns dormiam profundamente enquanto Annabeth estava com os pensamentos em Percy, em Nova York, em seus pais.

Ela estava em um voo diferente – pouco depois do que havia saído com toda a galera da escola.

Voltar para casa era definitivamente uma sensação muito gostosa. Tantas coisas pela frente, ia ter a sua vida de volta, era tudo muito bom.

O avião trepidou rapidamente em uma leve turbulência, ela não se preocupou muito, alguns passageiros se mexeram incomodados no banco, mas sem acordar.

Então veio uma segunda trepidação, pouco mais forte que a primeira, mas também que não incomodou muito. O passageiro ao lado de Annabeth despertou do sono.

- Falta muito para chegar?

- Falta... Ainda estamos sobrevoando o Oceano Atlântico – informou Annabeth se lembrando do que a aeromoça havia acabado de dizer a outro tripulante.

- Odeio tur... – antes que ele terminasse a frase o avião trepidou novamente, e essa terceira vez foi mais do que uma turbulência, foi quase um arremesso, não havia ninguém que permanecesse dormindo.

- Senhores passageiros, pedimos a gentileza de apertaremos os cintos pois iremos passar por uma faixa de turbulência – anunciou a aeromoça no som.

Annabeth apertou o cinto, ficou apreensiva em seu lugar pois tinha certo receio quanto a voos, não gostava muito de enfrentar viagens turbulentas, o seu estômago ficava congelado a cada sacudida – achava que nunca ia se acostumar a isso.

E as sacudidas pararam de serem contadas pois foi uma atrás da outra, era possível ouvir as bagagens se mexendo no compartimento acima, os passageiros agarravam-se às poltronas, os dedos de Annabeth encontravam-se brancos.

- Nunca viajei com tan... – ia dizendo Annabeth temerosa mas houve uma sacudida ainda mais forte e ela sentiu que o avião estava desviando a rota – Oh, meu Deus!

Não foi a única a gritar, os passageiros estavam com muito medo do que estava acontecendo, não era possível entender nada, pois o avião parecia estar ganhando força nos ares e enfrentando uma bela de uma tempestade – e de fato estava mesmo.

Dois ou três passageiros vomitaram atrás de Annabeth, ela sentiu que seria a próxima se as trepidações não parassem.

E não pararam, os trovões eram ouvidos de dentro do avião e ela enxergava flashes e mais flashes do lado de fora. O avião fez um barulhão ensurdecedor, estava fazendo força para se manter no ar, só que não estava tendo muito sucesso, ela podia sentir.

Os seus ouvidos entupiram de repente, a sua cabeça começou a doer, a pressão em seu corpo disparou.

Então, as turbinas aparentemente tinham travado e o avião começou a perder força no ar caindo em direção ao Oceano Atlântico...

- 09 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy se remexeu inquieto na poltrona, estava dormindo. Acordou assustado, ofegante.

- Ficou sabendo que Hermione não está no voo? – perguntou Grover calmo – São boatos...

Ele ainda estava ofegante, olhando de um lado para o outro como se procurasse alguém.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está pálido!

- Sonhei que o voo estava caindo... Eu... Eu estou com um pressentimento muito ruim... Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com Annabeth...

- Percy, você não está bem, vou chamar a aeromoça para medir a sua pressão.

O coração de Percy batia com tanta força que era possível escutá-lo mesmo sentado na fileira da frente.

- Grover, você não entende... Aconteceu algo com Annabeth, eu sonhei que ela tinha morrido!

Grover congelou no lugar, calado.

_Continua na próxima temporada! _

**Gente,****estou****finalizando****essa****temporada,****a****próxima****será**** "**Don'tStopBelievingIt**"****,****já****está****no****meu****perfil,****é****só****clicarem****no****meu****nome****ali****em****cima...****Enfim,****terá****muita****ação,****prometo****melhorar...****Não****gostei****muito****do****finalzinho****da****segunda,****muitas****coisas****saíram****do****eixo**** – ****e****confesso****que****eu****me****perdi****com****essas****novas****histórias****que****fugiram****do****script.**

**Inclusive, eu tinha prometido que Percy e Annabeth se acertariam nesse capítulo, né? Peço desculpas, mas tive que tirar isso para não ficar fora de contexto... Viu? As coisas SAEM do script! **

**Eu tive que ligar o final dessa temporada com a próxima e para isso tive que cortar muitas coisas. Desculpem! **

**Mas agora coloquei tudo novamente no eixo, vou segui-lo e teremos muitos conflitos. Já foi possível ter uma prévia nesse finalzinho, né? Percy/Hermione... Percy/Annabeth... Então, veremos, veremos.**

**Previsão para postar nova fanfic: quando tiver mais comentários e reviews, porque vcs me abandonaram de vez, né?**

**Bom, se vcs não deixarem reviews, vou demorar mais para postar. É isso... **

**Bjs**

**- gostaria de deixar os meus agradecimentos a todos que me acompanharam até aqui. Foi uma temporada ruim, eu sei... mas vou tentar melhorar, ok? Bjs e queijos! **

**- Hermione vai ficar com o Grover? Ou com ngm? – by AnnieTopz.**

**R)**_Ainda__não__sei,__risos.__Veremos,__estou__pensando__em__fazê-la__ter__um__casalzinho__com__o__Percy__antes__de__definir__o__verdadeiro__cara__para__ela.__Talvez__vocês__gostem__de__Percy__e__Hermione,__quem__sabe...__Rs,__bjs!_

**Trilha Sonora: **

**Capítulo 01 – **

_Carolyne Neuman – All The Way_

_Glee – Imagine _

**Capítulo 02 –**

_Goo Goo Dolls – Sympathy_

_Airplanes – (Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore). _

**Capítulo 03 – **

_Boyfriend – Ashlee Simpson_

_Save You – Matthew Perryman._

**Capítulo 04 –**

_Firework – Katy Perry._

_Only Girl – Rihanna. _

_Shake Up - Christmas_

**Capítulo 05 – **

_KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See_

_Matchbox – IF You're Gone_

_Ronan Keating – When You Say Nothing at all_

_No Suprise – Daughtry _

**Capítulo 06 –**

_Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol_

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City_

_Back to December – Taylor Swift_

**Capítulo 07 –**

_Chimaruts – Do lado de cá. _

_We R who we R – Kesha._

_Only Girl – Rihanna (remix, versão especial)._

_Just the way you are – Bruno Marz (remix, versão especial)._

_Chasey Chea – Good Man._

_CodPlay – Viva La Vida. _

**Capítulo 08 – **

_Love Story – Taylor Swift _

_What Have I Don't – Anna Ternheim_

_Violão – Love Story – Taylor Swift_

_Piano – Love Story – Taylor Swift. _

**Capítulo 09 –**

_Loca – Shakira._

_Byoncé – Broken Hearted Girl. _

_Born in the Spring – Stephen Kellogg & The Sixers_

_Dragostea Din Tei – O'Zone_

_Last Friday Night – Katy Perry_

_Use Somebody – Kings of Lion_

**Capítulo 10 –**

_Sink or Swin – Tyrone Wells_

_Jana Kramer – Whiskey_

_Happy Ending – Mika_

_The Script – Breakeven _

**Capítulo 11 –**

_Augustana – Meet You There_

_Pixie Lott – Broken Arrow_

_The Daylights – Happy _

_Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On_

**Capítulo 12 –**

_To the Sky – Owl City_

_Amar não é pecado – Luan Santana_

_Sale el Sol – Shakira_

_I'd rather be with you – Joshua Radin _

**Capítulo 13 –**

_How to save a Life – especial. _

**Capítulo 14 –**

_Taio Cruz – Break Your Heart_

_Katy Perry – Last Friday Night_

_Your Love is a Song - Switchfoot_

_Jason Walker – Down_

_Joss Stone - Newborn_

**Capítulo 15 –**

_Good Life – One Republic_

_S&M - Rihanna_

_O Despertar da Primavera – Se f... _

_Rehab – Rihanna_

_Teenager Dream – Katy Perry_

**Capítulo 16 – **

_Not in Love – Olin and the Moon_

_Welcome to my Life – Simple Plan_

_I Wanna Go – Britney Spears_

**Capítulo 17 –**

_Move Like Jagger – Maroon 5_

_Two is Better than One – Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift._

_Sam Tsui – Just a Dream._

_Codplay – Paradise. _

**Capítulo 18 **

_Waving Flag – World Cup 2010_

_Pink – Sober_

_My Heart Still Beats For You – Anna Terhein _


End file.
